Harry Potter and the Powers of the Prophecy
by Callista MacLeod
Summary: Harry and his friends return for Hogwarts in their final year of schooling. It is clear to all, especially Harry, that more than one soul will die during the year—but will it be him, Voldemort, or KayKay, the one who shares Harry's ancient powers?
1. Nothing is Odd When You're a Wizard

**¤** This fanfiction coordinates with my Year Six fanfiction (Harry Potter and the Heir of Voldemort) which, in turn, coordinates with MY year Five fanfiction (unfortunately not posted, but the first chapter of Year Six sums it up as well as possible.) If you get confused, feel free to ask! **¤**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**§ ¤ §** Chapter One: Nothing is Odd when you're a Wizard_ **_§ ¤ §_**

"Harry, you're leaving your left side open to attack! Tighten it up! If you were in a real fight, Kayleigh would have you speared already!"

Harry fumbled with the cadence of steps as he changed his pattern of attack in coordination with Remus's orders.

"Good . . . _good!_ Kayleigh, get on the offensive! No one ever won a duel with defense alone."

Harry suddenly found himself victim of KayKay's renewed attacks as he struggled to block the sudden outpouring of forward lunges and side slashes. Steel clashed against steel as the pair dueled on the front lawn, and Harry again found himself thinking of how good it was that this was a wizard neighborhood . . . although people still watched the teens as they passed by, no one found it particularly odd.

Of course, nothing was odd when you were a wizard, especially in this time and age, when Voldemort was in nearly every issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry had just had another confrontation with Voldemort and his heir less than a month prior, but . . . that was hardly surprising news to those that knew him.

See, Harry always had problems when it came to Voldemort. When Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby, he was destroyed, while the infant Harry was left with no trace but for a lightning-shaped scar. Then in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he faced a ghostly form of the dark wizard in a battle for the Philosopher's Stone. Then, in his second year, he fought the physical manifestation of Voldemort's seventeen-year-old self. In his fourth year he watched Voldemort return, and in his fifth he faced him alongside KayKay when they discovered their inherited powers.

It was getting to not be a question of "if" he'd have to deal with Voldemort, but "when".

KayKay gave an exclamation of victory and thrust her sword triumphantly through Harry's abdomen.

Harry threw down his sword with a frustrated sigh and raked his hands through his messy black hair as KayKay smiled smugly and slid her sword back into its scabbard. Remus looked like he was trying not to laugh.

This may seem an odd way to react to being run through by a sword, but . . . nothing was odd when you were a wizard. Being a wizard meant you could do any number of magical things, including charming swords to simply ghost through flesh.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and watched as KayKay . . . once his girlfriend, then his enemy, now simply his rival . . . performed a funny victory dance.

"So, who won?" Sirius asked Remus as he casually walked across his lawn and leaned against the fence.

KayKay twirled, then said happily. "Me. Five out of five. And that means that you . . ." she extended a hand, palm up, to Harry, "need to pay up. Come on, come on, five Galleons . . ."

At the same time, Remus was holding his hand out to Sirius, looking very much like he was trying not to laugh. Both Harry and Sirius growled in frustration and began digging in their pockets simultaneously.

Harry and KayKay had both obviously betting on themselves. Sirius had been betting on Harry, his godson, to win. Remus had been betting on KayKay, his niece, to win.

"Thanks, Harry." KayKay gave him another smug grin as she took her winnings, then she did a cartwheel.

"Women." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you said _you_ were going to win, Harry!" Sirius said as Harry walked over to join he and Remus by the fence.

"Yeah, well I would've, but . . . I decided to go easy on her." Harry said.

"Liar." KayKay said right next to his ear, making him jump. She smirked in satisfaction at his surprised reaction. "You know full well that you couldn't possibly beat me. You wouldn't give up five Galleons on purpose and besides, you have no desire to let me win."

"Well, then, Happy Birthday." Harry responded, irritated.

"My birthday isn't for three more days, Harry."

"Well, maybe this way you can . . . you . . . oh, nevermind!" Harry exclaimed finally, trying and failing to think of a good response. KayKay smirked again. God, he hated it when she smirked at him like that.

"Speaking of _your_ birthday, Kayleigh, you need to tell me who you want to invite over for the occasion. You have a lot of years of birthday celebrations to squeeze into one day." Remus said.

"Oh, wow. I want Madison, Megan, Hermione, Matt, Chad—"

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Oh, of course you can come, Sirius! And . . ." she made a face, "I suppose that if you _want_, you can bring that kid with the black hair and the green eyes that you always hang out with."

"Oh, _thanks_" Harry said sarcastically.

"So, do you figure that the Johnstons are hooked up to the Floo Network?" KayKay asked Remus. The Johnstons were the family that had just recently adopted Megan.

"Well, they're wizards, and I'm sure they have a fireplace suitable for travel _somewhere_ in that house of theirs." Remus laughed.

Traveling by fireplace? For a muggle, that would sound pretty odd.

But nothing is odd when you're a wizard.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

KayKay rummaged through the attic in search of anything interesting . . . old albums, perhaps. She already knew where the record player and some Christmas albums were . . . now it was a question of finding party music. Maybe she could find some funny disco music—her uncle was bound to have listened to the Beach Boys or the Bee Gees at one point in his crazy teenage years.

"Disco . . ." KayKay murmured to herself, making a mental note to tell Remus that she also wanted Brian to come to her party.

Brian had been Head Boy, not to mention somewhat of a friend to KayKay. Still, she suspected—no, she _knew_ that Brian had a crush on her. She could only wonder now if he still did. She would never tell him, but she wished he didn't. He made a great laugh-along, cheer-up friend, but . . .

KayKay shook her head, as if it would send her jumbled thoughts skittering to a far corner of the attic, locked away until she had time to consider them, or until she wanted to consider them. Whichever came first.

Blowing some dust off of a box, then sneezing three times in rapid succession, KayKay pulled the cover off, smiling.

"Success!" she informed no one in particular as she flipped through the old albums. "Let's see . . . the Beatles, Saturday Night Fever . . . ewww, Sonny and Cher?" KayKay flipped past that one, then stopped. There was a photograph slipped between some of the records, and she pulled it out, blowing a thin layer of dust off (_not_ sneezing this time) and holding it up in the light to see better.

"I don't believe it . . ." she murmured, looking at the picture. Smiling people waved at her, dressed in clothing at least a decade behind the times. KayKay flipped it over, the date on the back confirming this observation. She flipped it back to the front and stared at the people in the picture, tears beginning to cloud her vision.

There they all were . . . goodness, she couldn't have been more than three when the picture had been taken! There was Uncle Remmy, smiling with his arm draped lazily over a woman's shoulder. KayKay touched the lady's image tenderly.

"Mom . . ." she whispered, smiling at the image. There was another man next to her with an arm around her waist . . . her dad. Standing in front of them were her siblings . . .Bill, the oldest, then Celia and Jack. There were a lot of other adults she couldn't remember very well, but some she did . . . Aunt Beth, Uncle Tom . . . and in the front, holding hands and offering the camera toothy grins . . . that must have been her and Madison!

He knew . . . and he didn't tell me? How could Uncle Remmy do that? He knows _what it would have meant to me!_

But then another voice, nagging at the back of her mind came. _Wizard adoption, remember? You couldn't remember anything about Remus either, and that was only eight years ago! Madison was adopted out when she was only three. Naturally, spells are made so old family ties are forgotten . . ._

KayKay had been adopted too, by her adult cousin Sue and her husband Joe (not very willingly on their part, but what else could have been done?) Everyone else in the family had died except for Remus, and even if someone _had_ thought to ask him, being adopted by a werewolf was far too dangerous.

KayKay again found herself having to shake away stray thoughts. Flipping through the rest of the records quickly, KayKay pulled out a few more, then took them and the photograph downstairs quickly.

"Remus!" she called, crossing the living room quickly, "Uncle Remmy!"

She was just about to push through the swinging door when Remus came through from the other side, knocking all of the records out of KayKay's arms.

"Kayleigh!" Remus exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry, you didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Settle down, Uncle Remmy, I'm just fine." KayKay laughed at his immediate concern as she crouched to collect the scattered music. "I was just trying to find you to tell you that there's someone who I forgot about and was hoping could come to my party."

"Oh?" He prompted, stacking the music as she held it up for him to take.

"Yeah, Brian Kingstaff."

"The Head Boy?"

"Yeah." KayKay said again, grabbing the last of the records and handing it to him, sliding the photograph discreetly under a chair to pick up later. She told herself that she was probably just being silly, but she didn't want Remus to see the picture if it would upset him . . . it wouldn't be stashed away in the attic for no reason.

"Come on then, we'll get the last of the invitations written and then bring them someplace to send them." Remus said, setting the records on the coffee table and giving her a hand up. "Maybe the post office in Hogsmeade, I believe they have overseas shipments."

KayKay nodded mutely and followed Remus into the kitchen.

"Oh wow, it's almost seven." She said with naïve surprise as she noticed the clock. She must have been rooting around upstairs longer than she'd thought. "I'll start making dinner." She offered, opening the cupboard to see what they had that could serve as a potential meal.

"Kayleigh, you don't have to—"

"Really, I've been relaxing idly all day while you've been making secret plans for my birthday, now it's your turn to sit back and enjoy yourself. Do you want some lemonade?" She asked, not missing a beat as she opened the icebox.

"Really Kayleigh, you don't need to—"

"Oh don't worry, it's already made, otherwise I would've just offered you water." KayKay laughed as she took the glass pitcher from the bottom shelf.

"Kayleigh!" Remus said urgently

"What?" She straightened too quickly, cracked her head against one of the cupboard doors she'd left open, and dropped the pitcher as she clutched her head. It shattered, sending shards of glass skittering along the wood floor and drenching KayKay with sticky lemonade. She froze with wide eyes and one of those "I-didn't-do-it-Officer-I-swear!" looks.

"_That's_ what." Remus sighed, pulling out his wand and waving away the mess. "Repairo!"

KayKay rubbed her head, looking at the culprit that she mentally christened "Mr. Evil Cupboard of Doom"

"You'd think that by now I'd stop having growth spurts." KayKay joked lamely, crossing the kitchen and seating herself at the table.

"What I've been _trying_ to tell you is that you don't have to make dinner because Sirius invited us to join him and Harry at _their_ house tonight for dinner and a swim."

KayKay was silent for a moment before moaning, "Harry's house?"

"Yes . . . what's the matter? You don't seem to mind being around him so much during dueling practice. Speaking of which, we should soon move up to more advanced fighting and then perhaps some martial arts—"

"You're changing the subject aren't you?" KayKay interrupted.

"I thought I was."

"Well it was a good try. And anyhow, he's only tolerable during duel practice because I'm better than him, so he doesn't get all full of himself." There was once a time when KayKay would've been aglow to be going the Harry's house for dinner, but that was before he'd started being a self-centered jerk and before they'd broken up.

"Well, if you're both planning on being Aurors, which I know you are because that's why I'm giving you dueling lessons in the first place, you'll need to learn how to be around each other while resisting the urge to bicker. As I hear it, not many people are going into the Auror business these days, and the Department tends to partner you with others of your own age group.

"Besides," he added with a grin, "Sirius will be positively heartbroken if you don't come. After that incident earlier with your party invitations . . ."

KayKay laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll play nice. But if he says one rude thing—"

"Then you can shove him into the pool. Honestly, the two of you used to date, I don't see why you can't survive one evening in his presence." Remus said, shaking his head but smiling all the same.

KayKay smiled in return, getting up and walking over the pantry where she kept her dog's food. She scooped some out and poured into Casey's bowl, making it clink as the kibble bounced around. Less than three seconds later, she heard her dog's nails clicking against the wood floor.

"Canine Situation 137: The can-opener effect." KayKay announced a mere moment before Casey came flying into the kitchen.

"No . . . Casey, stop!" KayKay cried as the dog tried to brake against the momentum with no success. Both she and KayKay went toppling into a heap, Casey managing to not only spill her water dish, but also landing right on her owner and knocking the wind out of her.

"Ugh . . ." KayKay moaned, pushing Casey—who somehow thought licking KayKay's face would make it all better—away. Casey was seven months old and technically still a puppy, but she was also a Golden Retriever, and thus practically full-grown already.

Remus looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh, KayKay noticed. She probably would have laughed too if it hadn't been the second time in ten minutes that she hit her head.

"I think I'll go take a shower and get changed." KayKay said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Okay, I'll handle the invitations." Remus said, still managing to be somewhat composed.

"Thanks. We have some for the Weasleys and Hermione, right?"

"Of course."

KayKay was barely out of the kitchen when Remus began laughing.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

Harry sighed, having to yet again grab the hose to put out the barbecue fire. After being taken by surprise the other times Sirius had tried to cook, he'd made it a habit to be at the ready when Sirius would, indefinitely, set something on fire.

"You ruined the hamburgers!" Sirius exclaimed, getting up and brushing dirt off of his clothes. (He'd stumbled back when the flames jumped three feet and fallen.)

"_I_ didn't ruin them. You were doing a fine enough job of that on your own." Harry joked, turning the hose off and crossing to the barbecue to survey the damage. "I was simply saving you."

"Well, _now_ what will we cook?" Sirius asked Harry, who pondered for a moment.

"Pasta?" he suggested, "bratwurst?"

Sirius made a face of mild distaste. "Pasta and bratwurst. German and Italian. And odd combination, but . . . we don't exactly have much time, now do we? I'll go get the bratwurst, and you—"

"Oh no," Harry said, stopping Sirius. "_I'll_ do the barbecue work. _You_ can do the pasta. Just don't touch the water to see if it's hot enough this time, okay?"

"You don't have to say it like I'm _stupid_" Sirius whined, following Harry into the house. "Honestly, you make _one_ mistake and people never let you forget it . . ."

Harry shook his head, suppressing a laugh as he fetched the things he'd need for his contribution to the dinner. Sirius may have been just as old as his father, but he certainly acted only half of that at the most.

Sirius was brought to trial the previous summer with Peter Pettigrew's body as evidence in his favor. Harry didn't know exactly what had transpired, but it sounded like it was a tough case. He was certain that, had Dumbledore not been there, Sirius would have been immediately given the Dementor's Kiss and be sent off to who knows where, nothing but an empty shell.

As he restarted the grill (with a _proper_ amount of lighter fluid, thank you very much), Harry banished such images from his mind. All was fine and happy now. He was living with his Godfather, Remus now had the companionship of his niece, and a nice family in California finally adopted their mutual friend, Megan. He and KayKay were told that the couple lived on a vineyard and had three dogs, four horses, and plenty of love to share with their new "daughter".

Things seemed to be falling nicely into place.

. . . Yeah, and just in time for all of us to graduate and live on our own anyhow a voice in the back of his head chuckled.

He could hear voices inside the house now, a sure indication that KayKay and Remus had arrived. And yes, here they came out the door into the back yard, KayKay carrying what looked like a plate of cookies and Remus levitating a table in front of him.

"Hi Harry. What'cha up to?" KayKay asked, humorously stiffly for the kind of language she used. Harry guessed that she was trying to remain on good terms, so he decided he might as well be civil too. No point ruining Sirius and Remus's night as well.

"Just cooking. It shouldn't take too much longer. Sirius is—"

He was interrupted by a yell from inside.

"_Ouch!_ Bloody Hell, that water's _hot!_"

" . . . making pasta inside," he finished unnecessarily. "I'd better—"

"Never mind, I'll handle it." KayKay said, hurrying to the door. "Men aren't meant to be in the kitchen!"

"Yeah, well some aren't meant to be on the barbecue either!" Harry shouted after her, only to be answered by the screen door banging shut. He sighed, looking back to the grill. It took ten seconds of contemplation and Remus's laughter to realize something.

"I just insulted myself, didn't I?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at Remus, who nodded.

"Great," Harry sighed. "Now I'm doing the work for her."

The screen door opened and closed again, and Sirius came shuffling outside. "She kicked me out," he said unnecessarily.

"You touched the water, didn't you?" Harry asked him. Sirius nodded, and Harry sighed.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius."

"She also said something about 'Mackincheese'," Sirius continued.

"That'd be 'Macaroni and Cheese', Sirius." Remus explained with amazing patience. "Harry, how's that grill coming?"

"I think they're done. Can one of you get KayKay while I finish up here?" Harry asked, using tongs to pull the bratwursts off of the grill and onto a plate.

"I'll do it." Remus offered, getting up and heading across the lawn. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sirius spoke up.

"I notice that you uttered KayKay's name without hostility. Ah, young love, blossoming like a Devil's Snare in the sultry summer heat."

"How romantic." Harry said, clenching his teeth in annoyance. "And people wonder why you don't write poetry."

"Laugh all you want, but I still think what I thunk before. We haven't seen the end of you and KayKay."

"Oh joy," Harry deadpanned as Remus came back outside, the door banging behind him.

"Kayleigh said that she's almost done and that we should start without her." Remus announced. Harry shook his head. It was still awkward to hear KayKay referred to a Kayleigh—even though it _was_ her real name. She'd passed "KayKay", a nickname she'd been given as a kid, as her real name—and somehow fooled everyone, even school headmasters and ministry officials. Harry still couldn't really understand _why_ she did it (she said it was something about her family dying and painful memories, which made no sense at all to Harry—a name is a name, right?) but she still responded to KayKay as her "real name" . . . for some reason, she couldn't get Remus to call her that, though.

Of course, Harry suspected that she liked being called Kayleigh by her uncle. She certainly wouldn't let anyone _else_ get away with it.

"All right, food!" Sirius said. "I like food!"

(Harry wondered briefly if Sirius was born crazy, or if it was an acquired skill.)

Finally setting all thoughts aside, Harry realized how hungry he was and sat down with the others. They were just about to tuck in when Sirius gave a yelp of surprise and jumped about three feet off of his bench.

"Sirius . . . what—"

"Something licked me! I tell you, it was tasting me! It was trying to see if I was worth eating!"

Harry and Remus exchanged doubtful looks, then at the same peeked under the table. Harry was greeted with a wet snout attacking his face with enthusiastic sniffs.

"Ugh!" Harry's head jerked up, whacking soundly against the underside of the table. "Casey!"

Her identity revealed, the dog wriggled out under Harry's bench and looked around panting and smiling as if she'd just done something very clever. Suddenly, her ears perked up and she looked across the yard, where KayKay had emerged from the house and was carrying a bowl that Harry supposed was filled with macaroni and cheese.

Harry swore even then that the dog planned it all along. She stood for some time, tail wagging, eyes watching as KayKay made her way towards the table. Then, at the opportune moment (in other words, when KayKay was three feet from Harry) she darted into view, suddenly much more eager to see her mistress—or to see what her mistress was _carrying_.

It seemed like time slowed down and he was watching a movie in slow motion: Casey jumping and sniffing; KayKay holding the food out of her dog's reach; Casey getting tangled up in KayKay's legs; KayKay tripping, falling, the bowl of cheesy pasta flying, flying up into the air before flipping, falling, slow enough for everyone to see and anticipate, too fast to do anything but watch . . .

It landed true on target, bowl, pasta, and girl all flying into Harry in a confused tangle of arms, legs, bench, and cheese. The macaroni and cheese was all over his hair, glasses, and shoulders, the bowl was rolling across the grass to be eagerly attacked by Casey, and KayKay was moaning as she rubbed her head and tried to extract herself from the mess. It sounded like she was having trouble breathing. What, did the stuff go up her nose or something?

And then Harry realized—she was laughing! She was laughing at _him!_ Casey had now abandoned the bowl and was trying to eat Harry's hair.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Harry asked crossly. KayKay clapped a hand to her mouth, maybe chastising herself for being rude, and shook her head. But nothing could hide the giggles that had now progressed to snorts.

Harry felt a twinge of . . . anger? annoyance? well, _something_ . . . and he said, "Well, maybe you'll get a chuckle out of _this!_"

He grabbed the ketchup bottle from the table, uncapping and squeezing it in one motion to splay the red junk on her blue tee shirt. KayKay gasped, looking open-mouthed at him, then her ruined shirt, then him again.

"Potter, I'm going to _kill_ you!" she shrieked, hurting _everyone's_ ears. Harry knew _that_ scream. That was the "Potter-you'd-better-run-for-your-life" scream. His friend Ron would laugh at him, but Harry wasn't stupid. Girls were a lot more dangerous than they looked.

He was to his feet and dashing away faster than he would run from a dragon and KayKay was at his heels, armed with a bottle of mustard, yelling a battle cry.

"En guarde!" she challenged, uncapping her bottle. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry whirled around with his ketchup and, for lack of a better word, began to duel. The bottles became the hilts and the bursts of red and yellow goo the blades of their "swords" (never mind that they were both getting absolutely coated with slime).

KayKay obscured Harry's vision with a "Mustard-on-the-glasses" head slash, and stole the opportunity to dash away towards the house, no doubt to barricade herself in a bathroom. He never considered the possibility of ambush.

"She's getting away, Harry," Sirius commented between handfuls of the cookies KayKay had brought. He and Remus were sitting comfortably, watching the situation as if it were merely a show in a movie theatre.

"I _know!_ Harry growled, savagely wiping mustard away from his mouth as he ran in pursuit of KayKay.

The screen door at the back of Harry's house actually led first to the pool, then the main house. The pool was quite nice, somewhat like the Prefect's bathtub at Hogwarts, and the room had many tropical looking trees and plants. Harry liked the atmosphere they added to the room.

Until now.

See, trees are convenient hiding places. No sooner had he entered the room than KayKay flew out from behind one and hit him right in the stomach with a powerful fan-kick that made him stumble into the pool with a weird intake of breath that sounded a bit like "harunk!"

He made a large splash as he went in, and despite his surprise, he came up with a rather simple idea that seemed brilliant at the moment.

Revenge. He could do it two ways . . . lure her to the water by pretending he was drowning, or just catch her and throw her in the hard way.

Of course, by the time he'd considered these options he'd surfaced again and was gulping air. He glared at KayKay who was smirking as she leaned casually against a tree. She would've seemed much more triumphant were it not for her mustard and ketchup-streaked hair and clothing.

Hauling himself slowly out of the water, head hanging as if he'd accepted defeat, Harry made slow movements until he was close enough to KayKay to outrun her. By the time she'd realized the danger, he was only three feet from her and, as he had longer legs, he caught her easily, grabbing her around the middle and tossing her in. However, he wasn't fast enough to stop his momentum, so he ended up going in too.

KayKay came up, spitting water out of her mouth and coughing, glaring at Harry as best she could while trying to breathe. When she finally got herself under control, she exclaimed, "I _hate_ you, Potter!"

"Hardly new news." Harry said, feeling finally calm as he tried to rub the worst of the macaroni out of his hair. He was surprised as he was suddenly covered in highly perfumed water, courtesy of one of the faucets surrounding the tub. It was only his wildest guess as to how KayKay knew which tap was which.

He looked after her and she was hauling herself out of the pool, trying to wring out most of the water from her drenched shirt.

"You are without a doubt, the biggest jerk I've—"

"I'm the jerk, what about you? You _kicked_ me in! I could've tripped, hit my head or something and died!" Harry snapped.

"No, you wouldn't have. My luck isn't _that_ good." KayKay retorted, marching out of the room, her shoes squishing and leaving puddles of water as she went.

Harry opened his mouth to reply just as she slammed the door. He didn't bother shouting it at her—he had no idea what he would've said, anyhow. As he pulled himself out of the pool, reeking of cheese, ketchup, mustard, and roses, he had to wonder . . . did she really want him dead? He didn't think so. But with someone as . . . oh, not weird, but . . . _different_ as KayKay was, one had to wonder.

That night, two hours and one and a half bars of soap later, Harry looked out of his bedroom window at Remus and KayKay's home, watching reflectively as she swung gently in the hammock that served as her bed and wrote in a notebook. She'd gone home after the pool incident, and Remus had followed not long after. Sirius hadn't said anything to Harry about how the night had turned out, but Harry could tell that the was disappointed.

Harry decided that he had been right before. "Weird" _was_ the best way to describe KayKay. Half of the time she seemed to want to tear his guts out, half the time she seemed almost friendly, and the other half she was somewhere in between. Of course, it usually seemed to be his fault when she was mad . . .

Harry sighed. He decided that it had to be a female thing, not just a KayKay thing . . . he saw it all the time: girls who liked a guy until he became interested in her.

It's funny, he thought as he watched KayKay set aside the notebook and pick up her guitar, _but I'm more experienced in dealing with Voldemort than I am in dealing with girls._

At the thought of the dark wizard, Harry felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine. He was gaining power and followers, everyone admitted it except for Fudge and his close ring of advisors. Well, Fudge probably wouldn't be Minister of Magic much longer, not at his rate of unpopularity. Harry simply hoped that whoever replaced him wouldn't be worse . . . _for example, a girl_ Harry thought, trying to lighten his damp mood.

Shaking his head, Harry turned away from the window. He didn't much understand Voldemort either, he supposed, but at least Voldemort was somewhat predictable. Not like KayKay.

"Women." Harry muttered, turning out the light.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

"Uncle Remmy?" KayKay asked cautiously as he came through the door, "You're not mad, are you?"

She felt very bad after leaving Harry's house, not because of saying she wished he were dead, but because she'd ruined Sirius and Remus's night.

. . . Okay, so she felt a _little_ bad about what she said to Harry. She didn't _really_ want him to die . . . move to Antarctica, yes . . . die, no.

Remus looked at KayKay and laughed, confusing her for a moment until she realized how she must have looked . . . dripping wet, smeared with yellow and red, and sitting timidly at the kitchen table.

"I told you that you could shove him into the pool if you got mad at him, didn't I? It was actually pretty amusing . . ." Remus chuckled.

"Still . . . I'm sorry I ruined your supper." KayKay said. Remus just waved his hand good-naturedly.

"Really, it was fine. In fact, it was rather good—dinner _and_ a show. Could've used more mustard though . . . Anyhow, why don't you clean yourself up while I go mail your invitations? I daresay that those clothes aren't very comfortable."

KayKay nodded, then smiled. "Thanks Remus."

"Anytime," Remus said, saluting with the handful of envelopes. "Private! Hit the showers and get a good night's sleep filled with dreams of your birthday!"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

****

Brother Pele's in the back   
Sweet Seena's in the front   
Cruising down the freeway   
In the hot, hot sun

Destination unknown   
As we pull in for some gas   
A freshly pasted poster   
Reveals a smile from the pack   
  
How bizarre   
How bizarre   
How bizarre   
  
Oh baby,   
It's making me crazy,   
Every time I look around,   
Every time I look around   
It's in my face

TV news and cameras   
There's choppers in the sky   
Marines, police, reporters   
Ask the where, for and why   
  
Jump into the Chevy   
Headed for big lights,   
Want to know the rest   
Hey, buy the rights,   
  
How bizarre   
How bizarre   
How bizarre   
  
Oh baby,   
It's making me crazy,   
Every time I look around,   
Every time I look around   
It's in my face

* * *

Muchas gracias to **OMC **for this awesome song that I fear I butchered in order to make it not last forever and a day (call it . . . poetic license?). Chapter songs are a new thing I'm trying with this fanfiction. Muchas gracias to **you **for reading, please review so I know to keep updating here! Oh, and one last minute thanks to **Icy**, one of my most dedicated readers, for saving me when I got confused with the new HTML codes!


	2. Wishing on a Star

**¤** I'm sorry this update took so long, QuickEdit wasn't working. Well, on to the story! **¤**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**§ ¤ § **Chapter Two: Wishing on a Star **§ ¤ §**

On July fourth, Harry was greeted most unfavorably in the morning.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" An all-too-familiar voice yelled excitedly in his ear. "It's my _birthday!_"

Harry groaned and put his pillow over his head. It didn't work, though.

"Wake up, lazy, Sirius is waiting for you!" KayKay said, grabbing the pillow and whacking him with it.

"Why are you even _in_ here?" Harry asked crankily.

"I told you! Sirius wanted me to come and get you!"

"Well then, why didn't _Sirius_ come?" Harry said, taking the pillow back.

"Oh, he said something about annoying you and 'Special Birthday-Girl Privileges.' "

"Yeah, yeah, go away." Harry mumbled, covering his head again and trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly, the pillow beneath his head was yanked away and he was being pummeled with it.

Now, some people know the less secretive secrets of life, and some don't. But the fact that being hit by pillows not only makes it hard to sleep but also makes it hard to resist retaliating is a pretty well-known one.

So, it should come as no surprise that Harry responded in the only logical way—by getting a good hold of his pillow and swinging it mightily at his opponent. She simply pranced out of his reach and hit him again, provoking him to jump out of bed (quite suddenly very awake) and chase her around the room, into the hall, and down the stairs. He'd made it to the kitchen before suddenly realizing that he was only wearing shorts and running back up to his room, pillow abandoned and KayKay laughing hysterically.

When he returned five minutes later, fully clothed, KayKay was sitting on a stool at the counter eating a chocolate-chip muffin while Sirius talked to her.  
  
" . . . But really, when the two of you are fighting, he seems to be having a lot more fun than you—well, hi Harry!" Sirius said brightly as he noticed Harry. "Muffin?"

"I didn't know you could bake muffins." Harry said, taking a blueberry one and sitting down.

"Neither did I, but KayKay helped. Well, so did my wand. It's nice to see that Tarzan abandoned his loincloth and joined civilization."

KayKay snorted, almost dropping her milk glass in her hurry to grab napkins and press them to her nose.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Ow." KayKay commented, still laughing but trying to get milk out of her nose.

"And that's just sick." Harry informed KayKay, who turned and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Shut up." She said as he rubbed his arm. "It's my birthday."

"Ah yes, seventeen going on eight." He decided to idiotically comment. KayKay punched him again.

"When will you stop doing that?" he demanded, whining somewhat.

"Whenever you stop saying stupid things that provoke me." KayKay answered calmly, finishing off her muffin. "Thanks Sirius. I'd better be going now, though."

Sirius turned and looked at the clock. "Okay, I guess we'll see you later today then, won't we?"

"Yup!" KayKay grinned, jumping off of the stool and heading towards the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius called after her. She yelled a "thanks" back, and the front door snapped shut, earning a grin from Sirius.  
  
"Eleven-thirty," he commented. "Yup, they should all be there by now."

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

"Uncle Remmy!" KayKay shouted, bouncing in the door, "I'm back!"

She was greeted with silence.

"Remus?" she asked cautiously, a bit less enthusiastically. "Where are you?"

She pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Hellooo-ooo!"

"Hi there," someone replied from behind her. KayKay froze. It didn't _sound_ like Remus . . .

She turned slowly to see who it was and then, quite suddenly, squealed with delight.

"Chad!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Chad was a year older than she was, and he had attended Escondito School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California, the same wizarding school KayKay had attended until her cousins died and she was adopted by Remus. Chad had stepped into the role of "older brother" for KayKay not long after she'd started at Escondito, and his guidance had helped her greatly.

"Hey, how are you, kiddo?" Chad laughed in reply.

"Excuse me? 'Kiddo'? May I point out that I'm now just as tall as you are?"

"Are not!"

"Are too! Look!" KayKay used her hand to mark an imaginary line from the top of her head to the top of Chad's. He laughed again and pulled her into another hug.

"Man, I missed you! Escondito is too weird when you aren't around. It's been two years in a row now!"  
  
"Well, you'll have Megan now—wait, you won't will you? You've graduated!"

Megan was KayKay's best friend from America, and she and Chad had a kind of there, kind of not there relationship.

"But I'll still visit him, of course," A new voice piped up from behind KayKay.

"Megan!" KayKay squealed (as if she hadn't just seen the girl a week prior at Hogwarts).

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Hermione said, strolling into the kitchen. KayKay rushed forward and hugged both of the girls at once.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a squeal of delight and a hug too?" yet another voice asked.

"Matt!" KayKay felt an odd sort of elation as she hugged Matt, giggling, and as he spun her around.

It was utter pandemonium, everyone greeting everyone and in the middle of it all, Casey barking and jumping around, trying to get in on the action. Somewhere in the confusion, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley twins showed up, adding their voices to the ruckus. But KayKay felt that the best entrance, by far, was made by Sirius.

"KayKay!" he yelled in an oddly high voice (he must have been pretending to be a teenage girl), throwing his arms out as if for a hug.

"Sirius!" she cried in reply.

"Like, _oh my gosh!_ KayKay!"

"Like, totally wow! _Sirius!_"

He ran towards her in a funny, spirited skip, arms wide—not noticing the can of whipped cream that Fred (or was it George?) had shoved into KayKay's hand. Just as he drew near, KayKay raised the can and—well, you can just guess at what happened.

After most of the ruckus had died down (in other words, once KayKay dragged Casey outside and a towel was located to wipe of Sirius's face), KayKay was finally able to voice her question.

"Really though, what are you all doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming until five or so—"

"Surprise!" Remus said, pushing his way into the kitchen. "In honor of your birthday, the party is open for extended hours. Eat. Drink. Be merry. And all that good stuff." He winked.

"Oooh, thank you Remus!" KayKay exclaimed happily, giving him an elated hug.

"Sorry I'm late." A new voice said. KayKay looked over Remus's shoulder at the doorway and saw . . .

"Brian!" she let go of Remus and gave the new arrival a hug.

"Happy Birthday, KayKay!" he said, hugging her back. "I'm sorry, I can't stay—new job, you know—but I just _had_ to pop in and say hello. Oh, and drop off your birthday present," he added, pulling a small box wrapped in blue paper out of his robe pocket.

"Oh!" KayKay said, taking it and walking a few steps over to place it on the table. "You didn't have to do that . . ."

"Of course I did! I have to go now, but Happy Birthday! I hope you have a fun time—by the looks of this crowd, you will. And Fred and George Weasley—" he turned to the pair and gave a mock bow, "—an honor, oh Lords of the Prank!

"Goodbye," he said, turning back to KayKay. "Have a great summer—and a good school year too. I'll try to stay in touch."

He gave her a hug goodbye, and looking over his shoulder, KayKay noticed two odd things happen at the same time. The first was that Matt was looking at Brian with some sort of anger or displeasure—well, that may not have been _too_ odd. The second strange thing was Harry giving Brian a similar look—what was _that_ supposed to mean? What reason did either of them have to hold a grudge against him?

Eh, forget it. It's my birthday! she thought, stepping out of the hug and waving goodbye as Brian left the house and disapparated.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

The day passed with much laughter and shouting, not to mention many funny moments—of course, what could one expect when the Weasley twins were around? They succeeded in making Megan unable to do anything but hiccup bubbles for half an hour, enchanted Sirius to have to walk on all fours and chase his "tail" like a dog, and they caused three people to end up with wacky-colored hair.

"Change it back!" Harry demanded.

"You're kidding, right?" Fred asked.

"Change it back!"

"Come on, Harry," George said, "be a sport!"

"Yeah, Harry!" KayKay laughed. "Pink is such an _adorable _color on you!"

"Shut up, Madame Blue-Hair!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You infinity!" KayKay retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Hermione tugged at her hair, which was tipped with purple and simply said, "I'm just wondering what my _parents_ will say!"

"It is a good idea, really." Megan said later, once her bubbles had cleared away. "I'm sure the hair coloring will be very popular for Quidditch games."

KayKay was about to agree when a cry of frustration distracted her.

"Casey!"

She looked just in time to see Sirius trip over her dog, knocking into Remus, who stumbled backwards and fell into the table they'd set up on the lawn. What next happened is best described as "the seesaw effect"—the punch bowl and cake at the other end flew high in the air and landed on Sirius and Remus, respectively. There was stunned silence for a few moments afterward, and the only soul daring enough to make the first move was the culprit who'd caused it all—Casey. The dog bounded up to Remus, tail wagging happily as she tried to lick the frosting off of his face.

The first one to laugh was Sirius as he lifted the punch bowl off of his head and spat out a mouthful of juice. Chad and KayKay weren't too far behind, and after that, everyone started laughing, Remus being the last to join in.

It was a rather good thing indeed that they weren't muggles, for if they had been, fixing the mess would have been rather difficult. But it was mended soon enough, and as soon as the sun set, the candles on the cake were lit and everyone sang "Happy Birthday".

After eating, everyone flopped back onto the grass and watched an array of fireworks, courtesy of Fred and George. KayKay was very thankful for the fireworks, because it incorporated a part of her birthday that she'd thought she was giving up upon moving to England. See, her birthday being on the Fourth of July, America's Independence Day, there were _always _fireworks in the evening.

Despite how packed the day was, when it was time for everyone to leave it seemed to be much too soon. The noisy, rambunctious Weasleys were the first to leave, followed soon by Hermione and Megan, then Chad. As everyone left, KayKay shouted another "thanks!" after them—for the box of prankster items from the Weasleys, the book _How to Make Your Own Jinxes_ from Hermione, and _Quidditch Through the Ages _from Chad (no surprise there).

Sirius and Harry must have thought that she needed enough sugar to keep her awake for five years—they certainly gave her enough sweets to do so. (She thanked them as they waved goodbye, walking across the lawn.)

"I wonder what Harry is going to do about that hair." KayKay said to Matt as they stood at the end of the driveway (the apparating point).

"I really don't know, but he'd better come up with something soon. I wouldn't put it past Fred and George to let him go back to school like that."

"Yes, terrible blow to his macho ego." KayKay snorted.

"Here, I haven't given you your gift yet . . ." Matt said, digging in his jeans pocket for something. "Ah, here."

He handed KayKay a laminated identification card on a lanyard.

"Wow, Matt . . . a . . . picture of me. Ummm . . . thanks?"

"It's a pass," he said, as if that would explain everything.

"Er . . ." KayKay still wasn't sure how to respond.

"For next week." He continued, "This 'picture of you' will be your ticket into my dad's recording studio and to meet Garth Brooks."

"_What?_" KayKay shrieked, looking at the card with new interest.

"Yeah, and if you aren't too shy, you can do some work in the recording studio and get a soundtrack of your own. I mean, it's not like it would be released for the public, but it may be something you'd like to keep—"

"It rocks!" KayKay exclaimed, hugging so tightly that it was a wonder that he still could breathe. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

"Anytime!" Matt gasped, giving her a hug back and sighing in relief as she let go and he was able to breathe regularly.

"I want you to sing with me." KayKay said. She must have said it quite abruptly, because it took Matt a few moments to react.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you're a good singer! We could sing a few songs together! It would be a great reminder of who made the recording possible in the first place!"

"Well . . . if that's what you want . . ."

"It is." She said, with a finality that left no room for argument. Even if it had, she changed the subject quite easily. "Hey look!"

She pointed at the diamond-scattered sky, where a star shot across, fading towards the horizon.  
  
"Make a wish." Matt instructed, closing his eyes. KayKay was quick to follow, unconsciously grabbing his hand. After standing in silence for a few moments, the pair opened their eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Matt asked.

"Can't tell. Otherwise it won't come true. What about you? Can you tell?"

"Of course. Mine probably won't come true unless I do." Matt said.

"Well? What is it? What did you wish for?"

KayKay looked at Matt curiously as he took a deep breath.

"Courage." He confessed.

"Courage?" KayKay echoed, confused. "What for?"

Matt looked at her, and she knew even before he answered.

"For this," he said, tilting KayKay's chin up and giving her a short, simple, but sweet kiss. KayKay looked at her feet a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well then," she said finally, looking up at him, "it looks like we both got what we wished for tonight."

At this, Matt's face broke out into a huge grin. KayKay could hear the joy in his voice as he said, "Yeah. Well, Happy Birthday! I'll pick you up next Saturday at nine for your recording thing, then. Happy Birthday!" he repeated.

KayKay laughed, then boldly gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodbye, Matt!" she smiled, waving. He waved back before disappearing. Sighing happily, KayKay turned to head back up to the house and was surprised as she saw the shadow of someone standing outside the house next door.   
  
"Goodnight, Harry!" she said, waving, unnaturally friendly. Harry didn't even respond, just opened his front door and disappeared inside, glancing back at KayKay once more before letting the door swing shut.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

Harry felt funny. Not funny like a good joke, funny like a strange smell.

Not to say that he smelled. It was just to say that he felt . . . weird. Off. It had started at KayKay's birthday party the week prior. He didn't know why, but some part of him insisted that it was alright for him to start dating other girls after he and KayKay broke up, but it was _not_ alright for her to.

Date other guys, that was, not girls. Well, actually, it wasn't okay for her to date girls either. But that wasn't the point. Why did it matter anyhow? He hated her, didn't he? But that wasn't the point either. The point was—

"Yah!" Harry felt a foot connect with his stomach and, unprepared, he doubled over, trying to catch a breath.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" KayKay asked, exasperated. "It's like you're not even trying!"

"Oh, so you want me to kick you, is that it?" Harry asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I'd like you to at least _try_ . . . what, you don't _want_ to kick me now, is that it? Listen Potter, I know I'm better than you in everything but Quidditch, but that's no reason to give up!" KayKay said angrily, wiping her brow.

For the uninformed, Harry and KayKay were practicing martial arts, having graduated past sword fighting (KayKay still beating Harry easily). It was still early morning, the coolest part of the day for practicing. It was a good thing they were both morning people . . . by ten o'clock or so, the day began to heat up, and it would've been far too hot for pants and long-sleeved shirts, even if they _were_ loose and airy.

"Come on, Potter!" KayKay said, shoving his shoulders. "Give it your best shot! Hit me, kick me, something! _If_ you can." She added.

Glaring at her, Harry grabbed her arm and shoulder so she couldn't escape and tipped her to make her fall easily. She toppled to the grass _so_ easily that Harry had to wonder if she was just _letting_ him win.

"Oh, good boy!" KayKay said clapping as she looked up from where she was laying on the ground. "Our wittle Hawwy knows how to fight!"

"KayKay!" Remus interrupted, poking his head out the front door, "It's eight thirty. Isn't Matt picking you up at nine?"

"It's eight thirty _already?_" KayKay exclaimed in horror, rolling over and pushing herself up, ignoring the hand Harry offered (well, perhaps she just didn't see it). "I'm not even ready yet! Augh! What am I going to wear?!"

As KayKay hurried into the house, Harry looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes. He was so distracted, he didn't hear her sneak up behind him, which would explain why she easily tripped him with a leg sweep.

" 'Constant vigilance', Potter!" she chastised in a singsong voice, looking down at him.

"I hate you." He said by way of reply, narrowing his eyes at her.

"And I love you too." She rolled her eyes. "Beat you tomorrow!" she called, running into her house.

"Don't you mean 'see'?" Harry asked, rolling onto his stomach. KayKay poked her head back out of her door.

"No, I mean beat. Toodles!"

Harry watched KayKay's door a long time after she disappeared. Yes, he hated her.

He hated her so much, it hurt.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

Not too long after her panicked rush to get ready, Matt arrived and was knocking on KayKay's door.

"Hi," she answered it, smiling as she tried to do three things at once. "I'll be just a minute . . ."

"Alarm clock didn't go off?" Matt asked, stepping inside and closing the door while KayKay ran around looking for shoes while she put on a mismatched pair of earrings.

"No, it went off, Judo practice went long is all." She said hastily, not bothering to explain. "Ah, there they are!"

She'd finally located her sandals and hastily tried to shove her feet into them. Matt laughed as she tried to unlock the mystery of slip-on shoes and switched them around so she was putting them on the right feet. He also handed KayKay the matching earring to the one she had on already.

"Hey, that looks just like . . ." she felt her ears, then rolled her eyes at herself and took the left one out. "Thanks," she said, blushing as she looked for her watch. "Is what I'm wearing okay?" she began babbling, "I had no idea what to put on, I mean after all, how many times do you meet your favorite singer? And then I realized I didn't even know what _state_ it'll be in, but of course I'm _assuming_ it's Minnesota because that's where you live, but then again I never know, and what's it like there right now? Will I need a sweatshirt? Maybe I shouldn't wear shorts. Am I being too offhand about how I look? Maybe I should change into something nicer—"

"KayKay." Matt laughed, grabbing her hand and stopping her from darting about the room. "You look great. Don't worry about it! You'd be surprised how little some famous people worry about how they look when they're not at a concert—he'll probably be in jeans and a tee-shirt."

"Right, right, right." KayKay muttered, breathing slowly, eyes closed. They popped back open suddenly.

"Oh my gosh—the pass! Where did I put it?!" She began running around again, and she heard Matt sigh. "I know I had it right before you got here . . . but where—" she turned back and saw Matt swinging the lanyard on his finger, looking very much amused.

"Oh . . . thanks, Matt. Where was it?"

"On your table, right next to the hairbrush." He said with a grin, slipping it over her neck. "Now, breathe with me now . . . inhale . . . exhale . . . in with Mr. Good Air, out with Mr. Bad Air."

"Thank you, Sir Yoga." KayKay sighed, smiling all the same.

"All in a day's work," he said. "Shall we?"

"Yeah—oh, should I bring my guitar? Maybe I—"

"There are guitars at the recording studio." Matt said, putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her towards the fireplace. "Anyhow, you'll probably be singing with back tracks that have drums, guitar, backup singers, and all that good stuff."

"Right," KayKay said, suddenly feeling quite foolish indeed. "Are we Flooing?"

"Just to the station in Saliente. From there we'll be driving."

He lit a fire with his wand, then took a pinch of powder and threw it into the dancing flames, making them burn green.

"After you." He bowed low and gestured towards the fire.

"Thanks, I—oh, wait!" KayKay said suddenly, causing Matt to straighten, eyes disbelieving as KayKay ran to the front door and opened it. KayKay was probably more disbelieving when she found herself face-to-face with Harry on the other side.

"Potter, what are you—nevermind. Remus, we're leaving now! I'll see you—I dunno, later! Bye!" she called, stepping down the walk a bit to make sure Remus, who was talking to Sirius over the fence, had heard. He waved, saying "Have fun, Kayleigh!"

KayKay turned to go back in, finding herself once again face-to-face with Harry. She made a noise of irritation, walking around him to get into the house.

"I swear, Potter, you're absolutely crazy!"

"Shut up." He retorted.

"Oooh, ouch." KayKay said sarcastically. "Want a bit of bite to go with that bark?"

"Shut up." He said again, glaring this time. KayKay looked at him in disbelief.

"You are _such_ a _dork!_" she responded before slamming the door in his face with a frustrated sigh. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she turned and smiled brightly at Matt, who was looking at the door strangely.

"Don't mind him, he's just . . . weird," she said, not really knowing the right word to describe Harry's random nature. "Well . . . let's go!"

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

KayKay stumbled out of the fireplace, holding her head and weaving around, trying to get even footing. She tripped suddenly, and Matt caught her.

"What happened?" KayKay asked lazily, closing her eyes and shaking her head to try to make the world come into focus.

"Just a bit of jet lag." He replied, helping her steady herself. "It'll wear off soon. We just had to adjust to the new time zone."

"Time zone . . ." KayKay said slowly as they left the Floo station and stepped out into the bright sunlight. "Wait, shouldn't it be the middle of the night here?"

"No. Well, yes it should be, but we used the time adjustment fireplace. See?" he handed her a receipt from the station, then proceeded to scan the area for his truck.

" 'Two Travelers, Time Change Fireplace' " she murmured, reading it out loud. "So how does _that_ work?"

"Honestly?" Matt said, shrugging, "I have no idea. I just accept that it does. Come on, this way." He nodded to the left and took KayKay's hand as he began walking.

KayKay breathed deeply. The air was different here. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, she just could tell that it was _different_.

Matt was laughing.

"What?" KayKay asked incredulously.

"Nothing. You just look so . . . _enthralled_."

"Oh, stop it." She said, purposely bumping into him. This, if anything, only made him laugh more.

"Hey, where's your truck?" KayKay asked suddenly when she realized that none of the cars around them looked like the red truck she'd seen him driving the previous summer.

"Truck?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've never owned a truck."

"Yes you have, you were driving it last year when I met—"

"Oh, _that_ truck." Matt said in one of those _well-why-didn't-you-say-so_ voices. "That wasn't mine. It was for hauling sound equipment, instruments, all that good stuff for Garth Brooks' concert. Driving it was part of the job."

He let go of KayKay's hand to rummage through his pocket.

"No, the car I've always driven is this one," he said, gesturing to a Jeep Wrangler with the keys. Looking around surreptitiously, the tapped the door handle with his wand, then unlocked it with the keys. Seeing KayKay's curious look, he explained.

"Protecting a car with just a normal lock is a bit pointless when there are wizards who can unlock it with the tap of a wand. It's always a good idea to put a charm on the car as well."

"I'll remember that." KayKay said, sliding into the passenger side. The seats were warm and soft from the sun, and she was feeling a thrill of excitement that she knew wasn't about to go away.

"Do you mind having the ragtop down?" Matt asked as he got in and started the car.

"Me? Heck, no! Make it as windy as you want!" KayKay said happily. "I didn't get a chance to dry my hair anyhow."

Matt grinned at her, looking just as excited, and flipped on the radio. It was playing (what else?) country.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

"Now KayKay, don't forget to breathe." Matt joked as they entered his father's recording studio.

"Who's breathing?" KayKay said softly. Matt sighed.

"Obviously not you. Come on! And I promise, it won't be as embarrassing as last year."

"Better not be, or you're dead meat." KayKay muttered. Matt looked at her in what she recognized as a somewhat frightened manner, so she immediately put on one of her best innocent smiles. Matt snorted.

"As if I'm buying _that_," he said. KayKay immediately switched to a pout, successfully breaking Matt's poker face. He laughed, putting an arm over her shoulder and drawing her next to him. She smiled happily as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on. Let's go meet your country star."

As they continued walking, KayKay realized that she wasn't quite so nervous as she'd thought she was. She really didn't hang out with many people who were laid-back and who simply wanted to goof around and laugh.

Okay, sure, Harry had been great . . . really great . . . but he was definitely lacking in the fun-ness area. It wasn't like he _never_ had fun, they'd shared plenty of laughs, but he was usually uptight and worried about the whole "An-evil-wizard-wants-to-kill-me" thing.

No, that really wasn't a ridiculous thing to worry about, but . . . it was _always there!_ He never really cut loose.

Well, someday he'll meet the perfect uptight girl, and they'll live in a perfect uptight house, and they'll have perfect uptight kids and have an all-around perfectly uptight life. KayKay thought, smiling to herself. It was a funny picture.

Matt pushed open a door and KayKay nearly froze. _It was Garth Brooks!_

"Hi there, Matt." He said, shaking his hand good-naturedly.

"Hi, Garth. This is KayKay." He indicated her, and all she could manage to do was smile and hold out her hand for him to shake. The first thought that came to her mind, and it was a positively ridiculous one, was, _Wow, Matt was right. He IS just wearing a tee-shirt and jeans._

"You have to forgive me for forgetting, but I know you don't I? At least, the name is familiar."

"Oh yeah, you publicly embarrassed me at your Fourth of July concert last year." The words popped out before KayKay could stop them, and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Garth, however, simply laughed.

"It's alright, I suppose it _is_ public humiliation whether we enjoy it or not. I remember now." KayKay _saw_ him notice Matt's hand on her shoulder, and he asked Matt the exact same question he'd asked the year before.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

KayKay at Matt immediately looked at each other. Matt looked lost, as if he wasn't sure how he should answer, so KayKay answered for him.

"Yes."

Garth was smiling knowingly, probably thinking something like, "Ah, young love" or "Now, ain't that special." Matt was smiling wider than KayKay could ever remember; he looked like he'd just won the lottery. KayKay could feel herself blushing as she too, grinned.

"A recent development, I take it?" the country star asked.

At this, KayKay couldn't help but laugh as she nodded.

A door opened, and a man who bore quite a resemblance to Matt walked in. Matt immediately led her over to him.

"Dad, I'd like to meet KayKay Determan. KayKay—this is my dad." Matt said, and his father gave her hand a friendly shake.

"It's nice to meet you. Well, shall we get started? Matt tells me that your forte is country music—well, obviously—what song would you like to record first? I have nearly any backtrack you can name."

"Ummm . . ." was all KayKay managed. "I . . . don't know. Do have any songs from Lee Ann Womack?"

He grinned at me. "Do I have any songs from Lee Ann Womack?" he chuckled. "Which one are you thinking?"

"Well, two, actually. 'I Hope You Dance' and 'Forever Everyday' "

"Ah, first one in the file—'Forever Everyday'. Are you ready?" he asked, looking at me from the computer.

"Ummm . . . may I practice once first?"

"Of course! Here, let me show you how this works." He grabbed a set of headphones and motioned for KayKay to follow him into a sound room with fancy microphones, a wooden floor, and _lots_ of wiring.

"You just put on the headphones, stand right here—not too close to the mike, now—and sing. It's as simple as that. Just don't let the harmony confuse you."

"Oh I won't, trust me." She smiled. Mr. Siempre nodded, then left the room, closing the door behind him. He, Matt, (and _Garth?!_) popped back into vision in what must have been the sound booth. Matt gave her two thumbs up, and the song introduction began to play in the headphones.

KayKay was horribly nervous while she waited to come in, but as she began singing, she felt her anxiety ebb away until she felt just like she would singing along with the radio. She loved this song, especially the chorus.

"_. . . Remember waiting all year for December   
Thought God was cryin' when it rained   
And that the stars were fireflies   
Dreams were real and big as life   
It was forever everyday . . . _"

She was smiling when she finished the song. She looked at the booth and Matt was smiling too. His dad and Garth were talking.

She jumped when she heard Mr. Siempre's voice, before realizing he was speaking over an intercom.

"I know you wanted to do a practice run, but if you don't mind my opinion—and I've been doing this for quite a while now—we should probably just stick with that one. Are you ready for another?"

KayKay nodded, and then proceeded to sing "I Hope You Dance", "One Day Closer to You" (Carolyn Dawn Johnson), and "Wild Angels" (Martina McBride). It was then that she asked Matt to join her in singing one.

"Please? Please, please, pleeease?" She begged.

"But it's _your_ gift!"

"So then the other part of my gift can be that you sing on it too!" KayKay insisted.

"I don't think she's going to give up until you sing with her." Garth Brooks advised Matt.

"Oh, okay. What song?"

"Well, do you know 'A Bad Goodbye'?" KayKay asked.

"With Clint Black and Wynonna? Who doesn't?" He asked, grabbing a headset for himself and heading into the room.

"One duet, coming right up." Mr. Siempre said over the intercom as Matt switched on another microphone.

KayKay had never sung a duet before, and she was somewhat surprised at how well it went. Halfway through, she looked through the glass window to the sound room and noticed something odd. Garth Brooks was talking animatedly to Mr. Siempre, who nodded. Garth responded by pulling out a cellular phone and dialing a number quickly and talking to someone. He was still talking when the song ended.

When the question, "What next?" came over the intercom, KayKay responded quickly with, "The Dance."

"But . . . that isn't a duet." Matt said.

"Of course not. That's why _I_ won't be singing." KayKay said, turning off her microphone and sitting on a stool.

"But—"

"Oh please? It's my favoritest song!" KayKay said in a childlike voice. Matt chuckled, then nodded.

"Alright, but _only_ because it's for you." Matt said, giving his dad the thumbs-up. KayKay listened on her own headset as he sang the song by Garth Brooks that she loved so much. The man himself looked up again and smiled before going back to his telephone conversation. He was getting off of the phone just as the song was ending. Rather than coming over the intercom, he walked around and came into the room.

"Matt, KayKay—do you know the song 'Squeeze Me In'?" He asked. Both of them nodded.

"The one that you and Trisha Yearwood sang? Of course!" KayKay added.

"Would you two be kind enough to sing it?" Matt and KayKay exchanged a confused look but agreed all the same.

"Okay . . . sure."

Garth smiled, gave them a nod, then went back to the sound booth.

"What was that about?" KayKay mouthed to Matt.

"No idea" he mouthed back. Just then, the introduction came on and KayKay hurried to turn on her microphone. It was a bit hard to concentrate when she was thinking _What's going on?_ but she managed well enough. Garth motioned them to come out and Mr. Siempre disappeared to his computer.

"Dad?" Matt asked him cautiously, "What's going on?"

"Can you hold that question for just a moment? In the meantime, I need you to find my photo equipment, then go to the costume closet and find something for yourself and KayKay."

KayKay and Matt exchanged another look, but nonetheless went to do as instructed.

"Why on _Earth_ do we need to be in costume?" KayKay asked as Matt led her down a hall with doors that said things such as "Janitor's Closet", "Office Supplies," and "Boiler Room."

"I'm really not sure," he admitted. "Perhaps he wants to make a nice CD jacket for you. I mean, that's the only logical thing, isn't it?"

"I suppose." KayKay agreed as he came to a door that said "Photo and Lighting" and unlocked it.

"I don't think he wants anything fancy, probably just a 35 millimeter camera and a tripod." Matt said to himself, looking through a shelf. He finally selected a large red bag, grabbed a tripod, and switched off the light.

"On to costumes?" KayKay asked, taking the tripod from him.

"Yep, just this way." Matt said, leading her further down the hall. The room they needed wasn't locked this time, but it was _big_.

"It's like . . . a personal shopping mall!" KayKay exclaimed, looking at all the racks of clothing. Matt laughed and directed her to a point halfway through the room. "You'll need something from this area. Nothing fancy, I'd say. There's a bathroom just across the hall where you can change."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" she said, saluting. He returned the gesture, then turned and went to a different area; presumably to get his own clothing. KayKay turned and began to wander through the racks, humming to herself as she flipped through decidedly western clothing. Some of it was definitely a bit over the top—like leather chaps and boots with spurs—but some other things weren't too bad. Finally, KayKay grabbed some simple blue jeans, a denim jacket to match, and a loose, cottony white blouse (on her way out she grabbed a brown pair of cowgirl boots that looked like they'd be about the right size).

I can't believe I actually met Garth Brooks! She thought to herself as she entered the bathroom and latched a stall door behind her. _This is just too unbelievably . . . COOL._

Changing was made a bit difficult because of the small space, but she managed well enough. When she came out and looked in the mirror, she thought she'd done a pretty good job. The shade of the jacket exactly matched the jeans, and the billowy ends of the blouse sleeves just poked out past the jacket cuffs. All in all, she looked pretty good.

Now, if only the boots fit. KayKay wrestled with them for a while, but they were simply _too small._ Odd, really. They were her size . . .

She shrugged it off and walked back out across the hall and into the room barefoot, returning the boots to their shelf and beginning her search for some in a size larger. She couldn't find any on the lower shelves of the rack, but she saw some just out of her reach that looked about right.

Well, what would anyone else have done? She, placed her foot on the first shelf and pulled herself up, starting to climb (well, alright, _most_ people would've found a chair, but . . . that was for people who were unoriginal.)

Finally reaching the shelf with no problems, KayKay grabbed the boots with a triumphant "Gotcha!" From below, Matt replied, "Why yes, it seems that you do."

"Oh, Matt!" she said, climbing down as quickly as she could and turning to face him, "I um . . . I just had to . . ."

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem—but there _is_ a stepladder right next to it for that specific purpose . . ."

"Oh." KayKay, not for the first time in her life, or even that day, felt very foolish. "Well . . . now I know, I guess." She pulled the boots on. Well, at least that was a good thing. Perfect fit.

"Weird . . ." she said to herself, looking from her feet to the original pair of boots. They were the same size, and yet . . .

Oh, wait, she thought, feeling dumb, _I sure hope I didn't . . ._

She checked the bottom of the boots. Oh yes. She did.

Memo to self: when looking at shoes, make sure the "9" isn't actually an upside-down "6"

She rolled her eyes at herself, then looked back to Matt.

"Well . . . shall we? Hey!" she finally took note of his attire, "Great outfit!"

Matt did a complimentary twirl. His clothing was simple, but still country-ish—blue jeans, a western style plaid shirt (again, blue), and a brown cowboy hat that matched his boots.

"And you look quite lovely yourself, if I may say so," Matt replied, sweeping his hat off as he bowed low. KayKay giggled (that's right, giggled . . . she couldn't believe herself, either), and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We'd better be getting back." She said, to which he nodded. They picked up the camera equipment and began the short walk to the recording studio.

"Perfect!" Mr. Siempre said as soon as he saw them. "I couldn't have picked better outfits myself. Now, Mr. Brooks" (KayKay found it hard to think of Garth as "Mister" Brooks) "has something he wants to talk to you about. I'll . . . go set up the photo equipment.

"Matt—KayKay—let me say first of all that the two of you have a tremendous amount of talent. You could prove to be very successful in the music industry."

He paused, as if waiting for verification, so KayKay gave it.

"Well, I _do_ love singing, but actually I'm planning on becoming an Aur—_ouch!_—I mean, joining law enforcement. You know, police force, SWAT team, FBI—that sort of thing."

She looked at Matt and rubbed her foot where he'd stepped on it. He looked at her apologetically before replying himself.

"And I'm going into law—lots of schooling, yes, but—well, it's always fascinated me."

"A pity." Garth said. "But that's a bit beside the point at the moment. I'm talking to you because I was _so_ impressed with your vocal skills that I—well, I got on the phone and talked to Trisha, and Mr. Siempre sent her the song via computer—and she has agreed to what I want to do."

"And what is that?" KayKay asked slowly, anticipation mounting inside of her.

"Well, we were planning on—only if the two of you approve, of course—adding your version of 'Squeeze Me In' as a bonus track to the end of the album we'll be releasing in a little less than a month."

KayKay wanted to start jumping up and down and hug everything that breathed, but for some reason she asked instead, "A month? That seems like awfully short notice—are you really able to do it in time?"

"With today's technology? You bet. Still, we'd appreciate being able to put in a few pictures of you two—I'm sorry that they won't be anything fancy—but I'm sure that they'll look nice enough."

There was a long moment of silence, then KayKay said slowly, "We're going to be on a CD . . ."

She turned to Matt and grabbed him by the shoulders. "_We_ are going to be _on_ a _CD!"_ she gave a squeal of excitement and hugged him happily before turning and giving Garth Brooks a hug.

"Oh _thank you, thank you, thank you!_" she exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. That is of course, if you agree, Matt?"

KayKay froze and turned to look at Matt. She knew he wasn't very fond of singing when it was a public ordeal . . . and he still hadn't made a move or said a word.

"Please Matt? Please?" she asked slowly. "This is . . . I mean . . . I've always dreamed . . . oh, _please?_"

He stared at her for a long time, and KayKay was certain he was going to say no—when his face suddenly cracked into a huge grin and he said, "We're going to be on a CD!" KayKay flew into his arms, hugging him happily and laughing. (Of course, he did the thing where he spun her around, making her laugh even harder.)

The rest of the day passed quickly. The photo shoot was, if possible, even more fun. Mr. Siempre wanted a few shots of them looking natural, as if they were singing, but then Garth asked for a few fun ones.

KayKay and Matt had looked at each other in deliberation for a few moments before Matt quite suddenly plunked his hat onto her head and scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around as she clung to his neck for dear life and _everyone_ laughed.

They also got a few more fun pictures, which included one of KayKay getting a piggyback ride from Matt, one of both of them leaning back-to-back lazily, and then a few pictures of them having a water fight using a metal bucket and a hose. (Guess which of all the types of pictures was taken outdoors?)

The day of fun came to a close with signed contracts, quite a few free CDs, dinner with Matt as a fast-food restaurant, then the quick floo trip back to England (again using the time-adjustment Floo). It ended with a goodnight kiss, a smile, and dreams of the crazy fun KayKay had experienced.

Being with Matt was a little fast paced, yes, a little crazy . . .

But a bit of craziness now and then was fun.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

**_Little Hula girls on the shot glass,   
All we need's a little salt and lime.   
We can plug in the hot pepper lights   
And pretend that we're livin' on Key West time_**

**_I can run to the store an' get some charcoal,   
Buy a tikki torch an' fire up the grill.   
The whole town wants to know when I'm gonna grow up,  
But you know I never will._**

**_Yeah, I might be a little bit loco, but it keeps me from losin' my mind.   
Oh, but half insane, that's ok, babe, a little bit crazy's all right_**

**_There's nothin' wrong with a little excitement.  
No, it makes me forget about work   
'Cause I live by the rule that everything's cool   
Just as long as nobody gets hurt._**

**_Hey! I feel like I'm on vacation.  
Honey, you say the word and we'll go   
'Cause you're getting to me in those cut off jeans  
And that T-shirt from Sloppy Joe's._**

**_Yeah, I might be a little bit loco, but it keeps me from losin' my mind.  
Oh, but half insane, that's ok, babe, a little bit crazy's all right_**

**_Yeah, the deep end might be so close   
Oh, that I'm hangin' on for dear life.  
Yeah, I might be a little bit loco, baby, but a little bit crazy's all right_**

**_That's right._**

**_Yeah, I might be a little bit loco, but it keeps me from losin' my mind.   
Oh, but half insane, that's ok, babe, a little bit crazy's all right._**

**_Might be a little bit loco, baby, but a little bit crazy's all right._**

**_

* * *

_**

Okay! Thank you, thank you, first to **David Lee Murphy** for the excellent song. Second, thanks **Garth Brooks** for not yet discovering that I have personified you in my story and/or are not suing me for it.

Thanks** Icy** and **Jen **for your reviews—thanks for letting me know that you're out there, Jen! _**¤ **big smile _**¤**

Well, I personally couldn't stand the second half of this chapter, I'm glad that I'm through with it, and now I can move on to . . . er . . . _different_ things. So please read, review, and offer advice if you see fit. **¤ **_smile and a wave goodbye _**¤**


	3. The Greatest Man

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

__

§ ¤ § Chapter Three: The Greatest Man **§ ¤ §**

"What was it you said Saturday? '_Beat_ you later'?" Harry asked smugly, looking down at KayKay. She was breathing heavily and her hair was in her face. She swept it away with her hand and stared back at him. He recognized the ever-present glimmer of annoyance and anger in her eyes.

Then, she did something odd. She swallowed, and it was as if an eraser had swept over her features, leaving behind an innocent, yet defeated countenance.

"Well, you sure showed me Harry," she said, wide-eyed. "It _was_ a bit presumptuous to think I'd beat you at everything. You're just too . . . _stupid!_"

She lifted her leg and slammed it behind Harry's knees, making them buckle as he, surprised, fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. This, time, it was KayKay standing above, looking smug.

" 'Constant vigilance', Potter!" she said, not for the first time. "What'll you do if Voldemort suddenly begins acting as timid and harmless as a fluffy bunny?"

"Don't be stupid," he spat, pushing himself up.

"No, that job is reserved for you, isn't it? Sorry, my mistake." KayKay smirked.

"Why don't you just—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Remus interrupted Harry mid-threat. "I'd say you two have this area of defense down pretty well. Wonderful progress for two weeks. Really. Now, why don't we call it quits for today, and tomorrow we'll start something a bit less . . . combative."

"What else is there? Oh! Jousting?" KayKay asked excitedly.

"What kind of a stupid question is _that?_ Jousting, _honestly_ . . ."

"Well at least I'm a bit creative unlike _some_ people." KayKay snapped.

"Oh, ouch." Harry flinched sarcastically. "You know, you really—"

"You two, _calm down!_" Remus exclaimed, pushing them apart (they'd been practically face-to-face) and standing between them. "Would the two of you at least _act_ like you're nearly adults?

"Harry," Remus turned to face him, "for someone who'll be seventeen in less than twenty-four hours, you should learn to act like it. It's ridiculous to argue about a simple joke someone made.

"And KayKay," he turned to her, "you _are_ seventeen. You should know better than to argue with people who can hardly defend themselves."

"Hey wait a min—"

"Stop." Remus said, holding up a hand to silence Harry. "Harry, go back home. KayKay, I'd like you to go to your room. _Honestly!_"

Harry and KayKay threw exchanged one more glare before turning away from each other and going to do as Remus had ordered. Harry was almost to his yard when he heard the telltale crack of someone apparating. He looked back and saw the person he wanted least to see during his summer holiday.

Doesn't he EVER get hot in those black robes? Harry wondered, watching his Potions teacher speaking with Remus. _He_ was hot even in his cotton pants and tunic that he wore when practicing hand-to-hand combat, what would it be like in heavy black robes.

Who knows, maybe he hibernates most of the summer. Harry shrugged, about to go into his house, when he saw Snape pull a bottle out of his robes and hand it to Remus before turning away and disapparating with an equally loud crack.

Wait, is tonight a full moon? I wonder how KayKay will deal with that.

Thinking of KayKay just made him mad again, and he didn't even know why. Their arguments were so stupid, less mature than an argument that seven-year-olds would have. So why couldn't they stand being around one another without at least _one_ petty dispute?

Harry shook his head and opened his front door, welcoming the cooler air inside the house.

I wonder how she and I ever got along in the first place. Harry thought, climbing the stairs to his bedroom. _I mean, if we can't even stand each-other's presence for five minutes—_

His thoughts were shattered by a delighted scream from next door that made him walk over and look out of his window. KayKay was in her bedroom (or rather, on the porch) and she was holding something in her hands and jumping up and down happily. What was going on?

Then someone else came into view. Oh. _Matt._ KayKay must have received her glorified CD. When she wasn't throwing insults at Harry, she was obsessing about getting it.

Well, goody for her, Harry thought. _Nice that she can date someone who can get her "the very best", her "heart's desire". Some people are just so . . . aurgh._

Harry flopped onto his bed.

"Men."

Then, realizing how his muttered statement sounded, he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. It wasn't even half over, and the day could already be classified as a bad one.

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

He was flying. He was flying so high up in the air . . . It made him feel dizzy and exhilarated . . .

(Rather odd, seeing how he was dreaming)

Then, suddenly, his broomstick disappeared and he was riding a giant owl that flew into the woods and dropped him off next to a giant tree that had a door in its side.

Harry looked around curiously, but neither saw nor heard anyone or anything. Shrugging, Harry knocked on the door, and the sound echoed distantly. He pressed his ear close and could hear faint murmuring. It sounded almost foreign.

"Uncrem youshur you dunwanme staywiyu?"

"Weeben thruis, yukant staywi me."

"Yutaken poshin rymu ee?"

As Harry reached to turn the knob, he was surprised to see that the knob wasn't there—neither was the tree, for that matter.

Harry felt the dream sliding away to be replaced by the darkness of a light, groggy sleep. As it dwindled, Harry thought he heard the slight groan of a door and the sound of footsteps . . . but it was so slight, and so irrelevant in his sleepy mind that he ignored it and tried to go back to the dream.

Hearing voices, doors, and footsteps are quite easy to ignore when you're rather sleepy and they're rather quiet.

However, someone jumping on your bed, whether you're sleeping or not, is unbelievably difficult to sleep through. It is even more difficult if that person is shouting "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP YOU FAT SLEEPYHEAD!" at the top of their lungs as they bounce.

And if the person doing the jumping and shouting is KayKay, it's impossible.

Harry groaned and threw his pillow at her as hard as he could manage (which, him being still half-asleep, was not very hard at all.) This proved to only make it harder to sleep, because KayKay began to use the pillow to hit him as she kept jumping.

"Get up! Get up! Get up before I punch you . . . come on Mini-Man, bring it on! Yah! Hah! Hai-ya!" KayKay did some kicks as she was jumping up and down on the bed, the last of which quite accidentally connected with Harry's head as he sat up.

"Oh my gosh!" KayKay gasped, hopping immediately off the bed and rushing up to the head of the bed, "are you okay?"

"_Never_ do that again." He muttered, taking his pillow and hitting her squarely in the face with it as he rubbed his head.

"I'll take that to say, 'Yes KayKay, I'm fine, no thanks to you, you dork.' " she replied sarcastically, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Harry said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he got up. He was still in his practice pants, but the long-sleeved shirt had been discarded due to the summery heat. Thus, it came as no shock when KayKay laughed and ordered him to, "Put some clothes on, you idiot!"

However, it was a bit surprising to Harry when he saw KayKay blushing lightly as she slipped out of the room to give him some privacy.

Then again, maybe he was just imagining it.

Harry yawned and crossed to his dresser for some clothes, stopping on the way to open the window and allow a nice breeze in. The sun was just setting, so it was starting to cool down, and some fresh air sounded quite appealing.

Changing quickly into jeans and a plain white tee shirt, Harry ruffled his hair (he found that combing it had about the same effect on his appearance), and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, KayKay was sitting at the counter, staring off into space and dunking a chocolate-chip cookie into a tall glass of milk.

"So first you come into my room, then you wake me up, then you _kick_ me, and _then_ you eat my food? Wow, the respect I get from you is positively overwhelming." Harry drawled.

"Oh, shut up you big baby," KayKay replied, throwing a cookie at him. "You haven't acted in any way worth respecting for the past three months."

Harry couldn't come up with a good response, so he changed the subject.

"So, full moon tonight, eh?" He asked as he got himself a glass and grabbed the milk.

"Gee Sherlock, figure that one out all by yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You nervous?"

KayKay looked at him in what he recognized as surprise—maybe because he'd actually asked a civil question that had no hidden or implied insults for the first time all summer.

"Why should I be? I mean, he has the Wolfsbane Potion . . ." KayKay said as Harry sat down and began to eat his cookies as well. " . . . Sirius is making sure he's locked into his safety room . . ."

"Safety room?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah . . . this room in the house that's just plain _empty._ All it has is a bed in the corner and a heavy bolt on the outside to keep it closed. I suppose it was really for before the potion, but for some reason he still locks himself in every full moon . . ."

She may have claimed to not be worried, but she certainly wasn't calm, either.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been doing this his whole life, I'm sure he knows how to handle it." Harry said reassuringly, as much for his benefit as her own. That room sounded creepy . . . and Remus was his friend. Harry certainly didn't want anything to go wrong either.

"Thanks." KayKay looked at him and actually _smiled_. It wasn't a smirk . . . it was a _smile._

So she REALLY must be worried, if we're getting along . . . Harry thought to himself.

"Well, either way, he wants me to stay here for the night." KayKay sighed, and looked at the empty plate that was sitting on the counter.

"We ran out of cookies." She said, quite unnecessarily. She stood up. "Want to help me make more?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Harry said. No way was he going to start baking.

"Okay then, more for me!" KayKay smiled smugly and began to pull things out of the refrigerator. Harry sighed and stood up to begin pulling out bowls.

"_Well_, when you put it _that_ way . . ."

"I knew that would get you to help. Where do you keep the flour?" KayKay asked, setting the butter on the counter and closing the refrigerator.

"As if I know? A man's place is _not_ in the kitchen." Harry snorted, opening a drawer and pulling out a whisk.

"I don't see how that's relevant, since there isn't a man here." KayKay said, the casual statement carrying an insult.

"Well, you're a girl—aren't you guys programmed to know your way around a kitchen?" he replied.

"That isn't relevant either, Potter." KayKay said calmly, opening and closing cupboards, sometimes stopping to take something out.

"Are you saying you're not a girl?" He couldn't help it. The temptation had been just too much.

"Are you saying you're stupid? What kind of a question is that?" she pulled out one last container and set it on the counter. "Besides, that insults your preferences more than it does mine."

Harry stopped a moment to sort out her statement, then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Definitely not."

"Not what? Not a girl, or not _not_ a girl?" she asked with a grin, grabbing the sugar bowl and a measuring cup.

"I . . . don't know. You lost me somewhere."

"Hardly surprising." KayKay commented dryly, not looking up from her measuring. However, there was a slight smirk on her face that informed him that the insult was both contemplated and deliberate. So, when KayKay requested that he pass the flour as she mixed the other ingredients, he did the most logical thing.

He took a handful and threw it at her.

For a few moments there was absolute silence and stillness, save for the cloud of white dust slowly settling into her hairs, clothes, and the counter. She'd stopped stirring and stood frozen, face still looking downwards towards the bowl, left hand still reaching for the proper measuring cup, and most of all—mouth not screaming.

However, the realization soon sunk in and the statement Harry had been expecting sprung forth.

"Potter, I'm going to KILL you!"

Utter pandemonium broke out immediately. Harry was off like bullet to find more ammunition in the cupboards, as KayKay had already grabbed the original container and was throwing fistfuls of it at Harry.

"Hah!" he yelled, finding the bag of flour and immediately putting it to use.

"I swear," KayKay said, ducking behind the counter as Harry threw more at her, "you just can't be around food without starting something, can you?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and ended up with a mouthful of the disgusting, dry, baking condiment. His immediate reaction of grabbing the milk and drinking straight from the carton sent KayKay into peals of laughter, which in turn caused him to turn to the sink, grab the spray nozzle, and turn the water on.

KayKay's giggles turned immediately into a shriek before she rushed forward and began to wrestle it away from him, which made _him_ start laughing. Evidently giving up, she grabbed the flour again and started throwing it at him. This time, it stuck to his clothes and glasses even more stubbornly, since he was splattered with water from the struggle.

Harry responded by turning the water cold and spraying it at her yet again. She ducked immediately behind the counter, laughing wildly as she took some more flour and ran to the other side of the kitchen. What happened next went so fast, KayKay and Harry barely even had time to blink.

Harry aimed the spray nozzle and KayKay threw the flour at the exact same time, but neither them hit their target. The victim was someone who'd just entered the kitchen and was now standing in shock, just as KayKay had upon first getting hit.

KayKay gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, much like Harry. He suspected that she too was trying not to laugh, if her shaking body was any indication.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "I—"

"We—"

"We didn't mean to—"

"Harry started it!"

"KayKay finished it!"

"I'm innocent!"

"Like that would ever happen . . ." Harry muttered.

"Shhh!" KayKay scolded. She and Harry looked back to Sirius, who was still staring at them. Slowly, he wiped off his face and crossed to the counter, surveying the damage. Harry worried that they were in trouble.

That is, he worried until Sirius grabbed some flour himself and threw it at both of them.

"I see you two have been baking" he laughed as they grabbed towels and began cleaning up—starting with themselves. "It looks like it did when I tried to make pancakes!"

"Yes, and we all remember what a disaster _that_ was!" Harry laughed, trying to clean his glasses but managing only to smudge them further.

"Sorry Sirius . . . I'm sure Harry didn't mean to make this big of a mess." KayKay said, looking around the kitchen.

It was true; everything was either soaked or dusted with flour—most areas sported both messy substances.

"Me, what about you? Don't act like this was all my fault!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, wasn't it? I distinctly remember asking you_ pass_ the flour, not turn me into a homemade ghost!"

"Maybe, but you were the one who—"

"Oh, shut up, Potter!" KayKay snapped.

"You!"

"You!"

"You infinity!" Harry said smugly. KayKay stuck her tongue out at him and threw her towel directly at his face.

"Can't you two do _anything_ without fighting?" Sirius sighed. "Honestly, why can't you flirt like ordinary people?"

Harry and KayKay looked at each other in horror before shouting "SIRIUS!"

"What?!" Sirius asked innocently.

"You know perfectly bloody well what!" Harry shouted.

"How can you even suggest—"

"There's a reason we don't date, you know—"

"If I liked him would I do this?" KayKay grabbed the front of Harry's tee shirt and pulled back her arm as if to punch him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sirius shouted, jumping between them before she could even start to do so. "Violence is not the answer—"

"Of course not!" KayKay said. Sirius relaxed for a moment until she continued, "It's the question. The answer is yes!"

"Never mind, never mind . . . KayKay, you continue your cooking, Harry, you can clean up."

"Why should I clean it all up?" Harry exclaimed angrily. "She's the one who retaliated!"

"Because if you don't, KayKay won't share her cookies. Is that reason enough?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "Good. Now, can I trust the two of you not to beat each other into a bloody pulp?"

"Fine." Harry muttered.

"Fine." KayKay sighed as if she was missing out on a great deal of fun, then began brushing flour off of the counter with her hand to clear a space.

"Hey—"

"Oh, shut up you baby, you'll have to sweep anyhow." She muttered, pulling out a new carton of milk and searching for a clean cup. They both worked in silence for what seemed to Harry like ages—KayKay was already adding the chocolate chips when he felt he had to say something to break the tension.

"You weren't . . . you weren't really going to punch me, were you?"

KayKay looked up in surprise, before the corner of her mouth curled into a grin and she went back to her bowl of cookie dough.

"Of course I was. Did you still want me to?"

Harry laughed. "I'll pass, thanks."

KayKay snorted, shook her head with an amused sigh, and crossed the kitchen to get some cookie sheets out of the cupboard.

"I wouldn't _really_ have punched you. It's just what Sirius said . . . doesn't that get annoying? Honestly . . . it's so weird that he keeps suggesting that there's anything still between us." She laughed. "Isn't that just crazy?"

"Oh . . . yeah, crazy." Harry said with a halfhearted laugh. "But . . . well, you know Sirius."

KayKay nodded, but he just went back to cleaning and the rest of the evening was spent in relative silence. When it came time to go to bed, both teenagers ate quite a few cookies then went to bed, Harry in his bedroom, and KayKay in the guestroom.

The next day would be his birthday.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

KayKay moaned and turned over in her sleep. A familiar memory was playing out in her head again . . .

"You don't know how to BE part of a relationship!"

"Stop being so stupid!"

"This is a waste of my time."

He was there . . . looking out at the lake with her in the moonlight. The trees were swaying but there was no breeze. She was shivering but it was not cold.

"I swear by every star in the sky that Forever WILL come. Even if I need to search the whole world after we've gone different ways, I WON'T lose you. Not now. Not ever."

And there he was again, looking at her with malice, tearing up his Forever promise . . . destroying her trust, shoving her feelings into the ground, walking away . . .

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

"What are you going to do? Run away? Go dashing to your WONDERFUL Head Boy, Brian, for comfort? Oh wait, my mistake, I forgot—he's DEAD."

"You know what? I was wrong before. I hate you because you're bratty, provocative, and sarcastic!"

KayKay rolled over again to her other side.

"Stop . . ." she murmured in her sleep, "No . . . shut up . . . stop saying that . . ."

Then his face, looking directly at her.

"I hate you."

"I HATE you."

"I think we should stop seeing each other—"

"Shut up!" KayKay screamed, sitting straight up in bed and gasping for air. She fell back against the pillows, rubbing her face as she tried to shake away the feelings her dream had left behind.

"It's okay . . . he's not really a jerk . . . well yes, he actually is . . . but it wasn't real, it was just a memory . . ." she muttered, opening her eyes again slowly to allow them to adjust.

Yes . . . a memory . . . because every single thing I dreamt really happened at some point . . .

Yawning, KayKay got out of bed and crossed to the window, pushing it open lightly and settling in at the window seat.

The rising sun accentuated the beauty of this tower room . . . the floor was made of wood but a comfortable rug was sprawled out upon it. There was a desk, a few tables, and a comfortable bed with a carved wooden headboard. It seemed every bit like the hidden room of a fairytale princess.

Not that KayKay was very fond of corsets and male heroes.

As the sun warmed her face and the breeze ruffled through her hair, KayKay's poor after-dream mood slowly ebbed away to be replaced by a feeling of contentedness. The day was already lovely, Remus was through with his transformation, and she was awake early enough to properly annoy the birthday boy.

Smirking at the thought, KayKay sprang up and quickly left her seat at the window to get dressed and ready. Since it didn't take too horribly long, it was barely any later that she was descending the spiral staircase and opening he trapdoor that connected her to the rest of the house. From there it wasn't even _remotely_ difficult to find Harry's bedroom and slip in without disturbing him.

She smiled again to herself as she neared the bed. _This_ was going to be _fun_.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Harry's dream, like KayKay's, was familiar. _Unlike_ KayKay, it was familiar because he'd had the dream before. In fact, the last time he'd had it was exactly one year prior.

But, since he was dreaming, he was not to know that.

He was sitting at the counter in the kitchen downstairs, reading the Daily Prophet. Across the room, a light breeze was blowing through the open window, making the curtains sway and the copper pots clank together harmoniously.

At the sink, a tall, slender woman stood, looking out of the window. Every now and then, Harry would look up from the paper at her and smile, even though her back was to him.

It all left him with a sense of peace, of tranquility.

A young child then came on the scene, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist in a small hug and looking up at her with a happy grin, making Harry feel even more pleased. The little girl suddenly gave a shriek of laughter as the woman scooped her up in her arms and twirled, skirts swirling, hair flying, and face smiling proudly as she slowed and turned to Harry, opening her mouth to say something.

It was at this point last year that Harry had woken up. However, this time Sirius wasn't around to disturb him, so he was able to hear was she said and better, able to respond when he saw her face clearly for the first time.

"Hello, Harry."

"I know you . . . "

The woman nodded once, smiling brightly.

"Yes, you do."

"But you're . . ."

"The same person that was in your dream last year." She said, correcting him before he could even speak.

"But you . . . you look so much like—"

"My daughter?" she laughed, and the sound was like the giggle of a pure, cleansing brook. "You are the first who has ever said that. Not even her uncle has seemed to notice. She would be pleased to hear it."

Harry felt confused and enlightened all at the same time.

"Of course, I'm not sure that even she knows. After all, we've both changed . . . in one way or another. I'd love to be able to tell her myself . . . but that doesn't seem very modest, does it? Well, either way, it would not work. I can only hope now that somebody else will tell her."

She looked fondly at the little girl who was playing invisible hopscotch, using her own imagination for the squares.

"You daughter . . ." Harry murmured, almost to himself.

"Yes, my daughter." She smiled again, then walked over and took the hand of the young girl, leading her out from behind the counter into Harry's full view.

She bent down near the girl and spoke to her. "Sunshine, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter."

The little girl smiled gallantly, holding out a small hand to shake Harry's. As he held out his hand, the woman stood up and continued.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Kayleigh."

If ever there were an award for double takes, Harry would've had it. The look he gave the woman was positively dumbstruck.

"So that means that you're . . ."

"Jenna," the woman offered, "Kayleigh—or as you call her, KayKay's—mother."

Harry sat in silence a few moments before asking, "Why are you here?"

"Kayleigh, go out and play in the yard, okay? Just for a bit." Jenna said to the young KayKay, keeping her eyes on Harry as she shooed the girl out. She waited until they heard the door click shut before answering Harry's question.

"Harry, do you remember what was happening the last time you had this dream?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, try to remember when you wake up."

Her vision seemed to change right then, she seemed to be looking at something outside of the four walls of the kitchen. She smiled slightly, then shook her head as if suddenly waking up. She looked back at Harry, her face serious once more.

"Not now, but soon, she's going to need help. You'll need to—"

"WAKE UP!" a voice yelled in his ear, effectively shattering any remains of the dream. Harry sat up immediately with a shout of surprise. He turned to his left and glared at his unwanted "alarm clock", and she smiled innocently.

Now, Harry had a number of things he was going to say—questions, insults, exclamations—but the thing that popped out instead was, "You look like your mum."

This not only was the last thing he'd planned to say, but also seemed to be the last thing KayKay had expected to hear. "What?"

"Nothing, I—I—" Harry stammered before regaining his train of thought, "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"Yes, it's 8:03. Do you have _any_ idea what day it is, Harry?" she mocked.

"My birthday, and I would have rather slept in, thank you very much!" he snapped. "I didn't order a wake-up call from Annoying People Incorporated!"

"Well, _excuse_ me! I'll keep that in mind next time I want to wish you a happy birthday—which is more than you did for me, I might add." KayKay said, getting to her feet.

"Hey, while you're up, would you mind shutting the door?" Harry asked. KayKay rolled her eyes and marched over to the doorway, starting to close it.

"No, no, I mean would you mind closing it from the _other_ side?"

KayKay glared at him. "It would be my pleasure, Potter!" she snapped, slamming the door as she stomped out. "I hope you get a broomstick and fall off of it!" Her voice was muffled behind the door.

"Yeah, well with any luck I'll land on you!" he yelled, jumping up and standing on the other side of the door and speaking through it.

"Oh, shut up, Potter!"

"Hey, you started it!"

"Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them. So if you'll just wrap this up, I can be on my way!"

Harry growled in frustration and wretched the door open to see KayKay standing there, arms crossed, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"You, know, you'd think that by now, you would grow up at least a little. But then again, we're talking about you here . . ." Harry trailed off, confused by KayKay's expression. She was looking from his face, down to his legs, then back to his face, smirking with an air of superiority.

Harry, his curiosity captured, glanced down then jumped back into his room and slammed the door, swearing under his breath as KayKay burst into laughter on the other side.

"So, Potter, do you plan on walking around Hogwarts in boxer shorts, or is that just a tool of torture that you reserve for me?" she asked between peals of laughter.

"Shut up!" Harry growled as he pulled a pair of jeans out of his dresser. "At least _I_ wasn't _staring!_"

There was a moment's silence from outside, then to door banged open just as Harry was buttoning his jeans.

"_Excuse_ me, but I thought you just said 'At least I wasn't staring'."

Her expression was the very essence of indignation, almost bordering on fury if one wanted to push her that far.

Harry decided he did.

"Yeah, you heard right" he said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his bare chest to mimic KayKay's stance.

"Ah, I see." She said, in that soft but deadly way. She made a movement as if to leave, then quite abruptly turned back and shoved him hard in the chest with her right hand, making him stumble backwards into the dresser.

"Hey, watch—"

"I _was_ watching, Potter, have no doubt about that." KayKay said, stepping right up into his face. "I could've punched you, but decided not to give you a black eye since it's your birthday. But trust me; next time, I will."

She turned sharply, her long brown hair whipping Harry in the face as she stomped out of the room.

Harry rubbed his shoulder where it had hit the corner of the dresser and went back to finding a shirt to wear.

"Women" he muttered, rubbing it once more before yanking his tee shirt on.

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Are you certain you don't wish to join us, KayKay?" Sirius asked once more. "It'll be fun—action, excitement, camping under the stars . . . and after all, I don't believe you've seen a professional Quidditch game before."

"If you can call the Chudley Cannons professional . . .no, I'll just stay home." KayKay laughed, then leaned closer, looking over her shoulder to make sure Remus wasn't there.

"Besides, I think Remus's transformation last night was especially hard on him. He's _definitely_ not up to it, and I don't want to leave him here alone" she said, more softly than she'd spoken for most of the conversation.

Harry felt a slight pang of worry for Remus, but dismissed it without much thought. Remus always sprung back from his transformations, and KayKay was probably being paranoid since this was the first one she'd seen him go through.

"But really, go!" she said in a normal tone again. "And hey—have a Pronto Pup for me!"

"A what?" Sirius and Harry asked at the same time.

"Never mind." KayKay sighed, shaking her head. "But have fun! Oh, and—Happy Birthday, Harry." Her last statement carried no emotion, like she really could care less.

Sirius sighed theatrically. "You're missing out on one of the most enjoyable pastimes ever, you know . . ."

"Aw, I have plenty of life left for seeing Quidditch games. I'll just wait for the World Cup. Or for next week's game." She shrugged, "Whichever is most convenient."

"Suit yourself." Sirius replied. "Come on, Harry. We'll want to get good seats for the game!"

Harry nodded in agreement, and they both turned to leave.

"Bye guys!" KayKay called after them. Harry looked up at the half-gone sun with a grin. So far—well, excluding his rather unpleasant wake-up call—his birthday had been enjoyable. Hopefully that pleasure would last through the afternoon and into the evening at the game.

Of course, it being Quidditch, Harry was sure it would.

Harry and Sirius used their fireplace to Floo to the arena being used for the game. It obviously wasn't as crowded as the Quidditch Cup, but still, it was a good thing they'd arrived early for good seats. As the areas around Harry and Sirius filled up, Harry thought of what a shame it was that Ron wasn't with them. He would've enjoyed seeing his favorite team play.

Then the thought occurred to Harry: why hadn't Sirius invited Ron when KayKay declined?

Harry glanced at Sirius suspiciously out of the corner of his eye, but his godfather was quite innocently playing with a rubber band.

"WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH FACEOFF BETWEEN THE CHUDLEY CANNONS AND THE SALEM SHOOTERS!"

Sirius jumped in surprise, accidentally letting go of the rubber band. It went shooting forwards and connected with a rather old and cranky looking witch three rows in front of them. Sirius ducked to avoid being seen, so the woman's icy glare landed instead on a little boy to the right of Sirius.

Harry waited, amused, for Sirius to come up. However, when all the players had been announced and Sirius _still_ hadn't surfaced, Harry decided to have pity on him.

"Sirius . . . Sirius, get up, the game is about to start!"

And indeed, before Sirius had even brushed his hair out of his eyes, the whistle was being blown and the balls released.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"I still can't believe you turned down a professional Quidditch game!"

"Oh honestly, Remus, it was the Chudley Cannons. _Hardly_ a real game. Besides, it wouldn't have been any fun without you too!"

(Of course, what KayKay was really thinking was_, It wouldn't have been any fun with Harry around._)

"Oh, you could've had plenty of fun without this old man!" Remus laughed, sitting at the table as KayKay brought the dinner plates over.

"Old? Hardly." KayKay laughed, but inside she worried. Remus was really not looking well . . .

"Well, I _feel_ old, anyway." He said as KayKay sat down with her spaghetti. She rolled her eyes and twirled some pasta around her fork.

"It's just because of the full moon. You'll spring back in no time." KayKay reassured him. She took the first bite, then noted the empty table and said with a full mouth, "Oh dang, I forgot the milk."

She stood up and went over to the icebox.

"I suppose you're right. I just need a good night's sleep." As if to prove his point, Remus yawned, stretching slowly before going back to his dinner. KayKay smiled as she grabbed a couple of glasses and sat back down.

"Of course I'm right. I'm me." She smiled as she poured milk into both glasses and passed one to Remus. "Anyhow, if you're going to bed early, then so am I. I didn't sleep all that well last night." Remus raised an eyebrow as if urging her to go on, so she said simply, "Bad dream."

"Ah. Well then, we'll both be old and sleepy together!" Remus said, raising a glass. KayKay smiled and raised hers as well.

"Cheers!"

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"AND HE'S GOING FOR IT . . . HE'S GOING FOR IT . . . YES! THE CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN, 240 TO 190!"

"Yes!" Harry cheered, jumping out of his seat and punching the air, "_Yes!_"

"I never thought I'd see the day that the Chudley Cannons would win a game!" Sirius yelled above the cheers of the spectators. "Must be their new Seeker, Cory Dylan!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. It had been an exciting game, with Wronski Feints, bloody noses, and all that good stuff. Not to mention it was a long one . . . well, compared to Hogwarts games, anyhow. It was one of those close games that kept you at the edge of your seat the whole time. But now . . .

"Over." Sirius said in Harry's ear, not quite as loudly since people were beginning to get up and leave, though there was still plenty of ruckus. "The sun is almost set and we still need to make camp."

Harry nodded, standing up with Sirius to leave.

"Wow, did you see that awesome Chaser coordination for the American team? Boy, I sure with Ron had seen that. He could've used it for the House Team this year!"

Harry was aware that he was babbling like a school child but didn't care. Quidditch would _always_ be exciting.

Always.

"So, where are we camping?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Oh, just this old place your dad and I used to camp out at sometimes during the summer. We'd pack some stuff for overnight, head out on our broomsticks, and spend the whole night doing stupid stuff and talking about—" Sirius stopped suddenly, looking uncomfortable, "um . . . about Quidditch! Yeah . . ."

"Oh, like I'll fall for _that_ one." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes as they walked. The sun had set and crickets began chirping.

"What?" Sirius asked, batting his eyes in a horrible attempt to look innocent. "Would your father and I ever say or do anything inappropriate?"

Harry looked at him in silence for a while before saying quite bluntly, "Yes." He and Sirius both laughed.

"Really, you give us much less credit than we deserve!" Sirius protested. "Really, just because we were the best pranksters Hogwarts will ever see . . . and the most handsome as well . . . not to mention the best Quidditch players . . . with every girl dangling at our fingertips . . . it doesn't mean that . . ." he hesitated, looking puzzled, " . . . that . . . what was I saying, Harry?"

"That you and my dad never said or did anything inappropriate." He smirked.

"Oh . . . well then . . . um . . . oh look!" he said quickly pointing at the sky, "the North Star!"

Harry glanced up briefly at the canopy of trees, then looked back at Sirius with a "do-you-really-expect-me-to-buy-that?" look.

"Sirius, that's a leaf. They're _all_ leaves. You can't see any stars from here!"

"Oh, really? Huh. Funny," he said, sounding genuinely puzzled. He shook his head, smiled, then looked again at Harry.

"So, how is life with the lovely Miss KayKay? I do believe I heard some shouting this morning that was _not_ directed at me for my adventure with the waffle iron . . ."

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

KayKay let Casey into the back yard, then went back to the dishes in the sink. She was almost done, which meant it wouldn't be long before she could collapse into bed (well, "bed" being her hammock on the enclosed front porch). She began humming to herself idly, daydreaming (or not so much "dreaming" as thinking her own confused thoughts) as she rinsed off one of the dinner plates.

Why on _earth_ did Sirius constantly insist that there was something between her and Harry? To her, there quite obviously _wasn't_ anything. Really, how could somebody get all out frustration and anger confused with flirting?

Unless Harry . . .

KayKay threw the towel down on the counter. That was it! Harry must have—

She became suddenly aware of a scratching at the back door and walked over to let her dog back in. It wasn't until she was back at the sink and drying dishes again that she returned to her thoughts.

Harry _must_ have said something to Sirius . . . even if it was discreet or casual . . . about thinking she still had feelings for him! Sirius jumped to conclusions quickly enough to assume that when they were at each other's throats it was actually means of flirting . . .

I'll kill him! KayKay thought angrily, tossing the dry silverware into a drawer. _How dare he! I'll KILL him next time I see him!_

Of course, had she known better, she'd have realized that the next time she saw him she'd be capable of no such thing.

However, for the time being, it left her with some sort of grim satisfaction. Yawning, she put away the rest of the dishes, then beckoned Casey to follow her as she went to her porch bedroom. Casey promptly curled up on her doggie pillow on the floor, and KayKay cracked the windows open a few inches before lying down in her hammock.

The clock read 10: 47. Remus had already gone to bed, and KayKay barely had time to hit the light switch before she too was fast asleep. Luckily, her dreams were far more pleasurable than those she'd had the night before.

She was standing backstage in the western outfit she'd worn back at the recording studio with Matt, but was hurrying around asking everyone, "Where's my hat? Where's my hat? You don't get it, I can't go out there without my hat!"

Then someone was behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Here, wear mine."

She turned around and took the cowboy hat from their hands. "Thanks, Matt."

"No problem," he smiled. "After all, that's what I'm here for." He kissed her on the forehead, then pulled something off of his hand and took a necklace chain out of his pocket.

"Here, for luck," he said, holding up the chain with a ring slipped on it. "That is, if you want it. If you'll have me."

Then it seemed ridiculous that the ring would've been on Matt's finger at all, because it was obviously too small and delicate—a beautiful gold band with a brilliant diamond—but when she tried to take it off of the necklace and put it on her own finger, she couldn't.

There was another ring stuck there that she'd gotten rid of months ago, and she was tugging and tugging but couldn't get it off, then she looked up again at Matt for help but he wasn't there any more. She was alone on a stage with a giant audience, so she looked down at the guitar in her hands but there were seven strings . . . and she couldn't figure out how to play it . . . . The people watching tried to explain, but their voices sounded like the adults on old Charlie Brown videos.

Harry was in the front row, shouting, "Come on, anybody can play a seven string! If you don't figure it out now, I'll come to Hogwarts in my boxers!" (which, for some reason, scared the living daylights out of her).

There was a creak of footsteps on wood, which KayKay only assumed would be someone coming onstage to assist her, and she turned quickly—

Before KayKay could see who it was, she was suddenly fully awake. This struck her as odd, because she was normally a horribly deep sleeper and it was only a bit past midnight by her clock.

But then she heard it again—the creak of a footstep, too heavy and secretive to be Remus's . . . but she wasn't dreaming this time—it was real.

Oh, probably just Harry or Sirius playing a joke. she thought, not fully believing herself. Then she realized, _But they're at a Quidditch game!_

She sat up abruptly, her heart beating horribly fast. She tried to calm herself, certain the intruder would hear the loud pounding inside her chest, but then she heard another footstep . . . and another . . . and another . . . all coming closer, all unfamiliar in rhythm.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"Really, I swear that she takes _pleasure_ out of making me annoyed." Harry said as he pounded another tent stake into the ground.

"Speaking of annoying people, you figure you'll be able to stand another year with Snape?" Sirius asked, holding out another stake.

Harry thought a moment as he took it from Sirius and moved to the back of the tent to secure it. "Well, I actually think this year won't be as bad as the others. I mean, there'll be a light at the end of the tunnel now, you know? I'll be able to concentrate on it being the last year with him, and I think that'll keep me from doing anything too rash."

Sirius nodded, though his face looked a bit skeptical. He probably couldn't imagine _anything_ with Snape being tolerable.

"Then, do you think you'll be able to stand a year with KayKay the way you two are at each other's throats?"

Harry's head snapped up to look at Sirius, but he was looking down at his own side of the tent. Harry had half-expected him to be sporting some sort of grin like he normally did when talking about Harry and KayKay's feuds, but looked completely serious this time.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I come out of every year against Malfoy alright, why should KayKay be any different?" At this, Sirius looked up at him.

"Well, first of all, KayKay is in your House, on your Quidditch team, and in every one of your classes. Second of all, you're not able to laugh it off when she gets you angry because she isn't all about threats and insults like Malfoy is. And third, she's a real person, not a piece of pureblooded scum. It'll feel different being set against her. It already does, I can tell."

Harry glanced at Sirius, then looked away.

"It's just because she's a girl. Dealing with her isn't like dealing with Malfoy or any other piece of Slytherin rubbish. The basic 'Insult-and-Retaliate' thing doesn't work the same way."

"And yet you _try_ to make it work."

Harry glared at Sirius, something he didn't do very often at all.

"Listen, the reason we fight is because I can't stand her and she can't stand me! We're not fighting because one of us likes the other one! We're fighting because you and Remus keep forcing us to be around each other!" he yelled.

"We don't 'force you to be around each other'," Sirius said calmly. "You want to become Aurors, we're only trying to help you get a feel for—"

"A feel for what? For wanting to kill your partner instead of Voldemort?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, a feel for having to cooperate with your partner despite your differences!" Sirius answered. "And so far, I'd have to say you're failing miserably."

"That's because I hate her and she hates me! End of story!" he snapped. "No hidden meanings to it, no disguised feelings, nothing!"

"Oh," Sirius said, still calm, "oh, I see. So it was your Fifth and Sixth Year when you had disguised feelings. So you didn't _really_ like each other, you just _pretended_. Yes, it all makes sense now . . ."

"People change, Sirius! Someone could be your best friend then turn around and stab you in the back. _You_ know that."

Sirius looked at him for a long moment, then looked back to the final stake and gave it a few more pounds.

"Yes, I know." Sirius said quietly, a bit of the same haunted look he carried from Azkaban returning to his face. He stood.

"Sorry I mentioned it. Here, let's get a fire started, I'm starving."

Harry nodded, handing Sirius the matches. As his godfather struck one and lit the pile of logs and sticks (with some encouragement from his wand), he commented in such a way that he could almost be talking to himself, "But the question is, who stabbed whom?"

"What?" Harry asked, not wanting to know what Sirius _said_ as much as wanting to know what Sirius _meant._

"Nothing." Sirius said. He looked up at the starry sky. "I wonder how _she'll_ hold out, though."

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Her heartbeat pounding in her ears, KayKay breathed slowly and slid her legs to the side so her feet were dangling inches from the floor. Taking another breath, she touched them down softly and rose.

The floorboard creaked under her weight, and she could've sworn her heart froze. The intruder's steps paused for a moment, then resumed, quicker now and much closer than she'd thought.

Knowing she'd been heard, KayKay nearly flew across the room to her dresser, yanking the top drawer out in a wild search for her wand.

It wasn't there. KayKay could feel herself losing any sense of calm she'd retained as she looked around wildly. It had to be here somewhere, but she had no idea where, and time was certainly running out.

There—she saw it—over on the bookshelf. She lunged for it . . .

. . . But her fingers grasped air as someone caught her by the wrist and yanked her back, clapping a gloved hand over her mouth.

Casey had woken up. The young dog was somehow able to sense her mistress's distress, because rather than bounding up and jumping around, (as was her common response when KayKay was practicing self-defense with Harry) she crouched, growling.

"_Stupefy!_" the intruder hissed, sending a jet of red light at the dog and making her fall mid-bark.

He was a wizard. To KayKay, this made things ten times worse (although, she didn't know what she'd been expecting anyhow, living in an all-wizard neighborhood—a muggle cat burglar?). She began to struggle against her captor's grip, searching her mind in vain for some sort of move she'd practiced to get out of a situation like this, but it didn't come.

Harry always WAS better at self-defense, anyway. So what would he do right now? she struggled a bit more before full panic set in. _I don't know! I don't know what to do! We always argued too much for me to notice how he got away, I'd just respond by trying something else . . ._

Then the wizard was pulling her back, nearly dragging her out of the room as she kicked out and tried to get loose. Her arms were pinned to her sides making it impossible to grab at anything.

"It's so nice to see you again, I must say," a voice hissed in her ear. "Of course, the Dark Lord will be even more pleased, I'm certain."

She knew that voice.

She _knew_ that _voice!_

"Lucius." She spat angrily (but of course, from behind the glove it sounded more like "Loof-ee-uf").

"Ah, I'm so touched that you remember me. Unfortunately, I wasn't given the distinct honor of finishing you off." He gave a rather theatrical sigh, "No, that rests with the Dark Lord."

A cold chill swept through KayKay, and as if an unexpected force from within assisted her, she stomped on Malfoy's booted toes with the heel of her bare foot and elbowed him in the stomach, dividing his attention enough to wriggle free.

She knew she'd never make it to her room in time to get her wand without Malfoy shooting a curse at her and rendering her unable to defend herself at all. So KayKay instead grabbed a heavy book from the living room table to protect herself until she found something more substantial.

By this time, Malfoy (who she now saw was wearing the customary Death Eater uniform of hooded robes and a mask) was again erect, and raising his wand.

KayKay raised the book she was holding just as he shot out the curse ("Stupefy!") and the novel _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ took the full force of the attack, crumbling to ashes between her fingers.

She couldn't see Lucius's face, but she was certain that behind the mask, he wore a smirk. She didn't dare turn her back on him, so she instead stumbled backwards, fingers trailing along the furniture in search of something else to guard herself with.

She found a few more books (which, obviously didn't last long as he blasted each one away), but now she was trapped, her back against the fireplace and her hands groping for anything—maybe a fire poker to hit him in the head with—that she could defend herself with. (God, did she hate feeling so weak!)

She couldn't go . . . she'd never survive against Voldemort if she was wandless and friendless . . . it was amazing enough that she'd survived so far.

And she didn't expect help . . . Harry and Sirius were away, Casey was lying on the porch, stupefied, and Remus was one of the deepest sleepers ever—besides, she didn't want to wake him and put him in danger.

If I'd only gone along to the Quidditch game! she thought, cursing herself. _None of this would be happening . . ._

She felt all along the hearth for something that she could protect herself with—but there was nothing, not a fire poker, nor a book, nor even a blanket. All she felt was the rough brick and the pounding of blind fear as Malfoy laughed coldly and raised his wand.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"So, if you weren't going to be an Auror, what would you have wanted to do out of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, spearing another marshmallow with his stick and holding it over the fire.

"Dunno." Harry said with a shrug. "Quidditch, I guess."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "An Auror or a Quidditch star. You certainly don't have low standards. Those are two of the most challenging fields, as far as getting into them." He moved the marshmallow stick over a brighter flame. "Of course, if you're anything like me, you could take both on with one arm tied behind your back—augh!"

His marshmallow had just caught fire—he yanked it out of the flames and began blowing on it desperately before giving up and throwing it to the ground where he stomped it out.

Harry was laughing hard enough to split his sides by now. "Oh yeah, Sirius, you're definitely capable!"

"Oh, shut it." Sirius said, giving Harry a playful shove. "I meant to do that . . ." He studied the dilapidated marshmallow.

"_Really._" Harry commented sarcastically. "Do they taste better fried to a crisp and dipped in dirt?"

"But of course!"

"Okay then, eat it."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry.

"You say you like it better this way—prove it" he said with a grin.

"Ummm . . . oh, no! Oops!" Sirius said, shaking the stick to make the marshmallow fall in the fire.

It stuck to the stick.

"I mean . . . _oops!_" he shook the stick harder, but it still stuck fast. Looking frustrated, he gave the stick one final shake and the marshmallow flew back over his head and into a tree.

"Aw, what a shame, guess I can't show you how good it is." Sirius said, smiling. Harry looked at him, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure that you'd _love_ for me to believe that that was innocent and unintentional." Harry commented dryly.

"Yes, that would be nice." Sirius nodded. Harry rolled his eyes but still laughed. He tilted his head back and looked at the night sky, just in time to see a shooting star mark its path.

I wish . . . Harry thought, closing his eyes, _I wish that . . . that . . ._

But no wish came. He was at a complete loss, because it was horribly rare for someone to begin to make a wish only to find that they have nothing to wish for.

But then, quite suddenly, he got a shiver up his spine and a strange pang of nervousness.

But what reason did he have to feel nervous? Then, he realized that not only did he not have a reason to feel nervous, but he _didn't_. The sensation was gone as quickly as it had arrived, leaving him to wonder if he'd simply imagined it.

He looked back down at his surroundings, surprised to see Sirius looking at him curiously. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "yeah, I'm fine. Just—you know, shivers up the spine."

"You know, they say that when that happens, someone is thinking about you." Sirius said with a grin.

"Well, who's They?"

"I dunno . . . They are the ones who are always saying things that we use in situations like this."

"Huh. They must have a big mouth."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Well, yes, I suppose that's one way of putting it. I suppose They have to talk a lot—"

"And They must get annoying." Harry added, looking up again at the sky.

"Well . . . yeah, I guess, what with all of those clichés and all . . ."

There was a long silence before Harry stated quite matter-of-factly, "They must be KayKay Determan."

There was a snort from Sirius, and Harry looked down at him

"What? Don't you agree with me?" Harry grinned.

"Well . . . not exactly," Sirius said, "but since it's you're birthday I'll say that I do. Hey—make a wish and blow out the marshmallow."

Sirius held up another flaming marshmallow about a foot from Harry's face, and he again found the request difficult to accommodate.

Oh, great. Well . . . uh . . . I wish that someday KayKay has a big bowl of cheesy pasta fall on HER head. Yeah, that'll do. Oh, and I wish that I'm around to see it.

He blew out the small flame, and Sirius smiled and ate the burnt marshmallow.

"Here," Sirius offered, "I'll be They for you—a-hem—_This is your birthday song, it isn't very long, HEY!_" Sirius sang quickly, clapping with the beat.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's exactly like something she'd do."

"And wasn't I just _charming?_" Sirius asked, batting his eyes.

"Let me think . . . no." Harry said, wiping the silly smile off of Sirius's face.

"Fine." He pouted, "I can tell when _I'm_ not loved!"

I should've wished for him to stop talking about KayKay Harry thought, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of love, prying eyes are simply dying to know—"

"Sirius, I told you already—"

"This isn't about KayKay! As I was going to say, prying eyes noticed that there's no love lost between you and Matt Siempre. What are your feelings regarding him?"

Harry snorted. "And by 'prying eyes', I take it that you mean _you_" Harry commented before answering the question. "Well, I don't have feelings _for_ him, obviously . . ."

"Obviously," Sirius agreed, "I meant, do you hate him, do you ignore him, what?"

"Well, he certainly isn't my friend." Harry replied darkly. "Still, he helped KayKay out during the trial last fall, so I suppose he can't be _all_ bad . . . I mean, if he helps people out, that is" Harry added quickly, not quite sounding convinced.

"And how about the country music he's always spouting?"

Harry gave Sirius a weird look and shrugged. "I don't know . . . I generally don't listen to music, do I?"

Sirius didn't say anything, just nodded, and they both looked up at the sky. Thankfully, no more shooting stars were sighted and Harry didn't have to fumble through his thoughts for a wish.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

KayKay only had a moment to look fearfully upon Malfoy's wand.

"Get away from her!" a voice ordered angrily. KayKay and Malfoy both looked at the same time to see Remus at the foot of the stairs, his steady arms holding his wand straight towards Malfoy's heart.

He simply laughed. "Very well, you want me to finish _you_ off before taking her? It would be my pleasure, Werewolf."

"No!" KayKay cried, starting forward. "Remus, don't—"

"You're staying right there." Lucius ordered, holding out his wand in front of KayKay's chest to stop her. "This won't take long."

KayKay watched as Lucius strode across the room with lazy, arrogant strides.

Okay, if he thinks I'm about to listen to him, then he's even stupider than I thought. KayKay looked around the room hastily. _I don't want to leave Remus alone to get my wand, but what is there in here that could possibly help?_

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted, making Malfoy's wand pull away from his hand; however, he seemed to be prepared for something such as this and managed to keep a hold of his wand.

"KayKay!" Remus said, making her look to him quickly, "I want you to go to Harry's house and Floo wherever you—"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that I can allow you to do that." Lucius interrupted. "_Colloportus!_" He aimed his wand at the door, making it lock with an ominous click.

He looked back at Remus. "Thank you for reminding me to do that. You see, I would have forgotten otherwise . . . _Crucio!_"

The curse was so sudden, KayKay was sure she wouldn't have been able to react in time—but Remus had been an Auror, which was probably why the curse flew harmlessly over his head and knocked over a cabinet as ducked and rolled out of the way.

Remus was breathing more heavily than was comforting to KayKay, but he seemed fine as he shot another curse towards Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted, sending the jet of red light towards Malfoy. However, it was easily deflected as he cast a shielding charm, and Remus had to jump aside to avoid being hit with his own jinx.

This spell also hit the now fallen cabinet, making a door fall open and causing its contents to spill out with a clatter. It wasn't until Remus moved out of the way to shoot another curse at Malfoy that KayKay saw what they were.

The swords from practice! KayKay was, for some reason, surprised. _Wait, that one is familiar—why do we have Godric Gryffindor's sword in our house?_

She ran over to investigate, thinking that even if it wasn't Gryffindor's sword, it would be a good idea to be armed in _some_ shape or form.

She knelt by the debris, moving a sword on top aside to get a better look—it _was_ Gryffindor's sword! But—last she'd heard, it was in Dumbledore's office—

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy shouted, making KayKay look up quickly. She was just in time to see Remus's wand fly out of his hand as his body flew backwards. He hit the wall, his head banging into the lintel, then he fell in heap to the floor with a groan.

KayKay was to her feet so fast that she wasn't even sure how she'd gotten there, her heart frozen in her chest.

He wasn't moving . . .

Why wasn't he moving?!

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Harry breathed in the fresh forest air and gave a contented sigh. If someone had asked him just over a year ago what he'd do on his seventeenth birthday, he never would have guessed that it would be going to a Quidditch game and then camping out with Sirius.

"So, Harry, how is Gryffindor looking for the Quidditch Cup this year?" Sirius asked.

He and Harry were sprawled out on soft sleeping bags right on the forest floor so they could see the stars, and Harry looked over at Sirius for a moment.

"Well, it's hard to say since we haven't even begun school yet—and since Megan will be gone this year, we'll have to shuffle positions around a bit."

"Oh that's right, KayKay took the position of one of the girls who got attacked last year, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and now that everyone is back to normal . . . Ron won't want to kick either off of the team, but I'm not sure if we'll have a very good team if one of them doesn't play their primary position."

"I'm sure it'll all work out—and if it doesn't, you can always help give KayKay private practice lessons . . ."

"Sirius . . ." Harry warned, gritting his teeth.

" . . . I mean after all, we _all_ know that you still like her, don't—"

"SIRIUS!"

"Okay, okay, only joking! Jeez, lighten up! Okay then, Harry! What's your favorite color?"

Harry looked over at him in surprise. "What kind of a question is _that?_"

"No kind," Sirius said nonchalantly. "It's just that when I looked for your birthday present, it occurred to me that I didn't know what your favorite color is."

"Oh." Harry said, still slightly taken aback. "Well, I like red. Red and blue."

"Not green?"

"What is it with people associating me with green? Honestly just because of my eyes . . ." he shook his head, then added, "But green is alright too. It's not like I _don't_ like it . . ."

"What's your favorite food?" Sirius asked, changing the subject quite abruptly—_again_.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" Harry laughed. "What's up with this?"

"Well, I _was_ thinking that I'd make your favorite meal tomorrow as a late birthday dinner, but if you're going to be that way—"

"No Sirius, it's okay—and I like mashed potatoes, steak, Butterbeer, and chocolate cake." Harry said with a grin. "But there's only one problem . . ."

"What's that?" Sirius asked. Harry looked over at him.

"You can't cook."

Sirius was silent for a long moment before saying excitedly, "Then I'll just invite KayKay and Remus over, and they can make it!" Harry snorted, but Sirius continued, "No, really! They're both good cooks—I'm sure that KayKay makes _heavenly_ cake . . . and you'd get the added bonus of having an excuse to spend time around her when she has to be nice!"

"Sirius!" Harry growled, "Can't you just drop it?"

"Okay, okay, change of subject . . . ummm . . . hey, what teachers do you think date each other at Hogwarts?"

"_What?_"

"You mean you've never wondered that?" Sirius asked, sounding shocked. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Well . . . I dunno . . . I just sorta' figured that teachers slept in coffins all summer or something."

"Well, Snape, maybe. But who do you think?" (He was grinning like a schoolboy, Harry noticed upon looking over at him.)

"Well, Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra get along well enough, I suppose . . ."

"The Herbology teacher and the Astronomy teacher? Probably complete opposites—but then again opposites attract—but do you know who I think?"

"Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Snape."

"_What?!_ Sirius, that's disgusting!" Harry exclaimed.

"But not impossible." Sirius argued.

"I don't even want to _know_ what goes on inside that head of yours!" Harry said, getting up and dragging his sleeping bag into the tent.

"So are you going to admit yet that you fancy KayKay?" Sirius called after him.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Harry shouted, yanking the zipper shut and flopping down on his sleeping bag. He hadn't felt tired, but now in the silence (silence, that was, except for the crickets) he fell asleep quickly.

Dumbledore was chasing Snape on a broom and calling, "Sevvy! Sevvy, come back!"

(Sick, positively sick.)

But then it changed quickly, not going through the smooth transition that dreams normally followed.

He was yelling and swinging something back and forth at a shadowy figure standing before him. There was little light, but from what Harry could guess he was in some sort of house.

He could make hardly anything out, not even his own jumbled words, but he could tell the shadowy figure was leaving, and he chased after it . . .

It vanished suddenly and Harry was pitched forward and dropped into a dark, dreamless sleep.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Malfoy was laughing. The wicked, cruel sound was flooding KayKay's ears, grating against her soul, and it snapped her out of her stupor.

"_Nooo!_" she screamed, swinging the sword blindly with both hands gripping the hilt. "_No!_"

Her wild swing caught Malfoy unawares and gashed his arm as he tried to lean out of the way. He howled, clutching he wound.

Through the darkness, KayKay saw the sword dancing, silver light reflected on the bloody blade. She swung it again, forcing Malfoy back.

"You _cut_ me." He hissed. "You filthy mudblood wench, you cut me!" He raised his wand, but KayKay knocked it away with the sword, nearly removing some of his fingers in the process.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed. "Get out before I cut your heart as well!"

He stared at her, frozen, and KayKay slashed the sword again.

"Get _out!_" she ordered a third time. To her slight shock, he took one more look at her and fled, making the front door bang on its hinges in his rush. She chased after him to the doorway, watching as he ran to the street and disapparated.

She stood there, staring at the spot he'd disappeared from and gasping for air as she tried to sort out what had happened. If it were all a dream, she would certainly have appreciated waking up at that moment.

The blood Malfoy had lost made a trail down the steps and along the sidewalk, making a small puddle at the end where he'd paused to disapparate. She wiped her clammy face, not sure what to think or do at this point.

A cough from within the house brought her to her senses. She turned and rushed inside to where Remus was just sitting up.

"Oh, thank God!" KayKay sighed in one breath, rushing to his side. "Oh Remus, I was so worried!"

He smiled weakly at her as he sat up slowly.

"Always knew you had it in you" he said hoarsely. "You're going to make a brilliant Auror."

She had a moment of hope that this had just been an Auror training practice, but she knew better and shook the idea away.

"Shhh," she urged, grabbing a pillow from the couch, "just lie down and get some sleep. I'll go contact Dumbledore—"

"No," he said, touching KayKay's ankle to stop her. "Just stay. We'll get him in the morning."

KayKay froze, then lowered herself to her knees on the floor next to him and held his hand.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I'd feel better if we got help—"

"It's not the first time I've been slammed into a wall. I'm sure it won't be the last, either." He laughed but it turned into a violent cough. When he drew his hand away from his mouth, there were speckles of blood on it.

"Remus!" KayKay gasped, "Remus, you're bleeding!" she looked around nervously, then grabbed Remus's wand and said "Accio water1"

A glass came soaring out of the kitchen, spilling drops of water as it came.

"Here . . . here, drink this," she said, handing it to him. He took a small sip, then fall back against the pillow with a sigh.

There they sat in silence, KayKay holding Remus's hand tightly as he lay on the floor, his chest rising and falling as he took shaky breaths.

The moon slipped behind a cloud, and the room was shrouded in darkness. Remus's eyes began to close, then opened again.

"Kayleigh . . ." he started, squeezing her hand. "Kayleigh, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, you couldn't have known that he—"

"Kayleigh." He interrupted gently. "I'm so sorry—I'm leaving you alone."

She blinked, then began to shake her head silently. No. This couldn't happen. It _couldn't!_ He was fine, just a bit worn out from his transformation and the fight.

"No . . . no, Remus, you're fine! You'll be okay! You just need some rest, that's all . . ."

He shook his head once, so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. "My time—it's too early—I'm so sorry."

KayKay clapped a hand to her mouth. "No . . . no, please—don't die, Remus, please don't die—I love you. Oh God, don't die!"

"Smart," He whispered, "Brave. Beautiful. My little Kayleigh."

"No . . ." KayKay pleaded softly. His last words were almost a sigh of air and nothing more.

"Keep loving life, Kayleigh."

His hand slipped from hers and fell to the floor with a small thud that all but froze time.

KayKay closed her eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. Dead? But he couldn't be dead—Her uncle, her guardian, her friend! Who took her in as her own, who laughed with her, who dried her tears and listened to her worries. Who told the best stories about Hogwarts, who knew how to duel, and who taught KayKay how to fight . . .

Dead.

"NO!" she screamed in rage and pounded her fist against the floor. "NO, NO, NO!"

She stood, taking the sword still set against her hand and she flung it across the room. It wedged itself into the door, quivering, and KayKay kicked it down, sending it clattering onto the front steps.

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" She shouted up to the sky. "NO!"

The moon slipped innocently out from behind a cloud, bathing the yard with its silvery glow. KayKay looked up at it and hated it.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" she screamed, "YOU ALREADY TOOK HIS FREEDOM, WASN'T IT ENOUGH?"

The moon simply stared back at her, unblinking, uncaring. She turned back into the house and kicked aside a chair and knocked over the table, making a vase fall to the wooden floor and shatter.

Sweeping aside some of the shards with her foot, KayKay fell again to her knees at Remus's side.

Dead.

The moon falling in through the window cast its crisp light across his face and onto KayKay's knees. She wiped an escaped tear from her eye and sniffed.

The first tear gave way to a second, and then to a third. She spent the night by the side of the greatest man she'd ever truly known, bathed in the nearly full moon's cruel light and dreading the morning.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

**_The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall.  
And everyday we said hello,  
But never touched at all.  
He was in his paper,  
I was in my room,  
How was I to know he thought I hung the moon?_**

**_The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night.  
He never had too much to say,  
Too much was on his mind.  
I never really knew him,  
Oh and now it seems so sad,  
Everything he gave to us took all he had._**

**_Then the days turned into years,  
And the memories to black and white.   
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life._**

**_The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear.  
The man I thought would never die  
He's been dead almost a year.  
He was good in business,  
But there was business left to do.  
He never said he loved me.  
Guess he thought I knew._**

**_

* * *

_**

This is the hardest chapter I've ever had to write, most especially the last section. As I speak (or type, rather) even now, I'm on the verge of tears. J.K. Rowling talks about how she's cried during certain parts of Order of the Phoenix that she wrote, but J.K. Rowling has it easy. She doesn't have to face her readers as they read it, and she's getting millions off of it anyhow. I'm just spending my own time out of my love for writing and any one of my readers could try to kill me via internet.

But I always tell you guys, everything I type has a purpose, and oftentimes what I type is hard to do. Maybe that's what makes a good writer—I don't know, I can't evaluate my own self to figure out if I really am one.

But I want everyone to know, what just happened isn't me using my evil writing powers—it's something I've known I'd have to do since I began Harry Potter and the Heir of Voldemort, and it's something I've tried to stall. So—well, that's all I have to say on that subject.

A big thank you goes out to **Reba** for this song that also makes me cry every time I hear it on the radio, and to **Joeyperson**: thanks for your reviews! It always brightens my day when I open my mailbox and see a review alert, and you did TWO! (And also, "spifftastic" has to be the coolest word I've heard all summer . . . rock on.)

Oh, and thank you to anyone who doesn't try to kill me after this chapter.


	4. Uncharitable Charity

**_¤_** Before I even start, I want to thank everyone for all the support they gave me at the end of last chapter. As I said, that was the hardest thing I've had to write yet, and rather than spaz out at me (like _I_ would have if I were reading the story) you all helped me and reassured me that you weren't going to kill me. So, thanks_. **¤**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

_

* * *

_

_**§ ¤ § **Chapter Four: Uncharitable Charity **§ ¤ §**_

"So, how are we getting home?" Harry asked Sirius as they finished breakfast (dry cereal—Harry suspected that Sirius wasn't very good at cooking anything else).

"Well, it's actually closer to just walk home than to walk back to the Floo station." Sirius checked his watch, "If we're on the road pretty soon, it'll be at least eleven by the time we get back—Remus and KayKay will _have_ to be up by then—and I can hoodwink them into cooking dinner tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes but laughed all the same as he closed the cereal box and stood up, stretching.

"Well, in that case, we'd better get our stuff packed up." Harry said, taking the first tent stake out of the ground. He jumped as the rest of the tent came free and rolled itself tightly before shrinking and jumping into the carrying case along with the rest of their things. Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius who was holding his wand and smiling innocently.

"Why didn't we just use magic to set it up, then?" he laughed.

Sirius shrugged. "I wanted to do it the way your dad and I used to, but then I remembered that we had troubles when it came to re-packing. I decided that he'd forgive me for using magic now that I'm old enough to." he grinned.

Harry shouldered one of the packs. "Well, shall we get going, then?"

Sirius nodded, getting to his feet and drenching the fire pit with some water from his wand. He took one more look around, smiled, then grabbed the other knapsack and began walking.

Harry hurried to catch up. "Well, that was definitely the most fun I've had all summer."

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

About forty-five minutes of walking and talking later, they were in Harry's neighborhood and reaching the familiar cobblestone road that they lived on. The trip had seemed surprisingly short to Harry.

"It shouldn't take long to convince Remus to help me out—now, KayKay, on the other hand . . ."

"Well, if she doesn't, I don't care anyhow. She'd try to pull something, I'm sure."

"Like what? Dragon dung on your piece of cake?" Sirius laughed. "For some reason, I can't picture her doing something like that."

"You'd be surprised." Harry muttered, glancing down at the road and stepping carefully over a rut. "Jeez! You'd think that in a magical neighborhood, we'd at least keep the streets up to par—"

He looked up again and was surprised to not see Sirius right next to him.

"Sirius?" He asked, turning to look behind him, "Hey, what is it?"

Sirius was looking at something with an expression of confusion on his face, and Harry, puzzled, followed his line of vision.

"That's weird . . ." he commented. They were looking at Remus and KayKay's house (which, contrary to their expectations, showed no signs of activity). The front door was open and hanging slightly crooked, as well as the front gate. Oddest of all, Casey (who usually outside and running up to the fence to greet people, or at least barking wildly inside the house by this point) was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Let's go see what's up." Sirius said, nudging Harry to follow him. They'd just gone through the gate when Sirius again stopped short, and Harry almost ran into him. Looking around Sirius, Harry's jaw dropped.

There was a thin trail of blood all the way down the sidewalk, and on the front steps was—

"A sword?" Harry said to himself. "But why—"

He looked again. There was _blood_ on the blade.

Glancing at Sirius, he broke into a run, jumping over the sword and stopping short as he entered the house. Sirius was right behind him.

There was an aura of despair and sadness in the room, but everything was silent. Harry's steps on the hard floor sounded far too loud to his ears.

There was movement—was that KayKay?—from the corner near the doorway that connected the living room to the rest of the house. He stepped closer and saw that it _was_ her, glancing over her shoulder, her expression the very essence of woe and tragedy.

She turned back and looked at the floor in front of her, and moving closer, Harry froze, disbelieving.

Remus was lying on the floor, still, cold, and unmoving. Glancing at KayKay as he sunk to his knees beside her, he could tell simply by looking at her face.

It was—no, it was impossible—but it was true, it was right in front of him—

Harry's head was reeling from the shock, and he tried to make sense of it again. How . . .?

"God, no." Sirius breathed, looking down at them. "He can't . . ."

"What happened?" Harry asked softly. KayKay took a rattling breath.

"He . . . it was the middle of the night and Luci—Lucius Malfoy—" Her voice was tired and hoarse, and she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "He was here—he tried to take me and—and then Remus woke up and he—and then Malfoy—he—he—_oh, Harry!"_

She quite unexpectedly flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry looked uncomfortably at her, then at Sirius, who also had tears in his eyes.

"I'm . . . I'm going to get Albus." He said quietly, turning and moving quickly to the front door. Harry watched him disappear, then looked back down at KayKay, who was shaking as she cried.

He glanced briefly at Remus's body, unable to stand looking for more than a moment, then again at KayKay, unsure of what to do.

She needs help . . . but I don't know how—this is such an awkward situation . . .

He struggled with his thoughts, having an internal battle between his old and new reflexes. But then, one of them won out.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around KayKay, hugging her closer.

What must it have been like? he wondered. _Being with someone that you love so much as they die? How would ANYONE be able to cope? I wish there was something I could say that would help . . . but what WOULD you say? "Oh, sorry that you had to watch your uncle die, yeah, that must really be hard."? Certainly not._

He stroked her hair gently, falling into old habits as he did his best to console her, tears escaping his eyes as well.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

Harry and KayKay were in Harry's living room, sitting in silence. Only a little more than twelve hours had passed since Remus had died, but to KayKay, it felt like _days_.

Lying on her stomach on the rug, KayKay picked at the tassels and looked surreptitiously at Harry. He was sitting sideways on the couch, his legs up on the cushions as well, and he was staring at the ceiling as if it puzzled him, looking nearly as forlorn and tired as she felt.

He glanced down, and KayKay quickly turned her gaze back to the rug. She was embarrassed about earlier in the morning when she'd gone into hysterics—but only slightly. And, as mean and rude as Harry had been for months in advance, KayKay was personally touched that he'd set aside their rivalry as he tried to make her feel better—she doubted that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but it had truly helped.

Dumbledore had arrived not long after, pulling the details slowly out of KayKay as Harry and Sirius shed tears with her. After he'd heard the details, he immediately started in to "the important things": Getting an authorized person from the ministry—probably a Mediwitch or something—to take the body away, cleaning the incriminating mess in the room and on the sidewalk, relocating all of KayKay's things to Harry and Sirius's for the time being.

Then, the adults had confined the two teenagers to the living room while they discussed legal issues. They left a tray of sandwiches and some milk on the table for Harry and KayKay, but neither felt up to eating.

So, now they sat quietly, each wrapped up in their own respective thoughts. KayKay wished for a distraction—_any_ distraction—because she was sure that the silence was so loud that she'd soon be deaf.

KayKay accidentally pulled a string out of the rug. Rather than survey it for the damage she'd caused and try to fix it (as she would under normal circumstances), KayKay simply set the string to the side and went back to playing with the tassels.

The radio was playing softly from the other side of the room. The songs seemed too happy, too upbeat, too contented for the gloom that hovered over the house like a great gray storm cloud.

As if sensing—or sharing—KayKay's thoughts, Harry stood up and crossed to the coffee table, turning the radio off with a soft click. She glanced up at him, and he gave her an attempt at a comforting smile—it didn't work.

KayKay looked back down at the rug. Every moment she felt as if she was on the verge of tears, but she had none left to cry. She was depressed, she was worried, and most of all . . . she was _exhausted!_

It was in the middle of this thought that she found she could hear Sirius and Dumbledore talking in the kitchen, even with the closed door. They must not have put up sound wards.

She got up, set to get to better place to hear, when she noticed Harry with his ear against the wall behind the couch. He saw her and put a finger to his lips, motioning for her to come over.

Cautiously, she did so, kneeling on the couch beside Harry and putting her ear against the wall. She was surprised at the clarity with which she could suddenly hear. (Then, she noticed the wand sticking out of Harry's pocket)

"Now, as for the subject of her guardianship . . ." Dumbledore's voice. KayKay's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch as she recalled the trouble she'd had to go through the last summer to be adopted by Remus.

"I will, of course . . . if that is allowable." Sirius's voice.

Harry and KayKay both glanced at each other momentarily, then pressed their ears back to the wall.

"Well, Remus _did_ assign you as her guardian should anything happen . . . so, the legal work won't be too fussy, at least not compared to last year's—and guardianship is only required until her eighteenth birthday next summer."

"Of course," Sirius said. "I don't want her to go through another relocation . . . and I certainly don't mind having her join Harry and I here in the slightest."

"Very well, now just sign here . . . and here as well . . . now I sign this as a witness from the Wizengamot . . . there, now I need only get it cleared at the Ministry . . ."

KayKay pulled away, turning around and sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. Harry didn't take long to follow suit (except he sat normally, not curled into a ball).

"I should've killed Malfoy when I had the chance." She said softly, causing Harry to look at her in surprise. "I was close enough with the sword—I should've just hit him then and there, straight through that wretched black heart of his."

Harry appeared lost for words, and he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. KayKay looked over at him.

"You know, you're not very good at this reassurance thing. Most people would attempt to disprove my point and say why I shouldn't have. Of course, I don't see any good coming from letting him go, either."

Harry was only silent for a moment. "If you had, that would've placed you at his level. Probably the wisest and most dignified things you could have done was to let him go."

She looked him, surprised at his precocious wisdom. "We're supposed to be seventeen," she commented sadly, "but I feel years older."

"Me too," Harry agreed quietly. "Me too."

He saw her yawn, and stood up to free more couch space.

"Why don't you sleep?" he suggested, taking the blanket draped over a chair and handing it to her. "You'll feel better."

KayKay swallowed a lump in her throat as she recalled saying the same words to Remus right before he died. She shook her head.

"I can't." she whispered, "I'll have dreams of it."

Harry looked at her with—was that _sympathy?_—and walked out of the room. Only a few short moments later, he returned with a small vial that he handed to KayKay.

"Here, a dreamless sleep potion. It should help."

"Thank you." She said quietly, before uncorking and drinking it all quickly. She fell back against the pillows. The last thing she saw before sleep claimed her was Harry covering her with the blanket.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

Harry woke up unusually early—_again._ It seemed that ever since Remus had died three days earlier and KayKay had moved in, he simply wasn't able to sleep for very long. Perhaps it was a fear of wasting precious hours of life when others weren't so fortunate.

Of course, if he wasn't sleeping well, it was nothing compared to what KayKay seemed to be going through. He found her sleeping and waking at all hours of the day . . . for example, he'd go to the kitchen for lunch and see her sitting at the counter, her head rested against a cookbook. Or perhaps he'd get up at three in the morning for something and see her sitting in the living room with every light on, reading a book and clutching her wand tightly.

That was another thing. She never let her wand out of her sight. Even when she dozed off, she'd still keep a hand on it, as if losing contact with it at any given moment would make Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters swoop down upon her.

Harry shook the sleep from his head and got up, yanking a pair of jeans and a tee shirt on before straightening his glasses and heading downstairs.

As he'd anticipated, KayKay was up already, stirring some sort of junk in a bowl and looking down at a book.

She was cooking again. Sirius had told her the day before, after they'd returned home from Remus's small funeral, that she shouldn't feel an obligation to take care of anyone. He said that she should simply let herself heal and leave him to conjure some sort of meal with his wand (which wasn't as good as real food, but was better than what _Sirius_ called "real food").

But Harry suspected that this was KayKay's own way of healing—distracting herself, occupying her thoughts with "add half a cup of sugar and a teaspoon of vanilla" as opposed to, "and he used to always tell me about when he was growing up with my mum".

"Morning," he said, aware that he sounded anything but cheery.

"Morning." She replied, glancing up only a brief moment before reaching into a cabinet, pulling out some cooking spray, and turning her attention to the muffin trays in front of her.

She'd said a few days ago that she felt years older than seventeen—and she looked it. A week ago, she would have been laughing and grinning often, her eyes would have sparkled with happiness and love for life, and she would have been filled with buoyant energy. Now, she hadn't smiled once, her eyes were tired and haunted, and her shoulders were slumped as if she carried a heavy burden.

Everything she wore was black—her shorts, her tee shirt, even the tie around her ponytail.

He pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and then went to the refrigerator. As he pulled out the juice, he looked at her again. She was spooning batter into the cups of the muffin pans. She looked so tired—so weak!

Yet still, beautiful. The thought sprung up so uncharacteristically that Harry dropped the pitcher of juice he was holding (if it were physically possible, he would have stared at himself incredulously). The top snapped off of the plastic container, sending orange juice splashing on both of their legs and feet, as well as all over the floor.

Ah, he didn't need to worry about staring at himself in disbelief, KayKay was doing it for him.

"What . . . oh, nevermind," she said, waving her wand at the mess. The juice flew into the sink, and the pitcher hopped onto the counter. Harry blinked, still wondering where his thoughts had jumped out from and why they did so.

"Will you make some more?" KayKay asked simply as she opened up the oven and put the first pan in.

"Yeah." Harry said, opening the refrigerator again and grabbing a can of concentrate. He shook his head at himself.

That was weird . . . he thought as he poured the can into a clean pitcher and added water.

As he poured the glasses of juice, KayKay finished up with the muffin batter and put the bowl in the sink, turning on the hot water and adding some dish soap.

Harry was suddenly struck with the memory of a nearly identical image: a woman standing at the sink as a gentle breeze came through the window and made the curtains billow and the pots clank.

"Not now, but soon, she's going to need help."

The words floated through his mind as clearly as if Jenna was sitting right next to him—but he didn't understand why, it was too late to do anything about what had happened . . .

He looked up quickly as he heard a sniff from the sink—KayKay sounded as if she was crying again—but getting a glimpse of her face as she turned to put something away, he saw that she clearly wasn't, although she did look like she might.

But help doesn't have to be heroic . . . maybe what Jenna meant is that she'll need to be able to talk to someone and have them listen. A year ago, that would have been no problem—we liked each other then. But now we hate each other.

Then Harry had to wonder—did they? Sure, they had gone their separate ways in the spring and not gotten along after that—but would they have perhaps gotten along, even been _friends_ if he hadn't been constantly _trying_ to shove her away?

And _then_ he had to wonder why he even did in the first place. Well, he didn't doubt that they couldn't have continued dating; they argued too often and disagreed too much to even enjoy each other's company. But why did he think it was a necessity to put her through so much even after she'd made it clear that she didn't still think of him romantically?

Well, of course, she isn't nice to me either . . . But he suddenly realized that when she was rude or mean to him, it was only after he'd started something. The things _she_ started were just part of her personality that he'd known for almost two years: lighthearted insults, innocent accidents, and little acts of retaliation. At one point, he liked all of those qualities.

So what had happened, aside from them stepping away from a romantic relationship? Nothing really, except for him becoming someone he never had wanted to be . . . critical, rude, and cruel.

Harry cleared his throat slightly and began cautiously. "KayKay?"

"Yes?" she asked, rinsing off a measuring cup and drying it with a towel.

"Where do you think we went wrong?"

"I'm afraid I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." She responded, tossing a handful of dirty silverware into the sink and starting to clean them off.

"I mean,"—he briefly wondered what on _earth_ he was doing—"you and I. Where you think _we_ went wrong."

KayKay's scrubbing stopped for just a second, and her ponytail shook slightly as if she was trying to clear her head. "Well, this is just a guess, but I'd have to say that it was when you started criticizing me instead of caring."

Her voice had become detached, closed, and it carried with it obvious sarcasm.

"Well . . . I mean . . . I know that, but I meant why we always argue with each other when we both know that we're able to get along. After all, at one point in time, we never fought because we didn't feel like we had to . . ."

"Again, I'd have to say that it was you." She said, rinsing off a handful of silverware and setting them on a towel next to the sink to dry. She wrung out the dishrag and began to wipe off the counter.

Harry felt like he was repeatedly walking into a brick wall . . . he'd have to try to rephrase what he was saying.

"Well . . ." he said again, "I'm just . . . I'm—well, I'm sorry. I guess that I was thinking—er, hoping—that you and I could . . . well . . . that we could try again—"

"Damn it, Potter, I don't want your _charity!_" KayKay yelled quite suddenly, flinging the rag into the sink and clutching the edge of the counter, her back to him.

Harry felt as if he'd been slapped. He'd never even paused to consider how what he was saying must have sounded to KayKay, who hadn't thought through things the same way he had.

"No—KayKay it's not—I never meant—" he slid off of his stool quickly and circled around the counter, putting his hands on her shoulders from behind her. She shifted beneath the touch, as if trying to shake his hands off, but he didn't move.

"I know what I must sound like, but really I've been thinking a lot, and—"

The sound of someone coming through the kitchen door made both of them look over quickly.

Matt was standing there, looking out of breath and as if he'd dressed in thirty seconds. He was clutching a newspaper in his hand, and he was looking at KayKay, stricken.

"I heard." He said quietly, breaking the silence. It were those two words that pushed Harry and KayKay back into motion, and she pushed away from the sink, dashing to Matt who caught her in his open arms as she broke into tears on his shoulder. The newspaper fluttered to the floor, and the page on top was headed "OBITUARIES".

Looking at the pair, Harry felt backwards and upside-down. Never before had he witnessed somebody else comforting KayKay as he'd used to, and watching it, Harry couldn't tell if it made him jealous or if it just confused him.

Either way, he couldn't help feeling strange as she clung to Matt, crying and as he hugged her, whispering into her ear with an expression of tenderness on his face. That was _Harry._ That used to be what _he_ did.

But then, what had he been expecting from KayKay, after all that he'd done?

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

"Here, why don't we go outside?" Matt asked gently, putting an arm around KayKay and leading her out of the kitchen. She just nodded and walked with, not looking once over her shoulder.

Honestly! That Harry Potter . . . who did he think he was, anyway? Suddenly acting innocent and nice and _caring_ because he pitied her . . . well, who asked him?

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Matt said as he pushed open the screen door to the backyard. "I would've if I'd known."

KayKay sniffed and wiped at her nose. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Matt said sadly. "I should've been here for you. I told you I always would be . . ."

"Well, you're here now. That's what counts, right?" she asked as they sat down on the ground underneath a willow tree.

"But still, I should've been here sooner." Matt insisted again as KayKay leaned against his shoulder sadly. From somewhere out of his pocket, he produced a tissue, which she took gratefully, dabbing at her eyes.

"I didn't know that no one told you." KayKay said after a long period of silence.

"Well, who would have told?" he said practically. "Dumbledore doesn't know that you and I are any closer than friends at the most, Sirius has been busy I expect, as well as distraught over it too . . . and Harry, even if he _did_ think to tell me, probably wouldn't."

KayKay looked up at him, confused, and he clarified. "I get the feeling that he doesn't like me very much."

"You're probably right." KayKay sighed. "And I didn't even think to get in touch with you using that journal. Actually, I haven't been thinking of much lately, except mumbo jumbo about cooking and about Remus . . ." he voice broke and she clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to force her remaining tears away. Matt pulled her a bit closer and kissed the top of her head, managing to be strangely reassuring in the process.

"I can't say anything that will make the pain go away." He said softly. "I know that right now you feel like you'll never be whole again, but you'll see. Every morning it will hurt, but every morning the hurt will become smaller and smaller, until you're bigger than it is."

She looked at him, and was even able to manage a weak smile. "I wish you were closer," she said, "I always feel better when I talk to you, no matter what it's about. Other people try to skate around the truth and avoid the subject, as if it will help any."

"Well then, if that's how you feel, then I suppose it's a good thing I'll be moving here in a few weeks."

KayKay felt a jolt of surprise that came as suddenly as an electric shock. Thoughts tumbled around her head but the first that came out (and that she wished she could take back) was, "Oh, not you _too!_"

Matt looked her in slightly insulted confusion. "Well I'm sorry, I'll check with you next time."

"No! No, I mean . . . sorry, I didn't mean to say that . . . it's just that earlier, inside, Harry began acting all . . . _charitable_. Like he pitied me. And, well, I thought . . ." she trailed off.

"You thought that was all I was doing too?" he asked. KayKay nodded and he sighed.

"Well, I won't lie, you played a role in my decision. But even if it weren't for that, I'd still move. I'm going into law, and with a less than gleaming recommendation from O'Connor . . ."

"Our old Headmistress from Escondito?"

"Yeah, that's the one. After all, how many O'Connor's do we know? Anyway, it seems she's still a bit mad about losing that custody case against you, and I haven't the faintest idea why she wanted you in an orphanage . . ." KayKay rolled her eyes. "Well, anyhow, without an excellent recommendation from her, finding a place in a good school of law is a bit difficult. However, over here there are a lot more options, and Dumbledore doesn't have a grudge against me, so he wrote a recommendation and I'll be starting with your ministry in the fall. I'll probably just get an apartment in London."

"Ah, and it all makes sense now." KayKay said, nodding slowly.

"Yes, it all makes sense now." Matt grinned. "Although, being near you is incentive enough to move across the globe . . ."

"Oh, stop trying to flirt with me."

"Who says I'm flirting? Or rather, who says it's _just_ flirting? I'm also stating a well-known fact that I'm sure more than one person would agree with me on." He smiled and kissed her.

It actually helped her a great deal more than one would expect something so simple to. Something as simple as a kiss could heal quicker than words alone, if gentle and caring enough.

Neither of them noticed the face at the kitchen window.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §_**

Harry pushed aside the curtain at the kitchen window and glanced outside. The sight that greeted him made him feel even stranger than the hug had, and the worst part was that he still wasn't completely sure why. He absolutely didn't think _anything_ of KayKay anymore . . . so why did he feel a twinge of annoyance?

He was brought back to himself as he smelled something burning. Turning quickly and letting the curtain fall back into place, he saw smoke creeping out from the edges of the oven door.

"_Aurgh!_"

He ran to the oven, turned it off, then opened the door. A large plume of smoke billowed out and into his face, making him cough uncontrollably as his eyes watered. He grabbed a towel and began waving the smoke away frantically.

"And number one on the best-stressed list is . . . you." Sirius said, coming in.

"Enter the Godfather who wouldn't even know to turn the oven off." Harry said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

"And exit the Godson who forgot he was a wizard." Sirius replied, pushing Harry aside and shooting water out of his wand towards the interior of the oven.

"Oh . . . yeah. Forgot." Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously, if you're not going to leave the cooking to _me_, at least hand the job over to KayKay." Sirius sounded cheerful, but he looked tired and his eyes were regaining the haunted look they'd held in Azkaban.

"That _was_ KayKay's work." Harry said, using an oven mitt and pulling the soggy, blackened muffins out of the oven.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, apparently not believing him.

"Oh, someone dropped in for a visit." Harry said coldly, prying the muffins out one by one and tossing them into the garbage. Sirius only looked at him strangely.

"Who—" he was interrupted by the arrival of Matt and KayKay. Harry looked quickly, and found a strange satisfaction in the fact that they were merely standing side by side, not holding hands or anything.

What's wrong with me?! he thought incredulously. _I swear that I'm going insane . . ._

"Morning, Sirius." KayKay said. Well, she sounded a _bit_ more upbeat than she had earlier, but still, she wasn't smiling either . . .

"Good morning KayKay, Matt." He replied nodding at both of them in turn. "Do you plan to stay long, Matt?"

"No, I was just leaving." He replied. He looked at KayKay and slipped his hand into hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"It's not your fault. Thank you." She said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Goodbye."

"Bye," he replied, "I'll see you before too long, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. He smiled, then turned and left the room. All three people still in the kitchen listened as his footsteps faded out down the hall towards the front door.

It was then that KayKay noticed the pan in Harry's hand. "My muffins! What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" he repeated, "You're the one who just left them here!"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear the timer!" she said in disbelief.

"I—" Harry stopped. What was the point of arguing? It was only muffins, after all, and it was such a stupid thing to argue about. "No, I didn't. Sorry."

KayKay blinked in surprise, taking a moment to find her voice. "It—well—oh, don't worry about it. We have cereal, after all." She stammered, looking extremely confused.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Sirius looking between him and KayKay, a knowing look in his eyes. He cleared his throat finally, and said, "Harry, you may want to take a shower. That is, unless you like the chimneysweep look."

Harry glanced at his reflection in the microwave door and saw that Sirius was right—he was a mess.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." He agreed, setting the muffin pans in the remaining dishwater.

"I think I'll go sleep." KayKay said, stifling a yawn. "I'm sorry to leave you alone, Sirius . . ."

"It's okay. I know what it's like." He told her quietly. She nodded, and left the room. Harry followed in silence. When they reached the top of the stairs, KayKay went up the magical ladder to her "bedroom", and Harry disappeared into the bathroom.

As he twisted the knobs to get hot water from the faucet, Harry glanced at himself in the mirror. Soot and all, he saw he looked almost as bad off as Sirius and KayKay—he hadn't realized he'd been sleeping do restlessly. But his eyes were red from tiredness, and he wouldn't deny that there was absolutely no sign of happiness coming from him.

He sighed. Maybe he should take a nap, too.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

Harry looked blearily at his clock. It had only been about ten o'clock when he'd gone to sleep, and now it announced twelve-thirty.

Sitting up and groping for his glasses in the dark, he had them halfway on when he realized . . .

. . . It shouldn't be dark at half-past noon.

Looking closer at the clock now that he had his glasses on, he noticed the little "AM" icon in the bottom corner lit up.

How on earth did I sleep for fourteen hours? he wondered, standing up. Well, on a positive note, he felt wide-awake and well rested now.

His stomach grumbled loudly. Deciding to get something to eat—who knew, maybe there were still some cookies left—Harry opened his door quietly and padded down the dimly lit hallway.

Reaching the kitchen a few moments later, he opened a cupboard and quickly located the cookies, pulling out three (and then, after some consideration, a fourth).

He was about to sit down at the counter when he thought he heard something—the radio, perhaps. Setting down the cookies and moving closer to the sound, Harry found himself led towards the pool.

KayKay was sitting at the edge, swinging her legs back and forth slowly in the water, staring up at the stars through the transparent ceiling and singing quietly. Harry stopped, leaning against the doorframe, to listen.

"_. . . . Everything's waiting up ahead,  
Nothing's behind me.  
If I don't dream, if I don't try,  
How will I know how far I'll fly?_"

He'd forgotten how she sounded when she sang . . . .of course, he hadn't _heard_ her sing in the longest time—not since last Christmas—and she actually did sound quite nice . . . in the case of this song, almost haunting.

Not feeling comfortable watching her when she wasn't aware, Harry walked in, his footsteps making her stop with a small jump. She turned around quickly, but relaxed when she saw who it was. The wand in her hand was placed slowly back on the ground.

"Hey." He said quietly, sitting down near her.

"Hi." She said shortly, looking back up at the stars. The tone of her voice didn't leave much allowance for conversation, but Harry took a chance anyhow.

"I'm . . . ah . . . I'm sorry about this morning. I was wondering if you'd let me talk about it a bit."

She glanced down at him, a cynical expression on her face. "You can only talk about burnt muffins for so long, Harry. I thought even _you_ knew that."

"I—" he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I actually meant before that. When you accused me of simply being charitable."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. It's not _your_ fault that you feel moved by pity to try to humor me." She paused, then added, "Of course, it's not my fault either. So whose fault is it?"

"Nobody's" Harry began.

"Who's Nobody? Is that what you call one of the voices inside your head?"

"No—"

"Or one of your apparitions?"

"_No!_" Harry shouted. He paused to take a deep breath and calm down. "What I mean is, it wasn't _charity._"

"Right. It wasn't charity . . ." she leaned over the pool and ran her fingers through it, "just like this isn't water."

She pulled her hand out and flicked some water droplets at Harry's face.

"_Please_, will you give me just five minutes?" he asked, pulling his glasses off and drying them on the hem of his shirt. "This is serious."

She sighed in resignation. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thanks" he said, relieved. "I should probably start at the beginning . . ."

"Probably."

"Well, on my birthday—well, actually, the night before my birthday—I talked to your mum, see, and she said—"

"Oh, right, twist the knife a bit more!" KayKay exclaimed, standing up quickly. "First my uncle, then my mom . . . I should've known that you were just playing around and trying to make me miserable, _again_ . . ."

She began to walk away, but Harry was to his feet in a flash and caught her by the arm.

"You're not the only one who was affected by Remus's death! Stop acting like you are! He was like an uncle to me too, I've known him since my Third Year . . . he's always been there for me, always been my friend—and what about Sirius? Remus was one of his best mates, his only friend left!"

KayKay was looking at him with an expression he couldn't place. He continued. "First my dad died because Wormtail was a traitor, then Sirius was shipped away to Azkaban . . . just when he thought he was perhaps getting back to a normal life, Remus was killed! Stop acting like you're above us, that your tale is more tragic than ours—sure, you were with him when it happened, but you didn't even _know_ him until two years ago!"

Harry was aware that he was crying, and he hastily let go of her arm and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Forget it" he said quietly. "Just forget it. I knew you wouldn't listen to me anyhow." He turned away from her and sat back down at the pool's edge. However, her footsteps didn't retreat—they came closer, and then quite suddenly, there she was, sitting in her place again and dangling her legs, as if nothing had ever happened. The only evidence to the contrary were the tears on both their faces.

"I'm sorry." KayKay whispered. "You're right. Go ahead—I'll listen this time."

Harry nodded, wiped his eyes once more, and continued.

"Your mum was in my dream—I'd had the dream before, on my sixteenth birthday—but this time I actually talked to her."

"Her name was Jenna?" KayKay asked softly. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"That's what she said. She had long hair and was tall—compared to a lot of women, I mean—I swear, you look so much like her."

He was slightly surprised as KayKay's face broke into a flattered smile.

"Oh, and you were there, too" Harry continued. "Except you were really young . . ." he shook the stray thoughts from his head. "But your mum said—what were her exact words? _'Not now, but soon, she'll need help.'_ And then, you woke me up."

"Oh . . . _Oh!_" KayKay said, here eyes widening. "I thought I just heard you wrong when you said something about her . . ."

Harry nodded. "But then—I mean, I was thinking this morning while you were cooking—why do we hate each other so much? I mean yes, I know it's mostly my fault . . . but I wondered why. We've _proved_ that we can get along, when we're not suspicious of each other . . . and the thing that drove us so far apart was me being someone I never meant to be."

KayKay was still listening—sure, she had a look on her face that wasn't quite as positive as he would've hoped—but at least she hadn't walked away yet.

"Yet" being the operative word.

"So what I'm trying to say—what I said this morning—I'm sorry for everything I've put you through since I broke up with you. In fact—I'm sorry for breaking up with you _period._ I was . . . well, really harsh when I did . . ."

That look on KayKay's face was increasing—that closed-off, suspicious look. However, Harry didn't notice.

"And I mean, I was wondering if we could try again, you know, at being—"

Before he could finish the sentence (_"—friends."_), KayKay stood up abruptly.

"Harold James Potter,"—Uhoh. The full name. Not a good sign—"you can't just expect to waltz back into my life as if you've done nothing wrong and as if nothing ever happened! I've spent too much time, worked too hard trying to forget about it."

Harry stood slowly, feeling pained. "KayKay . . ."

"No! Stop acting like you care and that you're sorry! Things are fine the way they are, they're just fine!" She turned and started away, but Harry caught her by the hand.

"You don't understand—"

"Oh yes I do, Harold James Potter!" she quipped, trying to pull away.

"Will you stop with the full name thing?" he exclaimed, maintaining his grip. "Just _listen_—"

"_No!_" she shouted, yanking her arm away. Unprepared, Harry stumbled backwards. He grabbed at KayKay's wrist in an attempt to stabilize himself, but it didn't work . . .

They both ended up in the pool.

"Potter!" KayKay shrieked, sputtering when she came up.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. However, he couldn't resist grinning. KayKay scowled.

"You're hopeless." She said in disgust, swimming towards the edge of the pool. Harry caught her arm again.

"Will you just listen? I was only going to say that I wanted us to try again, this time being _friends_, something I'm _sure_ we're both capable of doing. I'll stop being a jerk in a stupid attempt to shove you away, and you can stop being so suspicious of my every word." He noticed KayKay hadn't struggled to get away and that she was simply looking at him, treading water as she listened. It took this as a good sign. "Deal?"

He held out his hand, and KayKay looked at it as if she were afraid he was up to something. However, after a long pause, she shook it.

"Deal" she agreed. "And friends can still have fights, right?"

Harry was a bit confused. "Well, yes . . . but the general idea is to get along—" he stopped suddenly as a splash of water hit him right in the face.

"There's a big difference between an argument and a fight." KayKay laughed. Harry splashed her back, and she sprung towards him, shoving him underwater. When he resurfaced, she was climbing out at the edge of the pool, her pajama pants and her white tee shirt dripping and clinging to her body.

He swam over and put his arms around her from behind, yanking her back in.

He was so close . . .

. . . And yet, so far.

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤§ ¤ § ¤ §¤ § ¤ §**_

_**Tell me what I have to do tonight,  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right.  
Let's be us again.  
  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head,  
I don't know why I said the things I said.  
Let's be us again.  
  
Here I stand  
With everything to lose,  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end.  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you.  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?  
Let's be us again.  
  
Look at me, I'm way past pride,  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again?  
Even if it takes a while,  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again.  
  
Here I stand  
With everything to lose,  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end.  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you.  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?  
Let's be us again.  
  
Baby, baby what would I do?  
I can't imagine life without you.  
  
Here I stand  
With everything to lose,  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end.  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you.  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?  
  
Oh, here I am.  
I'm reaching out for you,  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in?  
Let's be us again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wow! Two things: One, that chapter was up WAY faster than I'd expected it to be . . . and two, I'll probably take half and hour responding to reviews! (I'm such a rambler . . .) Eep!

**Lady Alex** (aka Alex and Ellie), thank you for not killing me! (Or torturing me, come to think of it). Your alter-ego may get a bit snappish, but you're both great!

**Joeyperson**—heehee—thank you for giving me permission to use your word, and I tried to get this chapter out fast!

**Icy**: My goodness, Icy, what can I _say?! _You're the one who's been with me the longest on my stories, you're always gotten my big, mushy thank-you's at the end . . . then you turned around and surprised me by giving _me_ one! You're the best reader ever, Icy—and don't ever change your fun, optomistic ways!

**Kelli**, thank you for your glowing review! I know I've said this before, but when I get online and check my e-mails, just to see that I got an update . . . THAT cheers me up already. Then I open them and sometimes it's such a nice one by somebody who seems totally wowed . . . totally warms my heart. That's why I do what I do—I mean, not for the review part, but in the hopes that I can maybe do something I enjoy and have someone else enjoy it as well . . . oh dear, I'm getting all sentimental already and we aren't even into the school year! Oh, and thank you also for getting so many people interested in this! I went onto Kat's thread and my eyes just kinda' popped out of my head . . . okay, now I'm rambling. I have to stop doing that!

And last (but CERTAINLY not least), **Laura!** Thank you for review and for the fun flavor that you add to the WB boards! You're great!

**You're ALL great!!!**

Oh, and a thank you to **Lonestar** for the song (Which is one of my absolute FAVORITES and seemed to fit the chapter perfectly.)


	5. What Next?

¤ I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, it got away from me and ended up twice as long as I like my chapters to be. I split it in half at the best place I could, and Chapter Six will be up in a few days, as soon as I convert it to HTML format. Again, sorry! **¤**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

__

§ ¤ § Chapter Five: What Next? **§ ¤ §**

KayKay was horribly confused. Harry's confessions were very sudden and unexpected—so much so that she felt it wasn't unreasonable to assume that he was just playing around, toying with her thoughts and feelings—it wouldn't be the _first_ time.

But then, as she stared back at him in that pool as tried one more time to explain, his expression spoke in a way she never had expected nor, quite honestly, wanted it to. It was this that frightened her . . . this that made her stop and listen . . .

And this that made her believe that he was being sincere.

And, on reflection, what he'd said was quite reasonable. The only reason that they didn't get along was the fact that they _wanted_ to disagree about everything. Certainly, they'd still argue—there would always be things they wouldn't see eye-to-eye on—but really, everyone argued once in a while, even the closest of friends.

Also, KayKay felt that a great burden, one she'd grown used to carrying and hadn't noticed for the longest time, had been lifted. She didn't feel as if her face was too heavy to smile, or that her heart was too weak to still enjoy a day . . .

It was just as Matt had said. The hurt was getting smaller and smaller . . .

. . . Although, she doubted that this was what he'd exactly meant. But still, facing Remus's death was suddenly not as hard when she had someone who'd been just as close to him that she could talk to.

She snapped back to the present and splashed Harry again. They were standing in chest-deep water, and their battle raged on.

Harry responded by turning on a jeweled tap, getting a handful of pink, rose-scented foam, and blowing at KayKay.

"Ugh!" she dove immediately under the water, trying to wash the scent away before it soaked in. She abhorred flowers.

Actually, that was a lie. Flowers were nice. But she _detested_ smelling like them.

She came back on, turning on the nearest faucet. Imagine her surprise when, instead of some sort of bubbles, foam, or water, out came—

"Chocolate frogs?" Harry said in confusion. He and KayKay looked at each other.

"You mean you've lived here for more than a year and you _still_ haven't tested all of the faucets?" KayKay exclaimed, grabbing one as it went past and taking a bite. "Mmmm."

Harry was looking at her strangely, almost as if he'd noticed her for the first time.

"What?" she asked. He didn't respond, just looked at her that weird way. Curious, she looked down and suddenly remembered that her shirt was both white and soaked.

Dropping the frog immediately she pulled herself out of the pool and rushed out, taking a quick right into the living room and grabbing a blanket, which she proceeded to wrap around herself.

Harry arrived a moment later. Her only words to him were, "Potter, you're absolutely horrible."

"I'm sorry!" he insisted. "And it's not like I was _staring_."

She snorted, expressing easily just how preposterous this statement was, and turned on the radio before flopping down moodily on the oriental rug.

Harry was still dripping wet, and water was beginning to puddle on the hardwood floor.

"Ummm . . ." He started, and KayKay looked up at him questioningly. "Do you want to play a board game or something?"

She pondered this for a moment, then replied, "Well, I'd be glad to beat you at Clue, if you have it."

Harry nodded, turning to leave the room. KayKay stood and followed.

"You get the game, I'll get the snacks." She said, heading straight into the kitchen.

"Snacks?"

KayKay looked at him strangely. "Of _course_, snacks! You can't expect to play a game without snacks! Some popcorn, a few cookies, throw in some soda . . ." she stopped, and rolled her eyes. "You're _so_ deprived. Well, if _you_ don't want any, I'll just eat them all myself."

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Colonel Mustard in the Lounge with the Rope." KayKay announced. She pulled out the cards from the envelope and looked at them. "Ha!"

She laid them all out triumphantly and Harry scowled.

Since KayKay had won three times in a row now, they gave up the game and simply pushed the board to the side.

"So . . ." she said slowly, unsure of what to say but feeling a need for idle chitchat. "Who do you think will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Harry was silent for a while, and looking over at where he was seated on the floor with his back against the couch, he seemed pensive.

"I really don't know," he said finally. "I guess we'll have to find out when we get there."

KayKay nodded and rolled from her stomach onto her back.

"It'll be so strange . . . and so hard . . . not having _him_." She said slowly, watching as the ceiling fan spun lazily.

Harry didn't ask for clarification, a sign to KayKay that he felt the same way. She sighed deeply and her eyelids drooped. She was struck by a sudden sleepiness she hadn't expected.

"Did you have any ides on who it might be?" Harry asked. She shook her head, stifling a yawn.

"No. We'll just hope it's somebody competent . . ."

"Yes, unlike Quirrel or Lockhart," Harry replied. His voice seemed to fading in and out like a badly tuned radio, and she tried to stay awake. Then again, she hadn't just had fourteen hours of sleep like Harry had.

He was saying something more, but KayKay didn't hear it. His words drifted farther and farther away as she felt like she was drifting off into what might finally be a restful slumber.

"KayKay?" he was asking. ". . . KayKay?"

But she was already asleep sprawled out on the rug, a blanket wrapped lazily around her from when she'd been concealing her wet shirt and a faint smile on her face.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Harry felt lighter than air. As a matter of fact, he felt so good that when KayKay beat him (yet again) at Clue, he didn't even mind.

Of course, he insisted to himself that he was just glad to be free of all of the ill tension.

He looked over at KayKay when she didn't reply to his questions, and smiled to himself. She had fallen asleep, just as easy as that. It was understandable, since she'd only been sleeping for a few hours at a time while Harry, on the other hand, had slept for more than half the day.

Still, perhaps she'd sleep better if she was comfortable, in a bed. Harry thought to himself. Sighing, he stood up and then bent over, awkwardly gathering her in his arms.

It didn't quite work the way it did in the movies—then again, had he been expecting it to? Still, he managed without dropping her, surprised at her relatively slight weight.

Shifting her position slightly in his arms and hoping she didn't wake up (which would undoubtedly lead to awkward questions that Harry would prefer not to be faced with), Harry walked out of the living room, turning sideways to get through the doorway.

The climb up the stairs was slightly difficult—however, once reaching the top, Harry had already decided against trying to master the ladder-like staircase leading to KayKay's room.

After a moment's deliberation, (and _only_ a moment's, because KayKay was growing heavy in his arms), he went into his own bedroom and laid her down gently on his bed, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

He covered her with a light blanket, then turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him and making his way back downstairs to watch the sunrise from the front steps.

KayKay's clothing had still been slightly damp, which would've been a problem were it not for the fact that Harry's clothes were still wet from the pool as well. The rising sun warmed his skin and dried his clothing more rapidly as the sky exploded with all of it's fiery glory.

The brightness of it made him squint a bit, but he didn't want to go inside or look away. The sun, a glowing orb of golden power, hovered on the horizon, coming out from hiding slowly. The thin clouds that hovered nearby diffused the light, bathing everything in a warm honey color.

But still, it was changing. The clouds dissipated quickly, no match for the fireball, which made the remaining clouds scattered high in the sky turn a vivid pink, and the sky itself a pale lavender it as it raised itself majestically.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd watched the dawn, and as he looked over at Remus's now vacant home, he was struck with an appreciation for it that he'd never before felt.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

When KayKay opened her eyes, she had to blink several times to be certain that she wasn't still asleep. This wasn't her room! This was . . .

She sat up suddenly, looking around. This was _Harry's_ room!

She scrambled out from under the covers and stood, staring at the bed as if it had just tried to trick her, then she looked at the clock, which claimed that it was 2:37.

"Ah, and so she awakens."

KayKay looked to the doorway quickly, where Sirius seemed to have paused on his way by.

"I was wondering how long you'd be sleeping . . . of course, when I first saw you in there Harry had quite a bit of trouble trying to explain himself. But still," he winked, "I told you so."

He disappeared from view, whistling the tune from the Andy Griffith show as he went down the stairs, and KayKay stared after him in confusion. She had a myriad of questions tumbling around in her head.

Why _had_ she been in Harry's bed? What was Sirius so smug about? Who decided a _Chihuahua_ was a _dog?_ (she tucked that one to the back of her mind for later) But most of all . . .

Why did her underwear feel _wet?_

She walked out of the room, still puzzling, and went downstairs. When she entered the kitchen for something to eat, Harry looked up from reading a handful of papers, smiled at her, then went back to what he was doing.

WHAT is going ON? she wondered, completely baffled by this point. _Everyone's acting as if Harry and I—_

She froze halfway through opening he refrigerator and let it fall shut again, her head going with it and resting on the cool metal.

Oh. Yeah. I forgot about the pool fiasco and the apology and everything.

Well, at least it answered the disturbing question of why her underwear were wet.

She shook her head, opening the refrigerator again and this time getting out the milk. She grabbed a clean glass from next to the sink and a handful of chocolate chip cookies before taking all three items and hopping up and sitting on the counter with them, her legs dangling and hitting the cabinets below.

"We got our Hogwarts letters." Harry told her, passing over an unopened one. She took it, tearing the seal messily and pulling out the papers.

"Nothing much. Just the usual—Standard Book of Spells Seven, Practical Self Defense . . . that must be the new Dark Arts book . . . a notice about graduation . . ." she stuffed the papers back into the envelope, not pothering to fold them neatly. "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Got a letter from Hermione a couple minutes before you came down—she made Head Girl."

"Big surprise." KayKay said, feeling a twinge of amusement. "Did she say who Head Boy is?"

"It says here that they didn't tell her yet," he said, handing KayKay the letter.

"A Ravenclaw, I'm sure." KayKay said, scanning the letter.

"Maybe you should go to Diagon Alley before everyone else crowds in." Sirius said, coming in and opening the cookie jar. "Hey! Who took the rest?"

KayKay cleared her throat and waved the last bite of her cookie in the air before finishing it off. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Cookies aren't a healthy breakfast, young lady."

"Who said anything about breakfast? That was an afternoon snack." She said, sliding off of the counter. "And besides, what's the rush to get our school things? We're only one week into August."

Sirius shrugged. "Do you have anything better to do?"

"Well . . . no." Harry and KayKay admitted at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. Harry laughed. KayKay tried to crack a smile.

"Then it's settled. The two of you can go right now."

"Wait, wait . . . the _two_ of us?" KayKay questioned not liking the sound of it. "What are you, nuts? What if we rip each other's heads off?"

"I'm fully convinced that you won't. You seem to be acting _quite_ friendly with each other, if you know what I mean."

KayKay glared at him. She didn't see that beside her, Harry was smiling.

"Besides," he continued, glancing out the kitchen window, "I have matters I have to settle with Dumbledore."

His eyes were getting that haunted look again and, quickly excusing herself, KayKay slipped away to go to her bedroom and make herself presentable. She tried to cast all depressing thoughts out of her mind, even though she knew that she couldn't _run_ from her problems.

Getting dressed and ready took longer than normal, because she was a _mess_. Her hair was matted and tangled, she hadn't worn a _touch_ of makeup for a week . . .

Still, it wasn't _too_ much later that she was making her way downstairs in her black jeans and tee shirt and checking her pocket once more for her Gringott's key and wand.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Harry was quite relieved to get out of the house. He doubted he could stand another minute of Sirius's smug "I-told-you-so" attitude.

But then, Harry tried to reason that Sirius _didn't_ tell him so. Sirius had been _so_ assured that one of them still had romantic feelings for the other—but neither of them did . . . did they?

No! Harry thought hastily, _we're just starting to act more mature, that's all. Being friends means nothing more than it sounds!_

Their first stop was Gringott's. KayKay looked highly uncomfortable at the idea of sitting next to Harry in the lurching cart that careened through the tunnels at breakneck speed, but she didn't protest.

After filling their money bags with coins, they began shopping—books first, of course, then the Apothecary to re-stock for NEWT Potions, then KayKay disappeared into Madam Malkin's saying something about her robes being too short. Harry was left standing on the street in confusion at her abrupt disappearance.

Looking around to see if there was anyone about the he knew, Harry shrugged and walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. There weren't many people about, especially not students, so he browsed the store in relative silence.

He hadn't been there for what seemed like very long when the bell above the door chimed and a familiar voice met his ears.

"See, I told you he'd be in here! There isn't a wizard alive who can resist gawking at broomsticks."

He turned around quickly to see KayKay headed his way. A familiar girl was beside her—a blue-eyed, blonde-and-brown-haired girl who matched KayKay's height down to the last millimeter.

"Okay, okay, you were right Madison," KayKay rolled her eyes at her cousin. "And all this time I was betting that he'd gone for ice cream. How _could_ I be so naïve?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, not _everybody_ can be as brilliant as me." She said smugly, studying her nails.

"Oh, Harry, look who I bumped into at Madam Malkin's!" KayKay said quite unnecessarily.

"Hey, Potter!" Madison said, ruffling his already messy hair. "How's it hanging?"

" 'Hanging'?" Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. He was struck once again by how strangely Americans could talk sometimes. Of course, KayKay had been much the same upon their first meeting—and Harry suddenly realized how much of her accent KayKay had lost over the course of two years. There was still obvious influence in her speech from her native country—but she didn't stand out _nearly_ as much as Madison.

"Yes, that _is_ what I said . . ." Madison crossed her arms over her chest and glanced Harry up and down. "Shall I speak in Shakespearean English for you?"

"Don't, he wouldn't understand a word of _that_ either!" KayKay laughed.

"I _know_ what she _meant!_" Harry said, thoroughly peeved. "I'm just pointing out how you Americans have butchered English."

Both girls glared daggers at him. Madison opened her mouth, undoubtedly to spout out an insult of some sort, when the shopkeeper spoke up, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, no thank you!" KayKay chirped, the very image of an innocent angel.

"Yes," Madison added, looking Harry in the eye as she spoke, "we were just leaving."

She turned, lacing her arm through KayKay's and marching out. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow at Harry as the door swung shut, and he sighed, following after.

"I should probably get home, my parents are expecting me before dinner." Madison was saying as he caught up with the pair.

"Wait! I know—why don't you spend the night at our place?" KayKay asked excitedly.

"_What?_" Harry exclaimed. "No way—"

KayKay clapped a hand over his mouth and stepped on his foot without so much as glancing back at him.

"What do you say?" She asked, looking at her cousin hopefully.

"What I say is; what all this about 'our' place?" she said in amusement, looking between the two. "Are you . . .?"

"No!" KayKay exclaimed, disgust evident in her voice. Lowering the volume a bit, she explained, "It's because of Uncle Remmy . . . you know . . ." Pain was evident in the way she spoke.

"Right! Oh, right . . . I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about where you'd live . . ."

"So can you? Please, the testosterone in the house is positively _killing_ me . . ." KayKay continued, skirting around the subject of their uncle.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be alright. Just let me tell them—hey, why don't you come with?" she suggested, as they started walking again towards the Leaky Cauldron. "It would be cool for you to meet them . . . oh, and I suppose you can bring that kid with the black hair and glasses that you hang out with . . ."

"Gee, where have I heard _that_ one before?" Harry asked loudly, giving KayKay a look. "There must be something about the people in your family . . ."

She shrugged at him as they entered the pub and went over to the fireplace. All three of them pulled pouches from their pockets as they prepared to Floo.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"The Jacobs Manor!" Madison said clearly, stepping into the green flames. Shrugging, KayKay followed, Harry bringing up the rear.

KayKay stumbled out of the fireplace a few moments later. Trying to fix her mussed hair, she barely had it out of her face when she uttered an appreciative "Whoa."

They must have been in the entryway, because heavy oak doors were to their left and a grand, sweeping staircase was to the right. The floor was highly polished marble, and a warm glow (which he noticed was caused by glowing orbs hovering magically near the high vaulted ceiling) made the whole place seem to shimmer with hospitality.

"Here, this way." Madison said, leading them towards the staircase, "I think I know where I can find my mom."

KayKay followed her up the stairway, knowing Harry was right behind her. As they began their journey up, the red carpet beneath their feet depressed slightly with each step. Near the second level, the stairway split in two and separated, curving outwards majestically.

"Wow, when you said your family was rich, you weren't kidding." KayKay said in awe her voice echoing.

"Yeah . . ." Madison said, sounding a bit bashful. "The funny part is trying to learn my way around at each new house. We've moved quite a few times, but last year was the first time it was continental. It was as much for my dad's business as it was for me. I didn't have the best reputation at Salem Academy . . ."

KayKay snorted. "Really? I can _never_ imagine you being anything short of angelic," she said sarcastically.

"Well, last year really put things into perspective for me. I saw how serious teenagers were getting with the Dark Arts, and how directly they affected others. I even noticed that some kids didn't even _care_ when they lost classmates in Voldemort's name . . . I began to see how stupid and pointless it really was, and then tried to make a change in myself.

"Of course," she continued, reaching the top of the stairs and leading them down a hall, "finding out I had _Gryffindor_ blood made me realize—Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't so different after all, it's just a state of mind. . . . And being placed in Slytherin may not have had anything to do with my destiny or actions, but just my personality."

"Wisely said." KayKay complimented. Behind her, Harry stayed silent, apparently not having anything to contribute to the conversation.

"Here we are!" Madison said, pushing open a set of double doors. "Mom?"

"I'm back in the Genealogy Section" a voice called. The room was a library, housing shelf upon shelf of books that KayKay was certain came in more than one language. She shelves seemed to stretch on for ages. Any further speculation was cut short as Madison hurried forward, grabbing KayKay's hand.

"C'mon, I want you to meet her!" she said, tugging KayKay away from the door. KayKay looked back over her shoulder for the first time since arriving and motioned for Harry to follow.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine . . ." she said, turning down an aisle without even glancing up at the labels on each bookshelf as a guide. "This is KayKay—er, _Kayleigh_—Determan. You know, my cousin."

A woman looked up from an open book in her hands and shook blonde hair from her eyes. She was wearing a suit, although KayKay failed to see why she dressed so sophisticatedly for simply looking through a library. She decided it was a rich-person thing.

"Hello, Kayleigh." The woman said, extending a manicured hand and shaking KayKay's. "It's nice to meet you. Madison has told us plenty about you, of course . . . I wish our first meeting could have been much sooner. Had we known that Madison had a cousin in need of adoption . . . I'm sure you would both have enjoyed having a friend to grow up with."

"Thank you" was the only thing KayKay could say.

"Ah, and _you_ must be Harry Potter. Yes, I've heard about you, too."

"What was the giveaway, mom? That he was following KayKay like a puppy on a leash?" Madison laughed, but stopped as both KayKay _and_ Harry threw glares at her. Madison cleared her throat.

"Well, mom, the reason they came was because KayKay and I were wondering if I could stay at her house tonight. She's feeling a bit outnumbered."

"Oh, is _that_ all? Certainly." Madison's mom said. "And Kayleigh, you _must_ stay over for a week sometime before the school year begins."

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Thank you, Mrs. Jacobs!"

The woman waved her hand. "Please, Mrs. Jacobs is for my business colleagues. I'd prefer that you call me Aunt Janine."

Something jumped inside KayKay. Janine . . . almost like Jenna. She thought back to Janine's comment about wishing they'd known that she'd needed adopting and wondered for a moment what life would've been like growing up with Madison. No Megan, Chad, or Matt . . . but that also would've meant Remus would still be around.

And what of friends she'd made at Hogwarts? Ron, Hermione . . . would they still have become friends? And what about Harry? Sure, she could do without having dated him, but what about in their Fifth Year when they discovered their powers and cleared Sirius's name?

Maybe if I'd been adopted by them last summer. Yes, that would've been fine. I don't see how it would've altered much of anything, anyhow.

Then she remembered that it didn't matter and that thinking about it wouldn't change a thing.

"Alright, Mrs.—I mean, Aunt Janine." KayKay smiled at the woman's hospitality. Janine looked behind her at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose _you_ may call me Aunt Janine as well, but you may be more comfortable with plain old Janine."

"Er . . . yes." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Thanks, mom!" Madison said, turning and pulling KayKay away.

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Janine!" KayKay called back before Madison practically dragged her around the corner. Once they were out of the library and heading back the way they'd come, KayKay commented, "Your mom is nice."

"_I_ got the impression that she didn't like me very much . . ." Harry said, but his comment was ignored.

"Yes, I suppose she _is_, isn't she?" Madison said to KayKay with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you my room!"

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Madison's room was indeed grand . . . it held a large bed, a closet as big as the room itself, a master bath, and a beautiful balcony view of sweeping lawns and a garden maze.

"Wow." KayKay breathed, looking out the windows, "It's gorgeous."

Madison smiled and shrugged modestly. "It actually gets to be a bit much sometimes," she admitted, pulling open the double doors to the closet. Magical lights automatically turned on, and KayKay followed her in, awestruck.

"How much stuff do you _have?_" she asked, looking at the racks of clothing and accessories.

"Mom goes a bit overboard during the school year—she sees something she thinks I'll like, and buys it right away. I haven't even _worn_ half of this stuff, and probably never will."

She looked around, then added, "Seems like an awful waste."

KayKay could do nothing but nod mutely as Madison grabbed a duffel bag from a hook on the wall and threw a few things into it—swimsuit, pajamas, a change of clothes . . .

"Done" she said, zipping it shut. "Well, _that_ was easy. Hey, where'd Potter go?" she asked as they walked back into the bedroom.

KayKay looked around, seeing no sign of Harry anywhere. "I don't know," she said, confused. "Harry?"

"Out here!" a voice called back from the balcony.

"Wow, that's the most he's spoken since we got here," Madison said as they went out to find him. He was looking out at the garden, leaning against the railing with his back to them.

"Hey, Harry, the bus is leaving. Come on, slowpoke!" KayKay said.

"Bus?" He looked over his shoulder.

"It's a figure of speech," KayKay said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can get away from the two of us."

As he straightened and turned around, KayKay could've _sworn_ she'd heard him say, "Do I _want_ to?" But his expression showed no indication that he'd spoken and Madison appeared to not have heard anything either. KayKay had to assume that she'd just heard him wrong.

Madison hitched her duffel higher on her shoulder and smiled, leading the way out of the bedroom. The trip back to the stairway was quick, but for some reason Madison stopped short of going down the steps.

"What? What is it?" KayKay asked when Madison didn't move. The second girl looked over her shoulder with a fiendish grin before abruptly hopping up so she was sitting on the polished stone banister and sliding out of sight.

"Come on!" she called back as both Harry and KayKay stared after her.

"What—she doesn't _really_ expect us to slide down that thing, does she?" Harry asked, looking incredulously at KayKay, who shrugged and followed Madison's lead.

"You need to let go and live a little, Harry!" she said, laughing inwardly at the look on his face before he disappeared from view around the curve of the stairway.

The ride down was long and fun, the rail curving perfectly for just the right amount of thrill. Stumbling only a bit as she went from sliding to standing at the bottom, KayKay looked back in time to see Harry sliding down with an obvious grin on his face.

However, he didn't seem to be prepared to transition smoothly to walking, and he ended up tripping. KayKay reached out, trying to catch him before he fell, only realizing a moment later her mistake as he barreled into her and caused _both_ of them to hit the floor.

Well, actually, KayKay was the only one who hit the floor. Harry ended up lading on top of her, knocking all of the air out of her lungs.

Madison was laughing. Harry was breathing hard. KayKay was trying to breathe, _period_.

Harry turned his head so his eyes met KayKay's, and the look he gave her startled her so much that she began hitting him away, in spite of not being able to catch her breath.

"Get off, get _off!_" she gasped, trying to push him. He nearly jumped as he tried to scramble to his feet.

"Sorry!" he panted. "I—really, I didn't mean—"

"Save it, Potter!" she rolled over to her stomach and struggled to her hands and knees, taking deep gulps of her newly supplied air. "You . . . are an _idiot._"

She didn't see him flinch, but she did see the hand he extended.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "And I thought we were going to quit fighting for the sake of fighting."

KayKay wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and allowed Harry to help her up. Madison was looking between them with confusion evident on her face. She said nothing, just threw her Floo Powder into the flames, calling out, "Diagon Alley!"

But when KayKay stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron a few moments later, she was immediately pulled to the side by Madison.

"Something has happened. I can tell. You're going to tell me _everything_" she said in a low whisper. KayKay nodded as Harry came out behind them.

"So . . ." Harry said, wiping soot and dust off of his clothes, "what next?"

"Why don't we get something to eat? I haven't had a real meal in _days_." KayKay suggested as they stepped through the magical archway to Diagon Alley and shielded their eyes against the low sun.

"Sounds good to me." Madison said.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said.

They walked down the street and selected a small café at KayKay's urging. Their meal was more like a snack, but it was very satisfying for her, and they talked casually at their small table as they watched the setting sun. When there was a lull in the conversation, Harry checked his watch.

"Oh . . . we'd better get back, Sirius will be wondering where we are." They looked around for a waiter. Since they were the only ones seated outside, there wasn't one to be found.

"One should come out soon," KayKay said, pulling some money out of her pocket and sifted through it as she calculated the bill in her head. "And I'm not as worried about Sirius _wondering_ what's taking us so long as I am about Sirius _imagining_ what's taking us so long . . ."

She stopped as she looked up and saw that Harry wasn't paying attention, but looking at the sky behind herself and Madison. They'd taken the seats facing away from the sunset so they wouldn't have to constantly squint.

She turned and looked over her shoulder. "Honestly Harry, why are you suddenly so mesmerized by the su—"

She froze. The sunset was barely noticeable compared to the other glowing figure that hovered in the sky.

"The Dark Mark." Madison said in a voice that was somewhere between awe and fear.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said hastily. The mark wasn't very close, but anywhere within sight was close enough to be taken seriously.

"Check, please!" Megan called, raising a hand as if to get the attention of a waiter. KayKay grabbed her wrist and yanked her from her chair, tossing a few galleons on the table. Harry, in turn, grabbed KayKay's wrist and the three teenagers began running towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait!" KayKay yelled suddenly, turning around and looking back.

"_What?!_" Madison and Harry both shouted. KayKay didn't answer. The green skull and snake were hovering over a more separated district of Diagon Alley—from what she could tell, it was the area of small businesses and apartments.

"No . . ." she said softly. "Matt!"

She started to run back, run towards the mark and the screams, but Harry caught her hand before she'd gone more than three steps.

"KayKay, stop!"

"But he lives back there! You don't understand it, he moved to London—he's going to be killed!" she screamed, trying to pull herself loose.

"And so this is how you try to help him? By getting yourself killed, too?" He replied, pulling back harder and putting his free hand on her shoulder to steer her away.

"You don't understand!" she insisted again, trying to wriggle free. Hot tears were starting to sneak out of the corners of her eyes. "We have to help him, we have to try—"

"KayKay, come _on!_" Madison growled, pushing her towards the Leaky Cauldron with Harry. "You're acting crazy and you're just going to get us killed!"

"But—"

"Do you want me to stupefy you? Because you know I _will_ if that's what it takes!" she said, getting her into the pub with one final shove. There was no one in sight, not even the bartender. Madison left KayKay to Harry and got the fireplace ready.

"You can't—we have to—I lo—"

"KayKay! We know you're worried but he'd be just as well off with us as he will be without." Madison said. "What should I call?"

The second question was obviously directed towards Harry, who answered promptly "Godric's Hollow." As Madison disappeared in the green flames, KayKay tried one more time to get away from Harry. Not succeeding, she let herself go limp in his grasp, hitting his chest weakly.

"I hate you," she said quietly, the tears falling from her eyes and soaking into his shirt.

"I know," he said quietly, hugging her. "He'll be fine. You'll see. He probably hasn't even moved in yet."

His voice sounded odd, but when she looked up he pulled her towards the fire.

"Let's go."

She gulped, nodded, then gave him a rare smile as she stepped into the tickling flames and said "Godric's Hollow!"

A week ago, she would've been furious with him, but now she realized . . .

Harry was a good friend.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Harry looked nervously over his shoulder one final time before stepping into the fire.

"Godric's Hollow!" he announced as the green flames engulfed him and sent him spinning on his way home.

Both of the girls and Sirius were in the living room when he stumbled out.

"Close it!" he said quickly, stepping clear of the hearth.

Sirius looked at him with confusion that made it apparent that KayKay and Madison hadn't explained the situation at Diagon Alley.

"Sirius, just close it to the Floo Network! _Now!_" he repeated. Hesitating no more, Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the four corner bricks of the opening, then drew a large "X" across the fireplace with green light from his wand that crackled like fire. The marks flared for a moment, then slowly faded.

All three teenagers sighed at the same time. KayKay flopped ungracefully onto the couch and covered her face with her hands. Madison sat down slowly in a chair, and Sirius took the other chair, leaving no room for Harry except for next to KayKay.

"So, are you three going to explain to me what's going on?" Sirius asked, looking around at them.

KayKay and Madison didn't offer up and words, so Harry took it upon himself to explain what had happened.

"Voldemort," he said quietly, taking his seat at the couch, "or his Death Eaters. We saw the Dark Mark in Diagon Alley."

Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up at strange angles. "It's getting worse" he said dismally. "An attack at Diagon Alley . . ."

"Well, it wasn't in Diagon Alley, per se, it was more towards the houses and apartments." Harry said quietly. Beside him, KayKay sniffed, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine" he reassured her. She snorted, and Harry had to admit the foolishness of his statement. "Well, he _probably_ will be. When did you find out he was moving to London? Yesterday?" (It had seemed like _ages_ earlier.) "He probably hasn't even gotten all of his things from home packed."

"Who?" Sirius asked. "Matt? He's moving to _London?_ Why?"

"School." KayKay answered simply, wiping at her eyes. "He's going to be a lawyer."

"Ah, the worst sort!" Sirius said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Aye, tyranny!" Madison replied in just as serious of a joking manner. "Charades! Secret, evil plots with likes of . . . of . . ."

"Possessed Phantom Chickens!" Sirius exclaimed. "And by the way, who are you?"

She looked surprised. "I'm Madison . . . KayKay's cousin, remember?"

"Ah, that's right. How could I forget such a shady character as yourself?"

"No matter how you managed it, it's done. I have sneaked into your home and I am going to be spending the night." She grinned fiendishly.

"I let you get away with it _this_ time . . ." Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

"Possessed Phantom Chickens."

KayKay laughed at them and turned her head to look at Harry. Her eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks were wet. He had an arm half-raised to wipe one of the tears from her face when he realized with a start what he was about to do. He mentally shook himself, wondering what had gotten into him.

KayKay was speaking. "Oh, you're probably right, Harry . . . for once. Thank you."

She smiled at him, taking his hand off of her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"You're a good friend."

Her words rung in his ears and struck him strangely—and he wasn't quite sure why. He was a god friend—wasn't that what he'd told her he'd wanted? For them to be friendly to each other instead of fighting endlessly?

She was no longer next to him on the couch, but instead with Madison, headed towards the stairway, presumably to go to her room.

He watched the two girls and they giggled to one another and climbed the stairs. Little did he know the way Sirius was watching _him_ and smiling knowingly.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

As if to prove that Harry's words were true, when KayKay and Madison entered her bedroom, her communication journal was glowing faintly, letting her know that someone had written. She nearly dove across the bed in her haste to get it from her nightstand, and she promptly sat down as she rifled through the pages.

She sighed thankfully as she found the new message. The handwriting was obviously Matt's, and she quickly read it.

KayKay, I'm sorry, it seems that I won't be moving to London as soon as I'd planned. Apparently, Voldemort led an attack on Diagon Alley just today. I pray that you're fine and were nowhere near. I'll see you in a few weeks, before you go to Hogwarts. Until then, please be careful. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing your name listed in the newspaper.

So, it sounded like he'd _heard_ of the attack, not experienced it. That was good. And he'd had the sense to let her know right away. That was also good.

"What does it say?" Madison asked, looking over KayKay's shoulder.

"Not much." KayKay replied, closing the book and setting it down. She'd worry about replying later. "He said he'd have to put off the moving date, and that he'd see me before school starts. It doesn't sound like he was around at the time of the attacks."

"Just like Harry said," Madison nodded, then sprawled out across KayKay's bed on her stomach.

KayKay rolled her eyes. "Yes, just like Potter said" she replied, lying on her back with her head hanging upside down off of the bed. Beside her, Madison shifted to mimic KayKay's position, and her face came into view.

She was grinning as if she'd discovered a large secret that she couldn't wait to tease her about, and her eyes glittered. "You're _mad_ at him!" she said gleefully.

"No I'm not." KayKay responded immediately, but Madison only nodded again.

"Yes, you are! You _always_ call him Potter when he's annoying you or when you're joking around with him!"

"What—no I don't!" KayKay exclaimed.

"Yes you do! Back in the living room you called him Harry when you were all worried about Matt and he was being nice about it—but when he knocked you over at my house you called him Potter!"

KayKay sat up with a jerk, reeling slightly as all the blood that had rushed to her head relocated itself. "So? What does it matter?"

"What matters," Madison said, pulling herself upright as well, "is that _something_ has happened. Last time I saw you two, you could barely stand being on the same _continent_, let alone on the same couch."

KayKay snorted. "You say 'same couch' as if it was a suggestive situation. Honestly! If you hadn't noticed, one of us was crying and the other was telling Sirius about an attack by Voldemort!" she said, thoroughly aggravated.

"Yes, but if _you_ hadn't noticed, 'the other' "—she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers—"just about kissed the 'one'."

"_What?!_" KayKay said, as if the very idea was ludicrous. This was _definitely_ a surprise to _her._ "You're insane!"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." She said seriously. "Sane or not, Harry had one of those looks in his eyes when he was comforting you—"

"Yeah, the 'KayKay-don't-be-crazy-your-boyfriend-will-be-fine-now-stop-acting-like-a-baby' look." KayKay said.

"Boyfriend?" Madison questioned. "_This_ is news to me too . . ."

"Well, Matt and I—well, I'm not sure exactly how it happened—but it was the sweetest thing!" She babbled quickly, glad to get Madison away from the subject of Harry and the supposed almost-but-not-quite kiss. "After my party, Matt and I were talking and then we saw a shooting star. So we both made a wish, and I asked him what he'd wished for, and he said, 'Courage', and I asked him what for, then he said, 'For this' and he kissed me—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the drift." Madison said, rolling her eyes. "Either way, that was _not_ the look Harry had."

"Of course not, that's the look that _Matt_ had." KayKay pointed out.

"Stop trying to change the subject! I mean, Harry wasn't looking at you like you were being crazy or babyish . . ."

Dang. She hadn't been successfully steered away from the topic.

". . . He had a look almost like he was about to try to kiss you, but then caught himself in time. Like he'd surprised himself." Madison was saying.

"You must have been seeing things." KayKay said, shaking her head. "_Potter_ was the one who broke up with _me,_ and now that he has, I'm glad. We both are."

She stopped; there was a look of triumph on Madison's face and she was pointing at KayKay victoriously.

"Yes! You said 'Potter'!" she exclaimed gleefully. "I knew it! You call him by his last name when you're mad!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Madison, but we've been over this already." KayKay said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I still fail to see the point."

"The point is that _sometimes_ you call him 'Harry' now, which means he's starting to try to be nice!"

"So?"

"So that means part of him must still care" Madison said smugly.

"No, that just means that part of him is still human." She stood up.

"You can think what _you_ want, but _I_ say that he's starting to regret breaking up with you!"

KayKay moved towards the door. "I'm telling you, I don't like him, and _he_ doesn't like me!" she shouted. She yanked open the door and jumped, as Harry was on the other side with his fist in midair, as if he was about to knock.

"Oh, out of my way, Potter!" she snapped, shoving past him. She stomped down the stairs, fuming, and went straight for the kitchen where she began pulling out bowls, measuring cups, and ingredients. She slammed each item down on the counter as she got them out, even the eggs (which meant she had to wipe up the mess and get more from the refrigerator).

All she needed right now was some time to brood. If anybody in the house knew what was good for them, they'd leave her alone until she was done.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

The earth is cold, the fields are bare,  
The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere.  
The birds move on so they survive.  
When snow's so deep, the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive.

They do what they must for now and trust in their plan.  
If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am.

But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear.  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
How will I know? Where do I go from here?

My world has changed and so have I,  
I've learned to choose and even learned to say goodbye.  
The path ahead is so hard to see:  
It winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me.

In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known.  
Now I think it's time to start a new life of my own.

But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear.  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?  
How will I know? Where do I go from here?

But who knows where I go from here?  
So many voices, only one thing's clear.  
There's nothing to lose—nothing to fear.  
The past is gone, I must move on from here.

* * *

Well, that's that. This certainly wasn't my favorite chapter, and despite it's sadness, I'd have to say Chapter Four is my favorite so far since it had a much bigger point in the story plot and wasn't simply placing small details out there to move the story along. Well, enough of me complaining about the chapter—there were parts I definitely enjoyed. Anyhow, you waited a month for this update, and the next one won't take NEARLY as long, I promise. So: Thank You's for reviews:

Joeyperson: Thank you for the assessment of it being a dramatic chapter—as I said, it's one of my favorites, and to me there could be nothing worse then it not coming off in writing as it did in my head. Gracias!

Kelli: Heehee, thank you for giving me permission to ramble! And Harry would thank you for commenting on his wisdom: Once and a while I feel like I'm being a bit unfair, not giving him the maturity his character probably would have. (Although, for most humans, it would be insanity . . . how many of us could stand multiple attacks by someone bent on killing us? I dunno, maybe he'd be safer at St. Mungo's . . .) Ack! I'm digressing again! Must—not—ramble! Too—much—to—do! Augh!

Lady Alex: Congratulations. You were the first to bring up Harry and KayKay getting back together—although you seem insanely patient, suggesting a pivotal point in their lives (unlike most Harry/KayKay shippers who say "Right now!!!"). Congratulations also on winning the Olympic Gold—wait, what am I saying?! Sorry, I'm running between the computer and television at the moment . . . and it's 1:45 in the morning, which explains my confusion.

Oh, speaking of Harry Potter and the Olympics, I had a GREAT dream last Thursday—Harry and I were at Hogwarts, and we pulled a prank on a new teacher who was sort of like a cross between Rita Skeeter and Gilderoy Lockhart, she was a real snob . . . it involved super glue and hay, as well as some complicated stringing of a trap. Professor Flitwick—or was it Sprout?—helped us, and our alibi was that we were watching the Olympics . . .

Okay, now I'm REALLY rambling. But either way, it was a fun dream, so huzzah!

Phoenix: Thank you for your urges for me to continue writing, and for letting me know that I can make you think you're in the scene while you're reading it! (My English teacher would be so pleased. If there was one thing she always stressed, it was "Show, don't tell!" . . . but her other fetish was making us keep our writing concise and to the point, so I don't know how those two things reach an equilibrium . . . oh no, I'm rambling again! Ack! No!) But yes, thank you!

LovinLupin: (a.k.a. JT) Thank you for reading the chapter. I know that it was particularly hard for you—you being the Remus-adorer that you are—but think of it this way. Now he no longer has to battle the full moon . . . And on a different note: Uh-oh, now I have another Harry/KayKay supporter to pester me on the message boards . . .

Jenny: Thanks for reviewing! And I will indeed keep it coming! I'd NEVER be able to quit mid-story . . .

ZenamesKat: Bloody Muddy Hell, Kat! You wrote an absolute NOVEL of a review! **_¤ _**eyes bugging out **¤ **Sorry, I can't update every day **_¤ _**laughs at the thought **¤ **but I try to get chapters out faster than this one. Kudos to you for liking country music: Woo-hah! And between you and me, the gay cowboy part of the first story had me in stitches too (never mind that I wrote it, making me a dork for laughing insanely at something I did). And don't be intimidated by me! Your ficcy is awesome! I mean—have you READ it??? (Okay, rhetorical question) But honestly, don't be intimidated by lil' old me. (Although not so little anymore: I think you've inflated my head so much that it won't fit through the door! Or at least so much that all of my hats will be tight . . . heehee!)

Laura: Yes, the psychic of the message board . . . oy! Everyone! This is an order to go read Laura's fresh ficcy! Her penname is **xanonymityx** . . . just run a search, it shouldn't be hard to find! Whee!

Icy: Yes!!! Go Lonestar!!!

Kat: Whoa, three readers named Kat . . . oh dear, methinks I'll get confused . . . thanks! So, you're a new reader to ? Beware, it's easy to get wrapped up in 20 stories, heehee! But thank you for reading mine . . . and for staying up all night to do so!

And a thank you to . . . I can't believe this . . . **Walt Disney Studios** for this song taken from _Pocahontas II_ . . . the only song I could find that fit the chapter even SLIGHTLY.

Wow, after four chapters I already have more reviews than my entire first story: I'm totally wowed! You guys all rock!

Oh, and **He who reads**—I doubt you're reading this, but if you are, I'm wondering what you mean about there being "various CGI references" in Harry Potter and the Heir of Voldemort . . . especially seeing how the only thing CGI stands for that I'M aware of is "Computer Generated Image". And "quotes used in such a way as to cause you to laugh" . . . er . . . I'm starting to think you were maybe reading a movie parody and accidentally reviewed mine? Well, I'm completely befuddled, so if it's just me that's confused, please let me know . . . curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

I've rambled plenty long enough, pretty soon I'll spend more time on the reviews than the story! Goodnight! Thanks for reading! I luv ya' all!


	6. What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

__

**§ º §** Chapter Six: What Friends Are For _**§ º §**_

Harry stared after KayKay in confusion, then shook his head. "Women."

"Don't even _try_ to understand her, Harry." Madison said, making Harry jump. "I'm a girl _and_ her cousin, and I _still_ don't know what makes her tick."

"I forgot that you were here," he admitted, going into the room and sitting down on the bed next to Madison.

"How long were you outside the door for?"

"Only long enough to hear her shout about how we don't like each other." Harry said.

"Aaand . . .?" she prompted. Harry looked over at her, surprised at the expression she displayed—she acted as if she knew a hidden fact, a daring secret.

"And what?" he shrugged. "Then she opened the door right when I was about to—"

"You _know_ what I mean" she said, laying out on her stomach and studying Harry. "And what was _your_ reaction to what she shouted?"

"What was there to react to?" he asked honestly. "She's right. I don't like her and she doesn't like me—at least, not _that_ way."

"Ah . . ." Madison nodded slowly with a false expression of enlightenment, then stopped and smirked at him, "Liar."

This left him even _more_ confused then KayKay's rapid disappearance. "Huh?"

"You're lying," she said, as simply as if they were her own feelings. "You still dig her."

" 'Dig her'?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Madison rolled onto her back, rested her head on Harry's lap, and stretched. (This understandably made Harry a bit uncomfortable.)

"Yup," she said simply. "You dig her. Are crushing on her. You _like_ her!"

"Yes, as a _friend_," he insisted—for as far as he knew, it was the truth. And certainly, he'd know better than Madison.

She looked up at him face and must have noticed how he felt about her talking to him with her head in his lap.

"Hey, we're cool, right Harry? I mean, I'm not making you super-uncomfortable right now, right? You understand that the whole familiarity thing is just in the way of friends . . ."

"Oh, yeah" he said quickly. "I mean, there _was_ that thing at the beginning of the year when you almost stalked me . . . then later when you destroyed my ego by slapping me while we were in a crowd of people just because I asked what was up . . . but in the end, we took on multitudes of Death Eaters standing back-to-back and narrowly escaped with our lives along with Megan and KayKay, so . . . yeah, I guess we're 'cool' "

"Good. Then you'll tell me the truth about how you feel about KayKay" she said simply, a smile spreading across her face.

"But—I already _have!_" he protested.

"Oh, _right._ And that why you almost kissed her." She rolled her eyes.

"I _what?!_ When was this, exactly?" he demanded, utterly puzzled.

"Well, back when you guys were downstairs—wait, I just remembered! When you knocked her over at my house, you almost did too . . . so that's twice!"

She's having WAY too much fun throwing around accusations. Harry thought.

"Okay, you lost me. Which is a bit hard if it's _my_ actions we're talking about here!" he pointed out. Madison sighed as if she was trying to explain to a three-year old that one plus one _always_ equaled two.

"You had one of those looks in your eyes when you looked at her . . ."

"You mean the 'I-hope-I-didn't-break-your-ribs' look, or the 'stop-worrying-because-it-won't-help-anything' look? Because those are the only 'looks' I've given her all day."

"Ha ha, you're positively hilarious" Madison deadpanned.

"I try," he grinned.

"You're just like KayKay. So I'll tell you, like I told her, you gave her one of those looks were you fall into the shimmering pool of her eyes and see right down to her very soul and feel nothing but a longing to make her happy for the rest of her life."

Harry looked down at Madison suspiciously. "Where did you come up with _that?_"

"I read it in a book once." Madison grinned impishly and readjusted her position to get more comfortable.

"I see. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but there was no optic-swimming, soul spying, or pleasure plans. I just noticed her crying and was going to wipe a tear away."

"HA!" she said triumphantly, making Harry jump.

"What? There's nothing wrong with trying to console someone who's crying—"

"HA!" she shouted again.

"What? It's only human to care—"

"HA!"

"_Will you stop saying that?!_" Harry exclaimed angrily. "I said, it's only human to care about a friend!"

"Ha! She's your—" Madison stopped, and the finger she'd been pointing up at Harry's face dropped back down to her side. "—friend" she finished lamely.

"And Madison is our Grand Prize winner!" Harry said in a cheesy announcer voice. "Congratulations! You've won "—he looked down at her and dropped the fake voice—"a reality check."

The door opened and the smell of fresh cookies wafted in. Harry and Madison looked over and saw KayKay standing there with a plate, looking between the two of them with a large grin.

"Oooh, I always _hoped_ the two of you would hook up!" she exclaimed happily. Madison shot up like a bullet.

"We don't like each other!" she insisted, as if she'd been the one under attack the whole time.

"Uh-huh, yeah, _suuure_," KayKay said sarcastically with a smile. "Nice try, Madison, but it's _obvious_ that he likes you . . ."

"Hey, wait a second—" Harry began, but Madison replied to KayKay as if he hadn't said a word.

"No fair! You can't take my words and use them against me!"

"I can if they're true," KayKay countered. "Anyhow, the cookies are done and we're all going to hang out with Matt tomorrow and have fun."

"Says _who?_" Madison demanded. KayKay stuffed a cookie into the girl's mouth.

"Says me," she answered as Madison struggled with the mouthful of crumbs. "The _four_ of us—that's right Harry, the four of us . . ." she said at Harry's surprised look, "are going to spend the day doing simple muggle stuff. Bowling, movies, video arcades . . ."

"But—" Madison began, sputtering cookie crumbs.

"What's the big deal? We all get along—for the most part—and we _have_ to do something besides hang around the house."

"Fine, fine." Madison said, taking another cookie.

"Good" KayKay said, offering the plate to Harry. As he took the cookie, he wondered if the next day _would_ be fun, and prayed that KayKay would be right.

****

§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §

KayKay yawned and stretched. For the first time since Remus's death, she'd had a normal night's sleep—still, as she went downstairs to figure out what to have for breakfast, she noticed she was the first one up.

Yawning again, she opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. Not bothering to consider _why_ Sirius ate cereal that was sugar-frosted and dipped in chocolate, she poured some into a bowl and added milk before sitting down at the counter.

I wonder how exactly Madison and Harry ended up together. It's a bit funny, since she liked him at the beginning of last year but he didn't like her, and then vice versa. Well, I guess everything has a season. It's good they did, I was getting worried after Madison was joking around about Harry liking me. Thank goodness that's all it was . . . a joke!

She dug a spoon into the cereal and took a bite before promptly spitting it back out.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, wiping her mouth with the hem of her pajama shirt and getting a glass of water to wash down the flavor.

"You tried Sirius's cereal, I see."

She looked over her shoulder where Harry was walking into the kitchen, ruffling his flyaway black hair.

Thankfully, he'd gotten dressed before coming down today.

"How can Sirius _like_ this junk?" she said incredulously as she dumped it into the sink (the garbage disposal belched and made a sound of contentment).

"Beats me. It's really gross though, isn't it?" he asked, going to the refrigerator and pulling out a cardboard box containing half a pizza—it must have been remainders of Sirius's dinner.

"I suppose it isn't _that_ toxic—it just has a bad aftertaste." She paused, "And before and during-taste."

Harry gave a snort of what could've been either amusement or agreement and tossed a few slices of pizza on a plate before putting it into the microwave. KayKay simply sat down and began eating a slice cold.

"How can you _stand_ that?" Harry asked suddenly, having noticed what KayKay was eating.

"What? Cold pizza? It's one of the greater things in life!" She pulled off a piece of pepperoni and popped it into her mouth. "Mmmm."

"Barking mad," Harry muttered, pulling his plate of steaming pizza out of the microwave and sat down with it. They'd barely lapsed into hungry silence when another person walked into the kitchen.

"So, what did I miss?" Madison asked, stopping by Harry.

"Just cold pizza—"

"Correction! Cold _and_ hot pizza." Harry interrupted.

"And the key to Sirius's crazy, energetic disposition," KayKay continued, nodding towards the box that was still sitting on the counter.

"Oh, wow!" Madison said happily, "You guys have Cowboy Crunchies? Where do you keep the bowls?"

Harry and KayKay looked at each other in shock, then both mutely pointed to one of the cupboards.

"Thanks!" she said, skipping over and pulling one out. "Man, I can't remember how long it's been since I've had these—I think maybe I was ten the last time my parents let me get _near_ them . . ."

She poured milk on the full bowl and dug her spoon in eagerly, sighing in satisfaction.

Harry and KayKay shared another face of disgust and then went back to their pizza.

**_º º º º º_**

"KayKay! Your _boyfriend_ is here!"

All three teenagers heard Sirius's childlike shout from where they were playing Monopoly in the living room. They'd also heard the doorbell ring a few moments prior to Sirius's call, as well as the skidding of Casey's paws as she hurried to the front door.

"I swear, he's worse than a little brother," KayKay said, rolling her eyes and sweeping all of the playing pieces off of the board and into the box.

"Oh, for the record, I won that one," Madison said, standing up and stretching.

"You wish!" Harry smirked. "You only could've won that game if you—oh, face it, you just plain _couldn't_ have!"

"Are you two forgetting who owned the Boardwalk _and_ Park Place?" KayKay asked smugly, leading the way out of the room. "Not to mention, Pennsylvania, North Carolina, and Pacific Avenue!"

"Oh _please_" Madison snorted. "A few great spots with double or triple rent don't guarantee a victory."

"How would _you_ know, Madame Baltic Avenue?" Harry smirked as the trio headed towards the front door, KayKay stopping to grab her wallet off of the stairs on her way by.

"You weren't so much better off, Mister St. Charles Place!" Madison retorted, sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"It doesn't matter which of you played worse, because _I_ won!" KayKay laughed, rolling her eyes. Before either of them could protest to her claim, she left them behind, rushing up to hug Matt.

"I'm so glad that you're alright!" she said happily, resting her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. "I was worried . . ."

" 'Worried' is an understatement" Harry said, coming up behind them.

"Yes, try 'all-out-hysterical' " Madison suggested. KayKay noticed her looking between Harry and Matt with an expression of mild anxiety, but when KayKay looked, nothing seemed to be amiss, nor was there anything to suggest that Madison's claims of the previous night were true.

Madison seemed to share this thought, for she shrugged at KayKay (just a tiny movement, unseen if anybody wasn't looking for it), appearing to reject her premise.

"Shall we get going?" Matt asked, nodding out the still-open front door. "Our chariot awaits."

"Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius said as they filed out.

"Which means we can pretty much do anything, right?" Harry smirked as he and KayKay poked their heads back in.

"No! You are still not allowed to die or eat Play Dough."

"You _do_ eat Play Dough!" they both said at the same time, laughing.

"Oh. Well, then don't die, at least."

"We'll try our best to resist," KayKay said dryly, closing the door as she and Harry left.

"Sirius. You gotta' love him." KayKay sighed, rolling her eyes but smiling all the same. "Hey!"—This was directed towards Matt—"You brought your car over!"

"Yeah, I figured that if we went muggle, it should be all the way." He said, crossing around the driver's side.

"Shotgun!" Madison and KayKay shouted at the same time. They looked at each other, then both rushed for the front seat. KayKay, being closer, won and jumped in right before Madison, smiling as she clicked the seat belt.

Madison pouted, then clambered into the backseat, followed by Harry.

"Hey, this way you can sit by your boyfriend!" KayKay smiled sweetly.

"WE AREN'T DATING!" Harry and Madison yelled, making KayKay jump about three inches off of her seat.

"Okay, okay, he's not your boyfriend" KayKay muttered, turning back around and settling in so she was more comfortable, "sheesh, lighten up."

_**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**_

"So, what is this thing called again?" Harry asked, looking down at the platform he was standing on. Around him were other kids and teenagers playing video games at different machines.

"It's called, 'Extreme Dance Revolution' " KayKay repeated, managing to look amused and exasperated at the same time. She was on a second platform right next to his.

"But how does it _work?_" he asked, looking at the arrows beneath his feet.

"Well, why don't we just start so you can find out?" KayKay asked with grin that made it _clear_ that she was up to something. She leaned over, deposited a coin in a slot between the two machines and pushed a green button marked "GO" followed by a yellow button with the number "1" on it.

The screen in front of Harry, which had been flashing random pictures of dancing cartoon characters, flickered to match the screen in front of KayKay. Immediately, a fast, upbeat song began and arrows started moving up the screen.

To his left, KayKay was staring unblinkingly at the images in front of her and stepping randomly on the different arrows on the platform.

Harry looked at his screen again, then at KayKay's moving feet, which he tried to mimic. Left, right, front, back, left, left, both sides, jump . . .

The machine KayKay was on began flashing lights and announcing, "Winner! Winner!" while Harry's screen went black with blue letters that read, "GAME OVER".

"Yes!" KayKay punched the air triumphantly.

"Oh, like it was even a challenge!" Madison scoffed, grabbing the rail and swinging herself up beside Harry. "Stand back and let a pro take on the Dancing Queen wannabe" she told him, giving him a small push with her hand so that he stepped down.

"Watch and learn, Harry," she said, looking over her shoulder before putting in more money and pressing the buttons. Words across the top said "LEVEL THREE" and a different song started up.

Harry stepped back and stood next to Matt.

"What you do is watch the arrows on the screen. When they line up with the arrow outlines at the top, you try to step on the corresponding marks on the floor," Matt explained, pointing at KayKay and Madison's feet.

"That explains a lot," Harry confessed, watching as the pair stomped and jumped. He noticed that every once and a while they'd look at each other, their desire to win evident by the looks on their faces.

Madison quite unexpectedly added a spin to her dance, causing KayKay evident surprise. Soon, they were both throwing in extra moves, and some other kids that had been simply standing around were beginning to gather so they could watch.

The music sped up, and so did Madison and KayKay as they tried to out-do each other. Harry was beginning to think that one of them would collapse before they could win, but the music suddenly ended and KayKay's machine began it's chorus of, "Winner! Winner!"

She fell against the handrail, breathing heavily but grinning, and Madison did much the same, offering her cousin a high-five. Some of the spectators clapped appreciatively.

"Okay," KayKay said between breaths, "your turn."

She was pointing to Matt and Harry.

"No way!" Matt said, holding up his hands defensively, "if you think I'm about to try that thing . . ."

"Come on, you guys did great, let's leave it at that, alright?" Harry said quickly in agreement.

"Aw, don't tell us that you're _afraid_ to play!" Madison said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Damn," Matt muttered. "They _would_ have to say it like that . . ."

"Looks like we don't have a choice now, eh?" Harry replied quietly. Matt sighed in resignation and led the way up to the game.

Harry only hoped that the crowd watching would find something else to do before they began.

Matt followed the same actions that KayKay had on the first round, setting the game to level one and starting it.

"Do you have any idea how gay we must look?" Harry asked during the music intro.

"Keep in mind that I've already pretended to be gay, and this is barely tapping the surface," Matt responded out of the corner of his mouth before springing into action as the first arrows appeared on the screen.

Harry jumbled up the steps in the beginning, but by the end he was starting to get the hang of it. This being the case, he only glanced briefly when Matt won before putting another coin in and switching it to level two.

This time, Harry won. Matt pouted jokingly as some bystanders cheered.

"Team game!" a girl with dark hair yelled.

"Yeah!" agreed her friend. "Come on, dance!"

The next thing Harry knew, Madison was on the platform next to him, and KayKay was hopping up beside Matt.

"No, go Brits against Americans!" someone protested. "Blondie! Switch spots with the British girl!"

KayKay looked over in surprise. "But—I'm American, too!"

"Right, and I'm the next Prime Minister" a boy snorted.

"You have _my_ vote" Madison laughed in response to his comment.

"But—" KayKay tried again, only to be interrupted by a man in a uniform that marked him as an employee of the arcade.

"Yes, Brits against Americans!" he agreed heartily. "I'll get some pictures of it . . . it could be good publicity!"

Looking defeated, KayKay and Madison began to switch spots, but not before the blonde hissed to Harry, "Can't you go _anywhere_ without being publicized? Honestly, even around _muggles_—"

"Shhh!" KayKay scolded her quietly, looking around nervously. "Do you want them to _hear_ you?"

"Yeah, and it isn't his fault anyway," Matt said as Madison settled into her new spot.

"So, how do we play on teams?" Harry whispered to KayKay as the employee (who guessed was actually manager) disappeared quickly to get a camera.

"The same as single play, but you have to make it more like a dance and work together. It's a bit confusing, but with me, how can we lose?" she replied, winking to show that she was kidding.

The manager returned, which caused KayKay to spring into action and deposit yet another coin and press the button for level three.

"Come on, like this!" she said, grabbing Harry's hands and making him start moving. She was right—it _was_ confusing—but she did most of the leading, letting him know when to spin her, let go, or jump. There were also a few incidents when they both tried to step on the same arrow at the same time, resulting in some squashed toes.

Still, it wasn't too bad, and Harry actually found that he was enjoying himself as the four friends faced off against each other and the people watching clapped along (some were horribly off-beat, but they were easy enough to tune out).

The music ended surprisingly quickly, and Harry nearly jumped when he realized that it was his and KayKay's machine that was repeating the same words, "Winner! Winner!"

KayKay let go of his hands and fell back against the armrest, laughing and wiping her brow as the manager took one last picture.

"So, what are your names?" he asked, pulling a pen and piece of paper from his pocket.

"Harry Potter"

"Madison Jacobs"

"Matt Siempre"

"KayKay Determan"

A teenage girl who'd been watching squealed.

"Are you serious?" she gasped, looking at them in shock, KayKay and Matt especially.

"Why would we lie about our names?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But—but you two! You're _singers!_" she said excitedly, pointing at Matt and KayKay. Other people began murmuring while the pair shared a look that clearly said, "Oh!"

"I mean—I have your—well, not _your_ CD, but the one with you _on_ it in the player right now!"

She pulled the headphones that were resting around her neck up and over her head, then held it out for Matt and KayKay to listen to as she fiddled with some buttons on the player and turned the volume up. The girl then rifled through her bag and found what looked like a CD jacket.

"Hey! Garth put some of the other songs on here too!" KayKay said incredulously, looking at it as she and Matt listened to the headphones.

"Wow . . . we sound _good_" Matt said as if he couldn't believe it. Madison pulled the jacket out of KayKay's hand and flipped through it, Harry watching over her shoulder.

"I'm _really_ confused . . ." she said, looking over the pages. The songs and producers were listed on the first few, but the later ones had pictures of who Harry assumed was Garth Brooks, some other country lady, then Matt and KayKay.

"Wow, they look cute in together in those country outfits," Madison commented. Looking at a picture of KayKay getting a piggyback ride from Matt, Harry had to agree that they looked happy with each other.

He looked up at them. They were handing the headphones back to the girl, smiling and talking to her. He looked again to the picture, smiled to himself, then handed it back to the girl.

"But why would you have the CD of some American artist?" someone was asking her.

"My cousin sent it to me for my birthday," the girl replied, taking the jacket from Harry before turning back to KayKay and Matt. "Would you mind signing it for me?"

To say that they looked surprised was like saying the sun was slightly warm. Still, as the manager offered his pen, KayKay signed before handing it to Matt, who did the same.

"Thank you _so_ much!" the girl exclaimed as it was handed back to her.

"Thank _you_" Matt said sincerely. KayKay nodded, while Harry and Madison stood to the side, uncertain as to what they should do.

"Erm . . . maybe we should move on before we have to duck the Paparazzi or something . . ." Madison suggested, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the door. KayKay nodded quickly, then stepped down from the dance platform.

Harry was sure he heard the manager say, "Singers! In _my_ arcade!" as he snapped another picture. The group rushed quickly out and got into Matt's jeep, which he started immediately and pulled out into traffic before they barely had their seatbelts on.

"So . . ." he said, still looking a bit taken aback by all the commotion they'd met at the arcade, "what next?"

"Lunch," Madison said, leaving no room for argument, "Pizza, preferably."

"And somewhere _very_ far away from the arcade" KayKay agreed.

"And then you two can tell me what all of that was about." Madison settled back into the seat next to Harry, throwing him a look that portrayed all of her confusion.

Harry, on his part, just smiled.

**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**

"So," Madison said, wasting no time getting down to business, "since when are you two famous singers who sign autographs and make albums and . . . and . . . have candid photographs taken of you?"

KayKay rolled her eyes and pulled a slice of steamy pizza from the plate their waitress had just delivered. "Honestly Madison, you're making such a big deal out of this when it's really just a small thing. It surprised us as much as it did you."

She bit into the pizza, wrestling with strings of cheese that seemed to stretch no matter how far away she pulled the slice from her mouth.

"I find that hard to believe since _you_ at least know what's going on!"

KayKay looked over at Matt and Harry for assistance, but both boys had already eaten their way through one slice of pizza and were grabbing a second.

"Really," she said, before taking a swallow and continuing, "it's no big deal. Matt's dad operates a recording company. For my birthday, Matt gave me a pass to get the chance to meet Garth Brooks and then record a personal album of my favorite songs, just for my own use."

She shrugged and took a sip of her soda before she continued. "I made Matt sing a few duets with me, Garth and his dad were impressed, they asked us to sing the same duet that Garth and another artist already had on their album. They gave us the option of putting it on the same CD as the original."

"So wait, you got a _record deal?_" Madison squeaked. KayKay, who'd just taken another bite of pizza, had to work hard to hold back a laugh.

"_Hardly_," she replied once she'd finally swallowed. "Just a chance to have a song on a real CD. For all I know, they passed it off as a mentoring program or something. No money, no fame—"

"No fame? Then what do you call that girl at the arcade?" Madison still hadn't touched her pizza.

"I call _that_ a girl happy to meet someone who was mentioned in music, and I call _you_ crazy. It's not like we have groupies running all over. It's not like she sought us out. If she hadn't read the jacket of that CD, she wouldn't have even recognized our names. It was just a freak coincidence. Now eat your pizza."

"But—"

"Really, Madison, that's all there is to it," Matt said, taking an unexpected break from inhaling his pizza. "We're barely even mentioned, and besides, what does it matter? We're not about to run off and become country singers. I have law school and KayKay has Hogwarts and Aur—"

"Matt!" KayKay hissed, "we're in a muggle place!"

"Sorry," Matt winced, "like I was saying, KayKay has Hogwarts and Auror training" he continued at a whisper.

Madison for some reason still looked confused. "But—" This time, Harry interrupted.

"Madison, the only evidence that KayKay even _made_ a personal CD or anything like that was how she wouldn't shut up about it for weeks and weeks after it happened."

KayKay looked quickly at him, habitually expecting him to be making fun of her, but his eyes were glittering in the way that let her know it was just friendly joking. She was still having trouble getting used to getting along after they'd been at each other's throats for so long.

"So, Madison, what are you planning on doing after . . . er . . . _school?_" KayKay asked carefully, finishing off her first slice of pizza and reaching for a second at the same time that Matt reached for his third . . . or was it his fourth?

"Honestly? I'm sort of looking in to teaching . . . Transfiguration"—she lowered her voice to a whisper—"particularly, but I suppose Charms"—she lowered her voice again—"wouldn't be too bad either."

This surprised KayKay. She'd always pictured her cousin aiming for a position of power . . . Minister of Magic, President of the United States, head of a large department in the Ministry—

" . . . Of course, being Headmistress is my main goal," she continued, in a normal tone now.

There. _That_ sounded more like the Madison KayKay knew.

"I wonder what the Aurors would do if Voldemort and the Death Eaters weren't around . . ." Harry said quietly.

KayKay blinked in shock—the thought had never occurred to her.

"I—don't know," she stammered. "If _he's_ out of the way by the time I'm an Auror . . . well . . . I'm not so sure I'd want to _be_ one . . ." she said slowly.

This made everyone look at her in surprise, except or Harry, who was nodding.

"I know what you mean . . . if Voldemort and his lot are gone . . ."

"Well, what would you do instead?" Madison asked curiously.

"I—I'm not sure. Maybe I _would_ look into music . . . or teaching. Don't worry, Madison, I'm not looking to be Headmistress . . . I actually prefer Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Madison smirked playfully at KayKay before looking at Harry who answered promptly, "Quidditch."

"Why am I not surprised?" KayKay snorted, looking down to grab another piece of pizza and realizing there was none left. Before she could comment, the waitress came back and set down another tray of it.

"I can't believe it's going to be our last year in school . . ." Harry said. KayKay paused with a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth and set it back down on her plate, staring at it sadly.

"But I'm not _ready_ to graduate. I'm not ready to have to go out there and be grown up, responsible, and reliable . . ." she trailed off.

Madison smiled at her. "KayKay, you already _are_ responsible and reliable!"

"But," Harry added, laughing, "you will never, _ever_ be grown up."

**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**

The rest of the day passed pleasurably and fan-free for Harry, Matt, KayKay, and Madison. After lunch they'd gone bowling—quite an interesting activity for Harry, who'd never tried the game before.

"Hey, I got it! I got all of the pins down!"

"Nice job, Harry!" Madison said sincerely, "Except, you're supposed to be aiming for the pins on _our_ lane." She pointed the lane directly in front of their seats.

"Still, good shot!" Matt agreed, grabbing a bowling ball and going up to take his own turn.

It went straight into the gutter.

Matt looked back at the group, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. "Oops?"

Madison said nothing, just smiled and picked up her own bowling ball. With what looked like no effort at all, she sent the ball speeding straight towards the pins. They all fell in a clatter, and Madison punched the air triumphantly.

"How do you like me _now?_" she asked smugly, rubbing her nails on her shirt and sitting back down.

"Eh, about the same" Harry said, shrugging.

"Honestly, _any_ of us could do that if we had a bowling alley on the fourth floor of our mansion" KayKay said, rolling her eyes but looking miffed all the same.

"Actually, the bowling alley is on the _third_ floor" Madison corrected.

"Whatever," KayKay muttered, taking her turn.

After quite a few games, Madison came in first each time, followed by either KayKay or Matt, and always ending with Harry.

By the time everyone had tired of this, it was beginning to get dark outside. After asking the rather unfriendly employee behind the shoe counter what there was to do nearby and having no success, Matt went into the pub (since he was the only one of the group that was eighteen) and asked a motherly looking waitress.

"She says that there are a few teen clubs nearby, but since I doubt that Harry would be very fond of dancing"—Harry snorted his agreement—"although, he did a _spectacular _job today"—Harry shook his head again—"there are a few other choices. There are some diners nearby, a couple of your basic movie theatres . . ."

"Well . . ." KayKay said slowly, and Harry saw her exchange a look with Madison, "a movie _could_ be fun, I suppose . . ."

"_But_, she mentioned one other thing," Matt continued. "Apparently, there's a drive-in movie theatre nearby—it was closed for a long time, but now it's re-opened and shows classic movies . . . tonight they're showing old Disney cartoons and The Wizard of Oz."

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Madison said excitedly.

"Yeah . . . I remember growing up on some of those old cartoons!" KayKay agreed.

"What do you say, Harry? Should we go for childhood nostalgia?" Matt asked, and all three of them turned to look at Harry, who shrugged.

"I haven't seen any of them, so why not?"

Madison gaped at him. "You haven't seen The Wizard of Oz?!"

"_Or_ old Disney Cartoons?!" KayKay gasped. He shook his head.

"That's it! We're going to the drive-in!" Madison announced, grabbing Harry by the wrist and quite unexpectedly yanking him towards the door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw KayKay and Matt follow, joining hands as they made their way out to the car.

**_º º º º º_**

An hour and a half later, all four teenagers were watching The Wizard of Oz from the jeep. The summer breeze was warm and fresh, and they seemed to be the only ones at the drive-in.

They'd already passed the song in which Dorothy sang about rainbows—of course, the other three had joined in and sung along with that one—and they had also passed the song all of the short munchkins sang in their tiny voices. The other three had sung along with that one, too.

Now, a song with a scarecrow was starting up, and beside him, Madison was smiling and singing happily.

"_Oh I could tell you why  
The ocean's near the shore.  
I could think of things I'd never thunk before,  
And then I'd sit and think some more!_"

KayKay turned and looked back at Madison, joining in.

"I would not be just a nothin'  
My head all full of stuffing,  
My heart all full of pain.  
I would dance and be merry,  
Life would be a ding-a-derry—"

"If I only had a brain!" they all finished together.

"Yes, if only you did" Harry agreed, laughing.

"Well, now that my favorite part is done, I'll be back in a moment, before the Cowardly Lion shows up!" KayKay said quickly, hopping out of the jeep and going towards the merchandise building.

Madison watched her go for a moment, then looked back at the screen where the Scarecrow and Dorothy were skipping down the road singing a reprise.

"Hey, pass the popcorn back here, will you?" Harry asked Matt.

"Good luck with it," Matt commented, handing him the empty bag. Harry sighed and opened the door, stepping out onto the crunchy gravel.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked, tearing her gaze away from the large screen.

"To get more popcorn," Harry replied holding up the empty bag. Madison nodded and looked back at the movie as trees started tossing apples at the two travelers.

Harry shook his head, then started off across the vast, empty lot. He reached the building where they'd gotten the popcorn. A teenager was leaning the counter, chewing her gum noisily and looking as if she would've preferred to be anywhere but there.

"What can I do you for?" she asked, straightening a bit and moving over so she was behind the register.

"Er . . . two large popcorns, please."

The girl pushed a few buttons on the machine, then turned to get some popcorn. Harry pulled some money out of his wallet, counted out what he owed, and was just shoving the wallet back into his pocket when he heard a door slam.

He looked up and saw KayKay coming from the direction of the bathrooms.

"Oh, hi Harry" she said, looking surprised when she saw him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting more popcorn," he replied as the girl set the bags down on the counter and he handed her the money.

"Here, I'll give you a hand with that," KayKay said, taking one of the bags. "So, what part was the movie at when you left?"

"I think that the Scarecrow and Dorothy were arguing with some trees" Harry laughed. "Does that sound about right?"

KayKay nodded. "Yes. I hope I don't miss the Cowardly Lion—he's the funniest one."

It was dark and shadowy between the merchandise building and the place where the car was parked, and shrubbery grew right up to the edge of the parking lot. Harry was just about to comment on how the company should put in some streetlights when he heard an ominous click and KayKay gave a small cry of surprise.

Harry turned quickly to see a dark figure clutching KayKay tightly by the arm and holding a gun.

"Just do what I tell you and the girl won't get hurt."

The man's voice was deep and gruff, and his face was mostly concealed by shadow. KayKay looked nothing short of petrified as her eyes darted between the hand holding her captive and Harry's face.

He wondered why she wasn't defending herself and getting free the way they'd both been taught earlier in the summer, but the gun moved a bit, inching closer to KayKay's head, and he saw why.

The thug's finger was poised on the trigger—even the slightest wrong move and the gun would go off, whether the man wanted it to or not.

It was also for this reason that Harry didn't try anything rash—even though he thought he could get the gun away, he didn't dare take any chances.

"Don't hurt her," he said immediately.

"What's she worth to you?"

The man was studying Harry, looking ready to act at the first sign of resistance.

"What do you want?" Harry asked carefully, reaching slowly into his back pocket and pulling his wallet out. "Here—this isn't a lot but it's all the money I've got—or here's a watch I got from my Godfather . . ."

The wallet was snatched away greedily, and Harry, glancing carefully at KayKay, began to take his watch off.

"Open it," the man growled, thrusting the wallet at KayKay. He apparently didn't want to lower the gun, and Harry watched as KayKay took it with trembling hands and showed her captor what it contained.

Appearing satisfied, he took the wallet again, shoving it hastily into his jacket pocket, followed by the watch Harry had offered.

"Is that it?" He pushed the gun closer to KayKay so the sinister metal was rested right against her temple. She closed her eyes fearfully and seemed to be taking quick, shallow breaths.

"I . . ." Harry checked his pockets again, and as he did so, his hand brushed his wand, a few galleons—he certainly couldn't hand over _those_, unless things got _really_ bad—then a few handfuls of loose change in the small bag he normally kept wizard money in.

"Here—take whatever you want," he said quickly, turning the bag over and emptying it into the man's hand. At the last moment before the money was stashed in the thug's pocket, Harry saw a glimmer of something in with it that shouldn't have been there.

"Please—don't hurt her," he repeated, "just let her go."

The man looked KayKay up and down, pushed the gun into her temple once more, and then shoved her away, making her stumble on the gravel. Harry caught her just before she fell and hugged her close as they both tried to calm down.

The man had turned and was heading swiftly away. The sound of his footsteps snapped Harry to attention, and he whipped out his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

The large man fell, and Harry went slowly to his side. Moving quickly to the pocket where his things had been placed, Harry sifted through them, pulling out his identification card and the item that he'd thought he'd seen in with the money. He wondered briefly how it got there, then he shoved both items into his pocket and stood again, putting an arm around KayKay's shoulders.

"Come on," he said gently, "let's go."

"But—but your things—your money, that watch from Sirius—"

"Leave them. He'll wake up soon enough as it is, I don't want him coming back after us. This way he'll probably just think he tripped or something."

The popcorn they'd both dropped was scattered on the pavement—they made their way around the mess, KayKay never lifting her eyes from the ground.

"You could've used your wand in the first place . . ." she said suddenly.

"No, I couldn't have. He might've thought I was grabbing a weapon or something and the gun might've gone off either way."

"Oh." She stopped, and looked back at the mess of popcorn and, further on, the shadowy mass that had threatened her. After a long silence she asked in a shaking voice, "Why—why did you do that for me? I mean, you could've done something _besides_ hand over everything you had."

"I didn't want to risk it," Harry answered quietly. KayKay looked back at him gratefully, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes, and she hugged him again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Harry smiled reassuringly, even though she couldn't see.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

**_§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §_**

**_I wake up in the morning and I see another new day  
Rain or shine, well I don't mind, I'll never be alone.  
I've got my friends and in the end, as long as we're together,  
It's all for one and one for all as everybody knows._**

**_When you're walking in the park, and you're lost, it's getting dark,  
No one seems to be around, we're here in your heart._**

**_We're all together, that's what friends are for,  
All together, to open every door,  
And we go rit, dit, dit, dit da da, rit, dit, dit, dit da da,  
Just to put the sunshine in your eyes,  
'Cause that's what friends are for._**

**_Remember all the sunny days, and dancing in the moonlight,  
Going to bed just tired and happy when the day is done.  
A picnic's great in the summer time, we go down to the seaside,  
And sharing means there'll always be enough for everyone._**

**_When you're swimming off the beach, and the shore is out of reach,  
Never fear there's someone there, to bring you safely back._**

**_We're all together, that's what friends are for,  
All together, to open every door,  
And we go rit, dit, dit, dit da da, rit, dit, dit, dit da da,  
Just to put the sunshine in your eyes,  
'Cause that's what friends are for._**

**_That's what friends are for,  
That's what friends are for,  
That's what friends are for . . ._**

_

* * *

_

I'm telling you, _thrives_ on making updating difficult for me. one of the symbols I use for transitioning doesn't show up now . . . and I think the website is spying on me, because about the time I tried to type this before, my computer went wacko on me . . .

Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that a whole chapter would be devoted to one day . . . except for, of course, confrontations with Voldemort and the like.

So, storytime before I start responding to reviews: I was with my friends at the State Fair, and we stopped in the arcade and I played _Extreme Dance Revolution_ (not sure if that's what it was actually called, though). I've played _Dance Dance Revolution 2_ on my friend's Playstation, and I'm pretty good, but the arcade game is just plain _different_ . . . but I did okay, on the easiest level. Still after one and a half songs I was getting hot . . . I was in jeans and a tank top with a sweatshirt over it since it was kinda cold out . . . so midway through the second dance I just _whipped_ the sweatshirt off (which really startled my friends and caused me to fall victim to some rather bad jokes). But yeah, after that dance I lost, so yada yada, we went away.

Way later, in the evening, we were walking buy on our way to find free stuff (YAY!!! FREE JUNK!!!) when we passed the arcade and I just stopped and stared because this guy . . . he must have been about 16, like us . . . was on "Nightmare" level and his feet were FLYING . . . he had to use both platforms, but he barely missed a step it was AMAZING . . . (my jaw must've dropped two feet, and when he finished I was the first one to clap . . .)

But yes, end of rambling storytime! Heehee!

Alrighty then! Reviewers!

**xAnonymityx** (aka Laura): Yes, I need to release my inner whatever every now and then. _º laughs º _And the attack by the Death Eaters on that group of appartments in Hogsmeade wasn't too fully explained, but it's coincidence that they struck where Matt was going to be moving to. They were doing their usual mayhem and evil deeds, killing innocent witches and wizards . . . and if you'll consider, many people who live in apartments are unmarried people, like Aurors, etc.

Malfoy or someone might've told Voldemort that he needed to get a life and do dastardly deeds while waiting for the next opportunity to strike at Potter. However, if it were me, I'd send The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live to a shrink. _º nods º_ Yup. That's what I'd do.

**LadyLex:** Heehee, I'll update as fast as I can, but school starts next week _º gags º_ So it may start taking longer . . . glad to hear that you're still reading, I'd wondered where you'd disappeared to . . .

**TheSugarPlum** (aka Kelli): Yes, Harry and KayKay are friends now . . . nice kid, helping KayKay calm down . . . okay, I'll admit that it'd be nice to have a guy friend who was nice like that. I mean, I have a guy friend, and he helps you calm down if you're nervous or something but he's just . . . weird . . .

_ME:_ Well, yeah, I guess I'm a bit worried. I've never danced solo in front of anyone but my friends . . .

_HIM:_ Oh don't worry. If the people out there start throwing stuff at you, we can just attack them with blowtorches. They're inferior little demonic neanderthals. And they're not the ones dancing. (And all this time he has a wild, evil grin on his face and he's tapping his fingers together in anticipation)

Actually, what he really said was even more evil-sounding than that . . . but you just have to read between the lines when you're talking to him.

I'm digressing again. Bad Calli!

And the Possessed Phantom Chicken . . . oy, that's a story I'll have to tell you after my next update . . . I've gotten off track too many times already tonight. Remind me to explain that one to you, m'kay? It's a funny/freaky story . . .

And yes, Madison and Sirius . . . not sure whether they're the most insane or the most wise characters in my story . . . it's sometimes hard to tell.

And yeah, that one guy died at St. Mungo's . . . I couldn't keep some of those characters straight, even after I read it a third time . . . oy . . .

Well, I have to go now, I've rambled plenty, even though I had far fewer reviews to go through! Toodles!


	7. Familiar Faces, Nostalgic Names

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended._**

_

* * *

_

_€ º € __Chapter Seven: Familiar Faces, Nostalgic Names **€ º €**_

KayKay never mentioned the run-in with the man at the movies—neither, she noticed, did Harry. They'd both returned to the jeep, KayKay taking her seat next to Matt in the front and Harry with Madison in the back—they felt shaken, but intact, and it was with reduced enthusiasm that they watched the rest of the movie.

If Matt or Madison suspected that something had happened, they made no indication except for asking Harry where the popcorn was, to which he replied, "Didn't have enough money."

The night had ended peacefully enough: they dropped Madison off first, then Harry and KayKay. After wishing KayKay a good night and kissing her quickly, Matt had driven away.

KayKay and Harry said nothing to each other as they went upstairs and parted at the trapdoor, and in the days to come, Harry acted nearly as if it hadn't even happened.

Still, the event had solidified KayKay's image of him as a friend to be trusted, even perhaps a _best_ friend—and it seemed to prove that Harry was serious about not wanting them to be enemies anymore. Part of KayKay's mind had still been dubious before that night at the drive-in.

A bit more than a week later, KayKay spent a rather enjoyable few days with Madison at the mansion. Certainly, her father seemed like the all-business type, but her mother was very friendly and hospitable, treating KayKay almost like a second daughter.

This was a wonderful experience for KayKay, who hadn't had a mother-like figure since the time her _own_ mother had been murdered. Ten years was quite a long time without somebody filling such a position, but Aunt Janine had done a fine job in KayKay's way of thinking.

In no time at all, September First had arrived, and she, Harry, and Sirius were rushing about in the early morning, making sure they had all of the final things they needed.

They had to take the Knight Bus to King's Cross Station—not the most pleasant experience, but luckily for them, they hadn't had time for breakfast.

Well, actually, Sirius had, but . . . KayKay was under the impression that he could eat a _boulder_ and still be hungry.

So, they stumbled off of the bus a quarter of an hour later, locating trolleys for their trunks and for Hedwig's cage and heading off towards Platform 9 ¾.

Casey trotted alongside KayKay on a leash—well, perhaps _trotted_ and _alongside_ aren't the proper words . . .

It was more along the lines of Casey trying to dart nearly everywhere at once, practically dislocating KayKay's shoulder and earning her several dirty looks from muggles who didn't want to be bothered by an oversized puppy bursting with enthusiasm.

Despite this, Harry and KayKay made it safely (if not sanely) to the magical platform, where the Hogwarts Express was already billowing steam and crowds of familiar faces were chattering loudly, the noise punctuated by the shrieks of owls, cats, and the occasional croak of Trevor the toad.

As they made their way towards the train, KayKay looked around, trying to find Matt—he'd said he would try to come to see her off.

As she looked, a few students glanced at KayKay and Harry and then whispered quickly to their friends, but she tried to pay no heed. She simply yanked Casey's leash to try to get a better control of the canine (who again was trying to greet everyone personally), then lugged her trunk onto the train after Harry.

Finding a compartment was easy enough—Ron and Hermione had already claimed one, and Crookshanks was playing with the hem of Hermione's robes while Pigwidgeon was hooting merrily and flying in countless circles around the room.

"Oh no . . ." KayKay sighed upon seeing the cat—and she was right to feel this way, because Casey immediately tore out of KayKay's grip once and for all and barked wildly, throwing herself towards Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks, _no!_" Hermione gasped as the ginger cat clawed its way up the seat and tried to launch onto her shoulders. KayKay was trying to catch Casey's leash and restrain her as the puppy jumped up at Hermione, trying to "play" with the cat.

Almost miraculously, Ginny appeared at that moment and Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's shoulder to the redhead's.

"I'll watch him, Hermione, Jessie and Miranda won't mind," she said, taking in the chaos almost immediately. "We're just two compartments down."

As quickly as she'd come, she stepped back out, sliding the door shut just in time for Casey to collide with it, yapping loudly.

KayKay seized this opportunity to take her dog's leash and hand it to Harry.

"Watch her for me, will you? I need to find someone."

"Matt?" he asked, eyes knowing. She nodded, and he glanced at his old watch.

"Better hurry," he told her, "the train will be leaving before too long."

She nodded, slipping out of the compartment and off of the train, where she stood on her toes, trying her best to locate the elusive boy. This time she saw him almost immediately, and she wound her way quickly through the crowd.

"I was afraid you'd give up on me," he said with a grin as she hugged him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never. When do _your_ classes start?" she asked, stepping out of the hug as they spoke.

"Next Monday. Ah, the joy of being surrounded by peers who I have nothing in common with . . ." he rolled his eyes and shuddered.

"Oh, knowing you you'll make friends fast enough," KayKay replied. "And besides, you can see Harry, Madison, and me on our Hogsmeade weekends."

"I'll especially look forward to seeing _you_," he said, smiling. "And maybe being around strangers during classes will be more bearable with the promise of being able to see friends like Harry and Madison.

"Speaking of which," he continued in a would-be casual tone, "I notice that you and Harry are getting along again . . ."

KayKay remembered in a stroke of surprise that she never told Matt about Harry's apology in early August.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you . . . he and I mended fences. I mean—we're getting better at not arguing constantly, and we're actually getting along. It's much more bearable to live in the same house as a friend than it is to live with an enemy . . ."

"You mean he said he was sorry for all those things he . . .?" KayKay nodded, and Matt smiled. "Good. It's about time—"

A shrill whistle came from the train and KayKay looked around in surprise. The platform was empty of students—only a few adults remained.

"I have to go!" KayKay said quickly. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't worry about it," Matt said quickly. "Have a good year!"

The train whistled again, and Harry leaned out of one of the doors.

"KayKay, hurry!" he said, urging her to come. She looked back to Matt.

"I—" she began.

"Go! You don't want to miss it!"

KayKay nodded, gave Matt a quick kiss goodbye, then dashed for the Hogwarts Express, which was starting to move. Harry held out a hand for hers and helped her hop up and into the train.

She turned and looked back at Matt, waving goodbye as he quickly faded from view and became a speck in the distance. Harry then helped her shove the door shut, and they walked back to their compartment.

They arrived as Ron was asking Hermione a question that they, too, had been wondering about.

" . . . But who d'you think will be the new Dark Arts teacher? I mean, now that Professor Lupin—"

He broke off as he noticed KayKay and his face turned red all the way to his ears.

"I—I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down as KayKay and Harry found seats. Casey immediately bounded over and jumped onto the seat next to KayKay, laying out and resting her head on her mistress's lap.

"Oh, it's alright, Ron," she said as she scratched behind Casey's ears, although she felt the heavy weight of what had happened settle onto her chest once more. "I mean, we've been wondering too."

"Wondering what?" a new voice asked as the door to the compartment slid open. Everyone looked over quickly to see Madison slipping in.

"By the way, Hermione, I'm supposed to remind you about your meeting with the Head Boy that starts"—she looked at her watch—"oh, say, three minutes ago?"

Cursing quietly and looking quite flustered, Hermione rushed out of the compartment, fixing her hair and straightening her badge as she did so. Madison watched in amusement, then dragged her trunk in.

"Here—need a hand?" Harry offered. Madison nodded gratefully, stepping to one side as Harry helped her lift the trunk and slide it into the overhead baggage rack. Madison gave it one hard final shove, and it banged into KayKay's trunk, making it fall open.

"Oh—sorry!" Madison apologized as KayKay got up quickly and went over to re-pack the things that had fallen out.

"No biggie," KayKay replied, her mind still partially focused on other things, such as Remus. "Nothing broken, anyhow."

Madison bent over to help, picking up a few sets of robes. As she did so, something fell out of the bundle.

"Oh, here, this too," Madison said, handing KayKay the small box wrapped in shiny blue paper. KayKay stuffed the robes into her trunk (needless to say, she was _not_ a very organized packer), then took the box from Madison, confused.

"I don't even remember packing this . . ." she said slowly, studying it. Ron leaned over to look, and took it away gently, studying it.

"It looks like a gift box," he said, handing it back to her.

"Wait!" Madison said, "Didn't Brian Kingstaff give you a present like that at your birthday, when he dropped by?"

"That's right!" she said in surprise. "Wow, I forgot . . ."

She trailed off, unwrapping the gift carefully so that she wouldn't tear the paper. Opening the box, she gave a small, appreciative, "Oh!"

Nestled within was a necklace—a clear pendant cut like a long crystal and suspended on a silver chain. It was—there was no better word for it—enchanting.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Madison gasped, taking it gently in her hand for a better look. "Put it on!"

KayKay looked at the necklace and hesitated—she was dating Matt, and such a gift from another guy was a bit suggestive . . .

But then again, wearing a necklace she'd gotten as a _birthday_ present was perfectly acceptable (as opposed to a necklace given to her for no particular reason) and besides—who on earth was around to perceive it as something more? Matt, if he saw it, would consider it just another piece of jewelry, and Brian had graduated and wouldn't be able to say anything about it . . .

Besides, if the relationship-paranoid Madison was suggesting she put it on, it couldn't be bad at all, could it?

She undid the clasp and fastened it around her neck. Harry, who had been gazing out the window, apparently unaware of the perilous teen drama occurring right next to him, looked suddenly at the compartment door.

Glancing over her shoulder, KayKay groaned inwardly as her third least-favorite person in the world came into view.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Why it's—"

" 'Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood' " Ron said blandly, rolling his eyes. Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Malfoy, do you realize that you've swaggered into this compartment with the same insults _every single time_ we've ridden this train?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

His calm composure didn't surprise KayKay—but Ron's _did_. Every time that Draco had popped into view in the past, Ron hadn't cared to keep his temper.

"Enter: the oily kid with no life," Madison snorted. Draco's gaze rounded on her.

"What are _you_ doing here with this Gryffindor filth? You're tarnishing the name of proud Slytherin," he sneered.

"Malfoy, Slytherin doesn't need _me_ to tarnish it's reputation—it does a good enough job on it's own. Now beat it, you're stinking up our air here."

"Who's going to make me?" he asked coldly.

"I am," said a new voice from the corridor. Malfoy looked over his shoulder as Hermione came into view. "Now leave before I give you a detention for provocation and loitering."

Malfoy glared but obviously didn't dare make a retort. He turned on his heel and disappeared, presumably to another compartment.

"Well, just a bit more practice and he'll have the Snape-walk down pat," Hermione commented, shutting the door and locking it with a tap of her wand.

" 'Snape walk'?" Madison echoed.

"Haven't you noticed?" Ron asked, "The way Snape stalks down the hallway—"

"Black cloak billowing out behind him . . ." KayKay added. "Does he get his robes a foot too long, or . . .?"

"Do we _want_ to know?" Harry asked, ending the topic. "So, Hermione, who's Head Boy?"

"Terry Boot—you know, Ravenclaw," she looked a bit indifferent. "Could be worse."

"I'm surprised _you_ aren't Head Boy, Harry," Madison commented. Harry shrugged.

"Why would I want to be Head Boy? I wouldn't have time for anything else." Harry said, although there was a certain tone to his voice to suggest that he too was surprised that he wasn't chosen for the position.

"Well, all the better for us, then," Ron said. "We'll need lots of Quidditch practice this year—last year was a bit hectic. We'll also have to reconfigure positions, now that Dawn is back but Megan is gone."

KayKay felt a small lurch—she'd forgotten that Dawn would be back on the team since the victims of last year's attacks were back to normal.

"Well, Ron—I can always—I mean, it would probably just be easier if I left the team so you can do normal tryouts—"

"Absolutely _not_. You're a member of the Gryffindor team and I plan on you remaining one. We'll re-try the positions with our current team, shift some people around if necessary, and then start training. If I can't make the best team in the school with who we already have, then I'm not a good captain."

KayKay smiled to herself. She hadn't wanted to give up Quidditch, not now that she knew how fun it was—absurd, considering she'd been afraid of flying until last year.

"Hey, KayKay, where'd you get that necklace? It's beautiful!"

KayKay was about to answer Hermione when the witch with the food cart stopped by with her customary, "Anything off the trolley?"

This put a break in the conversation as everyone bought some food and sat down to eat. KayKay, having not eaten yet, was ravenous, tearing open a Cauldron Cake quickly and eating half of it in one bite.

Table manners weren't a very high priority for her at the moment, obviously.

****

º º º º º

As the train cut it's way through the countryside, the sky turned dark, and what had started as fluffy clouds at King's Cross developed into a pounding gale. Madison and Hermione played Exploding Snap on the floor, while Ron set up a chessboard and challenged KayKay to a match.

She was mildly surprised, seeing how he normally played against Harry, and she might've taken him up on the offer were it not for the fact that she didn't feel like being trampled as she was certainly not the best of players.

So, she declined, leaving Harry to be trounced, and she dug around in her trunk until she found a book to read.

Thus, they passed the long ride with little noise, just the arguments between Harry and his chess pieces and the occasional bang of the playing cards. Outside, lightning shot across the sky and rain splashed against the window.

KayKay eventually got bored with her book and set it aside, glancing at her watch before pulling a set of robes from her trunk.

"We should be there soon," she explained, closing the trunk and yanking the robes over her head. The other four packed away their games and followed suit, beginning to talk regularly once more.

"I hope the Sorting doesn't take too long, I'm _starving_."

"Oh, you're _always_ starving, Ron."

"I can't help it, Hermione—I'm a growing boy."

"You mean _groaning_ boy," Madison interjected, rolling her eyes.

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station shortly after, and although they were reluctant to step into the rain, the five departed, KayKay wrapping Casey's leash tightly around her wrist in order to maintain control of the puppy (who couldn't seem to care less about the inclement weather).

Icy water was coming down in sheets, drenching every student after only a few steps. Hagrid was barely audible as he shouted "Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" over the booming thunder.

As if angered by the presence of so many children, the sky began to send down small hailstones when the older students were about halfway to the carriages, making Second Year and Seventh Year alike sprint the rest of the way.

Leaping into the closest carriage, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Madison, and KayKay shut the door quickly and leaned back against the upholstered seats. Before anyone could stop her, Casey shook her fur out, splattering all of them with bits of mud, water, and ice.

Everyone glanced at KayKay, but thankfully no comments were made. As they wiped flecks of mud from their faces, the carriage swayed against the gusting wind.

It was a relief when they reached at castle and KayKay was able to unclip Casey's leash and allow her to run up to Gryffindor Tower (what the dog easily regarded as "home"), under the direction of Sir Nicolas.

As they wandered into the Great Hall, KayKay grabbed a fistful of hair and wrung it out, before shaking it out of her eyes and looking down to her robes and attempting to get some excess water out of them as well.

"I'll see you guys later," Madison said, separating from the Gryffindors to go sit with the Slytherins.

"Bye," KayKay said, glancing up only briefly before going back to her feeble attempts to get dry. To either side of her, Harry and Hermione were doing the same. It wasn't until they'd seated themselves at the Gryffindor table that they stopped.

Shaking her hair out of her eyes again and looking up to the Head Table, KayKay froze upon seeing who held the seat for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

She immediately began nudging Hermione, who was seated right beside her.

"_What?_" the girl finally asked when KayKay progressed from nudges to elbowing. She followed KayKay's gaze to the Head Table. "Whoa," she commented uncharacteristically.

This made Ron and Harry, who had been talking to Seamus Finnigan, look up. Ron looked merely enlightened and returned to his conversation after a quick glance. Harry, however, furrowed an eyebrow at the sigh out their new teacher.

His gaze, KayKay noticed from the corner of her eye, had darkened, and with it was carried an expression she couldn't decode.

As if feeling her stare, Harry looked back at KayKay, gave a careless shrug, and rejoined his previous conversation. Still, KayKay noticed that his eyes flickered back to the Head Table frequently, and each time they did so that same expression passed briefly over his face, like a wave of water.

Only a few minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall banged open. A large gust of damp wind swept through the room as Hagrid and the First Years entered, followed by Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat.

KayKay sat forward in her seat with anticipation. She'd never heard the Sorting Hat's song before, but had been told of it, and she was pleased that this year she'd be able to witness the Sorting.

The new students appeared nothing short of petrified—they huddled close to each other, dripping water and ice as Hagrid seated himself at the Head Table and McGonagall placed the battered brown hat on a three-legged stool.

Only booms of thunder interrupted the hush that had fallen over the Great Hall. All eyes were on the Sorting Hat as the rip at its brim opened wide and it sang.

Many, many years ago,  
With magic freshly sowed,  
A quartet of wizards strong  
Came to these halls of old.  
They shared a great ambition,  
A dream to call their own,  
To educate young magic folk  
In whom great promise shone.  
So they gathered to them pupils  
Whose desire was pure and strong,  
Each teacher favoring different traits  
In their selected young.  
"The wisest!" said fair Ravenclaw,  
Who above everything  
Preferred those students eager  
For quick wit and learning.  
"Those determined!" argued Slytherin,  
Master of cunning,  
For he preferred the pure of blood,  
And others he'd be shunning.  
"The bravest!" insisted Gryffindor,  
His favor resting on  
Those courageous, those chivalrous,  
(Not to mention, quick for fun).  
"Those most loyal and hardworking"  
Was Hufflepuff's decree,  
"Ones unafraid of toil  
And of working on a team."  
And so each year I sort you lot  
Now that the four are gone.  
So have no fear, sit right down,  
And proudly put me on.  
I'll place you right where you belong,  
(As it is my job to do)  
Get ready, get set, and here you go—  
Your House is waiting for you!

The Hall burst into applause, and the hat tipped its point in acknowledgement before straightening as McGonagall unrolled a scroll.

"When I call your name, come forward and sit down to be sorted. Anticole, Joseph!"

A boy with brown hair separated from the group, looking mildly anxious. The hat sorted him easily, shouting "RAVENCLAW!" to the hall, much to the boy's apparent relief.

"Bleuvord, Lorel" was the first to be placed in Slytherin, and the girl tossed a lock of hair out of her eyes before walking calmly and proudly to her table.

Lorel was followed by Jennifer Chinksor, who was sorted into Slytherin after a bit longer of a pause from the hat. However, after hearing that she was to join Slytherin, Jennifer wrinkled her nose, then smiled and flounced down the steps, looking over her shoulder at her fellow First Years.

Another student was added to Ravenclaw's number, by the name of Ryan Copper. A few turns later, Michelle Dotson joined Hufflepuff, and Alex Ellington, a blonde boy, joined Ravenclaw, along with Anne Frebrie.

KayKay began to get a bit restless until "Iyam, Samuel" was sorted into Gryffindor to loud applause. The boy hurried over to their table and sat down in an empty space near Neville Longbottom.

The next person to be sorted into Gryffindor was a girl named Katri Novel, who bounded happily over the table as KayKay joined in the applause.

At about that time, Ron complained that he was hungry (again). By the time Hermione had shushed him, Laura Pestlov was hurrying to the Hufflepuff table.

KayKay's mind began wandering again, brought to attention now and then by applause as someone was sorted into Gryffindor. Cat Smallthun took a seat next to her, while across the table, Zachary Stirom sat down in the empty space by Harry.

Despite Hermione's exasperation at Ron's complaints, KayKay was starting to agree with the redhead—she was starving. _Everyone_ in the Great Hall clapped as "Zantile, Socra", the last to be sorted, hurried to the Ravenclaw table and found a seat.

The whisperings that had begun as Professor McGonagall carried the stool and hat away stopped abruptly as Dumbledore stood. He radiated the same energy as KayKay always remembered, a friendly smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, his white beard standing out in stark contrast to his deep violet robes studded with yellow stars.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said cheerfully. "I have only two announcements before we begin our feast this evening. The first is that Kamikaze Krazyglue is now banned from classrooms and corridors."

The corner of the headmaster's mouth twitched, as if he was trying to suppress a smile at what was obviously Filch's request.

"Secondly, I am sorry to report that Professor Lupin will not be returning to teach this year. However, I am happy to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Dumbledore indicated the professor to his right, who stood up, grinning sheepishly and waving as another wave of whispers swept the hall.

"Professor Kingstaff, it would seem that we can't keep you away from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling humorously.

Brian nodded his head slightly to Dumbledore, looking as if he was trying very hard not to laugh as the teachers at the Head Table applauded politely, joined soon after by the students.

KayKay clapped numbly, staring at Brian in surprise. She was sure that since he'd graduated the year before, she really wouldn't be seeing him—in fact, she'd been counting on it.

The ex-Head Boy had seemed somewhat . . . er . . . _interested_ in her (although, it may have simply been friendliness), and now the fact that he was going to be around constantly for her final year made her slightly nervous.

It was as if she was part of a bad movie, with the people that were (or had previously been) interested in her. First, there was Harry: who in the movie would be portrayed as the "tragic hero", the victim of fate, pushed to a snapping point.

Then there was Matt . . . Matt would be the "funny one", the one who was easy to talk to about anything because they had so much in common. (Not to mention, every good movie needs an awesome song.)

And finally, there was Brian. He would probably be called the refreshing intellectual who was there to lend a hand and who was just a bit off-the-wall in order to add some fun to the film . . . and to choreograph the dance sequence.

KayKay jumped as there was a sudden burst of noise. The plates had filled with food and everyone was filling their plates and chattering noisily.

KayKay pushed her silly thoughts to the back of her head.

If you don't watch out, you're going to turn your entire Seventh Year into a pathetic romance. What happened to the old you, who scorned relationships and scoffed at "feelings"? she chastised herself, reaching for the bowl of mashed potatoes. _Bring on the action! Bring on the adventure! Bring on the fun and make this the bloody best year of your life!_

Nodding firmly, she spooned a large helping of the potatoes onto her plate and drowned the white mountain in gravy before adding some chicken to her plate.

"How can someone who just graduated turn around and teach the next fall?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hey, this is Hogwarts, remember?" Harry said, reaching for the gravy boat. Only a few drops dribbled out onto his potatoes. He looked at it, then at KayKay, who smiled innocently and distracted herself with asking Seamus to pass the rolls.

"Still," Hermione continued, "you'd think he'd have to go through some sort of training or schooling or _something_ . . ."

"Hermione, you know Dumbledore. For him, doing exceptional is enough. I mean, Professor Lupin . . ." Ron trailed off, his eyes flickering towards KayKay before he busied himself with his plate of food. His ears were rather pink.

KayKay sighed. The one thing she could think of that would put the biggest damper on her year would be walking into that Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and seeing someone besides her uncle teaching up at that podium.

She rearranged her food on her plate, not having much of an appetite anymore. It was a great relief when the food faded from the tables and Dumbledore stood.

"Now that we have all eaten our fill, I would say that it's time for bed—after, of course, singing the school song!"

KayKay was among the few that looked confused, (most of the other confused persons were in lower years), but there was a glimmer of recognition on the faces of others.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and waved his wand, sending a gold ribbon into the air, which twisted to form words.

"Now, pick your favorite tune . . . ready? And . . . go!"

The hall burst into hundreds of different notes. KayKay herself chose the tune for The Star-Spangled Banner.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until out brains all rot."

The pandemonium straggled off at different times since everyone was singing a different song. Finally, when all the noise had settled, Dumbledore waved his wand to make the magical words disappear into wisps of smoke.

"Oh music, sweet music." Dumbledore sighed happily. "Well, goodnight! Off you go!"

Again, the volume in the room rose as scraping benches and chattering ensued. KayKay trudged up to the Tower with her fellow Gryffindors, where she had to nudge Casey off of her bed before she could crawl in.

Too drained for thought, but not tired enough for sleep, she stared up at the shadowy top of her four-poster, glancing at her clock occasionally.

11:37

12:03

12:52

1:13

It was sometime after "1:34" that she drifted off, plunging into a dreamless, fitful slumber.

****

€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €

Harry woke up tired the next day. He hadn't slept very well at all—and when he had, his dreams were crazy. One, for instance, included him being gay and he, Madison, KayKay, Matt, Brian, Sirius, and two strange random girls going swimming.

Bloody bonkers.

Still, he couldn't get back to sleep—which was perhaps a good thing since he was already late. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, and it seemed that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had already left. Neville was pulling on his robe over his uniform and tie.

A loud snore from the pile of blankets on the bed next to him revealed quite easily where Ron was. Sighing, Harry forced himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

When he came back out, Ron was still sleeping. Resigning himself to the fact that _he'd_ have to be the one to wake his friend, Harry decided he might as well do the thing properly. He sent a blast of icy water from his wand at Ron.

"Augh!" Ron sputtered, sitting up immediately, water dripping from his hair. Smirking to himself, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his clothes.

"What was _that_ for?" Ron demanded, trying to wipe his face with the wet sheets from his bed.

"_Someone_ had to wake you up," Harry said simply.

"But why'd you have to get me all wet?!"

Harry yanked his shirt over his head and glanced over at Ron. "Would you believe it if I told you that I already tried everything else?"

"No," the redhead said stubbornly. Harry laughed.

"Well, in that case you're right," Harry replied, looking in the mirror as he put on the red-and-gold tie that completed his Hogwarts uniform. "Either way, you're up now and you're going to be late if you just sit there."

Mumbling something about "Revenge" and "Fred and George's products", Ron got out of bed and began throwing things in his trunk aside while searching for all the parts of his uniform. Harry just shook his head with a grin.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Ron," he laughed, opening the door and going down the stairs. He had just reached the bottom and was starting across the Common Room when someone with bushy hair collided with him.

"Sorry, Harry!" Hermione said hurriedly, not breaking her stride. "I've got to go, I'm late—couldn't find my badge . . ."

As quickly as she'd come, she was gone, rushing out of the portrait hole.

"Good morning!" he shouted after her retreating back. She made no indication that she'd heard.

"Good old Hogwarts," Harry sighed, continuing at his more leisurely pace. A few moments later, there was a loud bark, followed by the yowling of a highly offended cat. A blur of orange-ginger fur shot between Harry's legs, racing for the portrait hole, followed shortly by a golden-yellow blur that nearly knocked him over as it followed the cat's exact path.

Harry watched as Crookshanks bolted to the right, followed closely by Casey, whose paws skidded slightly on the stone floor of the hallway.

This is going to be quite a year, Harry thought, finally getting out of the Common Room with no more bodily harm. He made it all the way down to the entrance hall before something else happened.

"Why it's Potty-Wee-Potter!" Peeves was hanging upside down in the air, cackling and swinging a bucket more commonly used when Filch mopped the floor.

"Don't—" Harry began, but it was too late. Peeves flipped over and dumped out the full bucket. Harry managed to leap far enough to the left so it didn't go all over him, but it splattered the hem of his robes.

Laughing still, Peeves swerved and flew off. Harry shot another annoyed look in the poltergeist's direction before picking up his bookbag (which he'd dropped in his haste to avoid the sudsy water.)

"Hi, Harry" The clatter of rapid footsteps echoed in the room, and Harry looked over his shoulder, where Madison was running quickly across the hall.

"No—wait, don't—" he started quickly. But it was too late. Madison slipped on the wet and soapy floor and went flying into Harry, knocking them both to the ground.

"Owww . . ." Madison groaned softly, sounding very out of breath. Harry, who'd landed on his back, popped himself on his elbows. Madison had landed on her stomach, and she pushed herself up with her hands.

They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Madison was shaking so much that her hands slipped and she landed on the floor again, which only made them laugh harder.

This was how they were when KayKay and Hermione came out of the Great Hall, hurrying for classes.

"Harry! Madison! Stop fooling around, you're going to be late!" KayKay said, sounding exasperated.

"What our first class?" Harry asked, trying to control his laughter.

"Potions," she replied, making a slight face. "And Madison, you have it with us too. Come on, hurry up!"

"Yeah, we don't want to start the year by getting points taken right away." Hermione added.

Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. His efforts to keep from being doused by Peeves didn't matter now: his whole backside was wet due to falling into the puddle. At least his robes were black—it'd be hard to tell.

What he _could_ tell was that this was going to be a _very_ interesting year, indeed.

Little did he know _how_ interesting.

****

º º º º º

The four teens trudged out of the dungeons and up towards the Great Hall. Their first N.E.W.T. Potions class of the year had gone better than many of their other Potions classes.

Which wasn't saying much.

True, they'd arrived on time—but Snape was immediately searching for any reason to take points away from them.

He began by commenting on the state of the armadillo nails KayKay was grating, and took that chance to dock Gryffindor five points.

"Stupid, greasy, vile—" KayKay muttered at his retreating back before Harry held his hand in front of her mouth to quiet her.

"Insulting him won't get us back the points, just make us lose more," he whispered, adding some dragon's blood to his and Hermione's potion. "Just—"

"KayKay, are you done with those armadillo nails yet? We should be putting them in right about now." Madison, who hadn't seen the confrontation between Snape and KayKay, was stirring the cauldron with one hand while holding out the other for the ingredient.

KayKay sighed and brushed the grated nails off of the wooden cutting board and into the pot. Harry looked at the directions on the board and then began getting the next ingredients for his and Hermione's potion.

It was another twenty minutes before Snape seized his next opportunity. He took five more points from Gryffindor because the potion wasn't the right _shade_ of green.

When Hermione began to explain that it was only dark because they had yet to add newt spleens, and that when they did it would become the correct light green, he took another ten points.

It clearly wasn't their worst Potions class, but it certainly wasn't an encouraging way to begin the school year.

"You are _so_ lucky that you don't have N.E.W.T. Potions," KayKay told Ron as she dropped her bookbag carelessly and flopped into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hard morning?" he asked casually, taking a rather large bite of potato salad.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she replied, looking rather appalled at Ron's eating habits.

"Wha' 'appened?" he asked, no bothering to swallow first.

"Well, first of all, he . . ."

Harry tuned KayKay out, not really wanting to think about Snape more than necessary.

Just one more year, just one more year . . . he told himself, looking around the Great Hall lazily. His eyes skipped past the teachers, but then went back quickly. There were fewer teachers at lunch than there should've been. True, Professor Trelawney generally didn't come down for meals, but there were two empty spots . . .

Professor Kingstaff wasn't there either. Harry wondered why. He ate meals in the Great Hall for seven years when he was a student, and, as far as Harry could tell, was sane, ruling out the possibility that he had the same reasons as Trelawney.

It didn't particularly _bother_ Harry that Brian—it was hard to think of him as "Professor"—wasn't in the Great Hall with everyone else, it simply made him curious.

"Hermione, what other classes do we have today?" he asked, pulling his gaze away from the empty seat at the Head Table and focusing them back on his friends.

"Er . . ." she reached into a pocket and pulled out her timetable. "Wait, here's yours—but it looks like we have Transfiguration, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry took the paper she held out for him, glanced at it, the folded it and put it into his own pocket.

"Speaking of which, you should eat before you run out of time," KayKay said, nodding at Harry's empty plate before taking a sip of lemonade.

Harry checked his watch and saw that she was right. He immediately took a sandwich from a large platter and began eating, knowing full well that McGonagall, although fairer than Snape, was not one whose class you wanted trot into late.

****

º º º º º

Transfiguration had gone decidedly better than Potions—they were on time, and the topic was pretty interesting too . . . glamours and other disguises.

Most of the class was devoted to note taking, and they did have homework, but with the promise of a practical lesson at their next Transfiguration class, they were optimistic.

Just a few moments before the bell rang, they quickly scribbled down the homework topic ("List and discuss situations in which glamours are needed to disguise the face and explain the steps for the basic Glamour spell."), and shoved their things away.

"Well, at least _that_ wasn't too bad," KayKay said after they'd left.

"It's fascinating though, isn't it?" Hermione chattered, "I personally can't _wait_ until Thursday to try the spell . . ."

"So don't," Madison said, shrugging. "You're bright, you can figure it out."

"You know a spell that alters physical features shouldn't be tried without someone qualified—"

"Hermione, you're the smartest student in this school!" Ron said incredulously. "If anyone should worry, it isn't _you_ . . ."

"Why are we arguing about whether or not Hermione does extra schoolwork?" Harry spoke up above their voices. They all stared at him.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione sounded exasperated, "He's right, you know . . ."

"Of course I am!" Harry joked, "Aren't I always?"

"You wish!" KayKay laughed, giving him a shove through the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Her laughter stopped almost immediately, however.

Harry looked back curiously, just in time to see her slip the necklace she was wearing into the collar of her shirt so it was hidden.

"Come in, come in, don't hold up traffic now." Harry's gaze snapped to the front of the room where Brain—er, Professor Kingstaff—Brian?—whoever—was standing at the front podium, a slight grin on his face.

Harry moved towards the table they normally sat at during lessons and set his bag down before taking a seat. KayKay had been right. It was _very_ strange not having Remus be the one standing at the front of the classroom.

Ron, KayKay, Hermione, and Madison were filling the other seats at the table. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw that KayKay looked as if she might cry.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile when she looked at him. The corner of her mouth twitched up in what must have been an attempt to smile back, but she seemed to give up on it and just stare down at the table bleakly.

****

º º º º º

Thus passed most of the first week. Potions was always unbearable, Transfiguration was a challenge, but interesting, Herbology and Charms went as well as ever, and Care of Magical Creatures—well—Hagrid hadn't brought in anything life-threatening yet, but Harry was afraid that it was simply a matter of time.

Professor Kingstaff turned out to be a rather good teacher. He was certainly as friendly as Remus had been, but in his own right. He liked to joke around with the students—probably because he still felt a bit like part of them.

He obviously remembered what it was like being a student, because there was rarely a lesson in which they didn't do hands-on work. The first few classes were devoted to jinxes, curses, and protection shields. Kingstaff said that they'd be doing practice work with the spells for the first few weeks of school, then begin focusing on applying what they'd learned to dueling.

Yes, he did take points sometimes—he was more like a teacher than a student in that right—but he was fair about it and didn't take many . . . except for when he heard the term "Mudblood". Every time a Slytherin so much as uttered the insult, he'd take points, increasing the amount depending on how many times he'd already caught the person before.

This made him quite a bit less popular among most Slytherins, but the respect for him from other houses skyrocketed.

Of course, it helped that over half of the girls in their year gazed at him as if they would have liked nothing better than skipping past the relationship of "Professor-Student" and onto something more like "Boyfriend-Girlfriend".

Although this had been highly annoying when Lockhart was the teacher, it was easier to ignore when Brian was teaching. Hermione, KayKay, and Madison regarded the swooning of the other girls their age with disdain, which was a relief to Ron and Harry.

Only one thing still bothered him about the new teacher—he oftentimes wasn't at meals. Sometimes he was, but more often his place would remain empty. Harry didn't seem to be the only one to notice this—students often looked at the gap in the seating and whispered about it to their friends—but no rumors were circulating. Normally, at Hogwarts, there would be many by this point. Perhaps it was simply because nearly everyone liked his class.

So, the weekend arrived and everyone basked in their two-day freedom. The Gryffindor Team had the promise of Quidditch practice to look forward to in the upcoming week, during which Ron would rotate positions if necessary and see if anyone had practiced over the summer.

Harry felt content again. He was back with clusters of people his own age who were worried about the same things as he was, excited about the same things as he was, and (at least in the case of Gryffindor House) practically like family to him.

****

€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €

Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got.  
Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot.  
  
Wouldn't you like to get away?  
  
Sometimes you want to go:  
  
Where everybody knows your name,  
and they're always glad you came.  
You wanna' be where you can see  
Our troubles are all the same  
You wanna' be where everybody knows your name.  
  
You wanna' go where people know,  
People are all the same,  
You wanna' go where everybody knows your name.

* * *

Wow, lots and lots to say today! Oy!

So, of course, the Warner Brothers message boards (the forum where I post nightly) decided to . . . **_º _**ahem **_º_** . . . "_improve" _the boards. Guess what that means!

They deleted my thread! (As well as most long ones). Almost two-hundred pages . . . twenty-five posts/replies each . . . priceless moments . . . all gone. Out the window. _º points with finger º_Look at that, it's fluttering away!

Okay, end of rant. A lot of people e-mailed me, wondering if I was going to (translation: begging me not to) quit the story./ My simple answer?

HECK, NO!

Man, I am WAYYY to attached to my story to just abandon it. There's some scenes I've waited for two years to write, d'you think I'm about to stop now that I'm so close?

Well, the message forums seem to be functioning again, which means I'll be reposting all the previous chapters before I can get new stuff out . . . but I'll still be typing in the meantime. Maybe I'll finish chapter eight by the time I'm ready to post it!

But, to put everyone's minds at ease, only three things will stop me from writing this story, and they are:  
1. God sending a bolt of lightning down at my computer and telling me to quit. Or even just plain telling me to quit.  
2. Amnesia.  
3. My untimely death.

If it is the second or third, my friend Maggie will receive a floppy as indicated by my will (hmmm, maybe I should write one of them, then). On this floppy will be the full outline of the remainder of this story, which I would have her post on my storyboard and on here.

However, as I don't plan on kicking the bucket any time soon, we don't have to worry about that, now do we? _º grins º _Of course not! Now, on to business!

TheSugarPlum: I'm glad I could make you laugh! I particularly enjoyed writing that part . . . and it's also fun to say aloud with your friend (who doesn't read your story and has no idea what's going on but thinks it's hilarious anyhow).

And I agree, cereal that's sugar-frosted and dipped in chocolate sounds SOOO GOOOOD . . . but as a snack, not with milk and a spoon _º makes face º_

And cold pizza is ONLY the best thing on Earth!!!

Heehee, Play Dough. I love Sirius. He's just too much. And that Play Dough line was fun . . . almost as fun as the gay-cowboy part in HoV. I don't think I'll EVER laugh at my own stuff more than I did with that one . . .

And Harry . . . well, I personally would've taken that "Never-Be-Grown-Up" comment as a semi-compliment. But then again, we've already established that I'm weird. And I love how sheltered of a life Harry lived with the Dursleys . . . sad, yes, but it makes otherwise boring situations (aka bowling) a bit more fun.

(And I agree . . . me want bowling alley!!!)

STORY TIME: Okay, the Possessed Phantom Chicken (of Doom), is part of a toy of my nephew's. He's a bit over one year old, and quite a while ago he got the crawl-through tunnel that looks like a barn and has little hanging plastic animals at the openings. Most of them are your average cheap plastic with stickers, but there's also . . .

THE CHICKEN. _º Matrix-ey voice booms out across webpage and Calli jumps before glaring at the disembodied narrative voice º_

So, this chicken is supposed to light up and play "Old MacDonald" whenever someone hits it/bumps it/touches it, etc. (Not the words, just the notes, which means at the one part it plays the same note about twenty times in a row. VERY annoying.)

However, here I am, typing stuff at night, and it likes to randomly play . . . I'll be all alone, it'll be in the other corner of the room, NO ONE will be anywhere NEAR it, and it'll start playing . . . and playing . . . and PLAYING . . .

I drowned it once. Put it in the shower and let the water run for a few minutes. When I took it out, it couldn't play. Even when I tried to MAKE it. I celebrated. The Possessed Phantom Chicken (of Doom) had been defeated.

Or so I thought.

About a week later, I was alone on the computer again when it started playing again. CONSTANTLY. It's evil, I tell you, and it's out to get me!!! And it's gaining supporters!!! My dog has a chew toy that looks like a pig and oinks when you squeeze the nose . . . I was in the kitchen, working on (what was it? Writing a paper? Reading a book?) My nephew was in the playpen. My dog was by the counter, sprawled out. The pig was on the other side of the room.

AND IT BEGAN SNORTING ALL ON IT'S OWN!!!

Creepy. Very creepy. If it weren't for the gate blocking the stairs, I'd be afraid to sleep.

Okay, end of story time! Glad you asked? Heehee.

siriusfanatic: Whoa, three days! I'm honored . . . really, I am, that's not sarcasm. I'm always blown away when people devour my story . . . thank you!

So, you're a H/K, M/M person too. I think there's some sort of club now . . .? Heehee, that seems to be the opinion of almost EVERYONE on WB . . . and probably a lot of people here, too.

I update . . . well, as soon as I can. It's ABOUT every two weeks, but now that school and all of the resulting activities have started, that time frame is bound to increase a bit, for which I am sorry.

I'm glad that the songs at the end help tie up the chapter . . . sometimes I'm afraid they don't quite fit, and I'm left floundering for a song that'll work with the chapter. Other times, I know the song way ahead of time. (For example, I already know the song of thje last chapter . . . and no, I'm not telling! Heehee!)

PS: Now you have me wondering what a chair WOULD look like if people's legs bent backwards! Dang it!

xAnonymityx: I'm going to skip your shipper comments because, obviously, we address them plenty on the boards.

Ha! I have reached the pinnacle of my career! I have forged someone to switch from a spinny-chair to a stool because they fall too much!

. . . and still, I'm broke. _º sighs deeply, then shakes away stray thoughts º_

Whatever.

And, I found that castle I loved to death! The one that made me laugh for thirty hours straight and fall over! It took me about two hours, since I couldn't remember when you'd posted it, and all the posts are scrambled, but I did it! And when I'm further along on my new thread, I'll repost it for ya'!

Because I love it too darn much!

Nick: Yes, I DO still read the reviews, every single one of 'em, and still respond. I'll keep typing away! Thanks!

SO! Reviews-review is done, and I have one more announcement. If you normally read this on the WB message boards, the "homepage" link in my bio now has the new link for the thread I just started. Huzzah! Go WB! (Not).

Oh, wait! I lied, I have two MORE comments. I forgot this in the last chapter, the "What Friends Are For" song is by **Chris De Burgh**. Thanks, Chris, for not suing me for all I own. This chapter's song is (if you couldn't tell) from **Cheers**. That'd be a fun one to learn on the piano, I think.

Okay, I really am done now. Until next time!


	8. If it Ain't Got That Swing

_**º** I am SOOO sorry that this took so long_—_it's absolutely ridiculous. There's no excuse (except for school and computer viruses and repair services that took so long and being student director for the fall play). I HOPE that the next chapter will come up faster, since I don't have tons of rehearsals to worry about, just your average busy holiday stuff, and I'm used to that. But, on to the story! **º**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**€ º €** _Chapter Eight: If it Ain't Got that Swing _**€ º €**_

"Good, so it's settled, then. KayKay will remain a Beater and Dawn will move to the position of Chaser," Ron said, looking around at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team after practice Thursday evening.

Everyone nodded their agreement, and then got up from the benches to go change out of their practice robes.

"Well, I'm glad that's all sorted out," KayKay said to Harry and Ron as they headed up to the school ten minutes later.

"Yeah, Dawn is a good chaser, especially with Jesse and Andrew," Ron agreed.

"And you have such an uncontrollable temper, you're perfect at bashing Bludgers towards the other team . . ." Harry said with a smirk, earning him a shove from KayKay.

They were just entering the main door when Dumbledore reached the foot of the staircase.

"Harry, KayKay, perfect timing. I'd like to speak to you in my office, if you have a moment . . ."

Harry and KayKay shared a puzzled look, then broke away from Ron and followed the Headmaster back up the staircase and to the stone gargoyle blocking the entrance to his office.

"Sugar Quill," he said, making the gargoyle leap aside and open the way to the rotating stairway.

"Sit down, please," Dumbledore said, indicating the two chairs in front of his desk and sitting down himself behind it, studying them over his half-moon spectacles.

They shared another confused look, then sank into the chairs, looking back at Dumbledore.

"Now, I am certain that you both recall our attempts at exploring how to use your powers last year," he said without preamble, "And, obviously, we didn't make much progress . . ."

Harry and KayKay nodded, remembering some of their sorry attempts to harness their inherited powers.

"Well," Dumbledore continued, "I spent quite some time searching this summer, and I think I've finally found something to help."

"What?" KayKay asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer. The ancient Headmaster smiled lightly then turned in his chair to take something off of the bookshelf behind his desk.

When he turned back around and set it at the far edge of the desk, near KayKay and Harry, they both leaned in to take a closer look.

It was a book—or, it at least seemed like one, it could've been something else, she supposed—it looked quite old. It had a leather-bound cover and (as she saw when Harry took it gingerly in his hands and flipped through it) contained thick, yellowed paper. Elegant, spider-like writing covered the pages.

"What is it?" KayKay asked, looking away from the book at Dumbledore.

"The journal of Godric Gryffindor," he said, a grin playing on his lips. "It is my hope that with this, the two of you will be able to look at your powers from the point of view of someone who has them completely, not split."

He sat back in his chair. "I'd like both of you to read it. I'm aware that you're busy with the start of term and Quidditch, but I'd like to see the both of you again in a couple of weeks. Perhaps by then you'll be better prepared to work on your magic."

This was, quite obviously, his dismissal. KayKay stood, and Harry followed a few seconds later.

"We will, Professor Dumbledore. Thanks."

He nodded once in reply, and the two teenagers left the office.

"Well, I suppose one of us should have the journal for one week, and the other should have it the second. We can both finish it by then, don't you think, Harry?"

She got no reply. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Harry following at a more leisurely pace, his Firebolt in one hand and the open journal in the other, his eyes glued to the pages. KayKay sighed.

"Well, that solves the problem of who gets it first," she said to no one in particular. She pulled back a tapestry and took a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. Harry wasn't behind her—she assumed that he was heading up to the Dormitory on autopilot, letting his feet guide him.

She wondered if he'd forget about the vanishing step.

_**º º º º º**_

KayKay walked into the Great Hall a bit late—but thankfully, not too late to get breakfast before it was time for lessons.

"Morning, all" she said, dropping her bookbag and sitting down on the bench. There were a few greetings in return, except for from Harry, who was preoccupied with the mail.

KayKay grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself some apple juice before helping herself to some fresh fruit. However, she quite suddenly stopped. Something was not right . . .

She looked back up, and across the table from her, Madison raised an eyebrow at her as if in challenge.

"What are _you_ doing here?" KayKay blurted out. True, Madison _did_ oftentimes sit near them or partner with her in classes, but never before had she eaten at Gryffindor Table . . .

"The other Slytherins are getting to be a bit too much. Y'know, they're on my case constantly about hanging around you guys. So, I decided that today I'd eat with people who didn't judge others by where the Sorting Hat placed them.

"However," she continued, looking pointedly down the table, "I guess that it's true with _both_ houses."

Several Gryffindors who'd been staring at Madison quickly looked away and continued with their breakfast. Madison glared at them for a moment (even though they didn't see), then looked back at KayKay and smiled before taking another bite of cereal.

"Oh—okay . . ." KayKay said slowly. Beside her, Harry sighed in irritation, and KayKay looked over at him quickly, wondering why on _Earth_ he was annoyed to have Madison at their table.

But it seemed that Harry was angered, not by their Slytherin friend, but by the Daily Prophet. His knuckles were quite white where he dripped it by the edges, and after a few more moments (in which he seemed to become even more irritated), he folded it together abruptly and threw it down on the table in a messy pile.

KayKay, having seen this happen several times since she'd begun living in the same home as Harry and even more frequently since school started, didn't even have to ask. She knew that whatever he'd read had to do with Voldemort—per usual.

It was the same reason that she'd quit reading the Daily Prophet herself. Hearing in detail the horrors that Voldemort had inflicted was enough to make any decent person's blood boil. KayKay, being a generally "the-glass-is-half-full" person, hated starting the day off with a pessimistic article.

Still . . . no matter how great her dread, it didn't quell her curiosity.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively as he took a drink from his glass of orange juice.

"_What?_" he snapped, slamming the glass down and making her jump at least three inches off of her seat. (Not to mention, several people looked at them again until Madison, thinking they were staring at her, gave them a death glare.)

He propped his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "Sorry," he sighed, "I didn't mean to yell." He rubbed his face with the hand, then raised his head back up. "Now, what?"

"It's _that bad?_" KayKay asked quietly.

Another sigh. "Yeah. He's heading North, you know. Every attack is closer than the last."

"You don't think he's making his way _here_ . . . do you?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have thought so, but . . ." he trailed off, looking at his watch. "We should head to class. Care of Magical Creatures this morning."

Harry turned to KayKay as they got up. "Oh, and here. I finished it last night."

He was holding out Godric's journal.

"Thanks," she said, slipping it into her bag. "Right on time, too."

"I try," he said with a grin.

So, the group headed to class, none of them so much as glancing back at the Daily Prophet marked "20th September" that lay in a jumbled mess on the table.

_**€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €**_

Reaching the area near Hagrid's hut, Harry noticed that there was no sign of the Fizzlepinks—monkeylike creatures that acted as traveling guides to magical folk—that they'd been studying so far.

Instead, there was a wooden crate on the lawn that quivered occasionally and emitted small squeaks.

Harry looked at it apprehensively, not sure whether or not he wished to know what it contained.

"You don't think it's another Blast-Ended Skrewt, do you?" Ron said in a hushed tone.

"No, Hagrid wouldn't try that again," Hermione said. However, she didn't sound very confident.

Just about then, Hagrid appeared near the front of the cluster of students. "All righ' there?" He asked loudly, ending the chatter. "As yeh can see, we're done with the Fizzlepinks—thought yeh'd had enough time with 'em. We 'ave a new creature today!"

He clapped his hands together, appearing quite excited as he picked up a crowbar from on top of the crate.

"Arrived just this mornin'!" he said happily. "Of course, the others won' arrive 'til later this week . . . but we can talk some abou' them before yeh haf ter take care of yer own!"

Hagrid's enthusiasm didn't reassure Harry in the slightest. He tended to take great pleasure in what any other person would call a life-threatening creature.

Hagrid had turned and was prying the door of the box off. With a sharp crack, it fell open, and the creature bounced out.

Harry at first thought it was a piece of very fluffy cloud. But, a closer look proved it to be a rather round animal with fuzzy white fur, large blue eyes, and a mouth that looked like a tiny platypus bill.

"Can everyone see?" Hagrid asked. "All righ'. This is a Meteosnill . . ."

(Beside Harry, Hermione made a small noise that could've meant that this was something either good or bad.)

"Aw, it's so cute!" Pavarti squealed, leaning over a bit to see better. She and Lavender both leapt back with a shriek, however, when the animal bounced in their direction and made a small sneezing noise that resulted in a bolt of lighting being shot at the ground right by their feet. The rest of the class jerked back a few inches, caught off-guard by this new development.

"Don' get too close!" Hagrid exclaimed, sounding a bit worried by the close call. "Meteosnill are weather creatures . . . normally float up in the sky—see how he's got no feet? They blend right in with the clouds . . . can mimic nearly any kind of weather, they can, if they're provoked. Snow, hail, lightnin', wind, yeh name it. A big herd of 'em is even more dangerous—they can make cyclones and hurricanes."

KayKay raised a hand. "Er—Hagrid? What exactly would you define as 'provoked'?"

"Anythin' that frightens 'em, annoys 'em, takes 'em by surprise . . . why?"

KayKay didn't reply, but shifted back a bit, stepping on Harry's toes.

"Sorry!" she whispered, still watching the Meteosnill carefully.

"Don't worry about it," he joked quietly. "I still have the other foot."

Hagrid had resumed talking. "Can anyone tell me somethin' else 'bout Meteosnills?"

Hermione was, unsurprisingly, the first to reply. "They've been linked to many malfunctions and crashes of Muggle aircraft. Oftentimes, the cause for the crash is never uncovered by Muggle investigators, or a wizard posing as an investigator will say that it was something else, such as a mechanical failure."

"Good, Hermione! Five points fer Gryffindor! Now can someone tell me another thing?"

**_º º º º º_**

"He's insane!" KayKay exclaimed angrily, wringing her hair out. "Honestly, a creature like that . . ."

"Hey, at least you weren't here for the Blast-Ended Skrewts" Ron said. "_That's_ what you'd call a monster . . ."

"But really!" KayKay insisted, looking back at them over her shoulder as she heaved open the front door. "An animal that can shoot lightning, hail, rain, sleet, snow, _and_ create hurricanes and tornadoes?!"

Her shoes made a slight squelching sound on the flagstones, and water dripped from her robes—at least, from what was left of them.

"Well honestly, KayKay, Hagrid _said_ not to provoke them!" Hermione said, sounding disapproving.

KayKay stopped and turned all the way around, staring at Hermione incredulously.

"_All I did was sneeze!_"

Hermione simply stared back with an expression usually reserved for Ron. Ron, on his part, was trying not to laugh, as was Harry.

Madison wasn't so reserved. She chuckled at KayKay, who glanced at her, sighed, then kept walking.

"Why is it always me?" KayKay wondered aloud.

"Because you're just _so_ easy to pick on." Madison said in a tone commonly used for small children.

KayKay heaved another sigh, this one sounding irritated.

"I'm going up to change" she announced, turning down an adjacent hall.

Harry really couldn't blame her. As she'd already stated, she'd sneezed—and the Meteosnill, being either germaphobic or startled, had promptly _blasted_ her with a barrage of rain and sleet, then ignited the hem of her robes with a bolt of lightning.

Not too unusual of an occurrence, knowing the common genre of Hagrid's classes. Still, it was good that Ron was close enough to put out the flames with water from his wand as Hagrid ushered the creature back into its cage.

"Of course, what would Hogwarts be without crazy, life-threatening situations?" Ron commented sarcastically, watching KayKay wearily climb a staircase.

Harry snorted. "Yeah. She's breaking tradition, though, not going to the Hospital Wing . . ."

"Do you two realize that Hagrid hasn't had a single lesson in which someone has had to go to see Madame Pomfrey so far this year? Give him some credit." Hermione said, looking impatiently at Ron and Harry.

"So that either means that _we're_ getting better . . ." Harry said slowly.

". . . Or that Hagrid's losing his touch!" Ron finished, feigning awe.

Hermione looked quite frustrated with the both of them, but Madison was laughing. Hermione gave one final "Honestly!" and broke away from the small group, walking ahead to Gryffindor Table in a huff.

"What's gotten into her lately?" Ron asked, staring after their friend.

"No idea," Harry said, shaking his head. "It's like she's digressing back to how she was in Second or Third Year."

Madison snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering something about "Boys being so stupid sometimes," then she continued forward and sat by Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked at one another, shrugged, and joined the girls. By the time KayKay showed up, her robes fresh and clean but her hair still drenched, she only had time to grab a roll to eat on the way to their next class. This led Ron to give her a speech about having a good dinner since they'd be having a rough Quidditch practice that night.

"Oh, goodie," KayKay muttered sarcastically, only loud enough for Harry to hear, as Ron finally left her alone and McGonagall began the day's lesson.

**_€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €_**

. . . And upon this I reflected, for hitherto none had dared attempt plunging into the far realms of Death, as 'tis a most incurable source of fears and innate awe—and should I, thus, defy these truths in the name of my personage?

Alas, 'tis a cold, fearful thing, shrouded in veils and clouded with the transcendence of a thousand, thousand eons.

Then, who be I, to infringe upon this cloak of ostracized mortality? Who would guarantee that I would not too join the extinct? Certainly the horrors of the realm—Thralks and Nikovs, Manduloomis and Groads—would not vindicate my intrusion.

And yet, the multitudes of benefits if I succeed are as immeasurable as the sands of the beach or the stars of the sky—

"Boo."

"_Aurgh!_" KayKay jumped at least three inches off of the couch, dropping Gryffindor's journal. As she patted her chest with her hand, trying to settle her racing heart, she turned moodily to see whom it was that had whispered in her ear.

"Harry!" she scolded. "Don't _do_ that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"

For the past three pages, Gryffindor had been describing the horrifying creatures that plagued the realm of the dead and the world of the living. . . And being all alone in the Gryffindor Common Room while everyone else was at dinner made it easy to get lost in the world he'd depicted.

Harry was grinning mischievously. How he'd managed to get through the Portrait Hole and sit down right next to her on the couch without her noticing was a mystery to KayKay.

"What, did I scare you?" Harry asked, attempting and failing to sound innocent.

"Ya' think?" KayKay asked, before sighing and closing her eyes. "Will that be all, or did you come here to actually tell me something?"

"Yeah, we meet with Dumbledore tonight, remember? We should head down there soon" he said, finally acting serious.

"Oh, right" KayKay said quickly. She'd nearly forgotten.

Harry pushed himself off of the couch. "Let's go," he said, offering KayKay a hand up.

"I can stand fine, thanks. But if you see my nervous system floating around here somewhere, please let me know." She was just starting to get fully calmed.

Harry laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets as the left the Common Room. "I'll keep an eye out," he promised.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until KayKay felt a need to say something, _anything_ to fill the gap.

"So . . . what happens after the passage I was reading? It didn't seem like there was much left—"

"There isn't" Harry said, looking at her in what could have been described as surprise that she didn't know the answer already.

"But—"

"He finishes the passage by deciding to go despite the dangers. That's where it ends."

"Oh" KayKay said quietly, a bit awed and somewhat fearful despite herself. "So did he . . .?"

"I don't know," Harry said quickly, looking a bit uncomfortable at the idea himself. "I hope we don't have to find out ourselves."

They both shuddered involuntarily, shaking such concepts from their heads.

"But . . ." KayKay said, breaking the icy tension and making Harry look at her in surprise, "if we _are_ capable of necromancy . . ."

She let the statement go unfinished as they both looked at each other, conceiving what this could mean.

Necromancy was the darkest of arts in both life and fable.

However, thus far, it proved to be _only_ of fable.

Because, after all, no spell could awaken the dead.

**_º º º º º_**

They didn't really do much at their meeting with Dumbledore. KayKay and Harry had discussed the book with Dumbledore, asking for clarification in some places, but mostly just bouncing ideas off of each other.

In fact, it seemed to KayKay that she and Harry would've gotten as much, if not more, done without the Headmaster's assistance. This puzzled her, and it played close to the front of her mind as she scribbled out her Charms homework, paying little attention to what she wrote. It was only after realizing she'd written, "The bobblehead charms is useful in in many stipulations" that she yanked her mind away from the mucky thoughts that plagued it.

After rewriting the sentence ("The Bubble-Head Charm is useful in many situations") and finishing up the essay, KayKay looked at her watch, then put all of her books away and headed up for her Dormitory. Thank goodness it was a Friday. She would definitely appreciate being able to sleep in again.

This was doubly good, since it took a very long time for sleep to claim her. With the end of homework came the return of her confusing thoughts.

What she had the most questions about was this "realm of Death" Gryffindor was talking about. Was it a physical place or a place of spirit after life ended? Was there just the one, dark, dreary, and dangerous?

But most of all . . . what had happened to Gryffindor? Had he _actually_ gone into Death? Or was the entire passage a series of metaphors (as she wouldn't doubt)?

Neither she nor Harry had so much as hinted at this in their discussion with Dumbledore. It seemed as though they'd reached a mutual agreement not to bring it up, without even having to speak to each other. KayKay had no idea why, but withholding the knowledge seemed like the proper thing to do . . .

Somewhere amidst her pondering, KayKay drifted away from thoughts and towards dreams.

They were not pleasant.

She was walking through the Forbidden Forest on the darkest of dark nights, all the while the area around her becoming denser, the air feeling heavier. There were rustlings around her every now and then, and she'd turn suddenly only to find that she could see nothing.

The temperature was dropping rapidly. The wind, merciless and cruel, was whipping around her silently, yanking at her clothing with invisible claws.

She sensed a gaze on her. She looked quickly to the left and right, not certain whether the gleam of red she saw was real or not. There was a conspicuous creak from behind her, and she whipped around quickly—

KayKay sat up straight with an inaudible gasp as her stomach gave the lurch of one falling headlong down a staircase. Breathing hard, she surveyed the dormitory.

All of the other girls were in place, sleeping soundly. But something felt amiss. Unlike all of the other sensations in her dream, the one of being watched hadn't gone away.

It was then that she noticed that the door was ajar.

"Harry?" she said in a whisper. "Harry, is that you?"

There wasn't a reply for a few moments. Then, the air at the foot of KayKay bed rippled and Harry (seeming out of thin air) appeared, holding a silvery cloak—his invisibility cloak.

"You used to be such a deep sleeper," he said, as if that explained his presence.

"Not since Remus . . . you know," she said quietly. "What are you _doing_ here, anyhow?"

"I'm hungry," he said simply. KayKay blinked at him.

"And . . . this is relevant because . . .?"

"It's no fun to sneak out of the Tower alone, and waking Ron is harder the waking the living dead."

"Why would you _want _to wake the living dead?" KayKay asked incredulously, shivering as the remnants of her dream still hung about her. Harry shrugged.

"So, how about it?" he asked.

"What about Hermione?" KayKay replied. She looked at Harry seriously for a moment before they both broke into silent laughter.

"Yeah right, now that she's Head Girl?" Harry laughed. "Come on, you skipped dinner tonight, and I _know_ you don't turn down ice cream."

KayKay barely had a moment longer to think before her stomach growled, as if agreeing on her behalf.

"Oh . . . fine, count me in!" she said, tossing aside her covers. She shivered a moment as the cold air wrapped around her, seeping right through her tee shirt and pajama pants, not to mention her bare feet. Only a few moments later, however, Harry was throwing the still-warm cloak over them, and they were descending the stairs awkwardly.

"You know, this was a lot easier when I was in First Year," Harry said as they both crouched, trying desperately to avoid having any part of them poke out.

"Hey, you're the one who insisted on having a friend come with, Potter." KayKay said as they stumbled out of the Portrait Hole. "I could've just said, 'forget it, it's three in the morning' "

"Nah, you wouldn't have. You never _could_ say no to chocolate. Or to sweets in general."

"That's blackmail!"

"That's strategy," he corrected. "I used your weaknesses to my advantage, turning them into my strengths."

"Like I said, blackmail," KayKay insisted stubbornly as they ducked behind a tapestry that would get them to the kitchens faster.

"Call it what you want, I still won"

KayKay rammed her shoulder against his, making him stumble sideways and halfway out from under the cloak. Bumping her back, he hastily readjusted the cloak.

"You're lucky we're in a passage and not the halls" he told her, grinning nonetheless.

"Correction: _You're_ lucky we're in a passage and not the halls" she replied as they emerged at the other end of the shortcut and crossed the empty hall to the picture with the bowl of fruit. Harry tickled it and, when it had changed into a handle, pulled it open silently.

The floor was strewn with House Elves, all of them sleeping soundly under miniature blankets. Harry and KayKay had to step carefully to avoid stepping on one of them—luckily, though, they'd taken the invisibility cloak off.

Harry went one way—presumably to find cake, pie, or cookies—and KayKay headed straight for the refrigerator. Only a few minutes later, they were both seated on stools at the counter.

"Now, see?" Harry said, handing a cookie to KayKay and stealing a bite of her ice cream, "isn't this a lot more fun than sleeping?"

She considered a moment, dipping her cookie in her milk glass thoughtfully. "Yes," she admitted finally.

"I was joking," Harry said, giving her a surprised look.

"I wasn't," KayKay replied seriously before taking a bite of the soggy cookie.

Harry didn't appear to know what to say, so KayKay explained.

"It's just that I can't stop thinking about Death."

He laughed. "What, you planning on dying sometime soon?" he was grinning, but the smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Not death the _thing_, Death the _place_" KayKay explained.

"Oh!"

"Don't _you_ ever think about it?" she asked him. "Honestly, after reading that book . . ."

"Yeah, I do," he confided, stealing another bite of ice cream. KayKay hit his spoon away with her own. He only grinned mischievously at her and popped the spoon into his mouth.

"I actually had nightmares about it a few times," he added, swallowing the mouthful of ice cream he'd still managed to steal.

"Yeah, me too." KayKay gave an involuntary shudder. "I was dreaming about it when you sneaked into the room."

"Speaking of that, how'd you know it was me?" Harry asked.

KayKay shrugged. "Who else? All the girls were asleep, and none of the boys would dare to come in there."

"Except me."

"Yes, except poor little you, with no friends to sneak down to the kitchens with" KayKay laughed. Harry gave a dramatic sigh and pouted.

"Indeed, woe is me."

"Hey!" KayKay hit him in the shoulder with the back of her hand. "You still have me."

Harry looked over at her. "Yes, KayKay" he said seriously. "I still have you."

**_€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €_**

They finished up their midnight snacks at last, then shuffled their way back up to Gryffindor Tower under the invisibility cloak. Harry had boundless energy, and KayKay didn't seem to have any immediate desire to return to her nightmare, so they sat up in the Common Room talking, Harry in the armchair and KayKay on the couch.

"No, really. If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do?"

"Harry, is there something you're not telling me?" KayKay asked suspiciously, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Hey, it's just a question! If I hear any plotting of your assassination, I'll let you know," Harry promised with a grin, shifting a bit to make his sprawled position in the chair more comfortable. "Come on!"

KayKay looked pensive for a moment, the dancing fire reflected in her eyes as she stared into it, biting her lip. Finally, she replied slowly.

"I . . . I suppose I'd try to find my old house. Not my cousin's, but the one I grew up in. I'd see if the family there now knew that there was a way to the attic . . . and I'd go up and try to find our old things that we always kept there."

As KayKay spoke she seemed to be no longer staring at the fire, but through it. The flickering flames cast jumpy shadows around the edges of the room, but she was bathed in a hungered reddish glow that animated her every word, even as her voice grew more wistful.

"And I'd go to Escondito again—for a visit . . . I'd catch up with Megan again and meet her new parents . . ."

She sighed. "I'd take one more run as a wolf . . . I'd have one last snowball fight, even if I had to conjure the snow myself.

"And . . ." she faltered for a moment, still staring past the fire but looking a bit puzzled, "I'd . . . relax. Really relax, for the first time in years . . ."

Her gaze suddenly snapped to Harry. The intensity and regret in her eyes nearly made him jump, but when her recovered and tried to see if, in fact, that was what her eyes _did_ hold, they were masked one again by the fire.

"Don't you feel that way too?" she asked him. Again, he tried to decode her feelings by the sound of her voice, but it too was concealed, very level.

"That's how it's become. Even when we are having fun, or someplace that we think is safe, or even sleeping . . . part of us is still awake, still sober, still keeping a lookout for the next trial we'll have to face . . ."

Before Harry could begin to digest this, KayKay was again staring into the fire. "Only when we die, or know we'll die, will we be free."

This last statement struck Harry, and he tried to find a proper response. He hadn't meant for his question to leave them depressed.

"And, I suppose, I'd dance one more dance, sing one more song . . ." KayKay continued suddenly, her voice sounding far more light. Her head was tilted, ever so slightly, and the flames no longer danced in her eyes. She turned again to look at Harry, a small grin on her face. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "probably some of the things I missed out on . . . parts of being a kid, like playing kickball, going on family vacations, that kind of thing . . ."

"You'd have time for a family vacation in one day?" KayKay joked.

"Okay, we'll say that this is a 'If you'll die in a few days' question." Harry rolled his eyes, then added mischievously, "And . . . I'd pull a _real_ prank on the Slytherins."

"Hear, hear!" KayKay said, raising an imaginary glass in approval. "Okay, now _I_ get to ask a question . . . hmmm . . ." she tapped a finger on her lips, looking thoughtful. Suddenly, she smiled.

"What's the craziest dream you've ever had?"

Harry thought for a moment. The craziest dream he'd had recently was the one he'd had at the beginning of the school year.

"Okay," he said, sitting forward in his chair a bit, "this is going to sound a bit crazy—"

"That's the point" KayKay interrupted, looking quite eager. Harry almost laughed at the expression of anticipation on her face.

"Alright, but you can't laugh . . . I dreamt once that you, Madison, Matt, Brian—er, Professor Kingstaff—and these two random girls and I all went swimming. It was at some weird tropical place with a tikki bar and disco lights . . ."

"What's so weird about that?" KayKay asked. "I mean, yeah, it's a bit _odd_, but . . ." she looked at him shrewdly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay . . . in my dream, I was gay."

KayKay stared at Harry for a long silent moment, then collapsed in a fit of laughter, rolling over onto her back on the couch and giggling at the ceiling.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Harry protested, feeling irked at her reaction.

"Yes it is!" she insisted, rolling back to her stomach and grinning at Harry, her hair falling into her face as she shook with suppressed laughter. "Come on, tell me honestly that it isn't funny."

"Well . . ." Harry tried and failed to keep a smile off of his lips, "I suppose so . . ."

"I personally would've loved to have been there to see it for myself," KayKay said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were glimmering with amusement, and a smile was stretched across her face. Harry found himself laughing too, for no reason at all, which of course got KayKay going again.

When they'd finally calmed down and KayKay was wiping tears of merriment from the corners of her eyes, Harry said, "Okay, now it's your turn. And it better be good."

"Okay, this is a fun one. I had it a bit after we . . . ah . . . had that fight last spring—"

"You mean after I broke up with you." KayKay looked at him, seeming slightly taken aback at his sincerity. "You can say it—I know I was a jerk."

"Well . . . yeah" she admitted. "Anyhow, I actually dreamt that I was out playing Quidditch, except everyone had different positions . . . and Matt was wearing a cowboy hat and riding a hobbyhorse" she added, looking slightly confused at her own dream. She shook her head, "And I was Chaser, and when I asked them if you'd be annoyed that Ginny took your position, they were all saying stuff like, 'Harry? Who's Harry?'

"And then," she continued, "I got a foul because the Snitch flew under my knee and I didn't hit it with the Quaffle . . ."

Harry snorted, and KayKay grinned sheepishly, shrugging. The movement was interrupted by a wide yawn as she grabbed a pillow and propped her chin on her hand.

It was then that Harry realized that he wasn't nearly as awake as he had been a few hours ago. So, it was as the earliest rays of sunlight filtered through the windows that the pair fell asleep, Harry sprawled out in the chair, and KayKay nestled comfortably on the couch.

**_€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €_**

"Serpensortia!"

Harry waved his wand with a crack, and a snake shot out of the end. He immediately began giving it instructions, his voice hissing quietly, as if someone would overhear them.

KayKay was slightly taken aback at this new development . . . but no matter. She'd come up with something.

"Lamnivigra!" she shouted, making a sword blade sprout from her wand. The advancing snake was gone with a single slash, hissing angrily before bursting into smoke. Now Harry looked like the startled one, but to KayKay's disappointment, he recovered quickly, making his wand into a sword too.

The moment their swords clashed together, everyone else in the class paused from their own wizard duels to watch.

"Give it up, Potter!" KayKay said with a grin, easily blocking a blow from Harry and retaliating, "you _know_ I'm better than you!"

He had to hastily duck to avoid a rather nasty swipe, but he used it to his advantage, dodging around and swinging his leg so quickly that KayKay didn't realize she'd been tripped until she was on her back. She gave a cry of surprise and lifted her sword quickly, bracing the tip with her hand to block a downward blow from Harry.

"Not _fair!_" she protested, kicking him sharply in the knee. He stumbled.

"You think an opponent will play fair? Constant vigilance!" he taunted and she rolled over and pushed herself up. She was just turning to get him again when the bell signaling the end of lessons rang.

KayKay sighed. "It looks like I'll have to beat you another time, Harry. Verusformo" she added, waving her sword slightly as it changed back into a wand.

"Well, seems we attracted an audience," Harry laughed, making KayKay look up. She nearly jumped—nearly everyone still in the room was staring at them.

Professor Kingstaff cleared his throat. "I do believe that that was the bell," he said, in a tone that made it obvious that he was telling the students to leave. The noise in the room immediately doubled as students began talking to each other as they gathered their things, many of them throwing frequent glances in KayKay or Harry's direction.

"Where'd you learn to do _that?_" Madison asked as they left the room.

"Over summer holiday" Harry said, shrugging modestly.

"I'm loads better than him," KayKay commented candidly, tucking her wand into her robe pocket.

"Yeah, but I can wallop you in hand-to-hand combat" he retorted.

"Well, huzzah for you then."

"I'm starving. I wonder what's for dinner," Ron said as they approached the Great Hall.

"Ugh, this bag is killing me!" Madison commented, hitching it up higher on her shoulder. "How much homework do they think we need? Just because it's a Friday . . ."

KayKay began to nod, then stopped suddenly.

"Oh, no . . ." she groaned. "I left my bag in the classroom!"

"Do you want one of us to go back up there with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, no" she sighed. "You guys go on to dinner, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Don't forget, it's a Friday! Quidditch tonight!" Ron said. KayKay nodded, then broke away from the group, glancing back over her shoulder once before running back up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

When she tested the doorknob, she expected it to be locked, like most doors outside of classes. She was rather surprised, then, as it swung open easily at her touch, but not as surprised as she would be in a few moments.

The room was not, as she'd previously thought, unoccupied. Professor Kingstaff was still inside at his chair. However, his back was to the door—he had his feet propped up on a cabinet and he was correcting what KayKay assumed was a student's essay. He was nodding his head and tapping his red pen against the paper to the beat of the upbeat swing music coming from the radio next to him.

KayKay hesitated. Why wasn't he at dinner, like all of the other professors?

Maybe I should just leave now, she thought, _he probably hasn't noticed me._

she thought, 

However, before she could even move, Professor Kingstaff lowered his legs and spun the chair around, setting the scored essay onto his desk. He'd just grabbed another when he glanced up and gave a small jump as he saw her.

"I—I'm sorry" KayKay said quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Professor."

Brian started to glance over his shoulder. "Who—oh, that's right. Me. Sort of." He grinned sheepishly and set the essay back down. The corner of KayKay's mouth twitched, trying to leap in a respondent smile.

"Why are you up here anyhow?" he asked curiously. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I, ah . . ." she walked closer and grabbed her bag from under her usual seat, "I forgot my bag, Professor."

"Ugh, _please_ don't call me 'Professor'. It makes me feel all old and stuffy. A few months ago, I was 'Brian'." He grinned again, and this time KayKay let herself return the expression.

"I like your necklace," he said significantly, nodding at the crystal pendant she was wearing. KayKay's hand instinctively flew up to touch it, maybe even to hide it. She'd been so careful about tucking it inside her shirt during class—it must have come out during the duel.

However, she found herself responding without the hesitation she would've expected. "Thanks. I actually didn't get a chance to open it until the train here . . . but I really like it. Thank you."

"I hoped you would," he said. Suddenly, he didn't seem like her professor, but like the friend she'd known the year prior. He must have thought the same thing too, because an awkward silence settled on them.

"So . . ." KayKay said finally. "Why aren't _you_ at dinner?"

Brian looked down at the papers on his desk, and took plenty of time before answering.

"It just . . . too strange. Sitting up there next to my teachers, looking down at my classmates . . . that's why I haven't been at a lot of the meals."

"Brian, they're not your teachers anymore, just like _they_ aren't your classmates. They're your colleagues and students." KayKay said, setting her bag back down and stepping onto the podium so she and Brian would be eye to eye.

"I know . . . but you understand, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," KayKay said. "I suppose."

Brian sighed, then walked out from behind his desk. He pushed the chair in a little too hard, and the radio (perched precariously upon a stack of books) toppled off. KayKay lunged forward and caught it automatically.

"Thanks," Brian said, holding out his hands. Was he blushing?

"No problem." KayKay handed it off, then self-consciously wiped her hands on her robes. "I didn't know you specialized in other music besides disco."

At this he grinned.

"Me? I love this kind of music. My cousin actually taught me some swing dancing—and I have to take back what I said last spring. Disco isn't the most fun dance style ever known; _this_ is!"

KayKay laughed at his enthusiasm, then laughed harder as he tried to demonstrate some swing steps. He finally gave up, laughing along with her.

"It's easier with a partner," he said, shrugging.

"Sorry," KayKay replied with a grin, "I can't help you there. I've never learned how to swing dance."

Brian gasped dramatically with an expression of mock-horror. "_Never?_"

KayKay shook her head. "Never."

"Do you want to learn?"

His face was so full of boyish expectancy, and it _did_ sound like fun . . .

"Sure, why not?" KayKay replied with a grin.

"Okay," Brian said. "You take my hand . . . that's right, and put your left arm on my shoulder . . . step right, left, back, front—like that, rock a bit . . ."

Brian guided her through the first few steps, then sped it up so it was in time with the music.

"Good! Now, you lift your arms up and around . . . and spin . . . good! You're a natural!"

"Oh please, stop. I'm flattered. Really. Don't make me blush," KayKay deadpanned in a girlish tone, making both of them laugh.

She began to get the hang of it . . . soon, Brian didn't have to explain most steps, but she simply responded to a nudge of his hand or his shifted weight.

"Okay, now here you want to go all the way out," Brian said as they reached the end of the song. They stood side by side, arms stretched out to their full length. "Now, spin in!"

She did, and he dipped her (quite low, actually). It was at that moment that the classroom door opened.

"What on _earth_ is going on?"

KayKay caught a brief glimpse of Madison from an upside-down perspective before Brian hastily brought her back to her feet and whirled around, prepared to speak up in their defense. When he saw that it was Madison, he visibly relaxed.

"Excuse me, _Professor_," Brian became rigid again, and KayKay nearly recoiled at the cold emphasis Madison put on the name, "but Ron asked me to find KayKay before she was late for Quidditch practice."

She threw a look at KayKay, who humbly but quickly grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. She left without saying a word or glancing back.

When the classroom door was shut behind them, Madison immediately rounded on KayKay. "What's _wrong_ with you? What do you think you're doing?"

KayKay didn't answer. She walked purposefully, keeping her gaze focused straight ahead.

"Really! Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you would've been in if it had been McGonagall who walked into that classroom? Or _Snape?!"_ Madison continued.

"Accio Firebolt," KayKay said as if Madison weren't even speaking.

"KayKay! You can't just ignore me!" her cousin chastised. "I'm serious! Just because you're in Seventh Year doesn't mean you can toss away the rulebook! You need to snap some sense into that head of yours, because if something like that happens again—"

"Oh, what do you care?" KayKay snapped, turning her head sharply to look Madison in the eye. "Dancing isn't exactly living on the edge."

"He's your _Professor!_" Madison exclaimed.

"He's my _friend!_" KayKay corrected.

"You don't take any of this seriously, do you? Don't you understand what that looks like? What that _is?_ People have been sent to prison for student-teacher relations like that. It's happening all the time with Muggles!"

"_I'm not a Muggle_."

"So? That doesn't make the two of you less vulnerable to the law!"

KayKay grabbed her Firebolt as it flew up next to her. "_We were just dancing!_"

"And besides that," Madison plowed on as they walked down the grassy slope towards the Quidditch Pitch, "you have a boyfriend!"

"So _what?_" KayKay demanded angrily, stopping and whirling around to face her cousin.

Madison looked surprised to say the least.

" 'So what'? '_So what'?!_ KayKay, what's gotten into you?!"

"Dancing with a friend doesn't make me a bad girlfriend!"

"I'm not talking about the dance, I'm talking about the principle of the thing!"

"Madison, why don't you meddle in someone else's life and stop making mine a soap opera?" KayKay snapped. "Just let me be normal for _once_, will you?!"

Without waiting for Madison's response, KayKay jumped onto her broom and kicked off, flying the rest of the way down to the Pitch. When she reached the locker room, she slammed the door shut behind her and didn't worry about suppressing her anger as she banged around the lockers, pulling out her practice uniform.

No comments were made by the team (save for a questioning look from Harry) when KayKay finally sat down on the bench, fuming. After all, as Ron always said, "An angry Beater is a dangerous one, and that's just what we need."

_**€ º € º € º € º € º € º € º €**_

_**I've wined and dined on Mulligan Stew and never wished for Turkey.   
I've hitched and hiked and grifted too, from Maine to Albuquerque.   
Alas, I missed the Beaux Arts Ball, and what is twice as sad   
I was never at a party where they honored Noel Ca-ad (Coward).   
But social circles spin too fast for me,   
My "hobohemia" is the place to be.**_

_**I get too hungry for dinner at eight,   
I like the theater but never come late,   
I never bother with people I hate,   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**I don't like crap games with barons and earls,   
Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls,   
Won't dish the dirt with the rest of the girls,   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**I like the free, fresh wind in my hair,   
Life without care,   
I'm broke, it's okay,   
Hate California, it's cold and it's damp.   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**I go to Coney, the beach is divine.   
I go to ballgames, the bleachers are fine.   
I find a Winchell and read every line.   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**I like a prizefight that isn't a fake,   
I love the rowing on Central Park Lake,   
I go to Opera and stay wide-awake,   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**I like the green grass under my shoes.   
What can I lose, I'm flat, that's that.   
I'm alone when I lower my lamp.   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**The food at the Kopensky is perfect, no doubt.   
I couldn't tell you what the Ritz is about   
Drop a nickel in, and coffee comes out   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**Like the sweet, fresh, rain in my face.   
Diamonds and lace, no got, so what?!**_

_**For Frank Sinatra, I whistle and stamp,   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**She's a hobo,   
She's a scamp,   
She's a no-good kinda' tramp,   
That's why the lady is a tramp.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Wow! about time I got that done. To those of you who are still acknowledging mt presence . . . I am SOOO sorry! I feel awful . . .

Well, lots of reviews to do. I might as well get started, eh?

**Hannah: **Thanks for reading!

**Saraneth90:** Ditto. (Hey, do you read Garth Nix???)

**xAnonymityx:** Glad to make ya' happy! I agree, the "Hogwarts is starting again" chapter is SOOO predictable . . . it's a drag, but it's not exactly skippable. Hopefully this chapter was more surprising . . . and I KNOW chapter nine will be . . . _interesting._

I really enjoyed making up names! My friend got hysterical when she read it and told me that she couldn't believe I named a kid Sam-I-Am.

Hey, what can I say?

And yes, new board, I only hope that WB will give us our colors back _º rolls eys º_

**siriusfanatic:** Mine was the fastest read? _º bows deeply º_ I'm honored. Thanks!

**Jenny:** Yes! Evil WB!

. . . However . . . if you ever DID feel inclined to come back to WB, you'd be MORE than welcome to follow the "homepage" link on my bio page . . .

**Nick:** KayKay's character isn't really based on me . . . she may have started with a similar appearance and attitude, but she's so unlike me that it's hard to compare us. So the final answer has to be . . . no.

(And I'm curious as to how many people read my story, too. I think it's about as many people as were "first years" in the sorting plus five . . . I don't really keep track, and I'm hoping there are more that read and just don't say anything . . . although it'd be awesome if they did! _ºcough cough, hint hint º _)

**siriusfanatic** (again)"The Greatest Man" IS the name, and it's by Reba . . . Reba McEntire (the BEST female country singer is the HISTORY of country singing).

**ZenamesKat:** Aurgh, I KNOW! Stupid WB! Do you have your Laly/James story somewhere? Am I being blind? (Likely)

Heehee, I'm hoping that Brian being professor came as a big surprise to most people . . . I know a few people who suspected it right away . . .

And what fun is being a teenager if your parents don't think you're insane? I once read a fanfiction and was laughing so hard that my mom came in and told me "I was having too much fun."

Eesh. This was _way_ late . . . hope you hung on to life long enough to get it . . .

**thetreehouses:** Thanks!

**siriusfanatic **(AGAIN) Okay, finally updated! And oh my gosh, you fell asleep at a big lecture? ACK! The worst I've done is fall asleep in a choir concert (that _I_ was in!) and watching a movie about Napoleon in Modern Global (which was actually quite refreshing).

Better hurry with that science!

Wow, is that all of it? _**º**looks aroundº_ Yep, that's all of it! Danke to **Ella Fitzgerald** for the song that's five miles long.


	9. Unforseen Assignment

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**§ º §** Chapter Nine: Unforeseen Assignment **§ º §**_

"Ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Ready."

Harry took a steadying breath and adjusted his stance. Across from him, KayKay licked her lips nervously and tightened her grip on his hands.

"Let's try that meditative breathing Dumbledore told us about," Harry suggested.

KayKay nodded. "Alright."

She immediately began breathing deeply—in for a count of seven, hold for seven, out for seven, wait for seven, then start all over again. Harry joined in with her, noticing something before he closed his eyes.

KayKay didn't shut her eyes as he did, or as most people would, but instead she stared straight ahead, her gaze concentrated and powerful—yet it seemed to go right through him, to something invisible beyond the confines of the empty classroom.

He felt a slight twinge in his power, like a subconscious _something_ knocking on a door. Curious, he pinpointed the feeling. It was odd, foreign—almost blue in his sight. It was a small haze, thin like a cord, and it quivered as if nervous or strained.

(Had he been paying attention to anything but this magical intruder, he would have felt KayKay's nails digging into his palms as she wavered in her breathing pattern.)

Harry could feel his own magic reaching out to join the new magic, stretching itself thin to match it in shape and taking on a green color. Carefully, he exhaled, allowing it to follow it's instinct.

The two threads of magic hovered near each other for a moment as if hesitating. Then, they slowly twisted around each other, tighter and tighter, until the colors blended. Their glow faded until they were as black as shadow in his vision.

This aroused Harry's curiosity. He was about to force some more of his magic into to blackness to see if it would rekindle whatever had been happening when the fused magic erupted with a blinding white flash, as hot as fire. As suddenly as a gust of wind, Harry was yanked away from KayKay by an invisible force and tossed against the wall, as if he was simply a pillow.

From the other side of the room there was the crash of splintering wood, a loud clatter, a thud, and then a groan.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Dust was settling around the classroom, and all of the desks were set askew, as if shoved away from where they'd stood. There seemed to be two of everything. He clutched his head and shook it back and forth a few times before rubbing his eyes. When opened them for a second time, the world had righted itself.

"Oy . . . are you okay?"

There was the sound of slight movement, then KayKay dazed voice. "Oh yes. Fine and—ow—_dandy!_"

There was another sound, this one sounding a bit more like something heavy being dropped. Harry pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a bit as he crossed the room to where he'd heard KayKay.

He found her sprawled on a pile of splintered wood, surrounded by tipped desks.

"And to think, I actually imagined that that was a _good_ idea," she said. She tried to give a feeble chuckle but stopped suddenly, clutching her side.

"Hey, at least something happened."

"Oh yeah, this sure is a picnic, isn't it?" KayKay started to push herself up, winced in pain, then collapsed onto the rubble again. "Ow . . . not cool . . ."

"What's wrong? Oh, this is insane—here, let me help you!" Harry said, crouching down next to her and putting one arm behind her shoulders while using the other hand to help pull her up.

"Harry! I can get up on my own, thank you very much!" KayKay snapped. "I just . . . need a moment to breathe."

KayKay batted his hands away, then proceeded to push herself into a sitting position, faltering slightly before crying out and falling back once more, catching herself with her hands.

Harry was immediately ready again, supporting her behind the shoulders before she got injured any further.

"You're just going to hurt yourself more . . . damn it, why do you have to be so independent?" Harry asked quietly as he began pushing fragments of wood aside with his free hand.

"I have to be."

He looked at her in surprise but quickly regained his composure. "And why is that?" he asked, continuing to clear an area of floor.

"I just . . . do. If I'm dependent on people, I'm setting myself up for . . . well, I don't know what. _Something._ Something _bad._"

Harry gave a single dry laugh. "You know, your independence is one of your best qualities, I think. Last spring I made myself think that it was a fault. But you know what?" He looked at her, "If you don't learn to be a _bit_ dependent, you're going to get yourself killed. Here."

Supporting her shoulders and legs, he slid her away from the remaining bits of wood and to the empty floor.

KayKay smiled. "Thanks."

"See, depending on someone isn't _that_ hard, now, is it?"

"Well . . . as long as it isn't all the time."

"I agree with you there. Now, I don't know how to Heal, and I don't know how to conjure a stretcher. It looks like I'm going to be carrying you."

"What—no!" KayKay expression immediately turned to one of horror.

"I'm not _asking_ you. I'm _telling_ you."

"But—but Harry . . . no! _No!_"

Harry looked down at her. "I'm not giving you a choice here. You're coming."

"But—"

Harry bent down and scooped her up, which forced her to put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. She tried to kick her legs and wriggle, probably trying to make him put her down, but it seemed to hurt her too much, and she became still.

"There we go, that's a good girl," Harry said, picking his way carefully between desks.

"It's not like I'm a dog!" KayKay snapped. He looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Oh, I know. Believe me—I know."

He used his foot to open the door. As they emerged into the hallway, KayKay sighed and let her head drop against Harry's arm.

"Why is it always me?"

Harry bit back laughter and ducked through a holographic piece of wall that would serve as a shortcut to the Hospital Wing. The corridor they passed through was dark, but wide, so Harry was able to navigate without fear of running into something.

They emerged through a portrait just a few yards away from their destination.

"Almost there," he told KayKay.

"Goodie," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as he backed through the doors.

"Oh, what have you done _now,_ Potter?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Madame Pomfrey. "Not me—KayKay."

The witch clucked disapprovingly and bustled over as Harry set KayKay down on one of the nearby beds.

"Well, you made it to the first week of October before having to come down here, I should be impressed," she said, waving her wand to make the area around KayKay's bed brighter. "What happened?"

Harry faltered, looking over at KayKay. They really couldn't explain the _real_ story to Madame Pomfrey. He needn't have worried—KayKay answered with a convincing excuse immediately.

"We were practicing magic for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Something just went wrong and I was sent flying across the room." She shrugged.

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Where does it hurt?"

"Ummm . . . here, mostly," KayKay said, indicating her torso and lower back. "Where I landed on the desk."

"I see." She turned and went into her office, emerging a few moments later with a towel, goblet, and small vial. KayKay groaned.

"Oh, none of that. Now, take this," she handed KayKay the towel, "and drink all of this. It's barely a mouthful."

KayKay took the goblet and drank it, only to begin coughing immediately after. She clamped the hand with the towel in it over her mouth and fumbled to give the goblet in her other hand to Harry.

As abruptly as the coughing had started, it stopped, and KayKay let her hand flop back down to her side as she breathed deeply. She shakily wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, and Madame Pomfrey took the white towel back.

"I was afraid that this was the case."

KayKay had been studying her hand with an unreadable expression, but now she let it fall into her lap as she looked at Madame Pomfrey. She wiped it off on the sheets, but not before Harry saw the blood.

"What—" he began.

"You probably have a few broken ribs. I can repair them easily enough, but you'll have to stay overnight. Now, I need to examine you to see which ribs are injured."

KayKay nodded. Madame Pomfrey was staring pointedly at Harry.

"What?"

"You'll need to leave, Potter," she said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed irritably. "I'll need to examine her to see what her injuries are," she repeated.

"But why . . ." he began. He glanced at KayKay, who was blushing furiously. "Oh!"

He immediately felt his cheeks get hot, but he turned and hurried away before either of them could see. Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains around KayKay's bed to begin her examination.

Harry sat down in a chair a few beds away and waited.

**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**

KayKay woke with a start to a loud clatter and someone swearing softly under their breath. She blinked once, twice, and the third time she sat up abruptly.

Where was her four-poster? Where was Casey? Where were the other Gryffindor girls?

She looked down at her hospital pajamas and the crisp white linens and finally remembered the events of the previous night. She'd had three cracked ribs—one had nicked her right lung, Madame Pomfrey had said. She also said that KayKay had a twisted ankle, but how she'd managed to get one by landing on a desk was beyond KayKay.

She looked down at her hand again. It had frightened her beyond words when she began coughing and found blood on her lips. It was horrifically similar to her last few memories of Remus . . . and she didn't want to die. Even though she knew that she felt too "alright" to have to worry—_she didn't want to die._

KayKay shivered, then yawned and stretched her arms high over her head. As she did so, the bandages knotted tightly around her torso tugged in protest to the movement.

"Just sit there, I'll be back in one moment."

KayKay looked around at the sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice. Across the way, Brian was sitting on the edge of a bed, pressing a towel against his obviously bleeding arm.

"Brian—er, Professor?"

He looked up in surprise, then noticed her and grinned.

"Brian."

"Right," KayKay nodded. "What happened?"

"Hagrid asked me for help with some creatures for his class. I, being the fool of all time, thought that being learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts would be protection enough. I'll let you fill in the details for yourself."

KayKay cringed. "Great. Hagrid's creatures and I generally don't get along."

"Yeah, he told me about the Meteosnills," Brian said with a knowing wink.

"All I did was sneeze!" KayKay insisted, not for the first time. Brian laughed.

"Well, what about you? What are you in for?"

"Oh, I got hurt practicing magic with Harry. I dunno, something just went wrong. Next thing I know . . ." she pantomimed flying through the air with her hand, "I was on the other side of the room."

Brian was studying her pensively.

"What?"

"I've seen you and Harry duel. You're not ones to make foolish mistakes."

KayKay thought frantically. "Well . . . you see, we were sort of experimenting . . . a bit . . ." Not exactly a lie.

"Uh-huh . . ." Brian said skeptically. He was about to say something else when Madame Pomfrey reappeared.

"Ah, you're up!" she said to KayKay. "Well, just let me attend to Professor Kingstaff and I shall be right with you."

She turned to Brian and took the towel away from him. How bad the wound was, KayKay couldn't tell—pretty serious, though, she assumed by what was on the towel.

The nurse cleaned it with a simple "Scourgify!" then applied bright purple ointment to it and bandaged it up.

"It should be better in no time. Just reapply this every six hours." She handed Brian the jar of ointment.

"Thank you, Poppy. Goodbye, KayKay," he said, turning to look at her. "Hope you're better soon. I was hoping to use you and Harry as an example Monday when I go over dueling a bit more."

"Thanks, Bri—Professor," she corrected herself at the last minute. He nodded a farewell to Madame Pomfrey, waved to KayKay, then turned and left the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, sighing, then quickly pulled the curtains around KayKay's bed closed.

"Honestly," she said more to herself than to KayKay, "employing a student fresh out of Hogwarts . . . let me see your bandages, dear."

KayKay complied without a word, and Madame Pomfrey began her examination.

"Heads would roll at the Ministry . . . that is, they would if the Ministry even gave a flying thought in space anymore. Who's to say _what_ this would is coming to, with You-Know-Who and all . . ."

As she spoke, Madame Pomfrey poked different parts of KayKay's ribcage, before finally giving her wand a small twirl to make the bandages unravel.

"Who knows, perhaps a young person with good leadership is just the role model students need . . . Dumbledore knows what he's doing, I'm sure," she continued, feeling the ribs that had been broken.

"Still," she sighed, straightening and twirling her wand once more to make the bandages bind themselves around KayKay's torso once more before crouching and feeling KayKay's ankle. "Things get messy when you bring alumni back straight away. Old friends, romances . . . a tangled mess between students and Professors . . ." She stood. "It's hard to overlook, but hard to condone."

She fell silent, and KayKay stared at her for a long moment before clearing her throat.

"Ummm . . . Madame Pomfrey? May I go?"

"Well, you seem to be healed. Still, I'd like you to keep those bandages around your ribs for another three days, and I want you to put that brace back onto your ankle if it begins to hurt again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well. You may go."

KayKay grinned, and as soon as Madame Pomfrey had left her curtained bedside she jumped up and changed back into her normal clothes, eager to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

**º º º º º**

"Wake up! Time for Quidditch!"

KayKay heard the voice in the foggy edges of her mind only a moment before she felt the blow to her head.

"Come on!" the voice repeated, a bit clearer this time, "Get _up!_"

She was again hit in the head.

"Wake up, KayKay! Come on, time to trounce Slytherin!"

The voice belonged to Harry, she could discern that much by the third time he spoke. He hit her once more, and she responded by yanking the pillow out from under her head and whacking him with it full-force.

He laughed, and she scrambled out from under her blankets, the adrenaline racing through her veins waking her up more effectively than any amount of cold water to the face.

"Potter!" she shouted, hitting him with her pillow. "Why are you up here?"

"Quidditch game!" Harry responded enthusiastically, returning the blow.

KayKay laughed and dodged his next swing, scrambling over her bed and around the other side. He followed after her, trying to hit her while avoiding being hit.

"Give it up, Potter, you'll never get me!"

No sooner had KayKay said it than Harry caught up with her, seizing her around the middle and tossing her back onto her bed.

(If her ribs hadn't been fully healed a week and a half prior, she would have killed him for this).

He stole this opportunity to attack her mercilessly with his pillow.

KayKay shrieked and rolled backwards over her shoulder in order to fall off the bed and escape. She misjudged the distance, however, and ended up hitting her head on the next bed over and her foot on the nightstand as a result.

Almost before she could get up, Harry jumped onto her bed and began attacking her from above. Ergo, KayKay felt completely justified in her next action.

One hard swing of her pillow made Harry stumble and jump off the bed. It took a second, then a third, for him to retaliate.

The chase began again. However, it was to be short lived, for at that moment, Hermione walked into the Dormitory and cleared her throat. When they both stopped and got a glimpse of her, the glare she was fixing them with was a close rival to one they'd get from McGonagall.

"Harry, is there a reason, specifically, that you're in the _Girl's_ Dormitory?" she asked crisply.

"I was . . . getting KayKay up. We have a Quidditch match this morning," he said, looking bewildered at Hermione's seriousness.

"Well, looks like she's awake now, doesn't it?

"Er . . . yeah . . ." he looked at KayKay. "You'd better go get some breakfast, soon. You know what Ron would say if you didn't eat. Hey, maybe you can even find a Slytherin to get mad at—'An angry Beater is a dangerous one . . .' "

" '. . . and that's just what we need'," KayKay finished with a smirk. "See you at breakfast."

Harry saluted, then turned and left the Dormitory, presumably headed towards the Great Hall.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" KayKay asked as she turned to rummage clothes out from her trunk.

"Who said anything was wrong?" she asked, crossing the room and sitting on the end of KayKay's bed.

"No one. But it doesn't really require a private detective to realize that something is up."

Hermione sighed. "It's that obvious?"

KayKay pulled a pair of jeans from her trunk. "Hermione, look at yourself! At the end of last year, you were as loose and carefree—well, maybe not carefree, but you get my point—as . . ." she paused. Neither she nor Harry had been particularly loose _or_ carefree. "As _Ron!_"

She looked up just in time to see a strange look cross Hermione's face.

"Oh, for crying out loud . . ." KayKay muttered, grabbing her tee shirt. "Just ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you and get it over with!" she exclaimed, inadvertently shaking the shirt in Hermione's face.

"What?!"

"Hermione, you can quit pretending. Both of you are crazy about each other, and you're the only ones too blind to notice."

"I . . . I _never_—"

"Listen, I'm not about to tell anyone. But you're ruining your last year of Hogwarts!" KayKay began changing out of her pajamas. "I bet you've liked him since you started your First Year! I'm sure it's been easy to put off facing up to it, but now you're in your Seventh Year, and you know that if something doesn't happen you may not see him often or at all once you've graduated."

"But I—"

"And _that's_ why you've been so snappish this year!" KayKay plowed on. "You may pass it off as your position as Head Girl, but you _know_ that a simple badge and some fresh responsibilities wouldn't change you _this_ much."

Hermione sighed and fidgeted, looking down at her lap. KayKay checked her watch, then grabbed her broomstick.

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast. I've got a game to win."

"But if he feels the same way, why doesn't _he_ ever act different?" Hermione blurted.

KayKay sighed in exasperation. "Hermione, he's a guy. Everyone knows that guys are only capable of doing one thing at a time. If they had to do everything we do, they'd explode."

**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**

Gryffindor _did_ trounce Slytherin at their match—210 to 40. Harry was surprised that the Slytherin captain kept Malfoy on the team, as he obviously was a failure at Seeking.

Oh well. It wasn't like Harry was about to complain.

As he and his fellow Seventh Years got further into the term, they became further and further buried in assignments. For the first time that Harry could recall, it wasn't surprising to see Ron in a secluded part of the Common Room, surrounded by books.

Hermione obviously managed fine—quite probably due to her dedication to her schoolwork for six years prior. Somehow, she'd established her own time-efficient system.

Harry and KayKay had a few problems. They still were having regular magic lessons, sometimes with Dumbledore but often on their own. No one had been tossed across the room again, but no real progress had been made, either.

Meanwhile, as students studied and went to classes, dreaming longingly of weekends, the weather grew cold. Leaves began to fall from trees, and the skies changed from a clear blue to an overcast gray. Icy winds found their ways into hallways, classrooms, and Dormitories, heralding with their very presence the fast-approaching Halloween and corresponding trip to Hogsmeade.

On October 25th, a piece of paper declared Halloween as the date for the Hogsmeade trip, despite the fact that the 31st fell on a Thursday. This, as well as the fact that Voldemort's attacks had slowed down on their way back south, cheered Harry a bit.

"Just two more days until Hogsmeade!" KayKay said as she, Harry, and the rest of the group left Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hugged her arms around her chest and did a little spin before continuing to walk in her own merry way.

Ron laughed. "Just a bit excited, are we?"

"Of course!" KayKay exclaimed. "I can't wait to get out and get some fresh air . . . I've nearly forgotten what the real world looks like."

As if to punctuate this outrageous statement, the group at the moment passed a window. Outside it was already pitch dark, save for the feeble light of the moon struggling to shine through the clouds.

Harry noticed KayKay's grin falter as she saw the moon, but the moment passed, and she tore her gaze away.

"Anyhow, it's loads better than N.E.W.T. Potions."

No one argued with her on that point. Harry was very thankful indeed that this would be his last year of having to put up with Snape.

"Hey, KayKay," Harry said quietly into her ear as they all sat down for dinner. "Do you think we should practice some tonight? Instead of just once or twice a week?"

She seemed to consider it casually as she served herself some mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, sure," she said finally, in just as quiet of an undertone. "If we don't, we'll probably be dead before we figure it out."

Harry laughed. "Let's hope not. And pass the potatoes, will you?"

"What do you say, Harry? Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Who's going to come out on top in the next match?"

Harry took the bowl from KayKay's hands. "I dunno. Hufflepuff has always had a pushover team . . ."

"But Ravenclaw is adjusting with a new Seeker now, you can't forget that. They had Cho Chang for so long, and now they have to get used to new blood." KayKay pointed out

"But still, Hufflepuff isn't _that_ good—"

"They've been getting better over the past few years, though, you have to admit that," Hermione stated.

Everyone stopped to stare at her.

"What?" she asked, looking around in confusion at the incredulous looks she was receiving.

"You mean to tell me that _you_ pay that much attention to Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"As a matter of fact, Ronald Weasley, I _do_. Why is that so surprising? I'll remind you that last year the two of you _begged_ me to try out for Quidditch."

"Yeah, but you said no."

"So what's your point?"

KayKay was shaking her head wearily and rolling her eyes as Hermione and Ron began bickering. Harry could hear her muttering under her breath.

"Honestly, just date and get it over with."

Harry stifled a laugh, then glanced down the table and hesitated.

Professor Kingstaff was walking between the student tables up to the Head Table. Instead of going to his seat, he went to Professor Dumbledore and whispered urgently in his ear. Dumbledore's face became quite grave and he nodded once.

"Shhh!" Harry admonished, glancing only briefly at the noisy Ron and Hermione before looking again at the Head Table. Dumbledore was asking Professor Kingstaff something and beckoning for McGonagall.

"Honestly, just because I don't _play_ the sport doesn't mean—"

"Will you guys shut up? Stop flirting for two minutes," Madison snapped, obviously noticing what Harry was looking at.

Harry smirked. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione's mouth opening and closing noiselessly as she struggled for words, and Ron's ears going bright red.

"What do you think it is? Has something happened?" KayKay asked.

"I don't know," he began. "Let's hope . . ."

He trailed off as Dumbledore stood and general hush fell over the Great Hall.

"Forgive for interrupting," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye gone. "But I fear I have some bad news."

A few murmurs swept the hall, but most students remained silent, staring at the headmaster curiously.

Unnoticed by most, Professors McGonagall and Kingstaff were leaving the Great Hall via the door behind the dais, and Snape was sweeping out the main doorway.

Harry looked back at Professor Dumbledore's grave face. He had the distinct, inexplicable feeling of foreboding. By her rapid, uneven breathing beside him, Harry could tell KayKay hosted the same thought.

"I'm sorry to announce," Dumbledore continued, "that the Hogsmeade trip this Thursday has been cancelled.

"And I am even more sorry to announce that Hogsmeade village has been," he paused, as if trying to decide the best words to use, "attacked. Voldemort and his Death Eaters"—half of the student population flinched—"raided the area just a short time ago.

"Precautions are already being taken. You all are to spend the night in here."

He stopped, even _his_ charisma unable to suppress the anxious mutterings between students.

"But he was making his way south again!" Hermione said, obviously shocked. "South!"

"So now You-Know-Who is right here?" Ron asked, his eyes darting around as if one of the uniformed students was actually Voldemort in disguise and Death Eaters would spring out from beneath the tables at any moment.

"Well not _here_, obviously," Madison said, "But only a mile or so away . . ."

Her tone was cool, but Harry could hear the worry in it. He looked at KayKay, but she was simply biting her lip, her eyes dark. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"As you all know, there are great dangers in our world today. We can only fight Voldemort's darkness with an equal response of care and love. Therefore . . ."—Dumbledore paused again, as if considering something for a final time—"I am asking students seventeen or older to, if they desire, assist in helping victims of tonight's attacks.

"I wish to impress upon you that this will not be fun," he said. His gaze slowly swept across the Great Hall, as if he was looking at each student in turn.

"You will sleep outdoors. You will get up early and go to bed late. You will work long and hard—nursing wounds, searching for survivors, comforting children and adults alike, repairing buildings and roads, knitting lives back together.

"However—it is my distinct opinion that such selfless care for others is part of the mystery of being human. One good deed merits another, and that another—and if we all help one another, that love will be returned to us in unexpected ways."

If a pin had been dropped at that moment, everyone in the room would have heard it.

After a long silence, Dumbledore asked, "Are there any volunteers?"

The quiet was left unbroken, but barely a moment passed before KayKay extracted her long legs from under the table and stood. Harry followed suit immediately.

Soon after, a boy from Ravenclaw stood; then Madison, and then several people at once from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, including Ron and Hermione.

A single person from the Slytherin Table stood. A few of his housemates muttered at him, but he paid them no heed. He must have been in his Sixth Year, because Harry recognized him, but didn't know who he was.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, nodding solemnly. "Those standing, please come with me."

Chatter broke out once more, and the collection of Sixth and Seventh Years followed Professor Dumbledore out, all of them sporting grave but determined faces.

**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**

"Please, be seated," Dumbledore said to the assembled teenagers as they filed into an empty classroom. There was the clamor of scraping chairs as everyone complied, but no words were spoken. Once everyone had found a spot and was gazing expectantly at the wizened headmaster, he cleared his throat.

"I thank you," he said, looking at each student in turn, "for agreeing to this sacrifice."

He allowed these words to settle heavily upon them, and KayKay held back a shiver, shoving frivolous hesitations to the back of her mind. If she was to be an Auror, this was a good way to begin.

Besides that, she wouldn't be able to stand herself if she'd refused to help.

KayKay felt—or at least believed she felt—Dumbledore's gaze linger on her and Harry.

"I will assure you all now that this service will be replacing your regular lessons for as long as it lasts. You needn't compensate for missed curriculum—I shall ensure that your N.E.W.T. exams do not cover the subjects you miss."

KayKay blinked in surprise. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes at a few other people, she could see that few besides Hermione _had_ considered it.

"We shall leave early tomorrow morning. This gives officials a chance to certify that any immediate danger is over," Dumbledore continued. KayKay got the sneaking suspicion that, if Pomfrey was correct and the Ministry _indeed_ was doing next to nothing about Voldemort, the "officials" he spoke of were teachers.

"I wish at this time to know what areas, if any, you feel you'd be best attributed to, or any areas of work you feel unable to be part of. You will also be placed with a partner. Always stay in your groups of two, as you'll be responsible not only for your tasks but also for each other's safety.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any preferences to your position?"

"Anywhere is fine," Harry said. KayKay looked at him and was struck by how his disposition found a way to emanate from him. His face was grim and as set as stone—his eyes were hard yet determined. He seemed as ready for this upcoming challenge as KayKay wished _she_ did.

"Miss Determan?" Dumbledore continued. A quill and piece of parchment had appeared from nowhere and were taking notes on the discussion of their own accord.

"I'll help wherever I'm needed."

"Very well, you shall be paired with Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore looked next at Hermione. "Miss Granger, you are needed here."

"But—but I want to help." Her voice was not whiny, nor meek, but professional and assured.

"You misunderstand me," he told her. "Orphaned or separated families will be housed here temporarily. It is my request that you apply your leadership skills to helping children and adults alike adjust to their situation. You still will be working for the recovery project instead of taking your classes, and Mr. Boot will take over all of your Head Girl duties."

Hermione, obviously content enough with this arrangement, nodded.

"You'll depart with us tomorrow morning and once we begin finding survivors they shall accompany you back to Hogwarts, if their health permits. You will repeat this process each day for as long as necessary."

She nodded again, and Dumbledore continued on to the next seat.

"Mr. Weasley, I request that you do the same." Then, before Ron (who looked rather surprised) could ask why, he continued, "As you have grown up with a large family, you are better equipped to know how to handle some situations that may arise."

Ron nodded, and Dumbledore indicated that he and Hermione would be partners. He continued through the rest—altogether there was bit less than two dozen students. Some he paired up immediately, others he needed to wait until finding someone with similar traits. Madison was a bit squeamish at blood (although she didn't say so in those precise words), so it was a while until she was paired up with a boy from Sixth Year, the only other Slytherin to volunteer.

When positions had been noted and partners assigned, the headmaster gave each of them a duffel bag scarcely larger than their book bags. He advised them to pack their things wisely and asked that they do so immediately.

Everyone left in the same silence that they'd maintained throughout the meeting, subconsciously dividing into the pairs they'd been assigned to. Ron and Hermione lingered to find out more about their job, since theirs had been the only one assigned thus far.

Harry and KayKay walked in silence as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Without immediate conversation to occupy her, KayKay felt her detached numbness ebb away as her anger mounted. What gave anyone the right to take the life of another, especially someone innocent? It was one thing for Voldemort to attack someone like Harry or herself to usurp their born powers, but to kill away mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, whole families . . . By making it unrelated, Voldemort had in his cruel way made it personal.

KayKay growled and kicked a suit of armor with all the force she could muster. The suit jumped slightly and cringed, glancing down at the dent in his leg while KayKay huffed irritably.

"Hey . . ." Harry said softly, "take it easy—"

"_It's not fair!_" KayKay found herself shouting. "They didn't do _anything!_ Why does he have to hurt _them?_"

"I don't know," he said quietly but evenly, being the patient one for once. He put a hand on her shoulder. "But shouting about it—"

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled, jerking away from his hand and aiming another kick at a suit of armor. This one wisely jumped out of the way.

"_Why?!_ How can _anyone_ feel that they can do that? He has no right—Why does he—"

She broke off, crying as abruptly as she'd begun yelling. Somehow during her brief ranting she'd grabbed hold of Harry's shirt in her fists and not even realized it.

"I hate him," she whispered. "Oh, God, I hate him so much."

Harry pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I know," he assured her. "I hate him too. Come on, let's get our things packed so we can help fix things."

KayKay nodded, stepping back and digging the heels of her hands into her eyes to wipe away her tears. Crying would help nothing. The walk again fell into silence.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked with exercised caution. The portraits must have already been informed to be on their guard.

"Vita Orbis" Harry offered, repeating the new password Dumbledore had instructed them to use. The Portrait hole swung open and KayKay and Harry entered the abandoned Common Room.

Harry proceeded straight to the winding staircase, but KayKay paused, drinking in the state of the Common Room as though she'd never quite seen it before. Gone were the students that always lingered in one corner or another—gone were the chessboards, quills, and scattered papers.

Her eyes slid over the whole scene curiously. She felt like a stranger, seeing this empty, lifeless place for the first time. However, if she closed her eyes and listened, she thought she could hear the echoes of excited conversation and laughter—behind it, though, there was sorrow . . .

She opened her eyes with a snap, shaking away the moment as quickly as she'd embraced it. The first thing her gaze fell upon was the window. She scowled at it and walked over to shut the curtains against the night sky.

When she turned around, she was startled to see Harry still at the foot of the staircase, studying her with an expression she couldn't quite pair up with a meaning.

Saying nothing, not even looking him in the eye, she walked past him—then, once she was out of sight around the first spiral of the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory, she ran the rest of the way up.

Upon reaching the Dormitory, she again pulled the heavy curtains over the windows shut. KayKay was quite certain by this point that she hated memories, hated the pain that they brought, hated feelings in general.

Sighing in a disconsolate way, she set down her duffel bag and opened her trunk. After studying the contents for a bit, she chose function over form: a sweatshirt rather than a cloak, a single pair of jeans and a few tee shirts . . . She made certain she had room for a book she'd salvaged from Remus's home: _Practical Survival Charms._ She was certain it would be helpful.

As she took out the book from the bottom of her trunk, she spied a piece of folded parchment underneath it. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it. It was a hasty scrawl in her own handwriting.

The time draws near. The Heir of he, the Dark Lord, the Master, is no longer dormant. No, not even the Heir knew their destiny, but it—

KayKay hastily folded the paper once more. The prophecy Professor Trelawney had made—amazing though it was to KayKay that the woman actually _did_ possess the Sight—wasn't relevant at a time like this. In fact, it was no longer relevant at all, she thought. The Heir had already come and gone.

Still, this thought did not keep KayKay's pulse from racing a bit faster. The paper shook slightly in her hand—with a great effort she stilled it.

Tossing a few more necessities into her small bag, KayKay shoved the paper under a pile of sweaters she avoided wearing at all costs, then closed and locked her trunk with a bang that resounded eerily through the empty tower.

There the words would lay forgotten for nearly two months.

**º º º º º**

Waking early to aching limbs from sleeping on the hard floor of the Great Hall, KayKay blinked at Professor McGonagall only twice before getting up and grabbing all of her things.

She joined the silent trickle of volunteer students leaving the Great Hall silently, picking her way carefully through batches of sleeping students.

After taking as little time as possible to get ready, KayKay entered the same classroom that they'd used for the meeting the prior night.

There was no chatter, no sounds—every student, though wide-awake, was silent in determination.

After the last few students had entered, Dumbledore swept in, two bags hovering behind him. He began without preamble.

"The area around Hogsmeade has been declared secure. We will still have people circulating, however, so they may let us know if something new should develop. We will go now—we have to walk to Hogsmeade. On your way out the door, be certain to grab a uniform, supply pack, and breakfast bar. There's no time to lose. Let's go."

All the students fell immediately into line, grabbing their respective items before filing into the hallway after the headmaster.

Now, after an hour of walking they approached the crest of the last hill they'd need to mount before seeing Hogsmeade Village. Glancing around at her peers, KayKay deducted that they looked like a strong team—a peaceful army of sorts.

Every one of them was in uniform—a sky blue jumpsuit that went over their normal clothing. They all sported armbands too, white with a red cross in front of a wand shooting purple sparks. Also, strapped around every individual's waist was a supply pack.

The supply packs looked almost like tool belts, except they were far less bulky and they contained very different "tools." There was a holster for wands so they'd be easy to draw, a pouch containing bandages, another containing gauze and medical tape, a miniature book on medical care for emergencies, a supply of high-energy foods, and a self-replenishing water canteen.

However, most important of all the items they carried were several flasks containing potions from Madame Pomfrey's most vital stores. Every student needed them with at all times—blood-replenishing potions, Pepperup potions, dreamless sleep potions, strengthening potions, and a few KayKay had yet to encounter personally.

Their earliest instructions were to search houses for survivors of the attacks. Each pair was assigned certain streets to cover, and once they'd checked a home, they were to send up a signal to hover over the place—a phoenix composed of violet and gold.

Unlike most of their schoolmates, Harry and KayKay were not assigned to search teams, but to nursing any wounded that either were uncovered or simply came to their encampment. While they waited, they were to work on potions that would be needed when their current stores were used up.

Breathing somewhat heavier than they had been before starting on their journey, the teenagers continued their nearly completed hike. They finally reached the top of the hill, capable of seeing Hogsmeade—and they halted.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered fervently.

It was in ruins. From every angle the Dark Mark glared down at them in grotesque smugness. Houses and shops were destroyed; glass was shattered everywhere, and smoke rose in small smolders from many buildings. Under the wind, KayKay thought she could hear wailing or shouting.

From beside her, somebody lunged forward and began down the hill at a half-run, half-stumble. She'd no sooner distinguished the messy black hair before she broke into a run after him.

"Harry—Harry! Wait, we need to stay together!"

Behind her she could hear other students hurrying on their way down the hill. She stumbled twice, tripped, and rolled over on her shoulder, springing back up immediately.

Harry had slowed and was nearing a large white tent. KayKay entered with him at blinked in mild surprise.

The tent, while of a fair size on the outside, was enormous inside. It was rather like being indoors—there were at least a hundred cots, and beside each were a medical kit and a small sink. There was a tall cabinet on the far wall with the doors swung wide open. One side revealed more potions, the other, potions ingredients.

Also to the back were two doors, one heralding "Lavatories," the other,

"Office."

Outside she could hear Dumbledore calling, "You know your tasks—work quickly but be cautious! Be sure to keep thorough records of anyone you find, where you work, and for how long."

"I—I guess that's our cue to start working on potions," KayKay said to Harry, who was still silent. She indicated for him to follow her into the office. "Shall we start with blood-replenishing and dreamless sleep potions?"

Harry nodded slowly, passing her and staring into one of the empty cauldrons, then kicked it angrily with a strangled cry. KayKay faltered for a moment, hovering on the edge of uncertainty, then stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He was still breathing raggedly, but under KayKay's hand his body gave a tiny shudder of defeat and relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to get the ingredients, okay? You can get the fires started," KayKay said.

Harry nodded again. KayKay patted his shoulder and left the room.

For Harry's own dignity, she pretended she didn't see the tear in the corner of his eye.

By the time she'd returned, flames were licking the bottoms of the cauldrons and Harry looked perfectly normal.

"I have your flames at the temperature for a dreamless sleep potion," he informed her as she set down several ingredients on a table.

"Alright. Here . . ." she began sorting the items into two groups, "this is what you'll be needing."

He stepped around his cauldron and, studying the instruction pages carefully, began measuring ingredients. KayKay located a set of brass scales and began measuring unicorn hair.

After a long silence, Harry said quite suddenly, "Thanks."

KayKay glanced up at him in surprise. "What for?"

"For being patient with me."

"Harry, you need to give yourself a little leeway. Everyone is angry with Voldemort. Besides, you saw me last night, I was far less composed than you."

"But—well, still . . . thanks," he repeated, carefully grinding some scarabs.

"Hey, what are friends—"

"Harry! KayKay!" a voice sounded urgently from the front of the medical tent. KayKay and Harry immediately dropped their things and hurried out into the main room.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was maneuvering a floating stretcher into the tent, on which was supported a middle-aged man.

"How serious is he?" Harry asked quickly.

"I'm not sure," Justin replied quickly. "He's nearly unconscious, though."

"Put him on a cot up there—the most serious cases will need to be near the supply cabinet," KayKay instructed. The Ravenclaw boy let the stretcher down on a bed near the very front, waving his wand to make the stretcher vanish once the man was situated.

KayKay grabbed a chart on a hook at the foot of the cot.

"Can you hear me, sir?" she asked clearly, crouching down next to him. "What is your name?"

The man took a long time to speak, and when he did it was very soft and slightly difficult to understand him.

"Joseph Meyers. Is—are there any others?"

Justin answered. "You're the first. Other teams are still searching your home."

"Ah . . ." Joseph closed his eyes for a drawn-out moment "And . . . who are you?" he asked, opening his eyes and focusing them on Harry, who had also crouched down nearby.

"We're Justin, Kayleigh, and Harry," he said, indicating each of them in turn. "We're from Hogwarts—we've come to help."

"Ah . . ." the man repeated. "Merlin bless you."

He closed his eyes again, either falling asleep or passing out. Harry took out his wand and began checking Joseph's injuries to see what attention he'd need. KayKay moved closer to Justin to get the rest of the information.

"I don't know much," he said. "But he's from number Six on Cliodna Circle."

KayKay copied down the information, then glanced at Joseph. Harry seemed to be faring well on his own, so she leaned a bit closer to Justin and continued in a whisper.

"How bad is it out there?" There was dread laced through her voice, and she hated herself for it.

"Really bad," he confided. "There are bodies everywhere . . . some are burnt from house fires, and other people aren't completely dead but are close to it . . . the blood and the wailing . . . you two are lucky to be in here."

KayKay had her fingertips pressed over her mouth, and slowly she lowered her hand.

"Maybe," she said, looking over her shoulder as Harry wrapped a bandage around one of Joseph's arms. "But who can say how long it will last?"

Justin left quietly and KayKay went to join Harry at Joseph's bedside. She was about to ask if he needed anything when the tent flaps again burst open.

"KayKay!" It was Madison, and she was, like Justin, bringing with her a person on a stretcher. Her wand arm was trembling, and no sooner had she lowered the stretcher onto a cot than she ducked back outside the tent door.

"Madison, are you alright?" KayKay asked. She heard her cousin retching and she ducked out after her.

"I'm fine . . . I'll be fine," she said, wiping her mouth on her dirty sleeve and clutching her stomach. "The girl—take care of the girl."

KayKay nodded and went back to the stranger's bedside. Joseph seemed to be taken care of for the time being, and Harry was next to the new victim.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" he asked softly, shaking her shoulder gently. "Miss!"

The lady—or rather, girl, because she could barely be older than KayKay herself—opened her eyes slowly, taking much time to focus her gaze on the two faces above her. When she did seem to finally comprehend KayKay and Harry, she gave a shrill scream and began thrashing as if trying to escape.

"No—no, leave me alone, get away!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Stop—please, stop!"

Harry held her arms down and opened his mouth to speak, but the moment his hands touched her, the girl screamed again.

"No, stop! _Stop it!_"

KayKay suddenly understood and pushed Harry away hard, catching him with a hand in front of his chest when he tried to again approach the bed.

KayKay pleadingly tried to communicate a message to him with her eyes as she took his place in holding the girl to calm her.

"Shhh . . . shhh, it's alright Miss, we're here to help. My name is KayKay, and I'm from Hogwarts. What is your name?"

"Please, don't let him . . . don't let him touch me . . ." the girl wasn't struggling as much but she was still hysterical and tears were running down her dirt-streaked face.

"He won't hurt you, Miss, he'll stay away." Out of the corner of her eye, KayKay could see Madison drawing Harry away while whispering quickly. "Now, what is your name?"

"But he'll—he might—"

"I promise you, nothing will happen to you. You're safe now," KayKay said soothingly, taking the girl's hand. "What is your name?"

"A-Annisele Westin."

KayKay picked up the clipboard from the foot of the cot. "Okay, Annisele . . . how old are you?"

"S-sixteen . . . almost seventeen."

KayKay swallowed hard, but nodded, copying down the information and forcing herself not to remain professional even though she felt her eyes begin to water.

"Where do you live?"

"N-number Seventeen, Wisteria Lane."

"Thank you . . . don't worry," she said, taking Annisele's hand once more when she saw the fear in her eyes. "You're in good hands. We've come to help.

"Now, is there anyplace specifically that hurts? I see that you have a bad cut on your shoulder . . ." KayKay prompted, taking a cloth out of the medical kit and getting up to soak it in warm water.

Annisele tried to sit up. "He—he just came at me! I told him to stop, and I screamed but no one came, and I wasn't strong enough to—"

"Shhh!" KayKay hushed, gently, sitting down next to her immediately. "It's not your fault."

She gently forced Annisele to lie back down, worried that if she let the girl continue talking she'd get hysterical once again. Taking the warm wet cloth, KayKay gently began wiping dirt and soot off of Annisele's face, taking special care to dab away new tears that leaked out of her eyes.

"Harry? Will you please get me a salve for deep cuts and some more washcloths?" she called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she added to Annisele as she saw her become tense once more. "That's Harry Potter. He won't harm you, I promise."

Still, Harry stopped a good distance back to hand over the items. KayKay set to work cleaning the gash on Annisele's shoulder. She later learned that it was from a broken window.

Annisele winced and shuddered as KayKay mended her wounds, but seemed to be calming down. As KayKay finished up with the bandages and repacked the first aid kit, both girls sighed with relief.

"Here—drink this," KayKay said, pouring the vial of dreamless sleep potion into a plastic cup. "It will help you sleep well so you don't have nightmares."

Annisele took the cup with a small, "Thank you," and drained it quickly. KayKay took the cup and rinsed it out as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

KayKay recorded Annisele's injuries on the chart—physical and emotional—then restored it to its rightful place. She was about to step away from the bedside when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were red, the lines around her mouth were hard . . . her hair, despite being restrained in a tight braid, was unkempt . . . and her uniform was already dirtied with blood, dirt, and soot.

A sigh, the sound used when words weren't enough, wasn't even adequate to describe how she felt. Shaking her head at herself, KayKay hastily washed and dried her hands, then turned to assist Harry two young boys that had just been brought in, one whimpering for his mother, the other out cold.

**§ º § º § º § º § º § º § º § º §**

**This ain't comin' from no prophet  
Just an ordinary man  
When I close my eyes I see  
The way this world shall be **

**When we all walk hand in hand  
When the last child cries for a crust of bread  
When the last man dies for just words that he said  
When there's shelter over the poorest head  
We shall be free**

**When the last thing we notice is the color of skin  
And the first thing we look for is the beauty within  
When the skies and the oceans are clean again  
Then we shall be free**

**We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Stand straight, walk proud  
'Cause we shall be free**

**When we're free to love anyone we choose  
When this world's big enough for all different views  
When we all can worship from our own kind of pew  
Then we shall be free**

**We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Have a little faith, hold out  
'Cause we shall be free**

**And when money talks for the very last time  
And nobody walks a step behind  
When there's only one race and that's mankind  
Then we shall be free**

**We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Stand straight, walk proud, have a little faith, hold out  
We shall be free**

**We shall be free  
We shall be free  
Stand straight, have a little faith**

**We shall be free**

* * *

Well, I hoped to have at least reached the Christmas SEASON by this point story-wise, but . . . oh well, so it goes.

It's nearly Christmas!!! Oooh, my favorite time of the year!!! Major family issues going on right about now, but things are stabalizing and it looks like it'll be a Harry—excuse me, Merry—Christmas after all.

Okay! Review-reviews!

**siriusfanatic**: I PROMISE you, I don't care if you do a bazillion reviews for chapters, it makes me feel special! (Unless they say "DIE CALLISTA, DIE" . . . creepy.) And I caution you . . . don't read too far into EVERYTHING just yet, especially regarding relationships. Consider discussions that you have with your best friend . . . transpose those into all the conversations into Chapter Eight. There. See?

_**º **mutters**º** Really, just because a guy and a girl . . ._

**TheSugarPlum**: Thanks for the cookies, and I ADORE swing! Oh, and let me help you out . . .

**_Circle, circle  
Dot, dot  
Now you have your Cootie Shot!_**

_**º **pokes her in the arm **º**_ Ah, Fifth-grade memories . . .

**sewsweet**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad that you "came out of hiding" . . . thank you!

**Nick**: Have I ever let you guys down before? _**º **wink** º**_ I love this story too much (does that sound conceited coming from the author?) . . . and I love swing!

**ZenamesKat**: Before I even review your review, I am SOOO glad that your story is back! HEY EVERYONE! Kat has her Lily/James fanfiction back up, I highly reccomend it!

Now, where were we? Ah yes, you've written me yet another novel. Don't worry, I'll get ice to stop my head from swelling before I read it. I'm glad you kept hold of that cliff.

And thanks . . . I strive for humorous/pensive writing. If I've made you think . . . well, then I'm glad. Ditto for laughing. I like laughing. It's fun. Don't you think so???

(Wow, no more sugar at Eleven O'Clock at night for ME!)

Yes, yes, fluffiness, etc . . . must squash rebellions . . . It's sort of like the collapse of the Roman Empire, "Bread and Circuses" (Can you believe I actually LEARNED stuff in history this year? Crazy!)

But yes, thank you, thank you, oh Professional Flatterer!

**LairyFights**: Here you go!

**Kayla**: I was wondering where you'd gone! I'm glad you're still reading, even if WB is being evil.

And a big thank-you to **Garth Brooks** for this gorgeous song and for STILL not having sued me, even though he seems to be the unofficial celebrity endorser of this story . . . or is that the other way around?

And since I love you all OH-SO-MUCH . . . I have a holiday gift for you!

It's merely a clue . . . but _dig deep into foreshadowing in this chapter . . . _

Well, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I'm TRYING to hurry on the updates!


	10. Blood, Ashes, and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**§ ¤ § **Chapter Ten: Blood, Ashes, and Dreams_ **_§ ¤ §_**

"No . . . no, Uncle Remmy . . ."

The pleas began as a whimper too quiet to do anything but make Harry's dreams slightly detached, as if they were plagued by static.

There was the rustle of someone rolling over in their sleeping bag, a few more moments of silence, and then, louder . . .

"No . . . no! Leave him alone . . . Remus!"

It was now that Harry was dredged up from his sleep, still not fully aware of why his dream was fading out until the moaning turned into a shout.

"REMUS! No, you can't take him, give him back . . . REMUS!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately, allowing his vision to adjust to the darkness.

KayKay was curled into a tiny ball, tangled up in her sleeping bag and she cried out.

"COME BACK! Uncle Remmy . . . Remus! Please! Leave him alone, you—"

"KayKay!" Harry exclaimed, crawling over to where she was beginning to thrash about with her arms hugged tightly about her torso. He grabbed her by both arms and shook her. "KayKay, wake up . . ."

Her hands shot out and grabbed his right arm so tightly that he had to bite back an exclamation. She was clinging to it as if he was simply an anchor to keep her from falling too deep into her own nightmares.

"Wake up! It's just a dream, KayKay! _KayKay!"_

Her body jerked and her eyes popped open, filled with terror and confusion. She was breathing hard and her gaze darted about rapidly until she finally seemed to understand, at which point her death-grip on his arm loosened and her entire body relaxed as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Harry, he was . . ." she began in a frightened whisper, "Remus is . . . it . . . there's so much blood—"

"Shhh . . . it was all just a nightmare, KayKay . . ." he murmured, putting his free arm around her and gently stroking her hair. "You're okay . . . it's fine . . ."

He didn't know which blood she was referring to: blood in her dream or all of the bloody wounds they'd seen that day. Things had only gotten worse after the twin boys had been brought in.

KayKay was recovering from her bad dream quickly if her slowed breathing was any indication. She closed her eyes for such a long period that Harry almost thought she'd fallen back asleep, but he was just barely considering helping her lie back down when they opened again.

She fixed him with a rather odd look that was very much like her normal self . . . he wondered why for the briefest moment, then suddenly realized and sprung away, pulling his arm back sheepishly.

"Er . . . you should probably go back to sleep."

"Can't. Nightmares."

"Have some of the dreamless sleep potion," he suggested.

"Can't. Victims" she said in that same tone. "Speaking of whom . . . I'm going to go check on them."

She pushed herself into a standing position and Harry followed suit immediately. They walked out of the office and down among the cots—as medical staff, they were the only ones who slept in the medical building as opposed to small tents in the field.

The full moon was shining bright and silver, and KayKay halted by a window to stare at it.

"I hate the moon," she whispered, so quietly that Harry was sure that he wasn't meant to hear. "Why did you have to take him?"

There was cough from among the beds, and KayKay left the window to continue checking up on patients. She stopped by Annisele's bed and gazed down at her.

"Poor girl . . ." she murmured, leaning over and smoothing out some wrinkles in the blanket. "Some Death Eater . . ."

Words seemed to fail her, and Harry felt sick to his stomach when he thought about it.

"It almost happened to Madison and I. you remember those two Death Eaters?" She looked over her shoulder at Harry, "Boys, really. I bet it was one of them. Sometimes I still think . . . what would have happened if Voldemort had let them . . ."

"Thank God that they didn't," Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder—she was shuddering.

"That's my greatest fear, you know," she confided. The way she said it made it clear to Harry that he was the first person she'd ever told this to. "Either that, or—or Madison dying. If I lost the last piece of my family . . ."

KayKay didn't finish the sentence. Maybe it was because she didn't need to, or maybe it was because she'd heard, just like Harry, someone stirring a few cots over. The moment of reflection was over—KayKay seemed to become suddenly aware of Harry's hand, for she shrugged away from his touch. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked towards the source of the sound.

"It's the boy who was unconscious," Harry told her, recognizing where it was coming from immediately. "I'll get him some potion."

He left her side to assist the young child. They hadn't been able to give him a dreamless sleep potion while he was unconscious—it could have made him go into a coma—but they'd already tended to all of his wounds and used strengthening charms where the potion wouldn't suffice.

"Hey . . . how are you feeling?" Harry asked the boy quietly, kneeling down by the bed so he wouldn't look so menacing.

The boy stared up at him and didn't respond.

"I'm Harry . . . I've come from Hogwarts. We're here to help. Here . . . drink this," he said, offering the boy a cup. "It will help you sleep."

The boy took the cup with weak hands, and Harry helped him raise it to his mouth. He drank quickly, and Harry took back the empty cup and tucked the covers neatly around the boy as he fell asleep serenely.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Harry stood back up and felt a small jolt of surprise when he looked at KayKay.

She was touching the shoulder he'd had his hand on and fixing him with a shrewd and suspicious look that was far from inviting.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

KayKay watched over victims for another twenty minutes before sitting down hard in a chair with her head in her hands. Harry helped her up and walked her back to her sleeping bag in the office.

He didn't go back to sleep. A few hours later, at about five in the morning, one of the twin boys again began calling for his mother.

"Mommy? Mommy!"

Harry heard immediately and hurried to his bedside.

"Where's my mommy?" the little boy—Dylan, according to his chart—asked Harry sadly.

"She's . . . she's not here," Harry said with some difficulty. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

Dylan nodded emphatically, and Harry went to a pantry next to the Potion cabinet and retrieved a few slices of bread.

"Here. You should probably start by just eating this. If you're still hungry after that, maybe you can have something else. Would you like some water?"

"Uh-huh."

Harry handed him a slice of bread and turned to fill his cup with water from the sink. When he looked back, he noticed Annisele sitting up and observing him unblinkingly.

"Slow down, Dylan, eat it slow," Harry said, almost laughing in spite of himself when he saw his voracious appetite. "You'll make yourself sick otherwise!"

He handed Dylan the other slice of bread and the water. "Just let me know if you need anything else, alright? My name is Harry."

Dylan nodded again with wide Bambi eyes. Harry ruffled the child's hair almost instinctively, then left his bedside and approached Annisele, being careful to stop several cots away.

"Good morning, Annisele. Do you mind if I come closer?"

She studied him, then looked at Dylan.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," Harry continued softly. "I only want to help you."

She stared at him once more.

"Okay."

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched with a miniature smile. He hadn't been expecting such progress with Annisele's trauma so soon.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the cot next to hers. He was very attentive to keeping his voice gentle.

"I don't know. A bit hungry, I suppose. And I just . . . I . . . how can I face up to anyone after . . . after what happened?"

She trembled like a leaf in the fall winds and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm a h-horrible person! I-I'm a h-horrible, _horrible_ p-person—"

"Shhh!" Harry whispered, instinctively taking one of her hands and placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Annisele, you know that's not true!"

She flinched from his touch at first, recoiling a bit, but her body became less tense as he murmured assurances.

" . . . This is no one's fault but his, Annisele—you must always remember that. You're pure and innocent and clean, the same you that you've always been . . ."

He knew the important thing was to keep talking—he didn't know _how_ he knew, he just did. The blood was draining from the hand on her shoulder, making it tingle, but he left it there. Just as with KayKay, Annisele seemed to regard it as an anchor.

Harry wasn't sure how he knew this, either. KayKay had been clinging to his arm, but Annisele was simply allowing his hand to rest on her. However, he was certain of it . . .

" . . . Don't allow it to define you, Annisele—it isn't who you are and it isn't who you will be unless you let it."

Annisele wiped a tear from her face.

"Thank you," she said finally. Harry let his hands slip away from her.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, p-please."

Harry nodded and stood up. For the first time, he noticed KayKay standing by the door of the office, watching them and wiping a tear from her face with the back of her hand.

And she was smiling.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

Halloween was cold and frosty and devoid of its usual celebratory glimmer. The only bright side (as KayKay was always determined to find one) was that the Arctic chill that cut through uniforms like steely knives seemed to also quell some of the stench on the breeze. So, even though the wind-free medical tent still retained an odor of death, rescue teams carried out their work with a lessened assault of stagnant blood and charred flesh.

Harry and KayKay regularly performed Body-Heat Retainer Charms on rescuers bringing cargo to the medical tent. It was one of the many useful spells KayKay had found in the spell book she'd packed, and it saved search teams the energy needed for an ordinary warming spell.

However, with the staggering amount of new bodies being brought in, the frantic to-and-fro of healing patient after patient, and the pouring of magic into their fellow students was wearing on KayKay and Harry.

"Come on, you're going to lie down for a bit," KayKay ordered sternly, hauling Harry up by his elbow and helping him to the office.

"No—no, I'm fine! I have to help with—"

"Nothing doing. You've been at this since we woke up at two this morning. You won't do anyone _any_ good if you push yourself too far."

"But—"

"Potter, I'm not _asking_ you, I'm _telling_ you!" KayKay exclaimed, unknowingly using the same words he had when she'd gotten injured about a month earlier. "You're always complaining about me being so independent . . . remember how you told me that if I wasn't dependent on other people once and a while, I'd kill myself? Well, it's the same thing here. You have to trust me to hold my own for an hour or so, until you can regain your strength."

"But—"

"That's my final word, Potter! We're a team, okay? If you keep working without rest at this pace, you'll crash and crash hard. It's better for all of us—you, me, and all of those people out there—if you just rest now. _Now lie down and get some rest!_"

Harry huffed moodily and flopped down on his sleeping bag, shooting her an angry look.

"Good boy . . . hey, you'll thank me later!" KayKay said, dimming the light and shutting the door with a gentle click.

She surveyed the ward with a silent sigh. Now, where had they left off . . .? Oh, right. Harry had been tending to an elderly man who was in for massive cuts and one large stiletto-like splinter that had pierced his shoulder when his antique shop exploded.

KayKay went back to his bedside, resisting the urge to take a sip of the Strengthening Potion that was so temptingly nestled in a flask on her supply belt. Potions were for the victims, no matter how badly she or Harry needed them.

She pulled a chair up to the man's bedside once more and carefully began removing small fragments of splinters from his shoulder with a pair of tweezers (some things were done best the Muggle way).

About fifteen minutes later, having removed all fragments she could, KayKay stood, stretching slightly to get rid of a cramp in her back. She moved her attention to removing the rather large bit of wood from deep in his flesh. Concentrating strongly, she held the protruding shaft with one hand whilst touching the wood with her wand.

It had been at this point that Harry had fallen. He'd put so much of himself into helping patients that it was only a matter of time before he stretched himself over his limit. KayKay heard no noises from the office, so she could only assume that he'd obeyed (however grudgingly) and gone to sleep.

The wood finally slid out after KayKay recommitted her energies to warding away alien matter from the man's body (several other small splinters came to the surface of his skin as well).

The sinister fragment was nearly the full length of her forearm and three fingers thick. KayKay set it to the side with a shudder and cleansed the man's wounds quickly and efficiently. She'd just barely finished applying a salve to heal torn muscles and bandaging the man's shoulder when the tent flap whipped open and a new wave of victims poured in.

"How critical are they?" KayKay asked sharply, washing her hands hastily.

"The child needs immediate attention . . . the woman seems stable, for now at least," Ginny replied.

"Thank you. Have you received a Body-Heat Retainer Charm yet?"

"Yes, KayKay. Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, her eyes sweeping the ward.

"He's regaining his strength, under my orders. He was pushing himself too far. The work load is so high . . ." KayKay trailed off, looking around at the cots. Since the morning, many more had been filled. "Still, quite a few are ready for relocation to Hogwarts. Tomorrow. Some maybe even tonight."

Ginny nodded. "That should help. Not very much though, if what we've encountered so far is any indication."

KayKay nodded sadly and continued softly, "True. Still, I'd never wish for there to be less survivors brought in. A victim in a cot is far better than a victim in the grave, no matter how heavy the workload."

Ginny murmured her agreement and left shortly after with her partner to continue the search. KayKay glanced out the window where the haze of a moon glowed in the twilight.

"Remus, give me strength," KayKay murmured, moving in to tend to the child, as Ginny had indicated.

There was still no sound from the office, which suited her. Let Harry rest for just a dream more.

That suited her just fine.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

"Where's Harry?" Annisele asked, looking around quickly over the crowd.

"He's inside. Sleeping, I think," KayKay answered. "It's the second time I've had to force him to get some rest. He pushes himself so far . . ."

"He really helps people. You both do. It's like . . . you chase away the pain or fear and he refills the empty spaces with goodness. I—I can't really explain it."

Annisele used excessive hand gestures when she spoke, but now her hands dropped to her side.

"I just . . . wanted to tell him thanks before I left," she finished quietly.

KayKay felt sorry for Annisele. Since two mornings ago when she'd let Harry sit by her bedside and talk to her, she'd made incredible progress. KayKay was beginning to notice the spectacular progress all patients had after talking to him.

"Annisele?" Hermione asked gently from behind the girl. She turned and nodded. "You'll need to get in the carriages now. It's time to go," Hermione continued, putting a checkmark by Annisele's name on her clipboard.

Annisele looked slightly hesitant, so KayKay stepped in.

"Annisele, this is Hermione. She and Ron—they're two of my closest friends—will be in charge of things back at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you, Annisele," Hermione said, shifting her clipboard under her arm and shaking Annisele's hand.

Annisele nodded a hello, then turned and gave KayKay a hug.

"Thank you so much. One day you'll be truly blessed for your kindness."

KayKay was startled only for a moment, but soon hugged her in return. It was good she was quick about it, because a moment later, Annisele exclaimed, "Harry!"

KayKay turned to see Harry several yards away, just emerging from the medical tent. Annisele hurried over and, to KayKay's great surprise, held her arms out to him. He caught her in a hug, a large grin on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't show up," KayKay could hear her saying.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it!" Harry replied, a laugh escaping with his words.

"I uh . . ." Annisele said, stepping back, "I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. You really helped me out, you know."

"Honestly . . . it was my pleasure. I'm so proud of how far you've come in such a small amount of time—"

"Okay everybody, time to get into the carriages!" Ron called, cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice would project farther. "Next stop, Hogwarts castle!"

"That's Ron," Harry grinned, nodding towards the redhead. "Don't hesitate to pull a few pranks on him, he's my best mate. And he comes from a big family of jokesters."

Annisele nodded, saluted, then finished on a serious note. "I'm telling you the same as KayKay—you'll be blessed greatly for your good heart someday."

"Last call for carriages!" Ron shouted once more. Annisele hurried away, touching KayKay lightly on the shoulder on the way by, and climbed into an open carriage. As Harry walked up to join KayKay, a few small children wove around them in their rush to reach a carriage.

One of the twin boys—Dylan, KayKay thought—ran back when he saw them.

"Harry! Harry!" he yelled happily, jumping up as Harry caught him in his arms.

"Hey, Dylan, the carriages are _this_ way," Harry laughed, carrying him away to a carriage that looked like it still had some room left. If she leaned a bit to the left, KayKay could see Harry tousle Dylan's hair before shutting the carriage door.

"Hard to believe that he was an only child that grew up with a bully of a cousin," KayKay commented to Hermione, who nodded.

"Yes, one would think that he had a whole clan of younger siblings," she said, consulting her clipboard a final time to make certain that everyone who was going to Hogwarts was in a carriage.

"He's really good with little kids."

"M-hmmm," Hermione replied absentmindedly. "Ron, is that everyone?" she called.

"Yes, according to my sheet," he shouted back.

"Me too. Alright, let's get going! Bye KayKay. Good luck!" Hermione hurried with Ron to the front carriage and got in. As all three carriages set into motion, Harry stepped back and waved goodbye to Dylan and Annisele. However, when he turned back and rejoined KayKay, his face was grave.

"I feel so bad for him. He still thinks his mum is just away for a while, on holiday or something," Harry said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

When KayKay didn't reply, he looked over at her. "What?"

"You're really good with them, you know? I'm not sure you really know how much your involvement helps them," she said, looking at him with mingled curiosity and admiration.

"Well, what about you?"

"Me?" KayKay asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, you. Haven't you seen how quickly the wounds you treat heal?"

"Harry, that's silly. It just depends on the potions and what kind of wound it is. I can't talk to the patients like you can."

Harry looked over at her as a gust of icy wind blew his hair into his eyes. "It's not silly, and you can't pretend you didn't notice. I've seen how much effort you pour into strenuous healings. And I've seen how quickly patients recover from injuries that _you_ handle."

The image of helping the old man with the large imbedded splinter flashed before KayKay's eyes, and she shivered in the wind.

"Well, perhaps—"

"Harry, KayKay, there you are. I should have known."

The pair turned quickly as Dumbledore approached them.

"Oh . . . the victims! No one is there with them!" KayKay exclaimed, feeling ashamed at forgetting about her duties. She was about to run back to the tent when Dumbledore held up a hand to halt her.

"All of your patients are being well taken care of. I want the two of you to take a rest from treating them and apply your energies to something else."

"What else, exactly?" Harry asked slowly. KayKay could tell what he was thinking and she agreed—she didn't want to work somewhere else! All those people . . . they needed her and Harry!

Dumbledore looked them both in the eyes, before beckoning to them.

"Follow me—this evening I'd like for you to resume working on developing your powers."

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

"It's not working!" KayKay exclaimed, dropping Harry's hands and flopping into a chair with an irritable sigh.

"We just aren't trying hard enough . . . why don't we do like we did that one time?"

"You mean when I went flying across the room and broke a few ribs? That didn't work!"

"Yes it did, it just didn't work the way we wanted. Let's try it but keep a sharper control of the magic, only releasing a bit until we can handle more of it safely," Harry suggested. KayKay looked hesitant.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt—and if you do, I know how to heal it this time!" he joked. KayKay yawned, then stood up and stretched her arms high above her head.

"Oh, fine," she said finally.

"Shall I initiate it?" Harry asked, sensing her apprehension.

"Er . . . yeah, I think that's a good idea," she said, heading to the center of the room.

They'd been given a wizard's tent to practice in that was a single room on the inside, about the size of a classroom but without any desks.

"Okay. Now, we breathe . . ." Harry prompted, taking KayKay's hands and closing his eyes as they settled into a synchronized breathing pattern.

Again he saw his magic as green light. He willed it to pull itself thin like a spool of thread before commanding it to travel through his hands to KayKay.

KayKay's magic crept into his vision, and it wasn't nearly as shaky as it had been the last time they'd attempted such a connection. His magic leapt forward as if to wind itself around hers, but Harry restrained it. That was what they'd done last time . . . and it was as if their powers had become strangled.

Breathing carefully, Harry imagined tying a knot with two strings. While he did so, he also tried to keep a grasp of the feeling he had whenever he was talking to one of the victims . . .

Their powers had connected, not winding themselves together but instead knotting themselves delicately. The colors in the knot and a bit each way blended to make an aquamarine hue, glowing brighter and brighter until becoming a brilliant white.

KayKay flinched—Harry could feel her desire to recoil. He pulled at her hands, forcing her to keep focused and committed to the progress. The white light was to the point of being blinding when it became suddenly subdued, fading to a warm gold.

Warmth like fire spread through Harry's hands, up his arms, and throughout his body, soothing away the pain he had from laborious hours of tending to patients. The heat was immediately followed by a cold that felt like a refreshing spring, washing away the weariness of unyielding hours.

KayKay was shaking his hands. "Harry! Harry, open your eyes!"

He blinked, then gaped at what greeted his eyes.

"Whoa . . ." he breathed, letting go of KayKay hands and looking around appreciatively. The dull room had taken on a brilliant light that sparkled of warmth and cleanliness. The ceiling shimmered with blue, green, aqua, white, and gold sparkles, lighting it up like stars.

This is amazing! Harry thought to himself.

"You can say that again," KayKay said with a laugh that suggested that she didn't quite believe her eyes.

"I didn't say anything," Harry replied, turning to look at her. He jumped slightly at the emerald glow that graced her outline.

"Yes you did, you said that it was amazing—"

"I didn't _say_ it."

They both looked at each other incredulously.

"You mean to say that you thought something and I heard you?" KayKay asked finally. Her voice was shaky.

"If you heard 'this is amazing', then yes."

KayKay blinked. "So does this mean that we'll always know what the other person is thinking?"

Harry felt a sudden pang of worry. "I hope not! Er . . . here, think of something but don't direct it at me."

KayKay nodded. A long silence ensued. Harry was about to ask if she was even thinking of something when she asked, "Did you hear anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Now try to let me hear."

"Okay."

.:: Testing . . . one, two, three. Testing . . . Harry is a stupid-head . . . ::.

"Hey!"

KayKay laughed. "Sorry, you didn't say anything!" She paused then. "So does this mean that . . . that we have telepathy?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged helplessly. "For all we know, it may be a temporary thing having to due with our power connection. It could wear off after a bit."

"Speaking of which . . . what were you thinking of while we were doing that anyhow?" KayKay asked curiously.

"About talking to patients—why?"

"Because I feel—I dunno, happier now. Fuller." She grinned.

"You were thinking of healing, weren't you?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know?" KayKay asked, indicating for him to follow her out of the room and back to the medical tent.

"Because," he replied, "I feel healthier now than I have for a long time."

"So that means that our skills with different kinds of healing are part of our traits!"

"Yeah, but why are emotional and physical healing separated?" Harry pointed out. KayKay grew silent, and looked up at the sky.

"I'm not sure," she said finally. "But if my powers are offensive but on the side of good . . . well, that would be more of a physical battle than an emotional one. Defense can be physical or emotional, but since the powers have to split . . .am I making sense?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Sort of . . ." Harry said slowly. "Since 'battle powers' are physical, you have a knack for healing physically, and defense comes in both physical and emotional forms, but since physical is your aptitude, I get emotional healing powers."

"Exactly."

"You know, I think we're starting to get the hang of this," Harry said.

"Gee Sherlock, what a brilliant deduction," KayKay said sarcastically. "Come on, I want to get back to the medical tent."

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

Icy winds grew even more chilling, and by mid-November KayKay and Harry were constantly helping warm search teams, even to the point of going out onto the streets in shifts to cast Body-Heat Retainer Charms.

Their classmates speculated as to how they managed so much with little rest, and even asked them as much. They'd shrugged it off, Harry saying that he had no idea, and KayKay adding the comment that she'd "once read that adrenaline and necessity could give a person inconceivable strength."

These were both lies of course. (Well, mostly lies—KayKay _had_ read the bit about adrenaline, but she in no way thought that it was connected to their stamina.)

They frequently lent each other spare powers. Since KayKay had plenty of health and vitality to share, and Harry had ample inspiration, it made quite a fair arrangement. When one was feeling drained, the other would tie up whatever the current task was and then they'd go to the office and connect their powers again. It was as simple as breathing now that they knew they could do it.

After these connections, their telepathy would linger for a bit—the length depended on the power issued. KayKay found it hard at first to remember to close off her thoughts.

"So, Professor Kingstaff is a good dancer? Don't worry, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to teach you the Tango . . ." Harry commented with an impish grin one afternoon as he breezed by her holding a tray of potion flasks.

KayKay was careful of how she daydreamed afterwards (as if one could concentrate on such a thing and still daydream).

And besides (as she justified to herself to avoid turning red whenever Harry smirked at her for the next hour), it wasn't as if she constantly dreamed of dancing. One of their patients had woken up and started babbling in Spanish just the day before.

Yes. Yes, that was certainly it.

Looking back on the memory now half a week later, KayKay still felt slightly annoyed that Harry had listened in—watched in?—on KayKay daydreams. Still, she couldn't blame him _completely_ . . . perhaps he couldn't have helped it.

That was actually an interesting thought. Could they block themselves from _hearing_ thoughts as well as sharing them?

Another time, KayKay thought (to herself, thank you very much). _I can mention it later. Tonight we might actually sleep well._

KayKay thought (to herself, thank you very much). 

She moved towards the carriages, wiping a few fluffy snowflakes off of her eyelashes.

"That's everyone," she told Hermione, who was just finishing off her checklist.

"Confirmed," she agreed, tucking the clipboard under her arm and her pencil behind her ear. "So as far as we know, this is the last of the survivors?"

"Yes," KayKay said, feeling a bit sad as she looked out at the destroyed village. "I can't believe we've finished finding everyone . . ."

She felt a warmth on her shoulder, and she looked at the gloved hand, then Hermione.

"There were more survivors than you know," she told KayKay softly. "You simply may not realize because they were always coming and going. There are many more than you believe."

"Still, there aren't enough of them." KayKay replied wistfully. Hermione patted her shoulder, then removed the hand and gave KayKay a hug.

"We'll be bringing some of the fully recovered adults in a few days. You'd be surprised at how anxious many people are to help rebuild the town," she added as she consulted her checklist once more. "Is there anybody you'd like to say goodbye to?"

KayKay nodded, then set off towards the second carriage.

"Ah, young Kayleigh! I had hoped you'd come see us off."

This jovial greeting came from the elderly man who'd been pierced with splinters when his antique shop had been destroyed. He was one of the survivors that had taken longer to heal.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she replied with a smile as she poked her head into the carriage. "And I wanted to assure you that Harry and I will personally rebuild your shop."

"Ah, Harry . . . where is the lad?" he asked distractedly.

"Ummm . . ." KayKay leaned back out of the carriage and looked down the line, "he's starting at the other end. He'll be here to say goodbye before you leave—I promise."

"Bless you," he said, taking KayKay's hand in his and patting it, like an affectionate but distant grandfather. "Bless you."

KayKay smiled at him again. "Best of luck! We'll see each other again."

He nodded to her, and she stepped away from the carriage. The next one down the line was occupied by two children and the Spanish woman (who appeared to be in her mid-twenties).

"Goodbye Janie. Goodbye Tyler. Don't worry," she added quickly, seeing the looks on their faces. She opened the carriage door and took one of each child's hands.

"You will _love_ Hogwarts," she said sincerely. "And there will be plenty of kids your age to run around with. Plus, did you see that guy with the red hair?" At the children's nods, she leaned forward as if sharing a very exciting secret. "He's _very_ funny. He'll know how to make you feel right at home."

Confident that the children looked more at-ease, she hugged them both before turning to the Spanish woman, Francisca.

"Adiós, Francisca," she said, kissing her on the cheek in the familiar custom of the lady's home country.

"Adiós? No, KayKay, hasta luego! Veré tú otra vez." She took KayKay's hands in her own and looked straight into her eyes. "Tú eres un ángel verdadero. Dios bendecirá tú."

KayKay thought rapidly as Francisca spoke, pulling together the bit of Spanish she already knew, the few words she'd learned recently from helping Francisca, and any words that resembled English ones.

"No soy ángel," KayKay laughed. "Soy sólo una chica que trata de ayudar."

"Tú eres un ángel," Francisca insisted stubbornly. "Y Harry es un príncipe noble."

KayKay stopped herself from laughing outright—but she only managed by insisting to herself that it would be rude to do so.

Still, Francisca obviously saw the mirth in KayKay's eyes, for the corner of her mouth twitched up in a small grin.

"Tell him, por favor," Francisca said in broken English. "I no think he understand español."

"Sí, él no comprende una _palabra_ de español!" KayKay felt no shame in laughing this time, and Francisca joined her.

Just then, Harry poked his head into the carriage.

"Buenos días, Francisca," he said.

KayKay bit her lip to hide a smirk, and Francisca looked pointedly out the window at the setting sun.

"Buenas noches, Harry," she corrected.

"Sí, sí . . ." Harry said, looking both embarrassed and confused. "Er . . . adiós, Francisca," he said, holding out a hand. He blushed as she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Hasta luego_, Harry! Veré tú otra vez," she said with a grin.

"Oh . . ." he said, nodding but looking more lost than ever.

"Lo explicaré todo a Harry," KayKay reassured Francisca. "Hasta luego!"

"Hasta luego!" Francisca replied with a twinkle in her eye. She waved a farewell as Harry continued forward in the line and KayKay continued backward.

The rest of their farewells didn't take nearly as long. Soon the carriages were rumbling off down the road towards Hogwarts.

"Okay, you can laugh now," Harry muttered as the carriages went around a bend and out of sight.

"Why would I laugh?" she asked, being careful to keep her voice steady. She was managing to stay in control quite well until she made the mistake of looking at him and burst into riotous laughter.

He looked slightly insulted, but open to the criticism he was receiving.

"Okay, what was my first mistake?" he asked with a sigh of resignation as they turned and headed back to the first aid tent.

"Well, for starters, you said 'good morning' instead of 'good evening' or even 'good afternoon'."

"Oh." He held open the tent flap for her. "Well, where did I go wrong with 'adiós'? I _know_ I had that word right."

"Well," KayKay said slowly as she thought about it, "you were half-right, half-wrong. I made the same mistake at first."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he flopped down on a clean cot.

"It's a small thing—more of a cultural difference than anything else," KayKay explained as she grabbed two cups and filled them with cold water from the sink.

"Are you _ever_ going to actually come out and tell me what it is?" Harry asked. He sounded impatient, but the gleam in his eye proved that it was just in jest.

"In many Spanish-speaking countries," KayKay began as she handed Harry a cup of water and seated herself on the bed next to him, " 'Adiós' means a lot more than just 'goodbye'. It's often a bit more of a . . ." she searched for the right word, "_permanent_ statement."

"What do you mean?"

KayKay bit her lip in thought. "Well, it's like . . . you know how in English, 'farewell' and 'see you later' are the same but different?"—Harry nodded—"It's like that. 'Adiós' is used usually when you won't see the other person ever again, or at least for a very long time. 'Hasta luego' means 'until later' or 'see you later', and it's used much more frequently."

"What do you know, we're finally off of medical duty and we're on to learning foreign languages," Harry joked. However, the look in his eyes as he glanced around the empty room didn't escape KayKay's notice.

"It feels strange doesn't it?" she said quietly. He nodded in agreement and sighed deeply.

"Now that we're done working in here . . ."

"Our next step will be working out there," KayKay finished for him, nodding at the entrance to the tent. "Rebuilding. I told Mr. Archer that you and I would be the ones to rebuild his shop."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked with a knowledgeable smirk. "Still, we've wandered away from the subject we were on."

"Oh?"

"Yes. How is it that you can understand Francisca so quickly?"

"Well, first of all," KayKay began, ticking off the reasons on her fingers, "you must remember that Escondito is in California and many students from southern California speak Spanish _and_ English. Secondly, Francisca had been awake for a while now, and I couldn't very well go about helping her without knowing some Spanish. And third, a lot of Spanish and English words are similar . . . such as 'angel' and 'ángel'."

"So, just like that? You can understand everything she says?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, not _everything_. You need to look at it in context, pick out the important things, and then you get the gist of it."

"Oh. So, what did she say to you?"

KayKay settled more comfortably into her seat. "Let's see . . . she said I was a 'true angel' and that God would bless me . . . I argued that I wasn't an angel, just a girl trying to help out, but she _insisted_ that I was an angel."

Harry snorted and KayKay swatted him. "Shut up or I won't tell you what she said about you!"

"As if she said anything about me!" Harry argued, swatting her back.

"Indeed she did, Oh-Noble-Prince!" KayKay laughed, causing Harry to halt.

"She didn't call me that!"

"Hmmm, you're right. She couldn't have been referring to you . . ."

Harry hit her with a pillow, and she responded by throwing her cupful of water into his face.

"No fair! I'm unarmed!" she protested. "Besides, do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Fine, fine. What else did she say?"

"Well, she asked me to tell you that she said so, and I told her that I would, since you can't understand a _word_ of Spanish—"

He hit her with the pillow again, and KayKay jumped up and grabbed a pillow from the next bed over.

"And you should have seen how red your face was when she kissed you!" KayKay teased, hitting him with her own pillow.

"Shut up!" he snapped, swinging wildly at her. She ducked, and his pillow passed harmlessly above her head.

"Make me!" she teased. Harry dropped his pillow and caught her wrist before she could land another blow.

"Hey!" she protested, trying in vain to pull away. She glanced up from his hand to look him in the eyes and jumped back, startled by his expression. She faltered only a moment, then swung the pillow with her left hand before twisting her wrist out of his grasp with a handy little self-defense move they'd learned over the summer.

"Oh, so is _that_ how we want to play?" Harry asked, a glint of challenge in his eye.

"Yes, Potter," KayKay said condescendingly, "that's how we want to play."

Harry grinned, then lashed out with a sweeping kick. KayKay tossed her pillow aside as she jumped to avoid being tripped.

"_Colloportus!_" KayKay shouted, flicking her wand at the tent entrance to bar outsiders from entering. She then took Harry's distraction as an opportunity to trip him from behind.

"You know I'd have to say that's your _one_ weakness in self-defense," KayKay commented with a smirk. She didn't have long to gloat, for it was less than a moment later that they were at it again.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

* * *

_**¤ **Ishy, I can't believe I'm actually putting an author's note RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY! Ugh. But I figured that those of you who don't "do" Spanish might want to get a translated version. The words in bold were previously Spanish: **¤**_

Confident that the children looked more at-ease, she hugged them both before turning to the Spanish woman, Francisca.

"**Farewell**, Francisca," she said, kissing her on the cheek in the familiar custom of the lady's home country.

"**Farewell? No, KayKay, 'until later'! I will see you again.**" She took KayKay's hands in her own and looked straight into her eyes. "**You are a true angel. God will bless you.**"

KayKay thought rapidly as Francisca spoke, pulling together the bit of Spanish she already knew, the few words she'd learned recently from helping Francisca, and any words that resembled English ones.

"**I'm no angel,**" KayKay laughed. "**I am only a girl trying to help.**"

"**You are an angel,**" Francisca insisted stubbornly. "**And Harry is a noble prince.**"

KayKay stopped herself from laughing outright—but she only managed by insisting to herself that it would be rude to do so.

Still, Francisca obviously saw the mirth in KayKay's eyes, for the corner of her mouth twitched up in a small grin.

"Tell him, por favor," Francisca said in broken English. "I no think he understand español."

"**Yes, he doesn't understand a _word_ of Spanish!**" KayKay felt no shame in laughing this time, and Francisca joined her.

Just then, Harry poked his head into the carriage.

"**Good morning,** Francisca," he said.

KayKay bit her lip to hide a smirk, and Francisca looked pointedly out the window at the setting sun.

"**Good evening**, Harry," she corrected.

"**Yes, yes** . . ." Harry said, looking both embarrassed and confused. "Er . . . **farewell,** Francisca," he said, holding out a hand. He blushed as she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"**_ 'Until later_,' Harry! I will see you again,**" she said with a grin.

"Oh . . ." he said, nodding but looking more lost than ever.

"**I'll explain everything to Harry,**" KayKay reassured Francisca. " **'Until later'!**"

" '**Until later'**!" Francisca replied with a twinkle in her eye. She waved a farewell as Harry continued forward in the line and KayKay continued backward.

_

* * *

_

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

KayKay glanced around the dark room desperately, all too aware of the hopelessness of the situation. Her wrists ached from their shackles, and the stone wall against her back was cold and damp.

"How shall me honor our little guest?" a cold voice asked casually, addressing the question to the ranks of robed Death Eaters.

KayKay tugged fruitlessly at her chains as chilling and inhumane suggestions were offered. She tried to block the words and concentrate only on escaping.

However, she'd gotten lucky before . . . what were the chances of that luck remaining with her now? No one could keep luck all the time, and her time sounded like it was almost up—alone but for murderers.

"Crucio!" a voice shouted, effectively cutting through her concentration. The wand responsible had been wielded by a Death Eater that KayKay didn't know.

Now it was another's turn—then another's—then another's.

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

In waves they came, leaving KayKay disoriented and making their own images blurry in her eyes.

"Enough!" The onslaught ceased, and a single image was left in her immediate sight. "Perhaps you are willing to reconsider?" Voldemort suggested silkily.

She spat at his face and he lashed out and gripped her chin hard, making a pain more horrific than any Cruciatus Curse tear through her body and center on a single point of her forehead. KayKay jerked her face away from the spider-like hand and kicked out with her feet.

"You've had your chance, Mudblood. My patience with you is finished. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light lashed out.

"NOOO!"

KayKay screamed and sat bolt upright in her bed, quite suddenly very wide awake.

Hers was not the only voice that had yelled at that moment.

"H-Harry?" she ventured after taking several deep breaths.

"Yeah?" He sounded winded too.

"Did you—did you just . . . have a nightmare too?"

There was a long silence, then he finally admitted, "Yes."

KayKay's eyes were adjusting to the dim light of pre-dawn, and she could see that right across the aisle from her, Harry was sitting up stiffly in a very similar fashion.

"Voldemort?" she asked, as he wasn't volunteering information.

"Yes," he confirmed again.

She nodded and sighed quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall as her racing heart still tried to settle.

The quiet was unbroken for nearly a minute before KayKay's thoughts reminded her of another detail of the nightmare she'd forgotten.

"And you were . . .?"

If she'd startled him, he didn't show any signs of it. Sunrise was approaching fast, and the room was gradually getting lighter.

His silence stretched even longer this time than his first answer, but finally, he said, "No. It was you."

He'd surprised her and she didn't manage to hide it. It was rather fortunate that at that moment Madison entered to wake them to start their third day of reconstruction.

Without saying a word, they stumbled out of bed and to their respective bathrooms to get dressed and prepared for the day. They'd made a good start on Mr. Archer's antique shop—the frame was up already (with the assistance of their wands and a magical blue print that warned them if they were about to do something wrong).

KayKay and Harry quickly gave each other a power-boost before grabbing energy bars, performing Body-Heat Retainer Charms on themselves and stepping out into the icy November air.

**_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_**

"It's looking great, you guys!" Madison commented as she looked up at the nearly finished structure.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at KayKay and Madison as he held up another board against the framework of the home they were working on.

"Aw, what can I say?" KayKay said in a would-be modest voice. She flicked her wand in Harry's direction, making nails shoot over and wedge themselves deeply in the wood at all proper anchor points.

Madison smirked at KayKay while Harry let out an exclamation of annoyance at her carelessness. "I'm certain the effort is grueling."

"Well, it is quite a strain on the wrist, you know," KayKay sighed theatrically.

"I'm sure . . ." Madison deadpanned. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to go meet the villagers and assign them to jobs."

She waved and left as Harry came stomping over.

"Would you mind being a bit more careful of how you nail those boards to the wall?" he demanded peevishly.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," KayKay said, brushing him off as she bent to grab the next board. He thrust his palm in her face.

"Like I can see anything when you're that close . . ." She said, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand to a more observable distance. "Oh!"

There was a perfect spot of blood on the skin between his thumb and index finger, a spot that was repeated on the back of his hand. A drop of blood was oozing slowly towards his wrist.

"Oh, give it here," KayKay said, pinching the wound between two of her fingers and pouring some magic into it, just like threading a needle.

"There. All better," she said, thrusting his hand back at him with a roll of her eyes and a slight chuckle. "Child's play, honestly . . ."

"Well I'd appreciate it if it didn't happen again. Easily healed or not, it's still careless." His voice was laced with a growl that KayKay dismissed quickly.

"I can handle it. Really—"

"But someday you might find a wound too tough to handle."

"Can we _please_ just focus on the house now? We've been making a ton of progress in the past week, let's not stop yet."

Harry said nothing in reply but simply grabbed another board and nailed it into place with his own wand.

"Let's see . . . we don't have much left according to this model," KayKay said, observing the magical three-dimensional blueprint they'd made of the building. "Simple stairs, simple rooms . . . nothing a few more hours can't take care of."

By now Harry was on a third board.

"Energy bar?" KayKay offered, pulling hers out of her supply belt and holding it out to him as he finished the board. Harry bent down, got a fourth board, and climbed a few steps on the ladder to nail it to the frame.

"Oh _seriously_ Potter, now you aren't even talking to me?" KayKay demanded, crossing to the ladder. Harry finally acknowledged her, but not in a positive way.

"No, stop!" he exclaimed as she ducked underneath the tall ladder to get closer to the house. "It's bad—"

He never finished, because KayKay straightened too soon and made the ladder tip with a clatter that sent both of them sprawling.

At least Harry was only two steps up.

"Ah . . . that's going to hurt in the morning," KayKay winced, rubbing her head as stars danced before her eyes.

"I told you," Harry groaned, sitting up and dusting snow out of his black hair. Snow had first started falling on November 12th and hadn't vanished for the 15 days since. Now and then they got some snowfall, but all of the teenagers from Hogwarts kept working diligently.

"Oh, seriously Potter, ladders aren't bad luck. You just bring out the worst in them, that's all" KayKay replied, blinking rapidly. "Here," she tossed the energy bar at him, "Now eat it . . . unless, of course, I have to walk under a few more ladders first?"

"No, that's alright," he said, tearing open the wrapper. KayKay repositioned the ladder and a grabbed a board to work on while Harry ate. She'd just finished putting it up and was coming back down when the tip of a wand was pressed to her back.

"What—"

"Don't move."

KayKay froze, allowing Harry to perform the incantation for yet another Body-Heat Retainer Charm.

"Your breath was starting to cloud," he told her once he'd finished and she'd gotten off the ladder to get another board. He climbed up to the third rung, taking the board KayKay handed up to him.

KayKay checked quickly and was relieved to see that his breath still wasn't coming out in white puffs—while such was normal in cold weather, it was a sign that the Body-Heat Retainer Charm was wearing off.

Ginny stopped by not long after with a second ladder for them to use, and KayKay refreshed her charm before thanking her and sending her on her way.

With two ladders the work went much faster. They were both able to work at the same time, levitating the boards to themselves instead of climbing down in between each nailing.

The outside of the home was finished just as large flakes of fluffy snow began to fall. KayKay blinked against them as she finished laying the last row of shingles.

"Be careful coming down—the ladders are getting slippery," Harry cautioned as she walked back to the edge of the roof. She was . . . well, she at least was more careful than usual, and she lost her footing only once on the way down.

KayKay and Harry looked proudly at the finished home—sure, the inside was still bare, but that wasn't their task to fulfill. Everyone of the rescue team contributed to the houses in some way.

"KayKay! Harry! Come on, back to the main tent! This snow is getting worse!" Madison shouted over a wind that had begun to noisily announce its presence.

It was true—the flakes were whipping now and falling thicker. Together, the three made the journey back to camp.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

_**Lookin' out the window I can see  
The sun is shining softly through the trees  
I think about the world**_

_**It seems so very beautiful to me  
I think about the air that we all breathe  
What does the future hold?**_

_**I close my eyes and wish that I could see things differently  
Maybe there's still time to change**_

_**Together we can do it  
Together we can try  
Together we can learn to make  
A difference in our lives  
'Cause if the world is dyin'  
It's up to you and I  
Together we can do it if we try**_

_**Sometimes when I'm watching the TV  
I see a hungry child look out at me  
I think about the world**_

_**And I know that when I'm fast asleep  
All the homeless people are on the streets  
What does the future hold?**_

_**I close my eyes and wish that I could see things differently  
Maybe there's still time to change**_

_**Together we can do it  
Together we can try  
Together we can learn to give  
To someone else's life  
Why should there be hunger?  
It's up to you and I  
Together we can do it if we try**_

_**The pictures in the paper show the world can not be free  
Hear the children's voices, they are calling out the pleas  
I wonder if we will ever be united in love and harmony**_

_**Together we can do it  
We'll help to save out world  
Together we call out for peace  
Every boy and girl  
We'll stop the trees from fallin'  
And let the eagle fly  
Together we can do it if we try**_

* * *

Okay, one quick note about the Spanish: Hopefully that wasn't too annoying, the way I put the translation right in there, but I thought it was only fair to those people (which are probably the majority) that are in the same boat as Harry. 

I spent longer on that post than any other this whole chapter . . . I wrote what Spanish I could on my own, then kept translating the rest back and forth from English to Spanish and kept adjusting until it made sense in both languages (unlike some people who plug it into the translator and slap it into the story . . . foreign language dialogue can really come back to bite you in the butt sometimes).

You'll also note that I didn't use Spanish punctuation (¿?, ¡!), and I did so since this is an English story . . . if I were writing it in Spanish, it would have been punctuated in Spanish, even if there was English dialogue.

Okay, last night I spent at least 45 minutes answering reviews and then it ALL GOT DELETED. _**¤ **sighs** ¤**_ so, here we go again . . .

**siriusfanatic**: You know, I've developed a theory . . . I'M not the crazy one. It's the voices inside my head that have the problems, not me.

(And I'll add that I have every right to joke about this issue because I know where to draw the line and I have a close family member with mental problems. Some people don't know what they're joking about or when to stop; I do.)

Hope you had a good Christmas too! Glad you got to spend it with a more . . . shall we say, _favorable_ crowd? _**¤ **winks** ¤**_

**Nick**: _**¤ **starts talking in a girlish voice **¤**_ Oh please. Stop. Really—I'm blushing. You'll embarass me. _**¤ **grins **¤**_

You know, people keep telling me that I'm good at creating a visual picture of the story, and I think I'm finally starting to believe them.

A bit. _**¤ **grins** ¤**_

**Ana**: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing!!! I'm so happy that you came out of the shadows!!! _**¤ **beams** ¤**_

_**§ **see above response to part of Nick's review about vivid-ness **§**_

And I promise, I try to post fast . . .but you're right, I have to pick up the pace. I DO plan on being done with this story by Fall of 2005 (hahaha . . . don't I wish . . .) _**¤** shifts uncomfortably and wipes sweat off of her brow **¤**_

And Hyper-Weirdo-Insane types work just fine for me! (Hack, they have to . . . I'm one myself!) I know what you mean about always typing right and going crazy about grammar and spelling . . . I do that too. What can I say? I LOVE words!

_**¤** imitates herself at introductions on her church reatreat **¤**_ "Hi. I'm Callie, and I love words! Ergo!"

It didn't sound quite so nerdy in my head . . .

Thanks for reviewing!

**GoForkYourself**: Alex! Long time, no type! Thanks for still reading during lurkitude.

**ANA**: _**¤** falls off of chair and cowers behind it, trying to avoid the un-happy words of doom **¤**_

(Wait, I'm getting confused . . . are you the same Ana that just responded to a few seconds ago, or . . .?)

Okay, first things first . . . I ADORE your e-mail adress!!! Is that your REAL e-mail??? I love it! I need one like it!

_**§ **see above response to part of Nick's review about graphicness (which is a fine word indeed, I might add) **§**_

And please, don't let my ficcy discourage you! I'd feel so . . . _ishy_ inside, and I wouldn't be able to stand it . . . _**¤** frowns pensively **¤** _

**siriusfanatic**: Good luck with your boy troubles _**¤** coughSOAPOPERAcoughcough **¤** _

Sorry. As you can tell, I'm not really the romantic type (the irony, huh?). I really DO wish you luck.

(Good luck with classes, too.)

**siriusfanatic** (again): Snowboarding and myself don't sound like a good mix, but rock on!

And do you post your poetry anywhere? If not, _fictionpress_ is a good place to do so . . .

_**¤** bursts into song **¤** Gray skies are gonna' clear up, put on a happy face . . ._

_

* * *

_

Okay, since "Someday, You'll Remember That" was a one-shot—yes, just a one-shot—I'll respond here.

**ooocaffeineooo**: I'm so glad that I broightened your day! . . . AND that it was full of Brian-ness.

Actually I wanted more. I was thinking—

_**¤** snaps mouth shut **¤** _

Must not show a bias, MUST NOT SHOW A BIAS!!!

**IcyPrncss**: I wonder HOW it made you feel insane . . . but I'm glad you loved it!

**Nick**: I'm glad it made up for late chapters . . . but like I said, it's a one-shot, and that's as far as it goes . . . one chapter.

**Kayla**: Thank you . . . and about Harry being evil . . . _**¤** grins wickedly **¤** _

**ZenamesKat**: Not to be disagreeable, but . . . _yes I caa-aaan!_ _**¤** sticks tongue out childishly **¤** _

You guys will just have to use your imaginations. Besides, it will build up your immunity . . . I MAY end the REAL ficcy in a suspenseful way like this . . . _**¤** grins evilly **¤**_Now, that's enough of my plot secrets revealed for one night! You will get no more from me!

(However, that's not to say that I'm not delighted to know I can write suspense as well as . . . well, whatever my writing style is now. My cliffy-ability has been waning (I dunno, maybe my every-night readers are becoming immune) . . . but I still have it!!! _**¤** punches air triumphantly **¤**_ Ka-CHIIING!)

**Phoenix**: _**§ s**ee above answer **§**_

**_§ ¤ § PROPOSAL § ¤ §_**

Okay, I had an idea week or so ago. People who frequent my "homepage" at the Harry Potter Dialogue Center also take part in writing "castles" (one-shot, fic of a fic, like "Someday, You'll Remember That") . . . it's not always me.

So my proposal is thus: I'm thinking of making a "storybook" that'll have Castles written by ANY of you who wish to do so . . . you'd have to e-mail it to me, and I'd add them together—so rather than "chapters", it'll be like a collection of short stories.

**RULES**: (I want to tell you beforehand so I don't have to spring them on you later).

_**¤ **It must be a good length; at least Size 12, single-spaced, and 5 pages in MS Word or Apple Works (etc.)._

_**¤ **I reserve the right to beta and edit grammar, spelling, punctuation, and paragraph layout._

_**¤ **I will NOT change your story, but I MIGHT e-mail you back if something is unclear, etc._

_**¤** It must be well-thought out and planned_—_not something you threw together in a few minutes._

Let me know if you're interested!

* * *

Okay, response to "Dog Tags" reviews on fictionpress—first of all, **thank you** for reading my first posting of original fiction . . . even if it IS a short story. 

**Kat Small**: _**¤** offers a tissue **¤**_ I'm (how can I say this best?) glad that it invoked an emotional response from you, and I'm hoping it does justice to people in the military . . . I'm sorry about your friend's son.

**Nick**: _**¤** whines **¤**_ No constructive criticism? PLEEEASE give me something . . . be like Simon . . . really, tear my writing (fan-fiction OR original) apart, I'm serious—I need something to work with (as long as it IS constructive).

Thanks you two!

10-4! Peace and I'm O-U-T out!


	11. To Be Continued

_**¤**_ I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long . . . I meant to post it two weeks ago, but I didn't have timesince I was in the Children's Musical (I was Cinderella's Setp-Mommy, in case anyone was wondering) and then we left for vacation. If it helps any, this chapter is twice as long as most chapters are._**¤**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**§ ¤ § _Chapter Eleven: To Be Continued . . ._ _§ ¤ §_**

"I'm so excited! I can't believe the villagers are all coming home today!" KayKay said happily, stepping into a freshly laundered sky-blue uniform and zipping it up over her clean jeans and tee shirt.

"I know, isn't it crazy when you think of the fact that we've been here for nearly two months?" Harry agreed, adjusting the armband that marked him as a member of the relief team. It was true—they'd begun working on October 30, and it was already December 19.

KayKay nodded, fastening her supply belt around her waist for what was hopefully the last time. With completely clean clothing and the promise of happy faces that evening, the day seemed far more bearable than _any_ day had for a long, long time . . . even days _before_ the relief project had started.

"Well, either way, that won't be until tonight. We have work to do before then . . . like adding the finishing touches to Mr. Archer's shop," KayKay said, securing her hair in a ponytail and grabbing a tool kit from one of the many empty bedside tables.

Harry laughed. "You'd never let us forget that, would you?"

KayKay grinned, but her reply was evasive of the question. "Quick, let's get down there before somebody else tries to finish the sign!"

Harry rolled his eyes but looked amused all the same. "Alright, alright, let's go."

KayKay danced lightly out the door and skirted around a rather large snowdrift as she glanced up at the sky. It was nice and clear, which meant that it was cold but that they didn't need to worry about another blizzard . . . they'd certainly had _plenty_ lately.

"So," Harry said, catching up to her with his own tool kit in tow, "you're going to finish the sign, and I'm going to . . .?"

"Mount the posts by the front door that the sign will hang from," KayKay finished for him, not once breaking her stride.

"Sounds good. How much do you have left?"

"A bit more shaping on the edges, then I need to finish up the small details of the letters. Oh, I can't wait for him to see it!"

"You don't say," Harry muttered, not quietly enough to evade KayKay's hearing. She promptly punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his arm.

"For being your impeccably annoying self, Harry dear," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. He responded by packing a snowball quickly and throwing it at her.

"Potter!" she gasped in indignation. He laughed and took off running down the street as she scooped up some snow, but he wasn't fast enough to escape her pitch. It caught him in the back and made him trip and fall, scattering the tools from his box.

KayKay walked towards him at a leisurely pace, smirking down at him once she reached the place where he sat. He scowled.

"I know, I know," he sighed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Constant vigilance," they said at the same time. KayKay chuckled, and a few moments later, Harry joined in her laughter. Together they gathered the fallen tools and continued to Mr. Archer's new shop.

"Nice day, isn't it KayKay?"

"Doesn't look like we'll be getting a blizzard _today_, does it, guys?"

"Big day today!"

Comments came flying to Harry and KayKay as their fellow students passed by on their way to do this or that. The pair would glance up briefly from their work, offer an appropriate response, and then continue with their tasks.

KayKay had just finished carving out the area behind the letters that marked the store as "Archer's Antiques" and was starting on finishing the edges of the sign when Harry got off of his stepladder.

"Done," he announced, looking up proudly at the rod from which the sign would hang. "How's the sign coming along?"

KayKay growled in frustration at her wand, which she was gripping between both hands like a staff and using to carve away the edges.

"I can't get it to cut smooth!" she said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "The blade keeps digging to far into the wood and it gets caught!"

The "blade" she referred to was magical and invisible. It was simply a means of her moving her wand and the blade following the motion.

Harry watched for a few moments, then crossed behind the stack of wood she was using as a seat.

"Here, try it like this," he suggested, guiding her hands. Immediately, KayKay's blade was being pressed against the wood much more lightly, and it was taking far less of the wood on each pass.

KayKay furrowed her eyebrow, trying to concentrate exactly on how to do it. Tap, brush, lift—no, that wasn't right, that took out blocks of wood.

"See, nice and gentle . . . imagine that it's a soft breeze rippling over a lake," he said softly, his whisper tickling her ear.

"How very poetic," she deadpanned. However, his low volume took the edge off of her sarcasm.

KayKay arms were just beginning to adjust to the rhythm of the work when an elderly voice behind them commented, "My, my, my. _This_ looks cozy."

The movement stopped, and KayKay became suddenly aware of Harry's warmth and bulk against her and his arms the surrounded her down to where his hands covered hers.

As immediately as if she was on fire, KayKay sprang away, almost falling over in her haste.

"Mr. Archer! You're just in time, we were just finishing up your sign . . ." KayKay said hastily to the old man, throwing a glance at Harry as she did so. He seemed unperturbed and was brushing imaginary sawdust off of his jumpsuit. As if sensing her gaze, he looked at her levelly, then arched a single eyebrow as if to ask why she was acting bizarre.

What he didn't know—or at least, what KayKay thought he didn't know—was that she saw the grin that was tucked inside the corner of his mouth when she looked again at Mr. Archer.

"Would you do the honors of hanging it up, sir?" she asked.

The old man's eyes roamed across the front of the building slowly, a world of memories expressed in each tiny detail they took in. Finally, he looked back down at KayKay and Harry.

"What would be an honor," he replied with joyful smile, "would be if two very extraordinary young people with hearts of gold were to hang it up for me."

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

The night passed happily for everyone—student and villager alike. Every volunteer was moved by the looks on everyone's faces . . . to Harry, it made all of the hard, long hours worth it.

There wasn't a single person who wasn't in high spirits. Hermione and Ron came over from Hogwarts along with all of the victims, and students interacted with all of the members of the community. Some helped children build snowmen, others talked with adults or joked with people close to their age.

Amidst the celebration, Francisca appeared and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Yo _dijo_ que vería tú otra vez!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. Harry must have looked utterly confused, because she laughed—a friendly, musical sound.

"I _say_ we meet again. And I was right!" she clarified. She'd obviously noticed that KayKay was nowhere nearby to translate.

Actually, Harry hadn't seen KayKay all night, which relieved him. The moment she'd realized that he was touching her was an awkward one, even if he'd pretended it wasn't. He'd noticed how uncomfortable she'd looked when she was no longer paying attention to her work and became aware of him.

That wasn't what made it awkward to see her, however—what made it awkward was that it hadn't made _him_ uncomfortable.

"Buenas noches, Francisca," Harry said carefully, remembering his previous mistake.

" 'Buenas noches'! Muy bueno, Harry!" Francisca said, looking genuinely happy. She paused, almost as if trying to decide whether or not to repeat her words in English, but Harry spoke up before she could.

"Gracias. Hablo un poco de español ahora—just a bit, though!" he added in English, laughing along with her.

As her giggles subsided, Francisca asked, "Dónde está KayKay?"

Harry shrugged hopelessly. His meager grasp of Spanish didn't expand to whatever Francisca had just asked.

"Where KayKay?"

"I don't know—no sé."

"Ah. Gracias, Harry," she said, looking around distractedly. "Hasta luego . . ."

She turned then and headed down the street. "Hasta luego!" he called after her.

Harry glanced around, wondering where to go next, when Dumbledore's voice, magically amplified, called over the noise.

"Students! Students to the meeting square, please!"

Harry joined the people walking down the street towards Dumbledore. Villagers were gathering to hear the headmaster's announcement as well.

"Oy! Harry!" someone shouted. Harry scanned the crowd for the source of the voice, then saw Ron waving at him. Grinning, Harry wove through the crowd to join his red-haired friend.

"Hey, what do you think Dumbledore has to say?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Harry said, looking over the crowd at the doorstep of The Three Broomsticks, where Dumbledore was positioned. "Some sort of speech?"

"Dumbledore? A speech? Never," Ron chuckled sarcastically. "So what have you—"

Ron stopped his question immediately as Dumbledore began to speak over the crowd and conversation died out.

"Greetings witches, wizards, and students!" he said jovially. "I wish to take this opportunity to welcome all villagers back to Hogsmeade—"

He paused gracefully as applause broke out, punctuated by cheers from some of the students.

"And I also wish to thank all students that worked to help this town and the people in it."

The noise that rose now from the villagers was much louder than the acclaim that had greeted Dumbledore's previous comment. Students all around the square were having their hands shaken or shoulders patted as men smiled and women cried. A small girl dashed over to Ron, hugged him about the knees, then hurried back and hid her face shyly in her mother's skirts.

As the hubbub died down, Dumbledore continued, "In these times more than ever before, we need to show the kind of love and sacrifice for friends and strangers alike that these fine young people showed here—sacrifice that very little of our world shall recognize them for.

"You see, fear shall not repel Voldemort, nor will fame nor fortune donated to a cause. It is only incontestable sacrifice and love that will drive him back—a love demonstrated by these young people who spent hard hours, days, weeks, and months to fight the evil of Voldemort. They did so for the greatest prize—peoples lives."

Everyone was silent, even the young children who seemed to be able to tell that this was a solemn moment. Dumbledore surveyed the crowd a moment in the stillness.

"A fire may destroy the wood, but in its wake, new flowers grow."

Harry paused and turned this over in his mind for a few moments. Leave it to Dumbledore to say something both the same and totally different every time he talked.

The headmaster stepped away from the doorway of The Three Broomsticks, and Madame Rosmerta took his place.

"On behalf of all of Hogsmeade, I'd like to thank all the volunteers from Hogwarts who helped us by rebuilding our homes and lives. It's my pleasure to announce that the adult members of the village, along with Dumbledore, have decided to give you a bit of respite after all you've done for us."

Harry and Ron looked at each other curiously, then back at Madame Rosmerta.

"So, we have arranged for all of you to spend Christmas Eve in Diagon Alley, followed by a Yule Ball at Starlight Arbor. Everyone would then spend the night at The Leaky Cauldron."

Whispers broke out among the students.

"Diagon Alley? Why Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"Probably because we don't go there as a school—and we can't very well spend a day here, can we? None of the stores have anything yet." Harry replied.

"But why isn't the ball at Hogwarts?"

"Think about it Ron," a new voice piped up suddenly. "Only a couple dozen students were involved in this. Imagine trying to keep other students away from the dance, and trying to rearrange their meals, and trying to decorate the Great Hall for such a small affair . . ." KayKay propped her arm on Ron's shoulder and leaned against it leisurely. "Actually, I think it's exciting that it'll be someplace besides Hogwarts. And I've only been to Diagon Alley once."

"Poor deprived child," Madison deadpanned. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"And what have _you_ three been up to?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" 'Up to'? Why Ronald, you say that as if you doubt the veracity of our innocence," KayKay said, batting her eyes sweetly. Harry snorted.

"And what isn't to doubt? Hermione may be Head Girl, but the two of you _can't_ be a good influence on her."

"Harold James Potter, I am insulted. Are you insinuating that KayKay and myself are not faultless?" Madison gasped, putting a hand to her chest.

"Gee, why ever would I think that?" Harry replied sarcastically. "And don't call me Harold."

"Whatever you say . . . _Harrison_," Madison said with a smirk. KayKay burst out in laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Hermione merely sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Let's," KayKay gasped between bouts of giggles, "let's—go to the Three"—more laughter—"Three Broomsticks. M-Madam—"

"Madame Rosmerta is giving free Butterbeer to everyone," Hermione finished for her with a slight grin.

"Yeah, that," KayKay said breathlessly, starting recover.

"Come on, Harrison," Madison said impishly.

KayKay began laughing again.

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hermione sighed impatiently and stood up, crossing to look out the window for the umpteenth time before straightening an already perfect stack of book s and flopping down again. She rose again immediately and re-perfected the books, then sat down in a chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs and sighing intermittently.

"Bored, Hermione?" Harry asked, the corner of him mouth quirking up in a grin.

"There's nothing to _do!_" she burst out as if she'd been waiting for him or Ron to ask this question all along.

"Get a book," Ron suggested sleepily, opening one eye to observe her from where he was sprawled in an armchair.

"The library is closed."

"Read one of your own," Harry said.

"I've read all of them at least five times each."

"Even the ones you got just three days ago?" Ron asked, both of his eyes popping open in surprise.

"Yes, even the ones I got just three days ago." She fidgeted a bit more, then stood up yet again. She pushed the window open wide and leaned out, breathing deeply of the cool air.

"We have no Christmas shopping to do, KayKay has already gone off to send in the paperwork for the mail-order gifts we're sending people, there are no rambunctious children to keep track of, no people to take care of, no lessons to catch up on, no homework to do—"

"I'll still never understand why you complain about not having _homework_," Ron interrupted.

"Ron, it's not _that_," she sighed, turning away from the window. "I just wish that _something_ interesting would happen."

As if anticipating her very words, an owl came barreling through the open window, nearly knocking Hermione over as it tumbled head over talons in an attempt to break its momentum. It knocked over the perfected pile of books and shuffled around on the table for a few moments, looking disoriented.

Hermione set a hand on her chest, breathing deeply to recover from her shock. "What on—"

"Oh, _no_," Ron groaned, looking at the owl.

Harry had a pretty good idea of why Ron seemed dismayed. The owl might have had white or brown feathers originally, but now it was colored with a conjugation of feathers, none of them natural—fuschia, neon orange, bright green, violent purple, and vivid blue. If its coloring left any room for debate, the band around its leg that had an emblem bearing "WWW" clearly marked it as a delivery owl for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"I'm almost afraid to open it," Ron said, glancing at Harry, then at the owl. "Fred and George have an uncanny ability to test their products on me, even if I'm not around."

Hermione sighed yet again and lowered herself into a chair. "I'm sure that if it _is_ something bad, you not opening it won't stop Fred and George."

Harry laughed. "That's right. It'll probably only make it worse. Heaven knows they've received enough Howlers to get a good idea of how they work."

Ron paled at the thought and hastily took the package from the owl. It ruffled its feathers pompously (and Harry would have sworn that it stuck its tongue out at them, too) before wheeling out the window.

"Well . . . here it goes. Pink hair, soap-bubble hiccups, flower-sprouting ears . . . who knows what else it could be . . . Harry, I leave all of my Quidditch stuff for you. Hermione—eh—you can have all of my schoolbooks—"

"Just open it and stop being dramatic," she said.

"Right. Er . . . yeah."

Still holding the package as if it was a grenade, he untied the twine that held it closed. He jumped about three inches off his seat when Fred's voice sounded from the box.

"'Allo, Ron!"

"Didn't think we'd forget our baby brother for Christmas, now did you?" George chimed in.

"Good thing you opened this early—of course, that's why we sent it to you—"

"Wanted you to get as much use from it as you could—"

"—Merlin knows you need all the help you can get—" Fred muttered.

"So here's our gift to you."

"Good luck."

Their voices faded, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione could finally get a good look at the box, which had been glowing as Fred and George had spoken. It was made of wood and decorated with holly around the edges. It _looked_ harmless enough . . .

"Good luck? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ron wondered aloud. Harry shrugged, and Ron slowly opened the box, holding it far away from his body as if he was still terrified of it. Therefore, Hermione got the first glimpse of what was in the box, and it was her confused voice that questioned the contents.

"Mistletoe?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he tried to slam the lid shut, but the sprig of mistletoe popped out of the box with a triumphant giggle and lodged itself to the ceiling right above the couch where Harry was sitting.

"If anyone sits by me, they're dead," Harry said quickly, looking specifically at Ron, who'd gone quite white.

"That's not a very nice attitude, Harry," Fred's voice suddenly chimed in from the vicinity of the mistletoe.

" 'All the help you can get'?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow despite her cheeks turning slightly rosy.

Ron went, if possible, paler, but was saved from any reply because at that moment, the Portrait Hole opened ad closed.

"You would not _believe_ how long it takes to do anything when Peeves is lurking around every corner and you're the only student in the corridors. I don't think anyone stayed around besides the Hogsmeade volunteers," KayKay said, shaking wet hair out of her face. Her Christmassy mood was, surprisingly, not dampened by Peeves antics.

"At least I got all of our mail orders sent out," she continued, not leaving any room for interruption in her chatter. "And I always promised myself I wouldn't be the type to shop from catalogs," she snorted, depositing a stack of magazines and her bookbag on the couch next to Harry.

"So," she said, finally looking up from wringing her wet hair out and seeing their gaping faces, "what's up?"

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared back at KayKay with wide eyes, saying nothing.

"Uh . . . guys? Is something wrong?" KayKay asked, putting her hands on her hips and surveying them with exasperation.

The three of them stared at her for a moment, looked simultaneously at the ceiling above her head, then back at her. Hermione and Ron's eyes flicked towards Harry for a moment.

With a sense of foreboding, KayKay slowly tore her gaze away from them and looked up. She yelped when she saw mistletoe on the ceiling right between herself and Harry, and she tried and failed to step away. The magical prank mistletoe held her fast.

"What _bloody_ idiot put up prank mistletoe?" she growled, trying to pull away again. Harry looked surprisingly calm and resigned.

"Ron," Hermione said blandly.

"Hey, it wasn't me! It's Fred and George's fault! _They_ sent the package!"

"And _you_ opened it, ergo—"

"Say what?" Ron interrupted. KayKay chimed in.

"Ergo—an adverb. Latin, literally meaning 'therefore.' "

Ron looked between the two girls, then cried in mock-terror, "The madness is spreading!"

"Yeah, no thanks to _you_," KayKay muttered, jabbing a thumb towards the ceiling. "Hermione, isn't there some way to break the charm?"

"Now KayKay, be sport, eh?" a voice said from above her. She yelped and ducked, covering her head with her arms.

A second voice, almost identical, chuckled, "Be afraid, be very afraid!"

"Can't blame her though, look who she's stuck with."

"Hey!" Harry said, sounding quite insulted.

KayKay, who finally recognized the voices, returned to a normal upright position. "They have a point there, Harry."

Fred laughed. "It doesn't matter whether you want to or not—"

"—Although _everyone_ knows that our bachelor here _does_ want to—" George added.

"—You won't be able to move until you follow the rules."

Harry pushed himself to his feet and KayKay covered her eyes and began shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes!_" Fred and George's voices replied.

KayKay sighed in exasperation and put a hand to her forehead. Harry went down on one knee and took one of her hands.

"Fair maiden and comrade, forgiveth me for doing as these audacious jesters command," he said in a gallant voice, bending over in a bow and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"Good sir, do not let it happen again, or mayhap thou shalt find thyself at the mercy of my wrath," KayKay replied, rolling her eyes.

"I believe it," he said quietly.

"Now, now Harry—" George said.

"—That will _never_ do," said Fred.

"This is no time to be a gentleman—and you won't get away with something as small as _that_."

KayKay moaned and Harry shook his head, laughing softly. He turned his face up towards hers, then got to his feet slowly.

"Come on . . ." Fred said impatiently.

Harry smiled slightly, then placed his hands on KayKay's shoulders and bent down slightly so his mouth would meet hers. The moment their lips touched, his right hand moved to her chin to tilt it up, but she used one hand to shove it away and the other to push _him_ away.

"That's more than enough," she said. "Fred, George if you _don't_ mind . . ."

"But we _do_ mind."

"Very, very much."

"Tough," she snapped, looking up at the mistletoe where the voices were coming from. "You know how this works."

"Fine, fine," Fred sighed, "don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"Sorry mate, we tried," George added to Harry.

The mistletoe moved to another corner of the Common Room with a pop, and KayKay walked towards the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory, feeling that she couldn't move quickly enough. She was almost there when she realized she forgot her bag, but the smile she saw on Harry's face when she turned back to grab it was enough for her to abandon all thoughts of it and flee.

As soon as she was in her Dormitory, KayKay flopped onto her bed and began hitting herself repeatedly with a pillow as if it would vicariously pound some sense into Harry through their power connection. Just what _did_ he think he was doing? Friends couldn't kiss friends they way he'd just tried to! It just wasn't natural!

There was the click of the Dormitory door opening and closing again, and Hermione sat down on her own bed.

"Well, _that_ was certainly an unpleasant moment," KayKay said, pausing her pillow bashing. "Mistletoe and friends do _not_ mix."

"Unpleasant for _you_, maybe," Hermione replied.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" KayKay demanded, sitting up.

"Oh, settle down. I know as well as you do that you regard Harry as nothing more than a friend. However, _he_ may beg to differ."

"What _exactly_ are you trying to say?" KayKay asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Hermione sighed. "I'm saying that I've noticed—and this isn't the first time I realized it, and I'm not the only person who sees it—that he still likes you, and he's the only one who doesn't know it."

"_Aurgh!_" KayKay growled, throwing her pillow at the door, "That dolt! Why can't my life _ever_ be normal?"

Hermione left her bed and sat down by KayKay. "If it helps any, I don't think that it ever was in the first place."

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"So, is _that_ what you'd call an awkward moment?" Ron asked with a smirk as soon as KayKay was out of earshot.

"No, that's what you'd call a negative reaction," Hermione replied, grabbing KayKay's things and following in her wake.

" 'Fraid Hermione's right, mate," George said.

"Yeah. Not much you can do with a reaction like that—"

"—except trap her again."

"Ron, your brothers are mad," Harry muttered, flopping back down on the couch.

"The grin on your face begs to differ," Ron commented wryly.

"Oh, sure, everyone gang up on Harry, eh?" Harry said, trying to establish a straight face. "And what smile?"

"The one you are finding oh-so-much difficulty hiding," Ron said lazily, propping his feet on the coffee table. "I mean, let's face it. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"_What_ was bound to happen?"

"Come on, Harry, everyone knows you fancy her," Fred said.

"Even _Sirius_," George added.

"We've all simply been waiting for _you_ to realize it."

Harry glared up at the ceiling in the corner where the mistletoe was hanging. "We're _friends_."

"Yeah, friends with perks," George muttered.

"No, _just friends._ End of story," Harry snapped.

"_Beginning_ of story," Fred corrected.

"Shut it! She doesn't think about me like that, and you know it!" Harry exclaimed, tossing a throw pillow in the mistletoes general direction. Ron snorted.

"Oh, you think all of this is funny?" Harry asked his friend peevishly.

"Actually? Yes." He began laughing again, "It's funny because it's true."

"And I quote my dear friend Harry, '_She_ doesn't think about _me_ like that' . . . hmmm, funny, and in the summer it seemed to go both ways. My, my, my," George said.

"Of course, that was merely a slip of the tongue, right Harry?" Fred said seriously.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as all three Weasley brothers laughed.

"What are you boys doing _now?_" Hermione asked, suddenly appearing from the doorway to the Girl's Dormitory.

"Trying to knock some sense into our good friend here," Fred said.

"And trying to get ickle Harry to realize what everyone else already knows," said George.

"Good," Hermione said crisply, crossing to the pile of messy books and straightening them once more. "All I can say is that it's about time. Really, Harry, sometimes the tension you radiate when you're around her is thick enough to cut with a chainsaw."

"That _I_ radiate?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, naturally. She doesn't feel the same way, now does she?"

"Way to be encouraging, Hermione," Ron deadpanned. Hermione opened her mouth to reply when George cut in.

"Oh, nonsense, we guys like a challenge. That's why Percy is such a prat, don't you know? Makes it difficult for him to attract the ladies," he snorted.

"George and I took a shortcut. Seems that some people do _like_ class clowns—"

"—so we simply became the best of the best—"

"Not that we needed much work," they said together.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Do about _what?_"

"About KayKay!" Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously.

"We can tell her for you, if you like," Fred and George offered.

"Merlin help us," Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. "How long are you two going to be hanging around?"

"Well, wouldn't _you_ like to know, Harry-Warrykins."

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

All of the Hogsmeade volunteers woke early the next morning in order to go to Diagon Alley. Those in Gryffindor Tower glanced cautiously in every direction before sprinting across the Common Room, much to Fred and George's amusement. Their riotous laughter still echoed in Harry's ears.

"Diagon Alley looks so nice at Christmastime," Hermione said appreciatively as she gazed up at the garlands hung between shops and the icicle fairies floating about.

Ron shook a bit of soot out of his hair as he stepped out of the fireplace. "I can't wait until we know how to apparate. Floo may be easy, but it's not the fastest way to travel."

"Ooof!" KayKay stumbled out of the fireplace, sending up clouds of ashes and barreling right into Ron, who had yet to step away from the hearth. As the dust settled she clutched her head and shook it vigorously. "I _hate_ Flooing," she muttered darkly, trying to dust off her robes.

"_Scourgify!_" Hermione said, pointing her wand to instantly tidy up KayKay's appearance.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I'll have to remember that one," she said gratefully.

"You'd better. You have a tendency to make a mess of yourself," Madison said as she stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and gave KayKay a hand up.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's so funny that I forgot to laugh," KayKay deadpanned. "Well, see you later boys. We have to go do some serious damage to our wallets," she added, grabbing Madison and Hermione's hands and pulling them out the door with her. The three girls disappeared into the thick crowd, laughing and smiling.

"I'll never understand girls and shopping," Ron commented.

"Me neither," Harry said, shaking his head slowly.

"So . . . what do we do now?"

"We could get what we need for the masquerade ball tonight . . . or we could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

The two boys glanced at each other before coming to a silent agreement and simultaneously setting off down the road to look at broomsticks.

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Well, shall we contact your parents and warn them in advance that their savings accounts will be considerably lower this winter?" Harry asked Madison as she, Hermione, and KayKay sat down at their table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"My parents won't be concerned in the least, in case you've forgotten," Madison sniffed. "And KayKay and Hermione came out even."

"Oh? And why is it that I think _you_ were responsible for that?" Harry asked. Madison smiled innocently and fanned herself with something that looked quite a bit like a credit card.

During their exchange, Ron had been studying a menu, and Hermione had been reviewing her purchases and checking her receipts. KayKay had done barely anything, since she'd been glancing over her shoulder at the doorway every five seconds.

"Oh, cool it, KayKay," Madison said.

"Yeah, why all the paranoia?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she's just waiting for—"

"Matt!" KayKay cried, nearly knocking her chair over as she jumped up and hurried across the room.

" . . . Matt," Madison finished blandly.

The person in question had swept KayKay up off her feet into a hug so tight it was a wonder to Harry that either of them could breathe. He forced himself to look at his menu and not think of the couple as they finished their greeting with a kiss.

It's their business, he thought, _not yours. She's—_

he thought, 

"Hi, Harry," Matt said as he sat down across the table, right next to KayKay.

Harry glance up, gave a small smile in return to Matt's grin, and replied, "Hi."

"Matt, you remember Hermione and Ron, right?" KayKay asked.

"Of course, how can I forget?" Matt laughed. "We had some crazy memories from your birthday party . . . Hermione, you wound up with purple hair, right?"

Hermione paused for a moment, then nodded and laughed. "I'd almost forgotten about that! Wow, Fred and George will never change, will they?"

"_I'm_ still disappointed that all of the pink washed out of Harry's hair before school started," KayKay said impishly. Harry must have laughed or responded in a similar way, because no one looked at him oddly while _they_ laughed, but he couldn't remember it for the life of him. He felt like he'd gone into auto-pilot and didn't have a close grasp of his reactions.

Eventually someone must have taken their sandwich orders, and Harry must have said something, because ten minutes later the six of them were talking and eating.

"So, what has law school been like?" KayKay asked curiously in between bites of what looked like a BLT.

"Not bad, but not exceptionally good, either. To tell you the truth, Escondito was loads better, O'Connor included."

"Ugh!" KayKay exclaimed—this obviously was a negative comparison.

"Yeah, I know, but . . ." he shrugged. "Three and a half years to go. I think I can stand that much Latin."

"Ugh!" KayKay restated.

"Yeah . . . but enough about law school. How have you guys been? How did the work at Hogsmeade go?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Madison asked.

"Corrupt ministry, remember?" Matt said. "I think the most that was said was a five-line paragraph on the tenth page of the Prophet. Fudge is still trying to downplay You-Know-Who. I'm just glad that there will be elections this spring."

Everyone was silent for a few moments until Matt prompted, "So . . .? What was it like?"

"It's—it's not something that's exactly light conversation, Matt," KayKay said quietly. Matt looked surprised.

"Oh, no—I'm sorry, I didn't mean—it's just that I want to be out there, doing something. I don't mean for you to tell me all the details, I just mean—something good. Something positive."

"Oh," KayKay said. "Well . . . Ron and Hermione were in charge of survivors once they were healed. They'd be transported to Hogwarts to fully recouperate. Madison was on the search and rescue team; Harry and I were in charge of the Hospital Tent. You wouldn't believe some of the things that had happened to the people who came in," she said, her eyes looking somewhat haunted.

"But you also wouldn't believe the people who came out," Hermione added. "KayKay and Harry made a great team—KayKay was amazing at healing people, and Harry has a gift for helping them recover emotionally. I was surprised at the state of survivors who came in to Hogwarts."

KayKay glanced at Harry and grinned, startling a smile out of him (something that didn't go unnoticed by Matt).

"It felt so good, being able to help out—and then we also rebuilt all the homes and shops. We just finished less than a week ago," she said.

"The only problem is that now there isn't enough to _do_," Hermione said. "We're back at Hogwarts, it's holiday break, and nothing _interesting_ is going on."

"Careful, Hermione. Remember yesterday when you complained about nothing interesting happening?" Ron smirked.

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Forget what?" Matt asked, looking between them with an expression of eager anticipation.

"Oh, yesterday Hermione was going on and on about being bored and wanting something to happen when—"

"—when Fred and George decided to send some prank mail," Madison interrupted, realizing better than Ron did the thin ice they were treading on by getting into this particular subject.

"Better than prank mail—prank _mistletoe!_" Ron said, obviously not getting the hint. KayKay immediately began to make slashing motions with her hand in front of her neck.

"Ah, prank mistletoe—I have fond memories of it," Matt said, glancing at KayKay who immediately changed the motion to scratching the back of her neck innocently. "So what happened?"

"Well, nothing at first," Ron said, obviously pleased at the interest Matt showed. (KayKay started up again with her hand motions.)

Hermione cleared her throat significantly and shot Ron a look, but he plowed on.

"But then—well, you see, KayKay had been gone sending off some Christmas gifts—"

"_Ron . . ._" Harry said warningly, quietly enough that Matt wouldn't hear.

" . . . so when she came back, she had no idea," he continued. KayKay's throat-slashing motions were getting larger, Hermione cleared her throat again, and Madison was fiddling with her drink straw a bit more violently than was normal.

"Now, what did she do, of course, but walk right in and plop her bags down on the couch, right next to where Harry was sitting. Well, you can imagine—"

"_Ron!_" Harry said, more loudly this time. Ron finally glanced over at him.

"But Harry, it was hilarious, the looks on your faces when you realized you were stuck, and then the way you smiled after—"

Madison had obviously decided that enough was enough and kicked him hard in the shins.

"Owww . . ." he whined. "You brute, what was—"

She kicked him again and he stopped in sudden realization. Matt, no longer grinning, turned to look at KayKay, catching her mid-hand swipe. She smiled nervously and lowered her hand slowly to her lap as she virtually shrunk down in her seat.

"KayKay? Would you care to take a walk with me and talk for a bit?" he asked levelly. KayKay gulped and nodded, and Matt tossed a few coins onto the table before standing up and leading her out. The moment the door closed behind them, Madison rounded on Ron.

"You _idiot!_ What were you _thinking?_"

"I—"

"I'll tell you what you were thinking—you _weren't_ thinking! Not one, single, measly thought runs through that head of yours, does it Weasley!" she demanded, standing and rapping her knuckles against his forehead.

"Lay off, Madison," Hermione said, rubbing her face as she sighed.

"Excuse me for a moment while I _don't care_ about a thing you say, Hermione," Madison said venomously. "If he stopped one moment to think, I wouldn't have had to damn near shatter every bone in his leg!"

"He's _human_, Madison! You're not perfect either!" Hermione snapped, getting to her feet.

"Are you saying that he was right to say that kind of thing when it concerns someone else's relationship!" Madison asked, resting her hands on the table and leaning across it to face Hermione.

"Are _you_ saying he was wrong to?" Hermione countered, leaning in as well.

"_It wasn't his place to tell!_" Madison exclaimed angrily

Harry growled and kicked a chair, snapping them both out of their heated argument. Realizing they were three inches from each other's faces, they both sat back down.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said quietly.

"She's going to hate me for this," Harry said by way of reply, raking his hands through his hair. They were lucky that the pub was almost empty and that they were in a less-visible corner.

"I _knew_ it!" Madison said triumphantly, jumping to her feet. "You care! You like her! Ha!"

"Yes, you're a genius, now shut up," Harry said. Madison flopped back into her chair in a sulky manner.

"So, the damage is done," Hermione sighed. Now the question is . . ."

" . . . how do we make it work to _our_ advantage?" Madison finished with a grin as she looked over at Hermione. They nodded to each other, then grabbed their bags simultaneously and rushed out of the pub.

"Women!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment, unable to fathom how females could tear each other's hair out one moment, then be best friends the next, all without speaking.

"You're telling me!" Ron said. "They left us with the bill!"

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

"KayKay, you left your things in the pub," Madison said, holding out KayKay's bags the moment she walked in the door of their room.

"Oh . . . thank you. I was wondering where they were," KayKay replied distractedly, dropping a wrapped package carelessly onto the bed and then turning to take her bags. Hermione at that moment came out of the bathroom.

"KayKay, perfect timing! The shower's free," she said, patting her wet hair with a towel.

"Oh, no thanks," she replied, shaking her head and glancing around in search of something. "If I get my hair wet now there's no way I'll be able to make it cooperate for tonight. When do we leave for Starlight Arbor?"

"In about . . . two hours," Madison said, checking her watch. "KayKay, I'm sorry I didn't think to kick Ron sooner. I thought he'd shut up before he caused any serious damage, but . . . well, I forgot that this is Ron we're talking about."

"What did Matt say?" Hermione asked as she dug around in her overnight bag.

"Oh, he started off with this, 'I consider myself to be a pretty reasonable guy' stuff. He said that he thought that the 'unspoken rules' between couples should remain constant, even long-distance . . . et cetera, et cetera," KayKay huffed, pulling a hairbrush out of her bag and starting to yank it mercilessly through her hair.

"KayKay, calm down," Madison said gently, taking the brush away and ushering her cousin to a seat. "So, what did you say?" she prompted as she began to brush KayKay's hair for her.

"I told him that for someone who considers himself reasonable, he wasn't being reasonable at all. I reminded him that the exact opposite situation took place last Christmas at my party and that it was perfectly fine with everyone then. If I couldn't help it, why should it be a crime now?" She sighed and slumped lower in the chair, crossing her arms moodily.

"And . . .?" Hermione urged.

"He said that now that I put it that way, it brought a 'whole new perspective to light'." She paused and took a deep breath, both to maintain her composure and build a little suspense. "And he said I was . . . what was it again? Oh yes—an excessive _flirt!_" she screeched angrily, jumping to her feet.

"_What!_" Hermione and Madison exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah. Charming, isn't it?" KayKay said with feigned sweetness. Then she kicked the door.

"_Why?_" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, apparently, if I can say that I'm so deeply involved with a new guy after less than a year, I'm suddenly a bad person lacking sincerity . . . Oh, but never mind that _he_ was the one who was interested in _me_ for so long," she fumed as she paced the room. Madison and Hermione wisely chose to stay out of her path.

"Well . . . then what?"

"For a while I did about the same as you two—I gaped at him for a bit, then finally said, 'Excuse me?' and he went into the whole two guys in two years thing . . . . By the time he was done, I was starting to recover from my shock, and I asked what that made _him_, seeing how he'd chased after me for almost a year _while_ I was dating and then asked me to date him the first time he saw me after my previous relationship had ended."

KayKay's fuming anger was slowly simmering down as she cut a path across the floor, and she found herself slowing down as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. The moment she saw Hermione open her mouth, KayKay sat on the edge of the bed with a plop and continued.

"He went into some gibberish and said that that was 'completely beyond the point' and that I wasn't even trying to understand what he was saying to me. So I said, 'Then what is the point? That I got trapped under prank mistletoe that I was totally unaware of and that Harry might like me, both of which aren't my fault?' " KayKay sighed. "And then he just kinda' . . . _tossed_ my gift to me and muttered 'Merry Christmas' in the most insincere way you've ever heard before heading down some residential street to go home." She sighed and flopped back, grabbing a pillow and covering her face with it.

She had only a moment of muffled darkness before a hand pulled away the pillow gently.

"KayKay, don't you _dare_ go blaming yourself," Madison said quietly, sitting down beside her on the bed and pulling the pillow onto her lap. "Matt was being completely unreasonable. He doesn't seem to trust you very much."

"Oh, gosh, that must be hard," Hermione said, sitting on KayKay's other side. "I can't imagine what it would be like to date someone who wouldn't trust me—you and Harry got into fights, was it about stupid things like this? No trust?"

"No, he and I would mostly fight about—hold it!" KayKay exclaimed in sudden realization, sitting up with a jerk. "No. Absolutely not. Don't even try it."

"Try what?" Madison asked, blinking.

"Don't try to play matchmaker between me and Harry!" KayKay exclaimed angrily, yanking the pillow out of Madison's hands and standing up. "Been there, done that, remember?"

"We never said we were—"

"No, you didn't _say_ you were trying to, but that doesn't mean you _weren't!_" KayKay said, throwing the pillow back at her cousin and turning to look out the window. "You know how they say 'we'll cross that bridge when we come to it?' "

"Yeah?" Madison asked.

"Well, _I've_ already come to it, crossed it, burned it, and kept walking! You think I haven't _noticed_ him acting different? Huh? I _have,_ and while I'm trying to make it clear to him that we're only friends, _you're_ encouraging him!"

"So . . .?" Madison asked, obviously not caring.

" 'So'? '_So'!_ I'll show _you_ 'so'!" KayKay exclaimed, bouncing onto the bed and tackling her cousin into the tangle of blankets. They both began laughing as KayKay began tickling her, and Hermione joined in mere moments later. After much pillow hitting and hair tousling, the three girls finally flopped back, exhausted and out of breath.

Hermione was the first to move. "Aurgh, look at my _hair!_" She jumped up and bustled back to the bathroom. Madison smirked and rolled off the edge of the bed, standing once she'd hit the floor.

"We should probably start getting ready as well," she said, pulling out her shopping bags and sorting through them. KayKay resigned herself to getting dressed and was just about to sit up when an owl swooped in the window, dropped a package on her stomach, and swooped back out.

"What is it?" Madison asked, craning her neck to see better.

"I don't know," KayKay replied in bewilderment, studying the silver wrapping. The box was quite small.

"What's what?" Hermione asked, coming out of the bathroom. She'd pulled her hair up and it was piled atop her head in curls.

"Oh, Matt's sent KayKay a concealed Howler," Madison said seriously.

"Oh, shut up. It isn't a Howler," KayKay said. Carefully, she slit the tape with a fingernail and unwrapped the small box. Inside there was a note.

KayKay:

When I heard that you liked the necklace, I decided you needed something to match. Happy Christmas to my favorite dance partner!

Your friend,

Brian

KayKay handed the note to Madison, nearly certain that she knew what the box held. Her suspicions were confirmed when she lifted the cover to reveal a pair of dangling crystal-shaped earrings that matched her pendant perfectly.

"Oh, they're _gorgeous!_" Hermione exclaimed as KayKay took them out of the box.

"I'll wear them tonight. They'll match my outfit _perfectly_," she said appreciatively.

"Oh, quite a conspiracy you have going on here," Madison said dramatically. "How deliciously _scandalous!_"

****

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

A little over an hour later, the girls looked themselves over one last time in front of the mirror in their room.

"Are we good, or are we _good?_" Madison said with a grin, adjusting the swallow-tailed sleeves of her gauzy crimson dress robes.

"Oh, we're good," Hermione agreed. She picked some imaginary lint off of her own dress robes of glittering violet.

KayKay laughed and pulled her final accessory from her bag. "Okay—mask time!" She pulled her own on as Hermione and Madison did the same, and she smiled at the result.

She was wearing dress robes that were a gorgeous shimmering black. The neckline was square and the tight sleeves flared out just below the elbows and trailed a few inches past her wrists with a jagged hem. The bottom, which also featured a jagged hem, was full, making it appear like she was dancing on light feet.

KayKay rather liked the uneven zigzag of the hem. It gave the robes the animal-like appearance of fur—which of course was the point.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" Hermione asked.

"They won't right away, at least," KayKay replied, beaming. They looked at each other, grinned, and headed down to where they'd catch carriages to Starlight Arbor. If Ron or Harry was in the crowd of people that Hermione, Madison, and KayKay passed on their way down, they didn't recognize the girls—and with good reason, too.

Madison had chosen to go the masquerade ball as a Phoenix. She'd added scarlet streaks to her golden hair, and had donned a mask to help her look the part. The large sleeves of her dress robes looked almost like wings when she raised her arms (the light fabric didn't hurt the image, either).

Hermione had actually _found_ wings to enhance her appearance as a butterfly—and she'd found a whimsical mask and a magical accessory to make it look like antennae were poking out between her curls.

KayKay was most proud of her costume. She'd found furry black wolf ears that attached magically to her head. She'd used a spell to make her hair black and she'd pinned it up to look shorter. Best of all, her wolf mask (which, of course, was also black) had small totem beads and crystals hanging on blacks ribbons on the sides that matched her crystal jewelry _exactly._

If their costumes weren't enough, the girls found a rather fantastic magical item in—of all places—a vision store. They were special eye drops, intended to change to color of the user's eyes for six hours at a time. That meant that Madison now had golden-honey eyes, Hermione had amethyst eyes, and KayKay sported icy blue eyes.

Yes. Figuring out who they really were would _definitely_ be a challenge for everyone at the Masquerade.

"Everybody out!" Madison said excitedly as they pulled up to their destination. She was the first to hop out. "Next stop—boogie fever!" She did a cheesy disco move, and KayKay giggled and gave her a gentle shove to make her keep moving.

"Save your moves for the dance floor," Hermione joked as they walked up the stairway and through the majestic entrance.

"Wow," KayKay said appreciatively the moment they'd entered the ballroom. The floors were made of a deep, rich wood, and the ceiling glittered with brilliant stars. A Renaissance waltz was playing softly, and a few people were dancing while others ate delicate snacks that circulated the room on floating platters. Across the way was a winding staircase with a small sign that read, "Balcony."

"Oh, it's so beautiful," KayKay murmured. Hermione and Madison nodded.

"Do you see Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked, craning her neck.

"No . . . but then again, I _do_ recognize a fairytale princess, a wood sprite, and Robin Hood," KayKay said sarcastically.

"_I_ see a rather _dashing_ Renaissance hero making his way toward us, however," Madison said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Or, more appropriately, towards _you_, KayKay."

"Madison, if you say one more word about Potter—"

"A thousand pardons, ladies, for infringing upon thy council," the aforementioned Renaissance man said, falling to one knee and bowing his head before rising again. "But I do so desperately wish to inquire something of this fair wolf-maiden. Milady, is this dance already taken, or might I request thy company in this number?"

"Good sir, I may do nothing but comply," KayKay replied, mirroring his accent as she curtsied. She couldn't recognize the voice right offhand . . . but then again it seemed like all the people were masking their voices at least a bit.

He extended a hand to her and she took it, sweeping out to the dance floor before beginning a spirited waltz.

"Maiden fair, forgiveth me for mine unwavering gaze if it makes thee uncomfortable. In truth, I cannot help but gaze upon thy loveliness," he said after they'd been dancing for a bit.

"Kind sir, I do fear that thou speakest much flattery," KayKay said, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she smiled. "However, the night is young and promising, and thy words are hardly inconceivable—since I, too, reciprocate them."

Her dance partner smiled and swept her into a turn along with the swelling of the music. "Again in truth, milady, thou art a magnificent dancer, lighter then the laughter of children, a line of music, or the sweeping of a midsummer's wind."

KayKay's smile slowly grew bigger and her eyes twinkled behind her mask. "Mine ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, and yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," he grinned back.

"Milord knows Shakespeare!" KayKay said, feeling delighted as she looked at him—and she was pretty certain that she now knew who he was. "But pray thee tell truthfully, sir, didst thou know whom I was before thou invited me to dance?"

"Truthfully I did, milady," he said, looking down in what would be called shame were he not acting. "Thine earrings gave thee away."

KayKay beamed and laughed. "Brian? I _knew_ it was you!"

"Alas, I am discovered!" he said dramatically before slipping into a grin. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you!" she smiled. "You look very dashing indeed—quite the Renaissance man."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a twirl as they continued to dance.

"But I don't understand—why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"Like I'd miss a dance like _this_ one?" he said incredulously. "Besides, I was one of the teacher volunteers for the project. You guys aren't the only ones who got out of classes."

" 'Got out'?" KayKay asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean to say that teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't your cup of tea?"

"Oh, I love the subject, don't get me wrong! It's just that I feel really . . . out of my element when I'm teaching the older classes. It's still awkward to teach people who were my classmates and friends just last year. It's hard for me to remember that as a teacher, there are new rules to follow."

The music was slowly ending, and Brian stepped back and bowed.

"And now, fair maiden, I must take my leave of thee. It is time for mine head to recall that we are scholarly opposites before my heart recalls that we are friends, as society sees us as my head does, not my heart."

He turned to leave and KayKay grabbed him by the hand. "Milord!"

Brian stopped and faced her again.

"I wish thou to remember this, and remember it always—thou art _always_ my friend before thou art mine instructor."

"Dost thou mean thy words truthfully, milady?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"With all mine heart, I do," she said honesty, meeting his gaze. He smiled widely and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly before asking her, "Then, fair lady, wouldst thou care to join me in another dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," she said happily, falling back in step with Brian.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

"Do you see them anywhere?" Ron asked Harry.

"Probably—but I wouldn't know it if I did, now would I?" Harry said, feeling only slightly better than he had before they'd come to the masquerade. "At least we're not out of place."

It was true—they'd felt quite foolish dressed up silly, but now that they were around other people in costume it didn't seem quite so bad. There were people dressed as princes, princesses, and mythical creatures—there was even a wolf.

"Funny, and I thought I was being original," Harry commented, looking at the wolf-girl and then at his own silver costume.

"Hey, I think I see Hermione and Madison!" Ron said, oblivious to Harry's musings.

"Where?" Harry looked around. "I don't see them."

Ron pointed to a couple of girls a few yards to their left. "Right there, that phoenix and that butterfly!"

"That doesn't look anything like them!" Harry exclaimed. "Besides, where's KayKay, then?"

"I don't know—and it _is_ them."

"How do you know?" Harry asked shrewdly, still unable to see any resemblance between their friends and the two girls Ron was indicating.

"Because . . . because I heard Madison say Hermione's name, alright?" Ron said. His ears turned pink beneath his Robin Hood hat. "Do you believe me _now?_"

"I suppose that's proof enough," Harry said with a shrug. Ron led the way and stopped right in front of the butterfly.

"Would—would you like to dance?" he said, blushing furiously.

The butterfly and phoenix exchanged a look that was adorned with dangerous smiles, and the butterfly closed the fan she was holding with a snap.

"All right, then," she said coolly, but for all her aloofness, she, too, was blushing.

They went out onto the dance floor, and the butterfly—Hermione, as Harry was finally certain when she spoke—guided Ron in how to waltz.

The phoenix made a small noise of disapproval, and Harry looked at her in confusion.

"So," she said loftily, not waiting for him to ask what was wrong, "I see how it is. There's positively no chivalry left in the world. A man looks right at a girl left without a dance partner and doesn't even blink." She sniffed dramatically and looked away.

"Er—forgive me, dear lady. May I have this dance?" Harry asked, feeling slightly confused. Madison looked back at him quickly with what may have been surprise, but she recovered so quickly that Harry couldn't be sure.

"Well . . . I suppose," she said, still acting like the insulted maiden. Harry offered her his hand and they went out to the dance floor.

"Where's KayKay?" Harry asked once they'd settled into the dance steps.

"Well, aren't _you_ just full of decorum? Humph! Simply incorrigible!" Madison said seriously, before breaking down and laughing. "Actually, we thought she was . . . well . . ."

"What? Where?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well—Harry, if this is _you_, then who is _that?_" she asked, nodding to indicate somebody else on the dance floor as the song they'd just begun dancing to ended.

"Who?"

"The wolf with the Renaissance man," she said as a new song began, nodding again. Harry located the couple just as the "Renaissance man" kissed the wolf-girls hand and they began dancing again.

"I wouldn't know," he said, starting to dance again. Madison laughed. "What's so funny?"

"_You!_" she exclaimed, grinning. "You're so . . . _pompous_ about it. For the love of Merlin, just find a convenient time to cut in! That's how these things work!"

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it is!"

"No, it's _not_. I doubt that she's been extremely anxious to speak to me—or haven't you noticed how she's been avoiding me since the mistletoe incident?" Harry said.

"Harry, you're her friend at the _very_ least, and she won't know who you are until you let her know—or haven't you noticed that people are slightly harder to identify tonight?" she asked sarcastically.

"But—"

"Oh, you big baby! You just get us closer to them, and then tap . . . whoever it is on the shoulder. He'll step back, probably dance with me, and then _you_ can start dancing with KayKay. It's easy!" she exclaimed, sounding impatient.

"But I—"

"Go! Now, now, now!" Madison hissed, turning him around and poking him in the back. He hesitated, and Madison sighed and tapped the other man quickly on the shoulder before darting behind Harry. Another jab in Harry's back once KayKay and the man looked at him reminded him that he needed to say something.

"May I?"

The man looked slightly unhappy, but nodded and stepped back, bowing to KayKay.

"Maiden fair, wilt thou save a dance for me?"

"Indeed I shall, milord," she replied, curtsying. The man turned and saw Madison standing alone, so he bowed to her and they began dancing.

Harry stood frozen for a moment until a polite cough reminded him that KayKay was without a partner. He hastily bowed, and she responded with a curtsy before they began dancing. After a long, awkward silence, KayKay finally spoke.

"I must say, your attire is wonderful . . . quite original."

Harry laughed. "I had thought so, up until this point. You look nothing like you usually do."

"Oh," she said, sounding somewhat confused.

"I mean, you look great," he quickly amended.

"Er . . . thanks."

"I mean, not that you usually look _bad_," he said hastily, feeling rather trapped in a corner. "I just mean . . . er . . ."

"Oh, it's all right, just calm down Harry," she laughed. "I get it. Thanks. You don't look to shabby, either."

"Thanks," he said, feeling like he'd just survived a great ordeal.

Change the subject, change the subject, he thought to himself hastily.

"Er—so, did you see who's finally dancing together?" he said quickly. KayKay raised and eyebrow and looked around the room.

"Is that Robin Hood actually Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"_Finally!_" KayKay exclaimed, looking quite relieved. "It's about time, that's all I can say."

Their dance became much more relaxed as they kept talking. "Yeah, I think the mask finally gave Ron some confidence—not that he's the most difficult person to pick out of a crowd, costume and all."

"Well, at least _he_ doesn't seem to know that," KayKay grinned. "First thing when we get back to Hogwarts, we're trapping them under the mistletoe."

"Don't you think that with Fred and George, that sort of plan might backfire?" Harry asked.

"No. You and I _won't_ be standing together, and Fred and George _want_ them to get trapped."

"I see," Harry said slowly. "But what do you mean, 'first thing'? Aren't you coming to Sirius's for the rest of the holiday?"

KayKay looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore? If we want to, we can go home tomorrow morning and stay there until classes begin again."

KayKay smiled, "That sounds nice. With Sirius around, there's I_always/_I something interesting to do."

Harry nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued dancing. After a long moment, Harry said, "Can I try again?"

"I beg your pardon?" KayKay asked.

"Your compliment. May I try again?"

"Oh! I . . . suppose so," she said slowly, taken aback.

"Okay . . ." Harry closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and began dramatically. "Beautiful KayKay, you look positively ravishing. Your attire is so convincing that were it not for your grace and surpassing beauty, I would never have picked you from the crowd."

KayKay laughed. "Potter, you're too much," she grinned. "And I suppose Madison had nothing to do with finding me?"

"No!" he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Well . . . okay, maybe a little. Oh, fine, maybe a lot." KayKay shook her head.

"You are, without a doubt, the wackiest kid I know—except me, of course," she said amusedly.

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment," he responded, and they resumed dancing in silence. The song ended soon after, but instead of releasing KayKay, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Walk with me?"

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

KayKay hesitated—then, she relented. He'd used the same words before they'd broken up, but they weren't dating _now._ What was the worst he could do?

She nodded, and he took her hand and drew her through the crowd. She wasted only a moment unlacing her fingers from his, and they resumed with their hands cupped as he led her towards the staircase to the balcony.

The snow was falling lightly outside, but magical wards kept KayKay warm despite the flakes that gathered on her clothes and in her hair.

"Isn't it lovely out?" KayKay asked, looking at the haze of the moonlight that was slightly visible through the clouds.

"Yes. It is," Harry said quietly. KayKay groaned inwardly, quite certain that no good could come of this "walk."

"KayKay, I—I need to talk to you."

She tried to keep her voice light and unconcerned, "Oh? What about?" she asked, looking over the edge of the balcony at the snow-covered gardens.

"KayKay, this is serious," he said, gripping her chin and turning her face so she'd look at him. "I—will you take off that mask?" he said distractedly.

KayKay grudgingly untied the ribbon holding her mask in place, and Harry did the same. She leaned back against the balcony rail, and he studied her face for only a moment before speaking.

"This—well, this may seem a bit abrupt, but I've really been thinking about it for a long time—probably since this summer," he began, immediately beginning to pace. "And then I simply thought it was nothing, but I know now that it isn't."

"And what, pray tell, is 'it'?" KayKay asked. _Please don't say what I think you will, PLEASE don't say what I think you will—I don't want to hurt your feelings,_ she thought desperately to herself.

"_This!_ This . . . _thing_ that's between us. Maybe it looks different from your side, but from over here it's been getting clearer and clearer."

"What has?" KayKay asked, bracing herself.

"You know what," Harry said, stopping his pacing and looking at her. "You know, otherwise you wouldn't be avoiding me lately, and you wouldn't be distancing yourself from me right now."

"I . . ." KayKay said slowly, trying to buy herself some time, "I don't know what you—"

"KayKay, _you_ might be fine with labeling me as a friend and leaving it at that. Who knows, maybe you think that despite everything we've _both_ been through, 'friend' is a fair assessment. But . . ." he trailed off and raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"But . . .?" KayKay prompted.

"But 'friends' isn't enough for me, KayKay! There, I said it!" he exclaimed, managing to sound frustrated and relieved at the same time.

"Harry—I'm sorry, but I—"

"KayKay, right now _I_ need to talk and _you_ need to listen. Do you have any idea how many time in the past half a year you've terrified me? First there was the morning after my birthday when Sirius and I came home and saw your front door hanging open and a bloody sword tossed on the sidewalk—"

KayKay almost interrupted, but thought better of it when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"And then the day in Hogsmeade when you were bound and determined to run straight into one of Voldemort's attacks—and that night at the movies, when that man almost killed you. KayKay, I was scared half to death that his gun was going to go off, and I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop it."

KayKay turned her head away from his intense gaze. Feeling sympathetic would only make things harder.

"That thug almost took this," Harry said. KayKay looked back at him. In his hand was the promise ring he'd given her exactly a year before, the ring she _thought_ she'd gotten rid of ages ago.

"Where did you get that?" she asked sharply.

"I found it in a corner of the Common Room," he confessed. "I—it belongs to you," he said, holding it out to her.

"It belongs to no one," she corrected, closing his fingers around it and pushing his hand back to him. "A promise is like the circle a ring makes—it has no end. The promise that ring stands for _did_ end." She shifted her weight back to her feet and shook the snow off of her robes, ready to leave.

"KayKay . . ." he said, and he said it in such a pleading way that she sat back down. "KayKay, this _belongs_ to you. My—my promise to you still stands, even if yours to me doesn't."

"_Your_ promise?" KayKay asked in a small voice.

"Yes, _my_ promise. My promise to—to always love you," he said, placing the ring in her hand and closing her fingers on it.

KayKay buried her face in her hands. "Oh, damn it, Potter," she whispered. "I don't want your charity."

"Is that what you think this is? Charity?" he snapped.

"No—yes—it's just—yes, it is!" she exclaimed.

"And how is that?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers.

"Charity! It's . . . it's when you give more than you receive," she said. "And that's exactly what you're doing!"

"Oh, am I?" he said, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, you are," she snapped. He stepped back slightly, and she sighed.

"Listen, Harry . . . I'm sorry, I really am, but—I've moved on. I _can't_ see you as anything besides a friend now. I'll _always_ care about you in that sense, but I can't be _in_ love with you anymore. It's just impossible for me."

Harry finally backed down, shoving his hands into his pockets with a sigh. The air behind him rippled, like someone taking off an invisibility cloak, and two dark figures appeared.

KayKay comprehended what she was seeing just a moment too late. "Harry! Behind you!" she pointed as the Death Eaters raised their wands. She plunged a hand into her robes, but was unable to do anything as the intruders cast their spells.

"_Stupefy!_"

The world went black.

****

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

****

This might come as quite a shock,  
But I've given it a lot of thought.  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored.  
I've taken all I can;  
This is where it's gotta end.  
Cause I can't be your friend anymore.

And I can't be accused,  
Of not bein' there for you.  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
I hope you understand,  
That this wasn't in my plans,  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

And it's killing me to know you,  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me,  
You can laugh at me,  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

So, baby, now it's up to you:  
Do I win or do I lose?  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor.  
Well, take me as I am,  
Cause I wanna be your man.  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

And' it's killing me to know you,  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me,  
You can laugh at me,  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
But I can't be just friends anymore.  
We can't be just friends anymore.

* * *

Okay! Once again, I'm VERY sorry that this took so long to update. . . in fact, I feel so bad that I'll do something that I've never done before . . .

_¤ whispers ¤ I'll tell you the title of the next chapter._

_¤ random, invisible audience "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" apppreciatively ¤_

Thank you. Ready?

**_§ ¤ § ChapterTwelve: The Last Laugh § ¤ §_**

_¤ DUN DUN DUUUN ¤_

Sorry, I'm in a strange mood tonight (big surprise, huh?)

Okay! So, now that we're past the chapter of ULTIMATE FLUFF _¤ surpresses a gag ¤ _which was so mushy-gushingly topped off by **Rushlow** with this song, we can get into a chapter I've been planning for . . .

_¤ stops, thinks for a bit and gets slightly confused by the math ¤ _

Well, for a very long time. So!

**Nick:** Well . . . as for your question about Harry looking at KayKay strangely—I believe that this chapter explores the concept quite thoroughly, don't you?

And as for the second nightmare . . . I'm afraid that I made it too unclear. Both KayKay AND Harry dreamed that KayKay was being tortured and killed. Harry wasn't angry with her, just silent and pensive—and perhaps . . . avoiding the topic? _¤ tee-hee ¤ _

**Phoenix:** Thanks!

**siriusfanatic:** Don't you hate being the one that keeps it together when your friends are busy with their own "soap operas"? Oy! I know the feeling all too well (I seriously think I'm the only one immune to crushes . . . hmmm . . .)

And the same thing with the dryer happened to my uncle! _¤ laughs ¤_Except he was playing "Hide-and-Go-Seek" and his cousin "turned on" his hiding place.

You know what's the MOST fun about being weird though?

Scaring the normal people. _¤ grins wickedly ¤ _

Try to keep from getting too overwhelmed by school though, 'kay?

And thanks!

**siriusfanatic (take two):** _¤ gapes ¤ **AUSTRIA?**_

Whoa. I was about to say, "You get to go the Europe and I can't?" but judging by your schooling system, you probably don't live in the U.S.A. anyhow, huh?

_¤ Open mouth, insert foot. ¤ _

Well, as they say, "An apple a day . . ." _¤ shrugs ¤ _

siriusfanatic (take three): Ugh, I know the WHOLE feeling . . . one of my friends—I swear she must say to herself, "Hmmm, what boys should I go after THIS week?"

MAYBE I'll try snowboarding sometime . . . someplace . . . perhaps . . .

And I live by randomness—don't worry.

(I think my Chemistry teacher does too . . . yesterday he told us "Now, while Matt's putting that problem on the board, I'd like you all to think happy thoughts about lobsters.")

Then again, maybe he's just crazy . . . _¤ shrugs ¤_ Meh.

Is that it for reviews? Oh—oh I'm sad now . . .


	12. The Last Laugh

**¤ **I'm SO sorry that this has taken so long . . . my schedule has been utterly ridiculous, if you REALLY want details, feel free to e-mail me . . . **¤**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**§ ¤ §** Chapter Twelve: The Last Laugh **§ ¤ §**_

"Ugh . . ." Harry heard a soft moan from the stone chamber adjoining his.

"KayKay?" he asked, scrambling onto the bench to peer through the window bars into her cell.

"Oh Merlin, _please_ tell me this is a dream . . ." she mumbled, shoving some hair out of her face and gripping her forehead as she propped herself up on one elbow and surveyed the room. "I should've known better, the headache potion did say 'unusual side effects may occur' . . . but this _really_ wasn't what I had in mind . . ."

"KayKay! Snap out of it!" Harry said anxiously. She seemed to finally notice him.

"Harry!" she crawled over to the window and pulled herself up by the edge. "Have you seen anyone yet? Has anyone come by?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down. There are a couple of Death Eaters just around the corner, but if we try now, we can make a way out of here with our powers," he whispered, sticking a hand through the bars. KayKay looked at his hand in an odd way for a moment.

"KayKay! We don't exactly have time in abundance, if you hadn't noticed!" he hissed, shaking his hand to emphasize his point.

"Harry, I don't think I can—I can barely feel them right now—"

"Then _let me help you!_" he said, shaking his hand again. She swallowed, then took his hand in her own shaky, clammy one.

He'd just barely begun to delve into their connection when a blast forced him backwards.

"_Crucio!_"

The pain was very brief—a jolt, merely intended to separate them. He could feel, however, that KayKay had suffered more from the curse than he had.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dynamic duo. Milady, I am ever-so-pleased to see that you've finally awakened," a tall Death Eater said, bowing mockingly to KayKay after entering her cell.

"Malfoy," she snarled. Harry moved back to the window to watch.

"And we meet again—ten years after our first encounter. Well, this night certainly will end on a finer note than that evening. For me, I mean, of course. It's only a pity that The Dark Lord wants the honor of killing you for himself—but just think," he said tauntingly, "you will get to see your mummy and daddy, and that old werewolf friend of yours again—"

KayKay, who'd been getting visibly angrier throughout Lucius's speech, launched at him at the last statement. He'd obviously been prepared.

"_Crucio!_"

KayKay dropped back to the floor, screaming. A few more Death Eaters congregated by the door to her cell as her cries faded out.

"Go tell the Dark Lord that the girl is awake," Malfoy barked at one of them. "And you," he said to another, "give me the potions and clear out!"

The first man dashed away and a woman fumbled in her robes, almost dropping two bottles before getting them safely into Malfoy's hands. She quickly left after that.

"Now," he said, uncorking a blood-red vial, "hold still. This won't hurt—yet."

KayKay, still recovering from the effects of the Cruciatus curse, tried to push herself back against the wall, but Malfoy gripped her hard by the chin and dumped the contents of the vial into her mouth before plugging her nose and holding her jaw shut to force her to swallow. She tried to jerk away, but his grip was too strong. Harry watched as she fought for air, then finally gave up and swallowed.

"That's a good girl," Malfoy smirked, sounding quite satisfied indeed. He left her coughing and choking in her cell and he locked the door, now entering Harry's.

"_Immobulus!_" he said, flicking his wand and freezing Harry before he even got a chance to act. He poured the contents of a black vial down his throat and used the same means as he had on KayKay to force Harry to swallow. It immediately felt like something hard was sliding down his throat and through his veins—almost like a blockade of some sort.

"_That_ will keep the two of you from trying to do any hocus pocus. And don't worry—the Dark Lord will be with you and your little . . . _pack mate_ shortly," he sneered, sweeping out of Harry's cell and flicking his wand lazily over his shoulder to end the spell.

"KayKay!" he exclaimed, scrambling to the window once more. "KayKay, are you okay?"

KayKay shook her head distractedly, still coughing into her hands. Her whole body shook with the force of her attempts to get air. Finally, her coughing died down slightly.

"Pack mates . . ." she said quietly to herself.

"What?" Harry asked, confused by this irrelevant statement. "KayKay, are—"

"Harr—" she started coughing again. "Harry," she said breathlessly as she pulled herself up to the window. She appeared quite frightened.

"KayKay, it's—KayKay, you're bleeding!" he said, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

"Harry, _listen_ to me!" she exclaimed hoarsely, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I should have told you last year, but I didn't think—there's a prophecy—"

"A what?"

"A prophecy, Professor Trelawney made a real prophecy," she continued hastily. "It said . . . the wolves of the pack must run together . . . and, er—they'll only succeed through each other, and our world will only succeed through them . . . and . . . and . . ." she continued, looking like she was having great difficulty trying to remember so quickly.

"And what? KayKay, is it something about tonight?" Harry asked, fear racing through his veins.

"I'm—one of us is going to—" she broke off with a small yelp as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and yanked her away from the window. Before Harry could say anything, someone grabbed him as well and forced him out of his cell and up a stairway.

KayKay had been trying to tell him something important about a prophecy—and whatever it was frightened her. Harry only hoped that it wasn't what he feared it was.

The Death Eaters holding him suddenly steered him left, while those gripping KayKay turned right down a different hall. She gave him one, last terrified look from behind her mask before the corridor was too plagued by shadows for him to see her.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

KayKay fell forward, throwing her hands out to catch herself against the hard stone floor. As she began coughing again, speckling the flagstones with blood, the captor who had shoved her into the dark room grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and heaved her up again.

"Come on," he growled, prodding her in the small of the back with his wand and burning her with the tip. Still coughing, KayKay got to her feet and stumbled onward. No one else was in the room yet.

"Here," he said, shoving her up against a wall with another jolt that sent pain through her body. He hunched over and secured a shackle to one of her ankles, attaching her to the wall with a length of iron chain.

KayKay wouldn't have been able to struggle even if she had wanted to. All she was able to do was fall to her hands and knees once the Death Eater had moved away and cough relentlessly at the floor. The sound echoed harshly throughout the room.

_What's happening to me?_ KayKay thought helplessly._ What was that potion meant to do—just kill me here, alone? But no, Malfoy said that Voldemort would be killing me . . ._

KayKay placed a hand on her throat, the source of most of her pain, and closed her eyes.

_We had a short connection—maybe I'll be strong enough,_ she thought hopefully. Experimentally, she tried sending thoughts of healing through her hand and into her throat.

She felt nothing. No respite from her pain, no warmth spreading through her fingers—in fact, they'd grown colder.

Trying to ignore a wave of panic she tried again. She imagined soothing potions, healing herbs, refreshing water . . . but she only began coughing harder. KayKay yanked her hand away from her throat.

_What's wrong with me?_ she thought wildly_. I could heal things like this in my sleep during our Hogsmeade project . . . why is it getting worse?_

KayKay studied her hand. It didn't look any different—just pale and weak in the moonlight shining through the high windows.

The totem beads on her mask clicked together as she shifted her weight back a bit. Wait—that was it! She could transform—a wolf's leg was much more slender than hers was—she'd be able to slip right out of her chains and then . . . well . . . she'd come back to step two later.

_I haven't transformed for months,_ KayKay thought wearily_. But I can do it—I have to do it!_

She really did realize before she even began that it was a lost cause. She was much too weak—the potion they'd forced her to drink was much too potent.

Still, she tried . . . and failed. She could feel her wolf's heart trying to pull her into the transformation, but her human body was simply unable to muster the strength necessary.

Even if she'd managed to, it wouldn't have done any good, for at that moment the doors straight across the room from her were shoved open and Harry was led in by two Death Eaters. He didn't stop thrashing and trying to escape until they had the shackle around his ankle.

It was then that he noticed her.

"KayKay!" he cried out in alarm upon seeing her on all fours and coughing still. Anything further that he might have said was lost as a Death Eater hit him with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Keep quiet," he growled.

The second Death Eater crossed the room to KayKay, who was still struggling to suppress her coughs. He kicked her sharply in the ribs.

"Get up," he ordered. When she did not comply immediately he kicked her again, earning an outraged cry from Harry and a groan from KayKay.

"Get up!" he shouted.

"Now, now, Avery. That sort of behavior will never do," a high, cold voice announced. KayKay felt a sharp, burning pain on her forehead, and when she looked up, Harry had a hand on his scar.

"After all," Voldemort continued, stepping further into the room, his red eyes never leaving KayKay's, "Miss Determan and Mister Potter are our _guests._"

And then he smiled a very icy smile indeed.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

"Inform Malfoy that he has my leave to lead the next purge," Voldemort instructed the Death Eaters. "Don't come back in once you're finished, but remain close."

They complied quickly, bowing deeply to Voldemort before scurrying away. He watched them leave, as did Harry. KayKay was still bursting into frequent coughing fits, her face to the ground.

The tall double doors shut with an ominous thud that echoed through the large room. Harry looked back to KayKay anxiously, fully aware by the burning of his scar that Voldemort was watching him. She looked weak and horribly pale in the small square of moonlight she was bathed in.

_She's still wearing her mask,_ he realized with a start_. In fact—so am I._ Had she tried transforming?

KayKay began coughing again, the sound ringing harshly in the silence. This alerted him to something new—Voldemort had yet to say anything.

Harry let his eyes leave KayKay for a moment to observe Voldemort. The man was studying KayKay, probably noting, (as Harry had) the way her arms shook beneath her robes as she coughed and the smeared blood that she'd tried to wipe off of her lips with the back of her hand.

Voldemort's attention traveled slowly from KayKay to the door. At first Harry assumed he was waiting for someone to enter—then he heard the sound of many footsteps approaching, and then passing, before ending abruptly with intermittent cracks as Death Eaters disapparated.

"Their next purge is in a small area," Voldemort said, almost conversationally. "A village and the surrounding area, I'm certain you've heard of it. A little place called Ottery St. Catchpole . . ."

Something triggered in the back of Harry's mind but KayKay's head shot up so quickly that he promptly forgot it. He wasn't even aware that she could hear amid her struggle.

Apparently, though, she _had_ heard and was frightened.

"Ah, so you _do_ know of it," Voldemort said silkily with a satisfied smile. "Now, let's see . . . _you've_ never visited it, I'm most certain, but I do believe our dear Mister Potter has—now haven't you?" he asked, turning his attention to Harry. "A quaint house lies on its outskirts . . . they like to call it 'The Burrow'."

Harry's jaw dropped. "No . . ."

"Yes," Voldemort replied, appearing very smug. "Ah, but don't worry—I'm sure that your little redheaded schoolmates will arrive home to a warm welcome all the same."

Harry was struck dumb—there was no way that he and KayKay would be able to get away in time to do anything to help the Weasleys unless Voldemort suddenly decided to simply let them go.

"Dumbledore," KayKay choked out suddenly, making Harry jump. She coughed, then tried again. "Dumbledore will—"

"That muggle-loving old fool can try whatever he wants. By the time he knows what has happened, it'll be too late," Voldemort said, his harsh red gaze fixed on KayKay's blue one. Harry put a hand to his scar—it burned even though he wasn't the one Voldemort was staring at. It must have had something to do with their powers.

"I'd offer to let the two of you see for yourselves," Voldemort said, waving his wand to make a large mirror appear with an image of a small town, "but I'm afraid we have other plans for this evening." He waved his wand again, making the mirror crumble to dust.

"Seven years—bad luck," KayKay said, clearing her throat. Voldemort looked over at her quickly.

"Why Miss Determan . . . I'm surprised," Voldemort said calmly. "Bathed in your life's blood and you still manage to be as witty as ever—not even sparing energy to be frightened. Actually, I'm slightly disappointed—and duly impressed. _Crucio!_"

He barely flicked his wand at KayKay, giving her a blast insufficient to rouse a scream but strong enough to make her fall to her side. Slowly she pushed herself back up, this time sitting back on her heels instead of going to all fours.

Voldemort studied her for a long moment and slowly approached her, making Harry increasingly nervous. When he reached her, Voldemort bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her head up. Harry bit his lip and pressed a hand to his scar against the pain, and KayKay squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. Slowly, Voldemort wiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth, then released her and straightened, studying the red against his spidery white fingers.

"Actually, the potions you were given were of my own work. Quite a lot of time and meticulous care went into them. And of course, by now, you've discovered their function?"

They hadn't and Voldemort knew it. KayKay wiped her mouth yet again, observing Voldemort with apparent disgust, and Harry glanced at her only long enough to verify that she was alright before glaring at Voldemort as well.

The silence stretched and Voldemort's lip curled with an arrogant smile that was horribly chilling.

"That's what I thought," he said, walking at a leisurely pace across the room, closer to Harry. "Well, I won't try to deny that I expected as much. Alas, even the world's heroes aren't so perfect as everyone thinks—are they, Mister Potter?" he asked, stopping in front of Harry. Voldemort paused to glance at KayKay's blood on his fingers, then slowly raised his hand and dragged one red-stained finger down Harry's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his cheek against the scorching pain the flooded his scar, but it ended abruptly. When he opened his eyes again, Voldemort was looking at KayKay with an indistinguishable expression on his face, and she'd somehow gotten to her feet and was glaring stonily at the Dark Wizard.

"I'm afraid you'll have to repeat that, my dear," Voldemort said, his finger still hovering near Harry's face.

"I told you to _stop_, you half-blooded coward," she said darkly but clearly.

Voldemort straightened to his full height and said with a deadly calm, "I beg your pardon?"

He wanted her to cower—all three of them knew it—but Harry knew that KayKay wouldn't and would pay because of it.

"All right," she said, her voice loud but raspy from all of her coughing. "You have it."

"_Crucio!_"

The blast Voldemort shot at KayKay knocked her back and off of her feet, and she crumpled to the floor, screaming. She began to choke and cough between her cries, and when Voldemort finally lifted the curse she settled to harsh coughing as she tried to lift a shaky hand to her mouth.

Harry burned with hot anger, but there was nothing he could do—he knew it. Trying would only make Voldemort hurt KayKay more.

Voldemort resumed his calm saunter. "Face it, Miss Determan. You're weak. It's the one thing you've always fought in your life, the one thing you've always battled in your dreams. You could have made your entire life different, you know."

KayKay had pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning back against the stone wall behind her, but was still coughing.

"Feel free to continue acting like you cannot hear me, my dear—it doesn't matter in the least, because I know you can," Voldemort said. "There are several witches and wizards counting on your triumph—did you know that? More than several in fact—over hundreds of thousands."

He paused for a moment, then snorted distastefully. "Every last one of them is weak, diluted by beliefs in false ideals such as love, prosperity, and fraternity. And look at their heroes now—just as helpless as they are." He paused his pacing, glancing at KayKay, "One of them wallowing in her own blood and still insisting on making things worse for herself through her own defiance, the other left powerless to do anything but look on as it happens."

Harry glared at Voldemort, all too aware of the iron clamped around his ankle and the wand Voldemort was calmly twirling in his fingers.

"Now, where were we before your little 'distraction'?" Voldemort asked, glancing at KayKay. "Ah, yes. I remember. I was about to tell you about the potion that is slowly killing you—but don't worry," he said, when KayKay eyes grew wide behind her mask, startling her into unusual silence, "I will be happy to put you out of your misery long before that happens."

He laughed, and the sound of it sent shivers up Harry's spine. It didn't help when KayKay looked straight at him with a fear and helplessness in her eyes that Harry had never seen demonstrated by her before.

"As I said already, the potions that were administered to the both of you have been a long time in the making—developed specifically for you and no one else. I was quite passionate about potion making in my youth, and it has served me well."

He smiled coldly and stared at Harry with burning red eyes. "Yours took quite a bit of research and practice to get it just right. I knew after our encounter in your Fifth Year that if you could engage your 'powers' before you were aware that you had them, it would be all too easy to use them after practice."

Harry met Voldemort's gaze levelly—though it was not easy, especially with KayKay coughing in the background.

"Quite a few of my Death Eaters very kindly volunteered to test each version of the potion—with some . . . _persuasion,_ that is. After all, it had to be perfect for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' " he added mockingly. Harry almost opened his mouth for a sharp reply, but then he saw KayKay and thought better of it.

This did not go unnoticed by Voldemort. His smile, in fact, grew larger.

"It's funny, you don't really notice a thing until it's gone—isn't that right, Mister Potter?" Voldemort asked philosophically, pressing the tips of his pale fingers together as he stepped closer to Harry. "What you feel right now inside of you is nothing—a complete absence of your _special_ little magic."

Voldemort stopped his advance just a few inches away from Harry, who glared at him. Voldemort leaned in close, as if to share a secret.

"Now you're just 'Harry,' an ordinary wizard boy, just like you've _always_ wanted. Isn't it enjoyable?" he said in a silky manner that was even worse than the cruel laughter that followed it as he stepped back again.

Harry blinked several times in spite of himself. He'd wished forever that he wasn't "The-Boy-Who-Lived," but simply "Harry." It was this wish that would be his undoing.

Voldemort's eyes were shining with smug mirth, and Harry knew that he was perfectly aware of whet was going through Harry's head at that moment. However, the sound of KayKay's choking made the Dark Wizard turn his attention away from Harry.

"Miss Determan, your potion is a source of much pride for me. I suppose quite a bit of my pleasure with the potion is that it was so simple to make that it's sheer brilliance." He moved towards her. "For you I didn't want a simple power-blocking potion—oh my, no. I had something much better in mind."

She looked up at him from her coughing fit with narrowed eyes. She appeared as if she wanted to say something, but was unable to.

Voldemort studied her with near-amusement. "I didn't require my Death Eaters to create your potion—it was guaranteed to work. The key ingredient—the smallest, yes, but still the most important—was blood from my own veins."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Harry that made _him_ start coughing, and KayKay gave Voldemort a look that would've sent many others running. Then, she did the bravest thing she probably could've done—something Harry probably _wouldn't_ have done—and spat at the ground by his feet.

Voldemort's wand flew out with a flash that slammed KayKay against the stone wall. Before she could get up he crossed the space between them in three strides, and gripped her hard by the chin to tilt her head up. For the second time that night, he wiped blood from her mouth and looked at it against his fingers. This time, he smiled slowly as he looked at the smear of red.

"My reasons for using my own blood were simple," he said to Harry as if there had been no pause and KayKay was not even there. "You cannot tolerate my touch because of my blood—Miss Determan cannot because of your shared powers. It was child's play to fill in the rest of the gaps of the potion."

He rubbed the blood on his fingers together, then held them out to Harry. "Tell me, Mister Potter—what do you see?"

Harry didn't look at Voldemort's red-smudged fingers but instead glared into his red eyes. "Blood."

Voldemort's malicious smile grew. "But what _kind_, Mister Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and didn't reply. Voldemort held his gaze for a moment before turning and moving to the center of the room again.

"What you see is not just KayKay's blood. It is also my blood—and it is also _yours_, is it not? Your blood is in mine, don't forget."

There was a loud clank from the chain around KayKay's ankle as she tried to push herself up while leaning against the wall for support and coughing the whole time. By now, her whole right hand and part of her left were red. Voldemort studied her for only a moment before walking over and gripping her by her right wrist.

"Look at her while you can, Mister Potter—the potion won't take long to render her so weak that it'll be more merciful of me to simply kill her." He pulled her to a standing position while she alternately coughed into her left fist and tried to pry his hand off of her. Harry had no doubt that she would have been screaming if her coughing had permitted it. As it was, she let out a strangled cry once or twice, and watching it made Harry feel as sick and horrible as he would have if he were in her place.

Voldemort noticed Harry and laughed softly. "There is one thing that will save her, Mister Potter." He put his free hand into his robes and produced a blue flask. "There is only one antidote—brewing another would take more time than she has left."

Harry looked shrewdly at Voldemort, then his eyes flickered to KayKay. She was still struggling to get out of Voldemort's grip, but her legs looked far shakier now and the whole top half of her body convulsed with her coughs. Voldemort was actually telling the truth—she was dying.

Harry looked back at Voldemort, who smirked. "I'll give it to you—on one, simple condition."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked slowly, and Voldemort's smile grew triumphant.

"Oh, it's quite easy. In exchange for her life and freedom, you stay here—and become my second-in-command."

"Nev—" Harry stopped before the instinctive word was even out. He swallowed hard and looked at KayKay as she struggled to breathe between coughing and increasingly weaker attempts to get away from Voldemort. He could never look her in the eye again if he joined the Dark Side.

But . . . moreover, how could he look straight at her and dismiss her life if he had a chance to save her?

He looked back at Voldemort, swallowed again, and opened his mouth to answer.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

KayKay glanced at Harry and was somehow able to miraculously find her voice in time to interrupt him.

"Potter!" she cried in shock. Both Harry and Voldemort looked at her in obvious surprise, and KayKay felt a burning anger rise up inside of her, stronger than the blood in her mouth.

"Potter, if you even _dare_ agree to it, I'll become an Auror and _kill you myself!_"

Harry blinked at her and she glared back with burning eyes as she breathed heavily against the odd sensation in her chest. It felt like drowning—except far more slowly. But for something like this—KayKay could ignore the pain, at least for a moment.

"You'll kill him, will you? That's a bit dark for you, wouldn't you say?" Voldemort asked, still retaining a powerful air of superiority. He tightened his grip on KayKay's wrist.

"I'd _kill_ him—just like I'll kill you and any of your other Death Eaters," KayKay replied through gritted teeth, glancing sidelong at Voldemort. He, however, merely laughed coldly.

"Could you really do that? Could you _really_ kill Harry Potter—your best friend and comrade?" he asked silkily.

KayKay swallowed past a lump in her throat, then coughed again.

"I—I could! I _would!_" KayKay insisted.

"Along with hundreds of others—you're capable of that sort of slaughter? Forgive me if I tell you right now that you're not, my dear."

_Don't listen to him—don't listen!_ KayKay commanded herself, forcing images of herself performing Avada Kedavra out of her mind.

Instead, she addressed Harry.

"Potter—if you join the Dark Side for my sake, you won't be receiving any gratitude of mine—I _swear_ on Remus's soul—on _my own blood_—that I'll kill you for it," she growled.

"But—KayKay—you're _dying!_ Maybe you can't understand it, but I'm _not_ going to watch you die when I _know_ there's something I can do to save you!" he replied, more forcefully that KayKay had expected.

"What will it be, Potter? Spare my life and kill hundreds of others, or _forget about me_ and destroy Voldemort!" she demanded.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. KayKay closed her eyes and took a deep breath that triggered another bout of coughing.

"Would you be able to live with yourself, Mister Potter, if you knew that you could have saved her and didn't?" Voldemort asked slowly and smoothly, tracing his wand down KayKay's cheek. The line he traced burned like white fire, and KayKay jerked her head as far away as she could.

Harry looked utterly lost, and the sight left KayKay in despair as she recovered and wiped more blood from her lips.

"I . . ." he began uncertainly.

"Harry!" KayKay exclaimed incredulously.

"But, KayKay . . ." he started.

"Well, Mister Potter?" Voldemort asked, raising an eyebrow as he swished the blue bottle of antidote back and forth.

"Harry . . ." KayKay said pleadingly.

"This is a limited-time offer," Voldemort spoke up over KayKay, ever cool and calm. "After all, she only has a little time left," he added suggestively.

"KayKay, I can't just look you in the eye and decide to dismiss your life, no matter _who_ keeps theirs in return!" he said, his eyes begging her to forgive him.

"Then I'll decide _for you!_" she finally exclaimed in frustration, lifting her leg and kicking the hand Voldemort held the antidote in with all of her strength. The bottle flew out of Voldemort's fingers, marking a tumbling arc through the air and down to the floor about fifteen feet away, where it shattered and the spilled potion seeped away into cracks between the flagstones.

Her heart thudded in her ears as she watched it disappear. Harry stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief and Voldemort grew, if possible, even more spiteful.

"Have it your way," he spat, shoving her away with more force than she knew existed—or maybe she was simply growing weaker. Her back hit the stone wall roughly, knocking all the air from her lungs at Voldemort sneered.

"Well, Mister Potter, isn't this scene familiar?" He asked, walking away from KayKay. "Do you happen to recall your first year when you fought Quirrell for the Philosopher's Stone? You were too weak and cowardly to take the power I offered you then, too."

KayKay panted, massaging her wrist that Voldemort had held for so long; it had gone numb. At the same time, all of her other body parts seemed to recall the kind of pain they were in—something which they'd forgotten in light of the pain that Voldemort's touch had been inflicting upon her. She burst into another bout of coughing.

"And now, another loved one will die for you," Voldemort continued. He was now in front of Harry. "So, Mister Potter: shall I let her die slowly and give the two of you a few more moments of existence together, or shall I put her out of her misery now?"

Harry didn't reply. From what KayKay could see, he seemed utterly lost.

"Very well—I'll split the difference, then." Voldemort said. "Do you have any last words, Miss Determan?"

KayKay knew he was humoring her, but she spoke anyway. "Potter—Harry," she corrected herself, "someday you'll thank me. And, well . . . thank you for—"

"Lovely sentiments, Miss Determan," Voldemort interrupted. "Mister Potter?"

Harry looked hopeless as he tugged fruitlessly at his chains. "KayKay, I . . . you—"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_NO!_" Harry screamed as KayKay's gaze snapped over to Voldemort's wand. At that moment, everything stopped. Even as the accursed green light flew towards her, KayKay felt suspended in time and space. In that brief moment, hundreds of images—a blur of sound and color—flashed through her head at an alarming rate.

There she was again in her Dormitory, shoving the piece of parchment with Trelawney's prophecy deep into her trunk, casting it aside without a second thought. The words replayed in her head in Trelawney's harsh tones . . .

_THE TIME DRAWS NEAR . . ._

The burst of green light had escaped Voldemort's wand just like a hissing and screaming monster . . . it was now slowly barreling towards her . . .

. . . THE HEIR OF HE, THE DARK LORD, THE MASTER, IS NO LONGER DORMANT . . .

She saw herself in the Hospital wing, face-to-face with Madison—the girl she'd thought was the Heir all along . . .

KayKay," Dumbledore said, turning to look at her, "meet your cousin."

. . . NO, NOT EVEN THE HEIR KNEW THEIR DESTINY, BUT IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN . . .

Then she was lying on a pile of splintered desks and Harry was chastising her for trying to stand up on her own in spite of her broken ribs and injured ankle . . .

_"You know, your independence is one of your best qualities, I think. But you know what? If you don't learn to be a _bit_ dependent, you're going to get yourself killed." _

_. . . INDEED, IN THESE TIMES THE DANGER IS GREATER THAN EVER BEFORE . . ._

Then KayKay was in a chair in the Gryffindor Common room while Megan, the true Heir, went into a frenzy as she tried to fight Voldemort's control . . .

"Why? Why? 'Why us, why must it be on our hands, we're just children!' The time draws near, but 'No! We are only children, that's all, only children! Why does it fall to us?' They're always there, watching from the sidelines, but do the qualified ones help? Huh? Nooo, they sit in their plush office chairs in their Ministry of Magic offices and bar out the outside world. 'Never mind them, they're just children'!"

. . . THE HEIR SHALL NOT DIE, NO MATTER WHAT ATTEMPTS ARE MADE . . .

Another image—she was in the Riddle mansion, pleading with Megan as the girl advanced on her, sword in hand . . .

"Megan, we've shared so much . . . and I know that you, the real you can hear me and doesn't want to do this! We've always been there to give each other a hand, and that's made us as close as . . . as sisters! . . . Megan, stop doing this to yourself, you have to fight him, fight Voldemort! His power can be nearly as strong as our love and friendship!"

. . . IN THESE TIMES, MORE THAN EVER BEFORE, THE WOLVES OF THE PACK MUST RUN TOGETHER . . .

She was suddenly with her friends in the Dormitory as they secretively discovered their Animagi identities . . .

"A black wolf?" KayKay repeated blankly. "I didn't know there was such a thing."

Hermione replied, "There is such a thing, but they're strictly magical. The animals themselves normally have some sort of . . . um . . . posthumous powers, if not for themselves then regarding others."

. . . THEY MUST HELP ONE ANOTHER THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS AND VALLEYS . . .

Then there was Remus, dear, sweet Uncle Remmy, dying on their living room floor as she clung desperately to his hand . . .

"Keep loving life, Kayleigh."

His hand slipped from hers and fell to the floor with a small thud that all but froze time . . .

. . . THE OBSTACLES AND IMPEDIMENTS . . .

KayKay was back in the parking lot at the drive-in movies, nearly frozen with fear due to the cold gun against her temple as she watched Harry hand over his wallet, then his watch, then anything else he could find in order to keep her safe . . .

"Why—why did you do that for me? I mean, you could've done something besides hand over everything you had."

"I didn't want to risk it," Harry answered quietly. She looked back at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

. . . THAT BLOCK THEIR WAY AND THE WAY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD . . .

The green light that carried death on its wings was getting closer to KayKay . . . but the image of it was replaced by another memory. Voldemort. Taunting. Smirking. Leering at her as he spoke . . .

"Every last one of them is weak, diluted by beliefs in false ideals such as love, prosperity, and fraternity. And look at their heroes now . . ."

. . . ONLY THROUGH ONE ANOTHER WILL THEY SUCCEED, AND ONLY THROUGH THEY SHALL OUR WORLD SUCCEED . . .

Another memory flew by and she was on the Hogwarts Express at the end of Sixth Year, laughing and talking with all of her friends . . .

_"You know," Hermione said, "I think that _life_ is a book, at least philosophically. We all hold the pen to write the chapter that's our life, but if it weren't for everyone else around us, it wouldn't turn out the same way. Even the slightest comment affects our lives, our story, like the comments a reader makes could affect a real story." _

_"Yeah, let's slap on a little end page that says, 'And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Madison said._

"Happily' _ever after?" Harry said. "Come on, that's a Cinderella thing. Life is never perfect, which is okay because it doesn't have to be. It would be pretty boring actually." _

. . . SHOULD ONE FALL, THE BATTLE SHALL BE LOST AND NOT REGAINED . . .

A moment later and she was walking down a Hogwarts hallway with Harry, both of them feeling slightly eerie as they discussed Godric Gryffindor's written plans to venture into Death . . .

"He finishes the passage by deciding to go despite the dangers. That's where it ends."

"Oh" KayKay said quietly, a bit awed and somewhat fearful despite herself. "So did he . . .?"

"I don't know," Harry said quickly, looking a bit uncomfortable at the idea himself. "I hope we don't have to find out ourselves."

. . . INDEED, ON THE VERY DAY THAT THEY PLEDGE LOVE ETERNAL . . .

Then KayKay was back on the balcony with Harry—it seemed like it happened _years_ ago instead of hours—she heard Harry's abrupt confession and her attempts to make him understand _her _feelings . . .

"Your _promise?" KayKay asked in a small voice._

_"Yes,_ my _promise. My promise to—to always love you,"_

_"Listen, Harry . . . I'm sorry, I really am, but—I've moved on. I _can't_ see you as anything besides a friend now. I'll _always_ care about you in that sense, but I can't be _in_ love with you anymore. It's just impossible for me."_

. . . THE WOLVES OF THE PACK SHALL FACE THE DARK LORD AGAIN IN A BATTLE OF DARK AGAINST LIGHT . . .

Again she saw Voldemort's calculating smirk and the tapping of his long, spidery fingers . . .

"Oh, it's quite easy. In exchange for her life and freedom, you stay here—and become my second-in-command."

. . . ON THIS FATEFUL EVENING, THE WOLF WITH THE KNOWLEDGE WILL FALL AND SUCCUMB TO THE ETERNAL SLEEP . . .

And there was the contemplation . . . the TEMPTATION on Harry's face . . . . It was too much for her to bear, too EVIL for her to imagine—She wanted to tell Harry that there were no fair accords to be reached with Darkness . . . . And if her only accomplishment was that she'd die at the Voldemort's hands rather than kill Harry with her own . . . so be it . . .

The bottle flew out of Voldemort's fingers, marking a tumbling arc through the air and down to the floor about fifteen feet away, where it shattered and the spilled potion seeped away into cracks between the flagstones.

. . . THE WORLD DEPENDS ON THE PACK . . .

Then her old friend Chad—her "big brother"—was looking earnestly at her . . .

"If it wasn't for you, this world wouldn't stand a chance! KayKay, as long as you and Harry are still alive, Voldemort hasn't won."

. . . THE HEIR HAS COME . . .

Then she was watching Dumbledore, old and wise, simple and strong as he addressed the crowd at Hogsmeade . . .

"In these times more than ever before, we need to show the kind of love and sacrifice for friends and strangers alike that these fine young people showed here—sacrifice that very little of our world shall recognize them for. You see, fear shall not repel Voldemort, nor will fame, nor fortune donated to a cause. It is only incontestable sacrifice and love that will drive him back—a love demonstrated by these young people who spent hard hours, days, weeks, and months to fight the evil of Voldemort. They did so for the greatest prize—peoples lives."

. . . THE WORLD DEPENDS . . .

Then the majestic Headmaster was standing in the Great Hall and speaking to the students . . .

" . . . It is my distinct opinion that such selfless care for others is part of the mystery of being human. One good deed merits another, and that another—and if we all help one another, that love will be returned to us in unexpected ways."

. . . THE WOLVES . . .

And yet another image . . . Annisele, complete faith shining in her eyes . . .

"One day you'll be truly blessed for your kindness."

. . . THE ONE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE . . .

Then, her final memory—the curse was almost touching her now—she was in the Common Room, staring restlessly into the fire as she talked with Harry long into the night . . .

"Even when we are having fun, or someplace that we think is safe, or even sleeping . . . part of us is still awake, still sober, still keeping a lookout for the next trial we'll have to face . . . Only when we die, or know we'll die, will we be free."

Free?

Abruptly, the only thing KayKay felt was unfathomable pain as the curse tore through her body. It was thousands of times worse than anything she'd ever experienced . . . blood turning to ice and piercing her veins, her breath freezing in her chest—if she'd been a rag doll, KayKay had no doubt that she would've been ripped apart at the seams.

The last thing she heard was Voldemort's triumphant, maniacal laughter and something faint at the edge of her consciousness—something she vaguely recognized as a wolf's anguished howl of utmost misery.

And then she knew nothing.

KayKay, worn and beaten, fell limply to the floor, finally defeated.

It was over.

They had lost.

. . . But she was _free._

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

**_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above,  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?_**

**_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance; I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss the dance._**

**_Holding you, I held everything.  
For a moment, wasn't I the king?  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall,  
Hey who's to say? You know I might have changed it all._**

**_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance; I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss the dance._**

**_Yes my life is better left to chance;  
I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss the dance._**

**_

* * *

_**

First, let me say that this was difficult. I've known for about two years that I'd have to type this scene for the plot to procede, and I knew all the details it would entail. I didn't take this chapter lightly at all. I had several people check this last scene and edit it in order to see if I did it justice.

This _was_ particularly hard, part of the reason being because KayKay was the first original character I wrote in. She's not me—those of you who've known me for a bit know that KayKay's personality is nothing like mine—and she _shouldn't_ be me. She's her own character . . . and I hope she retained a personal flavor throughout the story.

I'd especially like all of you to read through this song carefully. It's called "The Dance" by **Garth Brooks**, and it must be my favorite of his. If you've heard it before and you love the tragic romance of it, stop and listen (or shall I say, read) again.

To me, this song isn't about love. This is a song about life . . . look at it from that angle. Hopefully you'll see what I see and feel what KayKay "feels."

**IcyPrncss:** Thanks for being here from the start. Your reviews/replies are always encouraging!

**Phoenix:** Thanks for liking it in spite of its fluffiness!

**siriusfanatic (take one):** I hate when that happens.

**Bujiana:** Thanks . . . and don't work_ too_ hard!

**siriusfanatic (take two):** Wow, you sound almost as busy as I am! (P.S. I'm glad your hamster is alright!)

**siriusfanatic (take three):** Who says that KayKay hasn't forgiven him? Oh, and congratulations on your graduation!

**siriusfanatic (take four):** Well, hopefully you haven't died from the suspense by now . . . I know this took a ridiculously long amount of time to update.

**siriusfanatic (take five **_(no, not the candy bar)_ That "Evil Castle" is called "The Scars of Betrayal." It's a one-shot, and I'll be posting it here right after this chapter . . . couldn't before since it has spoilers. And I know what you can do with all of your free time . . . write a castle! I adore it when readers write one! (And then you can post it on the message boards!)

**Bujiana:** Just a note to let you know that it was I who called the Mediwitches. They say you'll recover from your untimely ficcy-triggered death shortly.

**siriusfanatic (take six?):** Two words . . . daily planner. They work miracles. (I would've died last semester without one.)

**lilistavin:** Thanks! Here you go!

**IcyPrncss:** My gosh, Icy. I read your review and I actually began crying.

First, let me tell you how much it means to me that you've stuck with me for . . . wow, almost three years now! . . . and that even though you read on the boards, you still submit reviews here for me.

Thank you for still liking the fic even when you can't stand it (did that make sense?). And I see that I've taught you well . . . you're using the phrase "tolerantly ever after."

And, well . . . just . . . thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Jessie, Jessie, Jessie:** Wecome aboard!I'm flattered at how fast you seem to be blasting through the chapters . . . hope to hear from you again (either here or on the message boards). And thanks for the brownies!

Again, sorry for how long this chapter took to update.


	13. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

_

* * *

_

**§ ¤ § **Chapter Thirteen: Confessions **§ ¤ §**

"NOOO!" Harry howled in desperation. Without even realizing what he was doing, he transformed into a wolf and raced towards KayKay, hoping that something, _anything_ would happen, some sort of miracle . . .

But this wasn't like in his Fifth Year when their powers had first taken root and made Harry capable of moving at an extraordinary speed to shield KayKay from Voldemort's curse—the potion he'd been forced to drink made him incapable of practically any magic. He was surprised that he could even transform.

Harry reached KayKay's body just as it fell to the ground. His lupine cry died away in his throat as he transformed back to himself, just moments too late to catch her. His heart stopped in his chest as he looked down at her abandoned body, and he fell numbly to his knees, shaking his head in silent disbelief. In the back of his mind he knew that Voldemort was watching, probably feeling highly amused, but he ignored the fact.

"KayKay . . ." he whispered quietly, surprised at the tremble in his voice and the shakiness of his arms as he reached out and pulled her body closer to himself. She looked the same as ever to him, despite her colored hair and masked disguise. There was still blood on her lips—he wiped it away with the sleeve of his robe, still paralyzed with disbelief.

KayKay? Dead? Impossible. She was too stubborn, too full of life to die. She was like a beacon of all things good . . . even when she had mischief planned. She was unyielding in her determination to help others.

Even, Harry realized with a start, unto the point of her own death. She alone had the courage to destroy her last chance of survival in order to stop Harry and save people that she probably didn't even know . . .

The numbness drained away from Harry to be replaced by remorse stronger than he'd ever felt. Tears prickled his eyes as he pulled KayKay's body closer, hugging her to his chest as he cradled her head with his trembling hand.

"I'm sorry . . ." he whispered hoarsely, his vision beginning to blur. "I'm so sorry . . ."

And then his voice caught in his throat and the tears that he'd held at bay through shock alone began to fall, dropping silently onto KayKay's face.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, choking back a sob as all of his guilt poured out of him.

_I'm so sorry . . . for not trying to save you while I could, for not just _taking_ the antidote from Voldemort, for pulling you away from the crowd at the ball, for not waiting until later to tell you how I felt, for not telling you _sooner_, for being so cruel last year, for ever dragging you into this whole mess . . ._

Voldemort was watching—_laughing_—but it was distant to Harry.

I'm sorry that this ever had to happen to you, I'm sorry for those last moments that you had to face . . .

He'd seen them, too—the last moments of KayKay's life the way she knew them. A blur of images had raced through his mind—and they were surely hers, for he didn't recognize more than half of them.

"Free," he whispered quietly to her, his face bent low over hers as he wept bitterly. "You said you'd be free."

And her words echoed as plainly in his mind as if she were right there, speaking them. _"Only when we die, or know we'll die, will we be free."_

Some detached part of Harry's senses noted that Voldemort had stopped laughing with amusement at Harry's plight and was now approaching with measured steps. But something else distracted him—something that was stated in wolf growls and yips, but still amazingly clear to Harry. They floated through his mind in the same manner as his telepathy conversations with KayKay had.

.: I am free. :.

Harry blinked away tears and looked over KayKay's body quickly—no, she was still cold and silent. Dead.

_.: I am free. :._ the wolf voice repeated, something about it clearly belonging to her.

The rest of Harry became suddenly aware of Voldemort's footsteps. He almost turned around when the wolf's next words stopped him.

.: And now, you will be free, too. :.

Before he could even ponder the meaning of the statement, he was filled with the sensation of dancing sparks of electricity and a blue glow seemed to emanate from him in the places that he was clutching KayKay's body.

He disappeared.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Harry!" somebody gasped. Somebody familiar. Somebody female.

"Madison, please inform Mister Weasley and Miss Granger that Harry is back, then fetch Madame Pomfrey." This was Dumbledore's voice, concerned and efficient. "I must go speak with Sirius. Brian, please stay here."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Harry never looked up. He was still on his knees, but KayKay's body was gone—he was clutching thin air. He lowered his hands and dug them into the plush rug that carpeted the stone floor of Dumbledore's office.

He saw the hem of Madison's scarlet dress robes swish past and felt her hand touch his shoulder briefly in a way that was meant to be encouraging as she passed by. She was followed shortly by Dumbledore, his violet robes dragging slightly on the floor.

The door clicked shut quietly behind the pair as another tear fell from Harry's eyes and hit his hand. He clenched fistfuls of the rug and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to ward off any more tears. Brian remained mercifully silent.

The stillness was abruptly shattered as green flames shot up in the fireplace and somebody stumbled out. Harry looked up out of sheer shock, but quickly looked away at the sight of Matt.

"Harry! Are you two all right? What happened? Dumbledore said—" he broke off suddenly, and Harry looked back up at him. Matt was breathing heavily, and looking around the office with a detached sense of disbelief.

"Where's KayKay?" he asked quietly. Then, without waiting for an answer, he repeated, "Where's KayKay?" this time with a bit more urgency.

Harry looked back down at his hands. He tried to speak, but he only managed to make a small, strangled noise deep in his throat.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she in the Hospital Wing? Is she hurt?" Matt asked quickly. Harry shook his head—just once, left and right, a tiny movement—and managed to croak, "Gone."

"What?" Matt and Brian spoke simultaneously.

"She's gone," Harry rasped. "Voldemort—"

He stopped, not wanting to say more, but Matt understood anyhow.

"He . . .?" Matt prompted, obviously unwilling to elaborate further. Harry nodded and clenched the rug once more. Matt sat down hard in a chair, his hands folded together and his head hanging. Brian appeared altogether unable to comprehend the idea.

Harry turned his face away from the others clenched his eyes shut once more. His eyes watered, but no teardrops fell this time. The three of them remained silent—for how long, Harry had no idea—until Matt spoke up suddenly.

"How could you?" he asked slowly.

Harry looked up and Brian glanced over at Matt sharply. "What?" Brian asked. Matt ignored him and fixed his eyes on Harry's.

"How could you? How could you just watch Voldemort kill her and not even do anything about it? Why should she die and you go free?" he demanded.

Harry was on his feet without even realizing it. "You don't even know what happened!"

"How is it that you were able to get away and she wasn't?" Matt demanded, springing to his feet as well. "Why is it that you didn't take her with you? How do you manage to scrape out of every confrontation you've had with Voldemort, but you weren't even able to help KayKay?"

"Do you think I didn't try?" Harry exclaimed angrily. "Do you think I didn't wish it was me instead of her? Do you think that I wouldn't _die_ for her?"

"Oh yes, we all know," Matt drawled sarcastically. "The great Harry Potter would never harm KayKay, would never do anything to hurt her. You tore her apart!"

"I've paid for my mistakes, unlike you!"

"Unlike me? I've been there for her in times that you've abandoned her! And I would have done a hell of a lot more than you probably did to protect her!" Matt spat.

"_You've_ been there for her?" Harry scoffed. "I suppose that explains this afternoon, then, doesn't it?"

"_I_ would have done _something_ to save her. Anything! I doubt that you can make the same claim."

"I would!"

"Then why didn't you?" Matt demanded. Harry faltered for a moment, and Matt saw it. "There was something, wasn't there? Stop pretending that you were helpless and admit it!"

Harry seized a fistful of Matt's shirt. "I would have done _anything_ for her," he hissed.

Brian, who'd been watching the exchange with confusion suddenly jumped in, using the tone he normally reserved for the classroom as he placed an authoritative hand on Matt's shoulder. "Boys, this isn't anybody's fault but Voldemort's. Please, calm down and—"

Matt shoved the hand away with disgust. "_You_ may not have cared about her—"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I don't care about her!" Brian demanded, very much the teenage boy again as he grabbed Matt by the arm and yanked him away from Harry.

Both Harry and Matt were stunned into silence. They both looked at each other, suddenly on the same team again, then they looked back at Brian.

"You _loved_ her!" Matt accused. Brian seemed shocked at such an idea and opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to suddenly change his mind, opting instead to look the other direction.

Matt shook Brian's hand off of his arm and resumed his dejected position in his chair. Brian appeared to be fascinated with the falling snow outside. Harry sat down in an unclaimed chair and did his best to keep his mind void of his last image of KayKay—Silent. Still. Cold.

The door to the office opened only a second later, and all three boys looked over to see who it was. Madison blinked back at them, still bedecked in her costume and mask, before coming in and turning to close the door behind her.

Matt and Brian went back to their original positions; Harry watched Madison in a downcast way as she crossed the room and took the chair right next to him. The four teenagers sat that way in silence for several tense minutes until Madison broke the silence.

"She's—" Madison paused, and Harry looked over to meet her gaze. "She's not . . . coming back—is she?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Madison took a small, sharp breath, but remained silent. It wasn't until a fell thirty seconds had passed and something small and wet hit Harry's hand that he glanced back at her.

She was crying—for all Harry could remember, she'd never cried before. Tears rolled out from behind her mask and streaked down her face, leaving thin wet trails before falling. Just watching her made Harry's vision blur again as he held his own tears in check. He fumbled for Madison's hand and squeezed it gently as a single tear escaped him.

Brian crossed the room and placed a reassuring hand on Madison's shoulder. Matt, finally becoming aware of the unfolding sorrow, produced a tissue from one of his pockets and handed it to her. She held it loosely, almost as if she had no idea what it was for.

Harry finally took it from her and used it to wipe stray tears from her face. Madison looked over at him in what could only be described as surprise before unexpectedly reaching out and hugging him.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered between tears as she buried her face in his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you . . ."

Harry closed his eyes again and hugged her back. "She meant a lot to all of us," he replied quietly.

"She—she was my first _real_ friend," Madison confessed. "No one else ever cared about _me_, the person—"

At this moment, the door opened yet again.

"Harry? Thank Merlin you're alright! We should have expected something like this to happen, after those attacks in Hogsmeade . . ." Madison let go of Harry, standing up and removing her mask to wipe her face using her sleeve. Sirius took the now empty seat and put his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders, studying his godson's face.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Sirius asked anxiously. His gaze swept the room quickly. "Where's KayKay?"

His query was greeted with resounding silence until Brian finally spoke up.

"She's . . . gone," he said softly, unintentionally using the same words that Harry had not long before. Sirius sighed silently, his shoulders falling with the action, and then he pulled Harry into a paternal embrace. Harry, for his part, still felt somewhat lost throughout all the proceedings, and it was almost a relief when Dumbledore finally entered the room.

"Mister Siempre, I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave the room. If you wish to remain at Hogwarts, you may wait in the hospital wing along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," he said as he circled behind his stately desk.

Matt nodded and left without a word and without making eye contact with Harry. Sirius stood back up and offered Madison her chair back. But something was tugging at Harry's mind . . . something important, he knew it was important . . .

"Inform Malfoy that he has my leave to lead the next purge . . ."

The Weasleys!

"Professor!" he exclaimed, standing up so suddenly that Madison jumped. "Voldemort said—the Weasleys are in danger, the Death Eaters—"

"Please, Harry, sit down," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry almost protested, but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. Sighing in resignation, Harry took his seat once again. If Dumbledore wasn't worried—well, he'd trust the Headmaster.

"Aurors are already in Ottery St. Catchpole after being alerted to the presence of Death Eaters. All members of the Weasley family are either right here, at Hogwarts, or safely located someplace else. According to current Auror reports, the situation is under control, mostly due to Voldemort's lack of presence during the attack."

Harry nodded distractedly as he silently sighed in relief. If Aurors hadn't already been taking care of it, who knew what kind of damage would've been done in the time it took for Harry to tell Dumbledore? KayKay would've remembered . . . KayKay would've remembered right away . . .

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry looked up at the Headmaster, who then said, "It seems that we find ourselves in a familiar place . . . and if you would, I need to know what has happened."

Harry glanced over at Brian, and then at Madison, who—despite having tears still shining in her eyes—gave him a reassuring smile and put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Ah," said Dumbledore understandingly, "no doubt you are wondering at Professor Kingstaff and Miss Jacobs' presence. They were the last people to see you and KayKay before your disappearance."

"We—" Madison faltered, then cleared her throat and continued in a less shaky voice. "We can leave, if you'd prefer to be alone with Sirius and Professor Dumbledore," she told Harry quietly.

Harry simply shook his head. "You can stay," he croaked.

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Harry? Are you ready?"

He nodded, then haltingly relived what had happened after he and KayKay had disappeared.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, strangling him in a hug the moment he stepped into the Hospital Wing, "we were so worried!"

"You've got to stop doing this, mate. Every time you decide to run off and have a row with You-Know-Who, Hermione here nearly dies of a heart attack." Ron sounded like he was joking, but one look at his face betrayed the fact that he, too, was greatly relieved.

"Harry . . ." Hermione said slowly in realization, finally releasing him from her grip, "where's KayKay?"

Harry looked away. He couldn't bring himself to say it again . . . he'd already had to talk about it too many times.

"I can explain if you'd like me to," Madison said hoarsely.

"No, Madison," Brian said gently. "You just sit down and stay here with Harry. I'll talk with Hermione and Ron out in the corridor."

Ron and Hermione glanced over at Harry, who gave them a small nod. They looked back at him as they hesitantly followed Brian into the hallway.

Harry sighed yet again as the doors swung shut behind them and sat down on the edge of the nearest bed. Madison abruptly sat down in the chair beside it with a small thump. Neither of them spoke—even if they had felt up to talking, they wouldn't have had a chance, for Madame Pomfrey hurried over at that moment.

She went through her normal fussing and comments about reckless behavior, dreadful security and an inept Ministry. To Harry, her rambling seemed like fuzzy, detached background noise as haunting images replayed in his mind. He wasn't really aware of her as the poked him in the ribs, checking for broken bones. As it was, it took Madison to make him realize that he was being asked a question.

"Harry," she called quietly, shaking his shoulder gently. "Harry!"

"What?" he asked, slightly surprised as the Hospital wing "sprung up" around him.

Madame Pomfrey repeated, "Did you receive any specific injuries? Were you given anything?"

"No, I don't—wait—they gave me a potion," Harry said slowly, having trouble getting through his own memories.

"A potion!" she exclaimed. By her reaction, it would seem that this was a matter of dire emergency—which, on reflection, Harry realized that it probably was. "What kind of potion?"

"Something to make me—make me lose my powers. Vold—er, You-Know-Who—invented it . . ."

He felt vaguely calm about it all. Madame Pomfrey, on the other hand, nearly _ran_ from the room, taking only enough time to point at Harry and command, "_You_ stay _right there!_"

The double-doors swung silently shut behind her just before opening again to admit Ron, Hermione, and Brian. Ron appeared to be in a state of shock; Hermione was crying.

"Harry," she gasped. "I—we—we're so sorry . . ." her voice caught in her throat and Ron immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where was Madame Pomfrey running off to?" Brian asked Madison quietly.

"I don't know . . . to find Dumbledore, I expect. She just found out about the . . . potion."

"Ah," he said knowingly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "I know this must be so terrible for you . . . you were such close . . . er—"

"Friends," Ron supplied quietly.

"Such close friends," Hermione continued. "And . . .and I know she was very special to you . . ."

"We're here for you, Harry," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Now . . . Harry," Hermione said hesitantly, "you—you mustn't start blaming yourself. I know that for the longest time, you felt horrible about Cedric Diggory, and that wasn't your fault either . . ."

"Never," Ron added quickly.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "And we all know that you would've—would've done _anything_ for her—"

"You guys—just _stop!_" Harry said, suddenly finding his voice and speaking up for the first time. "Just stop. I—I don't want to talk about it anymore just now, okay?" He looked away, focusing his attention on the floor instead of on his friends. He could feel their stunned silence, the uncomfortable state of quiet that had fallen over the room.

As if on cue, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey on his heels. Sirius followed several feet behind them.

"You should have sent him to me straight away!" she was saying peevishly. "Things like this need to be treated immediately, before permanent repercussions occur!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore said, raising a hand to silence her, "I am sure that Harry is fine and that the effects of the potion were merely temporary."

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused and worried looks, but said nothing.

"How can you say so with such certainty, Albus?" Madame Pomfrey replied, starting to examine Harry in the exact same manner as she already had, as if she expected him to have suddenly sprouted strange new symptoms.

"I am able to tell," Dumbledore said calmly. "However, if you wish for proof, let us ask Harry himself. Harry," the Headmaster said, peering at him over the top of his half-moon glasses, "would you care to perform some sort of spell for us?"

"I—I don't have my wand, Professor," Harry said, just realizing this new fact for himself.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked with surprise. He added, in a quieter tone, "Then I would suggest checking your pockets, Harry."

Harry, although certain that such a search would be futile, obliged and reached a hand into the inside pocket of his silver dress robes. He was conveniently taken aback as his fingers connected with wood.

"Er . . . I . . ." He said uncertainly, pulling it out. It was indeed his—even before he'd seen it, he could tell by touch that it was his.

"A simple charm will do, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Um . . . _Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said, pointing his wand at the pillow on a nearby bed. It rose several feet into the air before plopping back down gently as Harry lowered his wand.

"You see, Poppy, no harm done."

Madame Pomfrey snorted, as if Harry's current condition was far from "no harm done."

"Well, no lasting harm, then." Dumbledore corrected himself. "Ron, Hermione . . . will the two of you be alright?"

Ron nodded silently, and Hermione sniffed and said, "I think so."

"Then, perhaps it would be best if the two of you returned to Gryffindor Tower," he said gently.

They both nodded, and Hermione reached out and hugged Harry, whispering, "I'm sorry," before backing away. Ron clapped Harry softly on the shoulder and said quietly, "Sorry, mate. But we're still here for you, got it?"

Harry nodded, and they both turned and left the Hospital Wing, though not without looking back at him several times before finally passing through the doors.

"Madison? How are you feeling?" This question came, not from Dumbledore, but from Sirius.

"I—okay . . . I think," she said thickly, wiping here eyes on the sleeve of her dress robes.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to spend a night in here as well. I daresay a Dreamless Sleep Potion is in order, after you heard firsthand all the details of what has happened," Dumbledore said, nodding pointedly to Madame Pomfrey, who took his hint and hurried back to her office.

Harry looked quizzically at Brian. If he had told Ron and Hermione what had happened, why weren't they staying as well?

As if sensing what Harry was thinking, Brian said quietly, "I didn't tell Ron and Hermione everything—I wasn't sure how much you wanted me to say. And I—" he paused, checking to make sure that Madame Pomfrey was still rummaging in her office, "I didn't tell them about the . . . the antidote."

Harry wasn't sure if this news made him _glad_, specifically, but it didn't disappoint him in the least. The thought still haunted him that he should've done something, _anything_ . . .

"Here we are," Madame Pomfrey said, carrying two goblets over to their tightly knit cluster. "Here, Jacobs, you can take this bed . . ." she said, indicating the cot right next to Harry. Madison nodded, and Madame Pomfrey gave them both a stern look.

"I want both of you sleeping," she said, "not chatting until all hours of the night. Understood?"

Harry and Madison nodded, and Madame Pomfrey swept away without another word.

"Well, I suppose that is our signal that we are to leave," Dumbledore said to Sirius. He nodded in agreement, then stepped over and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"It's okay to feel bad about what happened," he whispered into his godson's ear. "But not about the choices that the two of you made tonight. I know how hard it is . . . but imagine how she would've felt if she was here and you were back there."

Somehow, coming from Sirius, the words of consolation were more sincere and practical than they were when his friends spoke them.

"Thanks," he said quietly as Sirius released him.

"Goodnight," Dumbledore said, nodding to Harry and Madison. "Sirius?"

"Professor," Harry said quickly, before he could leave, "May I have a word?"

Dumbledore didn't look surprised in the least. "Certainly, Harry."

"It's just . . . how do you know that my powers are actually back? Voldemort didn't take my _normal_ powers—he took the power that KayKay and I shared."

He'd been meaning to ask Dumbledore this earlier, but Madame Pomfrey had been nearby. They'd already had to shortly explain Harry and KayKay's powers to Brain back when Harry was telling Dumbledore what had happened (Madison had already been told by KayKay).

"I—that explains quite a bit," Brian had said. He'd then proceeded to explain himself by telling them about one morning when he'd run into KayKay at the Hospital Wing. "She'd said that she'd broken a few ribs while dueling with Harry . . . it seemed odd to me at the time that they would've made a clumsy mistake."

"Think for yourself," Dumbledore said. "You remember, I'm sure, how it had felt when your powers had seeped away?"—Harry nodded—"Do you still feel that way?"

Harry had to think a moment before shaking his head. "But Professor—I doubt that Voldemort would've made a temporary potion—how could they have come back?"

"How did you get back here? How did your wand reappear in your pocket?" Dumbledore countered, raising an eyebrow. Harry paused.

"Sir . . . do you mean that KayKay . . .?"

"I don't mean anything, Harry. Nobody really knows the details of the second great adventure, except for those who are in no condition to tell us. All we can do is speculate, and take comfort from the fact that the people we say farewell to never _truly_ leave us."

And with these philosophic words, Dumbledore left. Brian stood, looking uncomfortable.

"Well . . . goodnight. If you need me, I . . . well, you know where to find me if you do." He left as well, following in Dumbledore and Sirius' wake.

Madison sighed softly, moving from her chair to her assigned cot. "Do you think it's true?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking over at her in surprise.

"That—that the people we love are never really gone?" she asked timidly. Harry sighed and rubbed his scar absentmindedly.

"I hope so," he said finally.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Nobody celebrated that Christmas. None of them even exchanged or opened gifts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Madison—Dumbledore had given his permission for her to spend the rest of the school break in Gryffindor Tower—sat glumly in the Common Room. Every once and a while, one of them would try to start a conversation, but it would fall flat and the group would lapse into silence again.

Eventually, Ron and Hermione played a halfhearted game of Wizard's Chess. When Ron won, they simply rearranged their pieces and started a new game. Harry watched them from the couch without really seeing or comprehending their actions. Madison, who was curled up on the other end of the couch, had a book open on her lap, but she wasn't perusing it. She instead stared into the fireplace, reminding Harry eerily of his late-night conversations with KayKay in which she'd do the same.

Even Fred and George's prank mistletoe was subdued. It had returned to it's decorated box of it's own accord, and hadn't uttered a single comment the whole time that the four friends were there.

"Harry Potter, sir!" a small voice squeaked suddenly, at about half past six that evening. Harry shook himself out of his reverie, surprised to see that it was dark outside. He looked around to find the source of the voice.

It was Dobby.

"Oh—Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, taken slightly aback. His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

"Harry Potter and his friends did not come down for lunch," he said, as if this much was obvious. "When Harry Potter did not come down for dinner, Dobby and Winky decided to bring dinner to Harry Potter."

And indeed, Winky, whom Harry hadn't seen initially, was standing behind Dobby, carrying a large platter over her head.

"Oh . . . er . . . thanks, Dobby," Harry said awkwardly as Winky set the food-laden platter down on one of the tables. "You too, Winky."

"It is Dobby's pleasure, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said, his large eyes wide. "Dobby heard about Harry Potter's friend," he added, more quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say to this, so he simply nodded. This must've been all that Dobby had intended to say on the subject, for the next thing Harry knew, Dobby was leaving.

"Dobby is always in the Kitchens if Harry Potter needs him, sir," he said, and he and Winky disappeared with a loud crack.

There was a long, silence, then Hermione finally said, "Well . . . I suppose we should probably eat something." She then proceeded to put food onto each of the four plates provided to them. Ron took his without argument, but didn't eat with nearly as much relish as he normally did.

Harry looked blankly at the plate that Hermione put into his hand. On it was a wide assortment of all his favorite holiday foods, but for some reason they seemed about as appetizing to him as Hagrid's rock cakes.

"I'm not hungry," Madison said stubbornly. Harry looked over at her. Hermione was trying to get her to accept one of the plates.

"Hermione, I don't want anything. Just leave me alone!" she snapped.

"You have to eat _something!_" Hermione argued, albeit in a softer tone than Madison was using.

"No. I told you already, I'm not hungry."

"Starving yourself won't bring her back!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding quite exasperated indeed.

"I _know_ that—I just don't feel like eating, alright?"

"Madison—"

"No!" Madison shouted, interrupting whatever it was that Hermione had been trying to say. She quite abruptly got to her feet and stormed away, stomping up the steps to the Girl's Dormitory.

Hermione watched after her, looking dazed and uncertain of what had just happened. Harry quietly set aside his plate. He wouldn't admit it to Hermione, but he felt quite the same as Madison.

"Sit down," he told Hermione gently. "I'll go talk to her."

He walked up the staircase slowly, pushing open the door at the top. It swung open, the un-oiled hinges emitting a small squeak.

Madison was sitting on KayKay's bed next to Casey, gently stroking her golden fur. Both of them looked over at Harry as he entered and sat on the bed opposite them.

"Poor Casey," Madison said as conversationally as if none of the argument downstairs had transpired. "She knows—I can tell that she knows—but she can't understand why."

But Harry thought, as he looked at the glum dog and preoccupied teenage girl, that it wasn't actually Casey to whom Madison was referring.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The memorial service held for KayKay was a small one. Only a small amount of people attended. As there was no body to bury, the entire thing took place in the Great Hall, which had undergone minor changes for the sad event.

Gone were the house tables—they were replaced by a few rows of chairs. The walls were draped in black, and there was a picture of KayKay hovering along with some candles up near the front, where a small podium had been raised in place of the Head Table.

All of the teachers that had remained at Hogwarts over the holiday were in attendance, excluding Snape—Harry was sure that Snape didn't care either way, and that KayKay probably didn't care either . . . if she even knew.

The entire Weasley family came, Molly dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief every now and then. Harry wasn't quite sure how well KayKay knew the elder members of the Weasley family. It occurred to him that they _must_ have met at some point, but when and for how long, he had no idea.

Most of the students that had helped in Hogsmeade came, and a few Gryffindors from their year came back as well. Also scattered among them were Francisca and the elderly Mr. Archer, from Hogsmeade Village.

The most tragic pair of guests was Megan and Chad. They'd been planning to visit KayKay during holiday break to exchange gifts—it would have been their first time to see her since her birthday half a year prior—and instead they were coming to a memorial service for her.

Naturally, Sirius, Matt, Ron, Hermione, Madison and Harry were there. Oddly, Brian sat with them rather than with the rest of the professors. Dumbledore was the first to stand at the podium and speak.

"KayKay was a bright witch who can be most highly commended for her heart. Her heart was always in the right place—even if she did have a slight knack for trouble. In her brief time at Hogwarts—too brief, I fear—she touched many lives," he said, looking at KayKay's picture.

"She was a good friend to people that other students might not have given a chance," he continued, now looking back at those who were seated. "She was the first student to volunteer to help after Hogsmeade Village was destroyed by Voldemort and his followers. Despite having a difficult and crippling life, one that showed her much sorrow, KayKay took that pain and turned it into a love that she could give to others."

Dumbledore sighed softly, glancing at the picture once more. His final words almost seemed to be spoken to himself. "If we could all follow the example of this young woman who impacted so many lives in her short time on earth, this would be a much better place, indeed."

He bowed his head and stepped down, taking his seat once more. There was a slight pause during which no one moved; then, Madison stood up bravely and walked to the front.

"KayKay was my cousin," she stated, without preamble, "though neither of us knew it until about a year after we'd met.

"I am ashamed now when I think about the way I was back then. I acted like a snooty Pureblood in the worst possible way, rarely letting a chance to insult her pass me by. But then—under that strangest of circumstances—" her gaze flickered towards Harry, "we became friends more quickly than I thought possible. And it was all because I'd seen how honest she was, and I decided to do the same once."

Madison swallowed visibly, then continued. "She was the first true friend I ever had. She was the first person who liked me for _me_ . . . Through her kindness, I've changed. I'm a better person now than I _ever_ was—" she halted abruptly, took a shaky breath, then finished, "and hopefully I can show her the gratitude that I never expressed to her when I had the chance by continuing to change for the better."

She hurried back to her seat, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she did so. Harry was so busy rummaging in his pockets for a tissue for her that he didn't even notice when Sirius stood up and walked to the front.

"KayKay"—Harry looked up in surprise—"was a girl brimming with life. I met her when she was fifteen as my Godson's friend, and I've known her very well since. Last winter, she moved in with her uncle in the home next door to Harry's and mine. Every time I saw her, she radiated a joy and enthusiasm about life that I've rarely seen in anybody—let alone a teenage girl who had so many hardships in her life.

"KayKay could find a bright side to almost anything, and she loved nothing more than having plain old fun. Whether it was a pillow fight, a messy competition with her friends, or simply teaching this hopeless case," Sirius indicated himself, "how to cook, she always did so with smiles and laughter. She could bring light to any gray or cloudy day."

He glanced over at the portrait of KayKay and actually smiled. "It's that kind of light that we all need. That kind of life and spirit can't die along with her—merely be relocated. I, for one, will try to keep shining that light in her honor."

Sirius bowed his head and stepped down from the podium. There was a long moment of stillness and silence, save for the sound of a few people crying. After several seconds went by and nobody stood up, Hermione leaned across Madison and whispered to Harry, "Aren't you going up?"

Her voice snapped Harry back to the real world—so far he'd been watching people speak as if in a dream or viewing a movie. He looked up at the empty podium, then at KayKay's picture. He bit his lip and shook his head silently. He couldn't explain it—didn't _want_ to explain it—but he couldn't get up and talk about KayKay. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Hermione looked surprised to say the least.

"What? Why? I thought that—"

"Hey, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, Hermione!" Madison hissed. She then looked Harry in the eye and whispered, more gently, "KayKay would understand."

"I was talking to Harry, not you, Madison," Hermione whispered, sounding slightly annoyed. The two girls had been at odds for several days now.

"Well, I don't see _you_ going up there!" Madison hissed, more angrily this time. Before Hermione could respond, someone spoke up from the front and the two girls sprang back to their original positions, looking raptly at the speaker as if they'd never spoken to each other in the first place.

Harry looked up, then blinked. It was Brian.

"KayKay is . . ." he paused, then took a deep breath. "She is a wonderful friend.

"In my years at Hogwarts as a student and now a teacher, I've noticed it. She overlooks transgressions that most people would be unable to forgive. She sees the good in many people and forges friendships with them, undaunted by ridicule she may be subjected to in return."

Brian looked down at the podium as if looking for comfort from the polished oak. He gripped the edges tightly, his knuckles white, and looked back up quite suddenly.

"Even me." He sounded almost surprised to admit it. "We met towards the end of my Seventh Year, but we became close in the fall. Her kindness has helped me through the awkward transition from being a student to teaching my former peers.

"As I began to adjust, I realized what other students, even other _teachers_ must think of our friendship. I told her straight out what others might perceive of us and urged her, for the sake of her own image, to forget about me. She refused point-blank."

Brian wasn't making eye contact with any of the teachers. Harry could understand why—it obviously wasn't easy to say what he was saying, especially in front of a group of people, some of which he didn't even know.

"KayKay never forgets her friends," Brain said slowly, his voice shaking slightly. "And we—we can _never_ forget her."

With this he walked back to his seat and sat down slowly. Madison was watching him quizzically, but she smiled reassuringly at Harry when she noticed that he was watching her.

"What—" he began to ask her, but she simply shook her head and mouthed the word, "Later."

Harry looked down the row of chairs at Brian, who now had his eyes closed and was holding a fist to his mouth, as if he was concentrating deeply on something. Harry then glanced back at Madison, remembering what she'd said to him a few minutes earlier.

KayKay would understand.

Her eyes had told the truth—and Harry was startled to realize that he knew it was true. KayKay understood more about him and what he'd say than he _could_ say . . . yes, yes, KayKay would understand . . . and that was why he _had_ to say it.

Harry stood up without even realizing that he was doing it and made his way to the front of the Great Hall.

He paused at KayKay's picture, then mounted the steps and took his place behind the podium. He cleared his throat unnecessarily and looked at the rows of people without really seeing them.

"KayKay was—and is—a lot of things to a lot of people," Harry began. He felt detached from his own self, as if he wasn't really speaking but that instead he was listening as someone else inside of him rose up and addressed the room.

"I didn't plan on speaking this afternoon," he confessed, "I didn't think that I had it in me. I still don't think that I do. But someone told me not to feel bad about it—that KayKay would understand. And . . . well . . . she was right.

"KayKay would know anything that I needed to say before I even had to say it—she was interesting that way. I've never met anyone who was more likely to know something about me thatI didn't realize myself." Harry paused. "And that's . . . that's why I decided that I had to speak. Not for her memory, but for our memories _of _her."

Did that even make sense? Somewhere in the recesses of Harry's mind, it did . . . it would have to do, then.

"KayKay was _ready._ I don't know what for, but I know that she was ready. She was always determined to give anything and everything she could to this world. She's everything that everyone has said this afternoon." Harry indicated the Headmaster, "She had a wonderful heart." He then nodded towards Madison, "She was honest and looked at the _good_ in people. She gave second chances to people who maybe didn't deserve them." He paused, then added, "Like me.

He shook his head slightly, clearing away the fog of reflection that had begun to settle around it, and indicated Sirius. "She was full of life; she had a _passion_ for life. She lived every day the way she wanted to live it, not the way society told her to. Whether this meant that she walked backwards down the halls or ate cold pizza and cookies for breakfast, she had fun being _herself._

"And—and what is probably the most _important_ thing of all—she _was_ a wonderful friend. She was a better friend than I know I deserved. She—"

A chair suddenly scraped against the floor, and everyone in the hall looked over at Matt, who'd just gotten to his feet.

Harry blinked in surprise at the look that Matt gave him—it wasn't one of anger, spite, or loathinglike he'd given him in Dumbledore's office. It was unreadable, and barely a moment later, Matt turned and simply _left_ the Great Hall.

There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence, finally broken by Harry.

"I—I mean, she—KayKay forgave me when I didn't deserve forgiving, and her mercy made me a better friend to others. That, I think, is the epitome of who KayKay was: she was a person whose light could inspire anything it touched and make it even better. Even though she knew volumes about everyone else, I don't think she knew that about herself. So—" Harry's voice caught in his throat and he suddenly found himself blinking to clear a faint mistiness from his eyes, "So wherever she is now, I hope she can realize—and I hope we all can realize—just how much she's touched each and every one of us."

Harry swallowed hard and took his glasses off, savagely wiping his eyes before a tear could fall. The first person he saw when he put them back on was Dumbledore, who nodded at him and motioned for him to stay where he was as he came up to join him.

"Very well said, Harry," Dumbledore said, quietly enough so no one else could hear. "Very well said." He waved his wand, and a goblet appeared at everyone's elbow.

"Harry, would you please?" Dumbledore said, a bit more loudly now. Harry nodded, then raised his glass.

"To KayKay Determan," he said loudly, aware that his voice was shaking.

"To KayKay Determan," everyone else chorused, raising their goblets and drinking to her. The wine was bitter in Harry's mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly against the roaring inside of him that told him that this was really it. She was truly—_truly_—gone.

He set his goblet down with a small thump that was inaudible over the sound of many people murmuring to one another or making their way out of the Great Hall. Harry hoped he could make it out without being spoken to; he doubted he could speak another word and maintain his composure at this moment.

By slipping around and walking along the wall, he managed to avoid everyone in the Great Hall. It was only once he'd gone out to the hallway and was about to mount the staircase that somebody called after him.

"Harry!"

It was one of the last people he'd expected. Matt was hurrying over to him with that same, strange expression on his face.

"Harry, I—I just—" he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened up in Dumbledore's office. I know that you wouldn't have just forsaken her, really, I do, I just . . . I wanted to be able to blame _someone,_ make _someone_ feel bad instead of me."

Harry blinked. "Instead of you?" he echoed.

"Yeah, I . . . I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the last time I spoke to her _ever_ was when we were fighting and I was accusing her of . . . well, of being something she's not," he finished quietly, not meeting Harry's eyes. "I know you liked her—"

"I don't—"

"_I know_ that you liked her," Matt spoke over Harry, holding up a hand to silence him. There was no anger in his eyes. "So I tried to convince myself that it was somehow your fault so that I wouldn't feel guilty about our fight, but really I know that it wasn't. Like Brian said—it was Voldemort's fault, not anybody else's."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking uncomfortable, and they both stood like that in silence for a moment or two.

"So . . . why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asked finally. Matt looked up in surprise.

"Well—I—like I said, I wanted to apologize. Even if I _hadn't_ already known that it wasn't your fault, anyone who listened to you up there could have been able to tell that you were willing to do anything for her."

Harry nodded silently, looking at the floor and trying to hide his surprise at this sudden confession.

"Well, I—I'd better get going," Matt said suddenly.

"Right," Harry said quickly. "Er . . . goodbye."

"Goodbye," Matt replied. He'd already gone a few steps when he turned back. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry replied, pausing with his foot on the first step of the staircase.

"I do still mean what I said last summer—you know, about you guys all being my friends? So if you guys ever want to meet up at Hogsmeade or something . . . you know . . . just—let me know if you're free sometime, okay?" He turned and left quickly, pulling his cloak around him before stepping outside into the snow.

Free. The word echoed in Harry's head.

_Free,_ it said, almost tauntingly.

Harry shook his head at nothing and went quickly up the stairs, the bitterness from the wine still lingering in his mouth, mingling with that word.

**_§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §_**

**_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_**

**_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna' feel your warmth upon me, I wanna' be the one_**

**_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_**

**_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_**

**_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_**

**_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_**

**_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_**

**_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_**

**_

* * *

_**

Look at me, I'm totally behind schedule! (I wanted to have this ficcy finished by now . . . _**¤ **sighs **¤**_

Oh well, I suppose. I'm worried about heading into Senior Year with this thing, though . . . eep! I'm so OLD!

_**¤ **ahem** ¤**_ So, anyhow . . . very sad chapter, yes, but so necessary. Do you ever wonder what people will say at your funeral? I know _I_ do. Hmmm . . . but I digress. Thank you, **Sarah McLachlan**, for this song that yes, I'll admit, makes me cry sometimes.

**SiriusLivesInMe**: No, I don't think you've reviewed before either, but thanks! And I believe that you're plans for KayKay and Harry's future closely match IcyPrncss's . . . well, and many others, for that matter _**¤ **winks** ¤**_ Thanks for reviewing!

**siriusfanatic**: A castle is . . . well, easiest way to describe it is a fanfiction of a fanfiction (I think I have this description memorized by now, heehee!) _The Scars of Betrayal_ and _Someday, You'll Remember That_ are examples of ones I've done . . . readers have done them before too (although theirs usually involve KayKay and Harry getting back together, I have NO idea why . . . **_¤_**_wink, wink **¤**_

And evil? _Moi?_

Perish the thought . . .**_¤_** _grins wickedly **¤**_

**siriusfanatic (P.S.) **: _**¤** eyes grow wide as she cowers in her computer chair **¤**_

Okay, first of all, I _never_ promised a happy OR tolerant ending . . . I never would. And besides, this is only Christmas, not the ending.

And no amount of begging, bribing, or tantrum-throwing will change things . . . sorry.

**Jessi, Jessi, Jessi**: Well, you're through the chapters now, so there's not much to say here except for thanks!

**Bujiana**: _**¤ **hands Bujiana a box of tissues** ¤**_

**Kassie**: Yes, she died, I'm sorry that _The Scars of Betrayal_ confused you on that point. Whenever I do a one-shot, I try to make it clear that it's a spinoff on the series, a way that it could be different, not ACTUALLY part of the series.

**Nick**: Wow, I made a guy almost reach for the box of tissues! (You can't see me, but when I read your review my jaw dropped.)

**siriusfanatic (P.P.S.)** : Ahhh! Spain? _**¤ **is officially jealous** ¤**_

Good luck with college stuff!

**xAnonymityx**: Author wench? Come on, don't give me a spinoff of your nickname for Matt!

(For those who don't go to the WB Dialogue Centre, there's a new nickname that readers have developed for Matt: "Little Man Wench.")

Well, I responded to your review on the boards, but . . . can I have the cookies back?

ACK! And no, you may NOT marry Brian!

_**¤** swoons at memory of Chapter 11 **¤**_

He's MIIIIINNNEEE!

**xAnonymityx (again)** : Be strong!

* * *

And, since there's only one review on _The Scars of Betrayal_ . . . 

**Nick**: Well, I know I won't add more to _Someday, You'll Remember That_. But . . . well . . . I'm working on an idea for another castle/one-shot that would/could fit with _The Scars of Betrayal_, sooo . . . time will tell, I suppose.

* * *

**PONDERANCE: We do these nightly on the boards, and this was a really good one inspired by a question that IcyPrncss asked me.**

_Who (out of Harry, Brian, and Matt)loves KayKay most?  
_  
_So, if you want to answer this ponderance (from an UNBIASED point of view), feel free to say which of the boys loves her most in your UNBIASED opinion, which loves her the second-most in your UNBIASED opinion, and which loves her least in your UNBIASED opinion . . . and elaboration on why you think so in_—_need I say it?_—_you UNBIASED opinion . . . would be cool. You can just put it in a review if you want to reply.(I think this stuff is sooo interesting!)  
_


	14. It's Up to You

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything except the plot. Harry Potter™ is the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**_§ ¤ §_** _Chapter Fourteen: Pressing On **§ ¤ §**_

"Harry, _please_ eat something!"

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled at Hermione, pushing his untouched breakfast around with a fork. He was getting rather tired of this conversation by now—they'd had it several times already.

"Hermione's right, mate," Ron said quietly. "You've eaten barely anything these past two weeks."

Harry didn't answer or even look up at them. He'd tried explaining himself already, and knew that it wouldn't work. They didn't understand . . . how could they? And how could they even _stand_ eating after KayKay had died?

"Harry," Hermione ventured softly, "I know that you feel horrible, but—"

Harry sighed, having heard the same speech several times already by now. " 'But starving yourself won't bring KayKay back.' I _know_, Hermione!" he snapped, slamming down his fork and nearly knocking over a glass of orange juice.

"Then please, just—"

"You don't get it, do you?" Harry interjected. "Neither of you do! So just give it a rest!"

"We're just trying to help, mate," Ron spoke up defensively. "So—"

"If you want to help me, leave me alone!" Harry interrupted. He got to his feet before either of them could protest and left the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers that followed him.

It had been this way since classes had started—hushed conversations in the corridors, clusters of students with their heads bent together at mealtimes, surreptitious glances towards Harry, Madison, Hermione, and Ron. It was starting to drive him mad, watching all the other students regard KayKay's death as a topic for gossip or—in the case of some of the Slytherins—an amusing tale!

Five days of classes hadn't really been enough for the reality of KayKay's absence to fully sink in. The seat she normally occupied in many classes still remained empty and a few of the teachers still called her name during roll call, only to stop partway through the task and look either slightly confused (in Professor Flitwick's case) or abashed (in Professor McGonagall's case).

Harry was, quite frankly, grateful for the arrival of Saturday. For two days he could avoid the awkward pauses and uncomfortable moments of silence that occurred whenever KayKay was mentioned by accident.

Turning through a doorway and mounting the steps towards the Owlery, Harry felt his momentary anger at Ron and Hermione slowly subsiding. He knew that they really _did_ mean well, but—they just didn't seem to understand him and why he couldn't move past KayKay's death.

Harry pushed open the heavy wooden door and sighed to himself for no particular reason. He felt like he was trying to walk up an escalator that was going down—he kept moving, but he wasn't going anywhere. He was simply trapped in the same spot.

A flutter of wings interrupted his thoughts as Hedwig flew down from the rafters, hooting softly. Harry held out his arm for her to perch on.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig," he said quietly as he stroked her. "I haven't got anything for you to deliver."

Hedwig hooted again, then flew away, landing on the floor a few yards away and looking back at him beckoningly.

Harry was slightly taken aback—Hedwig had never acted in this fashion before. He took a few steps closer and she fluttered away again, leading him towards the farthest corner of the Owlery. Several clusters of owls blocked his view of whatever it was that she was so intent on showing him.

Harry skirted the desk set up against the wall and it was then that he heard it. There was a soft sniffling noise; somebody was crying. Someone else was in the room, someone that was most definitely _not_ an owl—and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Madison?" he asked softly, ducking under a particularly low beam supporting several sleeping owls. She looked up quickly, then, seeing him, looked back down. Casey was with her, with her head in Madison's lap.

"Hi Harry," she said glumly, petting Casey. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said, sitting down across from her. "I sure haven't seen much of you this week. Do you plan on joining us during mealtimes again?"

"Right, and get the third degree from Hermione _again?_" Madison scoffed. "Besides, aren't you being a bit hypocritical?" she added, raising an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and stroked Hedwig. "They don't get it."

"I know," Madison agreed quietly. "At leas you're not with the Slytherins, though. It's been horrible since I had to go back to the dormitory. And I'm afraid to leave Casey there alone."

"They'd do something to Casey?" Harry asked with slight surprise.

"Where have you been, Harry? They'd do _anything_ they could get away with to hurt a muggle-born or 'blood-traitor.' You know that, you've seen how they've been this week."

Harry shook his head as he recalled some of the snide comments he'd overheard. "I _still_ say that Dumbledore should have let you stay in Gryffindor Tower."

"Harry," Madison said, sounding exasperated, "do you honestly think that _any_ of the other Gryffindors would even _consider_ letting a Slytherin stay in their dormitory? Even staying during Christmas Break was pushing it."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when an owl soared through the window and landed on his knee, extending its leg.

"That's strange," Harry said, untying a letter from the owl's leg. "The owl post already arrived this morning . . ."

The owl flew back out the window, and Harry slit the letter open. He immediately recognized the fine writing to be Dumbledore's.

"Hey!" he said after he'd scanned it quickly, startling Madison. "Listen to this."

"_Harry,_" he read, "_Please meet me in my office as soon as possible, along with Madison Jacobs. I have something that I must discuss with the both of you. __Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._"

Harry lowered the letter. Madison looked puzzled.

"With me? Why with me?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly, turning the page over to see if there was anything else written. There wasn't.

"You—you don't think _Hermione_—"

"No, she wouldn't go to Dumbledore just because of breakfast," Harry said with much more confidence than he felt. Would she?

"Then what?" Madison asked.

"I don't know," Harry confessed, shoving the letter into his pocket, "but there's one way to find out. Let's go."

He stood up, brushing off his jeans. "Coming?" he asked Madison, holding out a hand to help her up. She sighed, and then took it, tugging on Casey's leash.

"Come on, girl," she said to the forlorn dog. "Let's go for a walk."

The small brigade left the Owlery, descending the stairs and turning in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frog," Madison said to the stone gargoyle that blocked the door. It sprang into action, jumping aside to grant them entry to the moving staircase. It took a bit of coaxing to convince Casey to follow them, but soon enough they were facing the door to Dumbledore's office. Before Harry could knock, a voice from within called, "Come in, come in."

Harry and Madison exchanged one final look of apprehension, then Harry pushed the door open.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at a book. There were two empty seats in front of him, which he indicated with a nod of his head. Harry and Madison sat down and Casey curled up on the floor between the two chairs.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why I've asked you here today," Dumbledore started, closing the book. Both teenagers nodded, looking down at their hands. "First of all, I wish again to tell you both how _very_ sorry I am. I know that the past two weeks have been hard on you since you lost KayKay."

Neither of them protested this fact. Still, Dumbledore paused before continuing.

"I also wish to apologize for the precarious position that this places you in, Madison."

Harry and Madison both looked up quickly.

"What?" Madison asked. Harry, however, was beyond asking 'what.' Dumbledore was holding out his book for Madison to take, and Harry finally recognized it.

It was Godric Gryffindor's journal.

"Professor, you can't!" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Madison looked at him bewilderedly.

"Can't what?" she asked, clutching the journal. He didn't answer her.

"KayKay _died!_" he said angrily. "KayKay _died_, and now you expect Madison to take on that same burden and get killed too?"

"_What?_" Madison asked.

"Is that what you want?" Harry demanded. "Do you _want_ Madison to be next? Do you think Voldemort wouldn't notice!"

"Sit down," Dumbledore said evenly. There was a commanding force in his words, and before Harry could stop himself, he was back in his seat.

"Of course I don't want Madison to die," he said, looking Harry in the eye. "Furthermore, I don't _expect_ her to take KayKay's place—I'm asking her to. And no, I do not think Voldemort would notice, for the simple reason that Voldemort has no inkling that Madison is related to KayKay."

"And how long will that last?" Harry said. "Don't you think that Voldemort might begin to wonder why I'm still able to use my powers?"

"Harry, this choice is not yours to make," Dumbledore said patiently.

"Well why not?" Harry snapped. "Why is it always—" 

"Harry, you were marked at birth as a changing force—a backbone for our world. With that power comes certain obligations, none of which you asked for, but one which asks whether you will take the path that's right or the path that's easy. What would you say?"

He paused to give Harry an opportunity to answer. When he said nothing, Dumbledore continued, "What did KayKay say?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and didn't look at the Headmaster. KayKay had done what was right by her, and he knew it . . . but if he'd taken Voldemort's offer, it wouldn't have been easy for him, _or_ right. KayKay had to make the decision for him to resolve the paradox—but Dumbledore obviously wouldn't allow Harry to make Madison's choice for her.

She'd say yes . . . he _knew_ she would . . . and he couldn't stand to see another person that was close to him die.

"Ah . . . excuse me, Professor," Madison said quietly, breaking the silence. "But what _exactly_ is it that you're asking me to do?"

Harry looked back again, and Dumbledore sighed. "You do know about the powers that Harry and KayKay shared?"

"A—a little," Madison stammered. "Not much, though."

"Then I suppose I should start from the beginning," Dumbledore said. Harry settled back into his chair, sensing a long story (which he of course had already heard).

"Long ago," Dumbledore began, "When magic was new and there were many less who obtained it, there was one great power.

"This power was . . . invincible, one could say. Whoever possessed it had any and every power at their immediate disposal, without even having the use of a wand. And, if their heart was pure . . . they could not be killed. But naturally, with such power available for their use, people with a kind heart were few and far between. In fact, the most recent was Godric Gryffindor himself.

"Most others became power-hungry and ruthless, and therefore met their end rather quickly. When they died, their powers would pass to the child of theirs that was most worthy. If they had no children, it would pass to a sibling. If there was no sibling or child alive, I assume the powers would have gone either to someone of random, unless, of course, somebody had the blood of the deceased power-owner. It would transfer to them, if that were the case."

He leaned closer to Madison. "That's where you come in. You and KayKay shared the same grandparents so, in essence, you share the same blood.

"This matter of blood is another piece of evidence that suggests that Voldemort is unaware of your relation to KayKay. Harry told me himself that Voldemort examined KayKay's blood several times during their confrontation—which suggests that he was working to 'possess' her blood."

Sitting back in his chair, Dumbledore continued. "It so happens that Godric Gryffindor was not only the last good wizard to wield these powers, but that he was the last to ever use them. His wife gave birth to twins. These twins were identical in almost every way, the only exception being that one of them was a Squib.

"Now, you should be informed that the powers seem to have independent thought. Rather than go to one twin over the other, the powers split in a rather curious way. All power is made mainly of two things: defense and attack. While the magical twin obtained the defense powers, the twin void of magic obtained the attack powers. Ever since, the powers have been passed in the same fashion as before, but never have they been used—since they were not complete, it was impossible.

"This is where the two of you come in. You are both descended from Godric Gryffindor, however distantly. The twin who had become the 'Defender' is related to Harry. He received his powers from his father.

"Madison, your family was a bit different. Uncomfortable with not being able to do magic, the second twin married into a Muggle family. No descendants since have had any magic, until, of course, Remus, KayKay, and yourself. KayKay and you are descended from the squib twin, the 'Fighter'."

He folded his hands, clearly finished. Madison stared at him for a long moment before asking, "Where do you _learn_ all this stuff!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "When you've been alive as long as me, you learn a great deal."

"Professor," she said slowly, "you said that the pure of heart can't be killed when they have these powers. Why is Godric Gryffindor dead then?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "And KayKay?" he added angrily.

Dumbledore sighed yet again. "Harry, have you forgotten all that you've learned with KayKay? The powers only function when joined."

Harry slumped in his seat.

"And as for Godric Gryffindor," he said, tapping the book in Madison's hands, "the answer is in here."

Madison held up the leather-bound tome. "What is it?"

"His journal," Dumbledore answered. "I would like you to read it—that is, if you feel that you're ready for such a burden."

"Professor—" Harry started. Madison interrupted.

"I'll do it."

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

"Harry, will you _please_ just stop it?" Madison snapped after hearing Harry huff angrily for the umpteenth time.

"Stop what?"

"You know perfectly well what—you've been in a mood since we talked to Dumbledore last Saturday, and I'm getting sick of it!" she said, shutting Gryffindor's journal with a snap and slamming it down on the library table.

"Do you expect me to be _glad_ that you're about to do the same thing that got KayKay killed?" Harry burst out savagely. "Dumbledore is mad, expecting so much! Since when is it up to us to die because everyone else is too scared to go up against Voldemort?"

Madison leaned in across the table to close the distance between them. "Do _you_ expect me to say that it's _right_ for us to be the ones who have to do this? Do you expect me to say that it's _right_ that KayKay died? Do you—"

Someone cleared her throat loudly. Madison and Harry both looked up to see Madam Pince scowling down at them.

"Out," she ordered, pointing at the door. Madison gathered up her papers and books and shoved them in her bag as quickly as possible, slipping out of the library just behind Harry. She waited until they were halfway down the hall before continuing on her rant.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, you could be a little more helpful with this?" she said. "You and KayKay are—were—used to this sort of thing. . . . You were used to having things happen to you, you've both always been strong, and brave, and—"

She stopped, not wanting to admit that this entire fiasco, that these "Powers of Light and Darkness" frightened her. KayKay and Harry had always emanated an air of destiny, of something-meant-to-be, and Madison couldn't feel anything like that inside of her, whether she had these powers or not.

"Strength? Bravery? Where did they get KayKay?" Harry asked angrily. "They got her killed, that's what! And maybe if I—if I'd had them too . . . she wouldn't be dead right now."

Without a word, Madison grabbed Harry by the back of his robes and dragged him into a secret passageway behind a tapestry.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in shock, "What are you—"

"What are you trying to say, Harry?" Madison growled, shoving him around to face her. "Are you saying that you would've _accepted_ Voldemort's offer if KayKay hadn't smashed the antidote!"

"Yes—no—I don't know!" Harry said quickly. Madison made a noise of exasperated disbelief and leaned back against the wall behind her, raking her hands through her hair. "But now I have to do _something_, he has to pay for what he did! And I am _not_ going to let one of my friends get killed in the process!"

"As _noble_ as that is, has it _ever_ occurred to you, Harry, that you're not the only one who wants to avenge KayKay's death?" Madison exclaimed. "I can _help you_—but only if you help me. Listen, I agreed to do this for a reason—not for me, not for you, but for KayKay, so that _her death_ wouldn't be in vain."

"How does this have anything to do with—"

"She died for _you_, Harry!" Madison shouted. She could tell by Harry's shocked expression that he'd never even considered this concept.

"She could have lived," she added quietly. "She knew there was an antidote, and that you were willing to get it for her—but she chose instead to save you from Voldemort, from yourself."

Harry was opening and closing his mouth noiselessly, as if trying to grasp this deep idea.

"If I didn't _try_ to help . . . if we just _quit_, then what was her sacrifice for?" Madison asked gently, swallowing hard to keep herself from crying. "What will it have accomplished?"

Harry blinked several times. "She—I never—sh-she shouldn't have—"

"Oh, Harry," Madison sighed, pulling him into a tight hug, for his sake as much as her own. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that . . ." a single tear escaped her, but she brushed it away quickly, and no more fell.

Harry shuddered as he sighed, and Madison thought she felt a tear hit her shoulder, but she couldn't be sure.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to help me if we're going to do this. I can't handle it all by myself."

"You won't have to handle it all by yourself," he replied. "I promise."

Madison released him and stepped back, bending to pick up her abandoned bag. It was altogether bizarre; in less than a year, she'd changed from an independent—and cruel—girl with no companions to a girl who not only had friends, but had friends who she mourned over, mourned with, and would die for.

Being so involved with life was still somewhat new to her. She was still hesitant to throw herself into it and allow it to drag her along, like a strong river, but she was slowly easing herself in, one step at a time.

And it was the most painful, awful, wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**_

"Now, the Revealing Charm, though a simple spell—you learned it in Fifth Year Charms, right?"—There was a murmur of assent from the Defense Against the Dark Arts students—"Yes, I thought so—is a powerful tool against Dark Wizards or Dark Magic."

Brian—no, Professor Kingstaff, as Madison reminded herself—wandered the aisles as he spoke.

"This spell can be used to reveal secret passageways or hideouts. If the charm is performed strongly enough, it can even shatter a Glamour or other magical disguise.

"I'd like you to split into pairs and practice using Concealing Charms on some of your school items to make them look like different objects, then let your partner cast the Revealing Charm to bewitch them back. Once you have the hang of it, let me know, and I'll see if you're ready to tackle Glamours."

Chatter broke out around the room as students found partners and moved to new seats around the room. Ron and Hermione immediately formed a pair, which, quite frankly, was perfectly all right with Madison. Hermione had become unbearable since Christmas. She couldn't seem to see things exactly the way she and Harry did.

But, then again, Madison had no idea how much Harry had told her and Ron about the night that _it_ happened.

Beside her, Harry was pulling items out of his bookbag—broken quills, scraps of parchment, textbooks—and bewitching them (with only slight difficulty). Sighing and deciding that she'd better get on with it, Madison began rifling through her bag. Considering that she was a bit tidier than Harry and a lot less prepared than Hermione, there wasn't much to choose from.

A bottle of ink and a quill, a spare piece of parchment meant to be a letter to her mom (all it had so far was the date in the top corner: _January 23_) that she'd begun the night before. . . . And Godric Gryffindor's journal.

Sighing at this meager grouping, Madison began to bewitch them. Hopefully, Harry would get it right on his first or second try.

"Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly after turning her quill into a tube of lipstick. Harry, who'd been concentrating on _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ looked at her quickly.

"What?"

"Doesn't it seem a bit . . . quiet to you?" she asked. He looked at her incredulously; no surprise, seeing how the room was filled with noisy chatter and popping noises (accompanied by frequent explosions) as students cast their charms, some with more success than others.

"I mean," she amended, "doesn't it seem like something's missing?"

They both glanced around the room. Madison saw many of the same situations as was normal for Defense Against the Dark Arts—whatever Neville was try to bewitch was smoking and emitting a high-pitched whine, so nothing was amiss there. . . . Hermione was hastily lecturing Ron on how he was waving his wand, _that_ was perfectly normal . . .

"The radio!" she said, pointing to where it was half-buried beneath student essays on Brian's desk.

During practical lessons, Brian usually left the radio playing some sort of fun music—swing, jazz, dark classical . . .

"Come to think of it, has he played the radio at all since—since classes started up again?" Harry asked.

"No," Madison said in slight surprise, looking over at Brian, who was attempting to fix whatever Neville had done to his book. He (Brian, of course, not Neville) must have been having a hard time coping with KayKay's absence as well.

Sighing to herself, Madison turned her attention back to her last item and bewitched it with a twirl of her wand, making it appear that the only things she had on her desk were a Dungbomb, a Sickle, a tube of lipstick, and a _Which Broomstick?_ catalogue.

"After you," she said to Harry, indicating her items. Harry straightened a bit in his seat and performed the wand motion for the nonverbal charm—a violent slashing motion. With a soft _crack!_ the Sickle let out a great plume of violet smoke. Looking slightly alarmed, Harry tried again quickly.

This time it worked, and the blank letter appeared in its place (though it was tinged purple from the smoke).

"Nice!" Madison said, sincerely impressed. The Dungbomb (ink bottle) was next, and the tube of lipstick (quill) quickly followed after.

Strangely, though, when Harry reached the _Which Broomstick?_ catalogue, he had more trouble. The magazine didn't start issuing smoke—it just stubbornly refused to change.

Madison raised a quizzical eyebrow at it, and Harry scowled in concentration. His wand movements became sharper and more agitated.

"Problems, Harry?" Brian asked. Apparently he'd noticed the difficulty he'd been having.

"I got all of the others . . ." Harry said, still focusing on the catalogue, "but this one is just . . . different."

Both he and Brian looked at Madison, who raised her hands defensively.

"Hey, _I_ didn't do it . . . I used the same charm for all of them!" she exclaimed.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?" Brian asked Harry and Madison.

"No, go ahead," Harry said, gesturing to the catalogue unknowingly. Madison could do nothing but nod helplessly.

She was beginning to get the feeling that it wasn't such a good idea to bewitch Godric Gryffindor's journal.

Brian pulled out his wand and performed the Revealing Charm, yielding no greater results than Harry had.

He looked perplexed. "Hmmm . . ." he said almost to himself. Then, "Well, whatever you did, it's a very strong Concealing Charm. And you're right, Harry, it seems almost archaic. . . . Ten points for Gryffindor," he said. There was another explosion from Neville's vicinity, and Brian turned to go sort out whatever catastrophe had occurred.

"Oh, and out of curiosity," he said, turning back briefly, "what was it that you bewitched?"

"A . . . journal," she said awkwardly, seeing no way around it. Harry turned and looked at her sharply, and Brian merely nodded, turning his attention to the small fire that had erupted on Neville's desk.

"Come on, put it out, you are a wizard after all . . ." he said encouragingly as he hurried away. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the bell rang.

Giving Harry no opportunity to speak, Madison swept all of the items on her desk into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, hurrying out of the room while staring dismally at the _Which Broomstick?_ she clutched in her hands.

"Oh boy . . ." she muttered to herself, flipping through the pages with anxiety. Nothing _remotely_ pertaining to Godric Gryffindor was contained within it—unless, of course, you counted the special instructions on how to order an item to be delivered at Hogwarts.

"_What—did—you—do?_" Harry hissed in her ear.

"Hey, look! Free shipping on apparel orders that total ten Galleons or more!" she said, pointing to the bold headline on a page of Quidditch gloves in a final attempt to distract him.

Harry snatched away the catalogue. "You transfigured Godric Gryffindor's journal!" he exclaimed quietly so no one else would hear.

"It's not like I _meant_ to!" she argued.

"What, your wand slipped and just _happened_ to bewitch the only link we have to the last guy that ever possessed our powers!" he asked, shaking it in her face.

"Listen, Harry," she snapped, grabbing the catalogue back and batting his hand away, "we have to go see Dumbledore after dinner and start practicing—why worry about it now? We'll just bring the journal with and tell Dumbledore what happened, he'll fix it."

Harry made a noise somewhere between fury and exasperation, but said nothing further.

They entered the Great Hall and sat towards the end of the Gryffindor table. The other Gryffindors, though not pleased with Madison's unrelenting presence, were at least resigned to it. This was probably only because she and Harry were Seventh Years, and because she was a less-than-typical Slytherin, but it suited her all the same.

Harry spooned some spaghetti onto his plate, then handed the bowl to Madison, who did the same. After setting the bowl aside, Madison stared at her plate for a long time, still lacking any appetite. Harry was surveying his food in the same manner.

She sighed. "We did have a deal. . . ." she said.

" . . . I'll eat if you'll eat," Harry finished for her. Madison began her meal meekly.

It was in this same manner that they'd been forcing themselves to take meals for the past few days now. Though their reluctance didn't quite please Hermione, the fact that they _were_ eating seemed to placate her (though it still didn't do anything to reconcile her relationship with Madison).

When they'd eaten what they could (which barely fulfilled Hermione's standards), Harry said, "Should we go, then?"

Madison nodded and was about to stand when an owl swooped down to the table and dropped off a letter. Harry read it quickly, then handed it wordlessly to Madison.

_Harry & Madison,_

_Please accept my apologies. Urgent business concerning the Ministry of Magic has come up and I will be unable to make our meeting this evening. Please proceed with your practice._

_Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

" 'Urgent business concerning the Ministry of Magic'? Since when has the Ministry been urgent about _anything_?" Madison asked incredulously.

"Don't know," Harry said, shrugging helplessly, as he took the paper and scanned it once more. His lips silently formed the words 'urgent business' as he glanced over it.

"Well," he said abruptly, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket, "let get to it, then."

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

Madison dropped Harry's hands and flopped into an empty desk. "Is something _supposed_ to be happening?" she asked peevishly.

Harry stared at his hands in slight confusion. "Well . . . _yeah._ I don't get it. . . ."

It was Sunday afternoon and they still hadn't made any progress in developing their powers. Harry wasn't sure whether this frustrated Madison or him more—Madison didn't even have any idea what she was supposed to be doing or what she was waiting for, but Harry _knew_ what he was looking for and consistently couldn't find it. On their first few attempts, this didn't bother him in the least, but it was now their third day of practicing, and they were both getting increasingly frustrated.

"I would think that at least _you'd_ know what was going on!" Madison snapped as Harry sat down.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can here!" he argued.

"Well, do better!"

"This isn't exactly a one-person job, you know! _You_ could try a bit harder," Harry said defensively.

"Oh, right, suddenly _I'm_ supposed to know _everything_ that you already know about this stuff!" Madison crossed her arms over her chest and muttered darkly, "No wonder KayKay was always so mad at you—you're _impossible!_"

Harry, who'd already opened his mouth for a sharp retort, closed it quickly, turning his head away from Madison and glaring at a desk a few yards away. He tried to ignore the sharp sting that her words made, the same way he'd tried (and failed) to ignore the pain a week earlier when she'd told him that KayKay had died for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," Harry mumbled, getting to his feet without meeting Madison's gaze.

"Oh, so that's it, then? You're just going to quit trying?" Madison said. "So much for the rest of the wizarding world, Harry Potter isn't in the mood to give it another shot," she mocked.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, turning to face her as he felt his anger flare, "Just—"

"Now you listen to me, Potter!" Madison said, suddenly right in front of him. Harry had barely even seen her get up. "You feel betrayed—sure, I can understand that—you feel lost—makes sense—you even feel abandoned—of course! But there is no reason," she forced him into a desk chair with a hand on his shoulder, "_no_ reason to give up and let it dominate you!"

Harry started to stand up but Madison shoved him back into his seat.

"Don't you _get_ it? By giving up and turning your back on all of this, it doesn't make you any less betrayed, or lost, or abandoned . . . it just means you're hiding your face and _ignoring_ the fact instead of finding your way back and confronting your problems!"

Harry tried to stand up again, "Get out of my way."

"_No_," she said firmly, not removing her hand from his shoulder, "not until you listen to me."

"I don't need to! You know, you're just like Hermione. I thought you understood what it feels like, having lost KayKay, but I guess you're just as prepared as she is to say that I'm stupid for not being able to just move on as if it never—"

He cut off abruptly, unconsciously bringing a hand to his cheek—Madison had just _slapped_ him.

"Don't say that, don't you _ever_ say that!" she exclaimed furiously, yanking her wand out of her robes. "Do you honestly think that I'm that callous, that I could say something like that? I'm not calling you a wimp for feeling horrible about KayKay's death—"

"Oh yeah?" Harry countered, pulling out his wand as well.

"Yeah, I'm calling you a wimp for giving up so fast!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

Without even stopping and considering what he was doing, Harry raised his wand. "Stupefy!"

Madison was quick. "Protego!" The spell bounced off of her shield and ricocheted to the ceiling.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. This time, Madison wasn't so fast. The spell knocked her from her feet and sent her flying backwards where she crashed into a cluster of desks. Before Harry could even consider what to say or do next, the door to the abandoned classroom they were using flew open with a bang to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, the point of her hat quivering dangerously as she scowled at both of them.

Harry glanced over at Madison, expecting her to come up with one of her convincing excuses. She, however, said nothing, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while glaring at Harry from her new position on the floor.

"We were just . . . talking," Harry said lamely, painfully aware of the fact that his wand was in plain view.

"Oh, really? And does talking always involve sending somebody across an unused classroom? Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter."

"What? But I—she—she started it!" he pointed accusingly at Madison.

McGonagall looked sharply at her. "Jacobs, did you send a curse at Potter?"

"No, but that's not _my_ fault. If I'd had more time . . ." she trailed off threateningly, not yielding in her harsh gaze.

"Back to your common room, Jacobs," Professor McGonagall instructed. Madison got to her feet and marched out of the classroom pausing only to snatch her wand away from Harry. He sighed, watching her retreating back. What had just happened?

McGonagall was glowering at him. "Potter, Gryffindor Tower. Now."

He stuffed his wand back into his pocket and hurried out of the classroom, trying to figure out exactly why he and Madison had gone from working together to jinxing each other, and if the reason was the same as the one that had made KayKay despise him for so long.

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

Madison purposely avoided Harry the whole week following their argument. Oh, she still sat next to him in class and partnered with him during activities, but it was only because she had no one lese to partner with that she did so.

It was on the last day of the month (a Friday) that Madison sat in History of Magic with her chin propped in her hand. A few seats ahead of her, Hermione was scribbling notes furiously as Professor Binns droned on in his ancient monotone voice. Next to Hermione, Ron fiddled with a quill, alternately peeking at her notes and staring into space.

Two seats to Madison's left, Harry was doodling on a piece of paper and tapping his foot in concentration. Whatever he was doing, he was intent on it, which meant it most certainly _wasn't_ The-Merlin-Knows-Which Goblin War.

The seat between Madison and Harry was still empty—a tribute to KayKay that they really hadn't made on purpose. Madison sighed inwardly and imagined what this class would've been like had KayKay been there. They probably would've been passing a paper back and forth to each other as a running conversation.

_I can't believe he tried to stun you!_ KayKay would write.

"_Tried" being the operative word_ she'd scribble in reply. KayKay would read it, probably laugh quietly, and jot down another comment.

_Good point. But I think he deserves a little lesson anyhow_.

Madison would grin wickedly at this. _Do you have any ideas?_

"Madison?" a voice interrupted. She shook her head quickly, glancing down at her paper in surprise. She'd actually written down some of what she'd been thinking. She messily tore the paper out of her notebook and crumpled it before looking up.

"What—oh, it's you," she said upon seeing Harry. Around her, people were chattering and shoving books into their bags.

"Class is over," he said unnecessarily.

"So I see," Madison replied, closing her notebook. He shoved a letter under her nose.

"This just came."

"During class?" Madison asked curiously, forgetting to be rude.

"Yeah. Dobby brought it, actually."

Madison took the piece of paper out of the open envelope and unfolded it.

_Harry & Madison,_

_Please meet in my office at 8:00. It would be wise to practice some more before coming._

_Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

"Not exactly a superfluous writer, is he?" Madison asked, turning the letter over in her hand to look at the blank side.

"You _do_ know what this means?" Harry said. It wasn't a question.

"That Poker night will have to be moved to Saturday?" Madison suggested, stuffing the letter away. "I know, I know," she said as Harry opened his mouth to say something, "it means we have to acknowledge each other's presence again."

"That _would_ be helpful, yes," he admitted. "And we have to work really hard tonight before that meeting."

Madison sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder as she stood. "You're absolutely impossible."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously, following her out into the hall. "What now?"

"Oh, relax, I'll help you out. Repeat after me. 'Madison . . .' "

"Madison?" he echoed quizzically.

" ' . . . I apologize for comparing you to Hermione . . .' "

"I, er . . . apologize for comparing you to Hermione."

" ' . . . Because I know that you would never chastise me for being unable to forget someone who was very close to both of us. And never again will I accuse you of being coldhearted when you're trying to make me face my problems, because I know that you would never even _think_ of saying that I should just drop the past and move on with my life. We both know that doing so isn't right or easy. I will _never_ send a curse at you again without a legitimate reason . . . .' "

Harry blinked, and Madison grinned in satisfaction. "Uh . . . because I know that you'd never . . . um . . . something, something . . . uh . . . legitimate reason?"

" ' . . . So help me, Merlin.' "

"So help me, Merlin," he finished with a grateful sigh.

"Good enough," Madison shrugged in acceptance. She was to a point where she really couldn't afford to be picky about how the apology sounded or who it _really_ came from.

"Should we jus grab something from the kitchens and start working?" Harry suggested, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. Madison looked at her watch.

"I suppose so," she said, shrugging. "We have a lot of progress to make, and very little time to make it in."

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

Despite skipping dinner and going straight to an abandoned room to start practicing, two hours came and went without any noticeable change in Madison and Harry's attempts to tap into their powers. It wasn't for lack of trying—and Harry was careful not to voice his frustrations since he _knew_ Madison was really struggling—but _something_ should have happened by now!

"Why isn't anything _working?_" Madison said desperately, sitting down on an overturned cauldron and looking at her watch. "We're due to meet Dumbledore any minute, and we have nothing to show for all these weeks when we were supposed to be getting better!"

Harry sighed, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "You can't feel _any_ change? Nothing at all?"

"I'm _sorry_ Harry—_no._" She looked at her hands with an expression akin to disgust. "No 'special strength,' no shimmering power, nothing! I didn't think it'd be this hard . . ."

"Neither did I," Harry confessed, shoving his glasses back onto his face. "KayKay and I . . . well, we had problems, but not _this_ early on. We could always feel our powers . . . and each other's . . ."

Madison moaned and rubbed her face before glancing at her watch again.

"Maybe . . . maybe Dumbledore can help?" she said hesitantly.

Harry secretly doubted it, but he opted for saying, "Well, we can ask him at least. We need to head up to his office now anyhow." He opened the door to the classroom and ushered Madison out ahead of him. "Come on."

The walk to the stone gargoyle was made in silence; Madison had pulled out the infamous _Which Broomstick?_ catalogue, and Harry was too caught up in his own thoughts for conversation. Now that they were finally seeing Dumbledore again, a myriad of questions that had been tumbling about in his head for the past few weeks were resurfacing—should he confront the headmaster about some of them tonight?

"Chocolate Frog," he muttered when they reached the gargoyle. It sprang to life, leaping aside to reveal the spiral staircase behind it. Before they'd even reached the top, Dumbledore was opening the door.

"Good evening. Please, come in and have a seat."

Harry entered the office and sat down in one of the chairs Dumbledore indicated. Madison followed suit, twisting the transfigured catalogue in her hands as she watched Dumbledore close and lock his office door. Harry frowned and reached over to touch her hand in an attempt to calm her down and keep her from damaging the catalogue—which only made her gasp loudly and drop it to the ground. Before she or Harry could bend over to grab it, Dumbledore snapped his fingers, making it zoom up into his hand.

"Ah, _Which Broomstick?_ Excellent selection . . . are you looking for a new broom, Madison? The Firebolts are a bit expensive . . . but I hear that the Nimbus series has come out with their 2002 model . . ."

Madison opened and closed her mouth wordlessly a few times, leaving Harry a bit bewildered. In all the time he'd known her, she'd never been at a loss for words.

"Actually, Professor," he spoke up, "er . . . that one of the things we need to talk to you about. You see, there was this mishap in Defense Against the Dark Arts . . ."

"Oh?" Dumbledore prompted with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah. Well . . . that catalogue is actually Godric's journal," he finished uncomfortably.

"Ah! Practicing Concealing and Revealing Charms, were you? Excellent to know in the Auror field, they often come in handy—as you noticed." There was no anger in his eyes . . . just an amused smile. "So, which of you had a Concealing Charm strong enough to transfigure such a magical object?"

There was a long moment of silence, and then Madison muttered, "Me."

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be _too_ difficult to fix . . . and it's no surprise that you couldn't change it back, Godric Gryffindor undoubtedly put heavy charms on this little book," he said, turning the catalogue over in his hands and rubbing his fingers across the glossy cover absentmindedly. Dumbledore then laid it neatly on his desk and laid his palm on its center, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Harry glanced over at Madison and was pleased to see that she looked a bit calmer now that it was obvious that Dumbledore thought the damage done to the journal could be amended. He offered her a small smile and was rewarded with a grin in return that clearly voiced her relief.

A small flare of light from Dumbledore's desk drew both of their attention back to the headmaster's activities. He was mouthing words as he sketched some sort of design on the cover of the catalogue, and it was slowly turning back into Gryffindor's journal—one detail at a time. First the color of the cover changed, then it grew smaller, and then thicker . . .

"Yes . . . I believe that it' back to its original state now," Dumbledore said confidently. He opened it and flicked through the pages, his piercing eyes quickly scanning over each one.

"Oh, _thank you,_ Professor. I'm really sorry . . . I tried to fix it myself . . ." Madison said.

"And I would have been astounded if you had. I would have been surprised if even Professors Kingstaff or McGonagall would have managed to put it right. The fact that you managed to bewitch it at all—" He stopped suddenly at a page near the back. Harry thought he saw a strange expression cross Dumbledore's face, but he must have imagined it, for the Headmaster was already closing the journal and continuing. ". . . Well, it's quite impressive."

"Thank you," Madison said quietly—it would seem she was unaccustomed to modesty, but she was doing a good job of it in Harry's opinion. He decided to bring up the next problem as well.

"Professor Dumbledore? There's, ah . . . another thing we're having trouble with . . ."

"Go on, Harry," Dumbledore said invitingly, folding his hands and leaning forward slightly in his chair to listen.

"Well . . . our powers won't . . . that is, Madison's powers aren't . . ." he struggled to try to describe exactly how it felt without insulting Madison.

"They aren't _there_," Madison interrupted, much to Harry's relief.

"Please, explain," Dumbledore said.

"Well . . . I can't feel anything inside of me that Harry described, and he can't find anything to connect his powers to . . ."

"There was always something there," Harry explained. "Even when we weren't trying to tap into our powers, I could always feel KayKay's magic lingering around . . . I could even tell if she was nearby. But with Madison there's . . . well . . . _nothing._"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, apparently understanding. He didn't look at all surprised. "I was afraid we'd have to come back to this. I'd hoped we wouldn't, since Harry's powers are already developed—I thought that perhaps contact with him would be enough. But I'm afraid, Madison, that your powers need to be awoken within you, and Harry's magic alone isn't quite enough to do it."

Harry and Madison exchanged looks. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Remember, Harry, that your powers didn't appear immediately upon meeting KayKay. They had to first be aroused. Now, I don't suppose you recall how . . .?" Dumbledore suggested.

But Harry did remember. In one blurry flourish, his mind whipped through images surrounding their amazed discovery.

"You mean," he struggled, his mouth suddenly dry, "a—"

"Yes Harry, a kiss. I've told you time and again that love is the strongest of all magic," Dumbledore said unsympathetically. "You two may not hold the same feelings for each other as you and KayKay shared, but whether you realize it or not, you are united in friendship and a love for KayKay—and that love is exactly why you have to awaken Madison's powers."

United by a love for KayKay? . . . But that was the reason that Harry _couldn't_ do what Dumbledore was asking of him! It would be almost like a . . . _betrayal._ Like replacing her. Dumbledore and Madison may have convinced him that continuing work with his powers was respectful to KayKay's memory, but they would never convince him that _this_ was!

He glanced at Madison out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction, but her face was expressionless as she looked back at Dumbledore.

_No help from her, then . . ._ Harry thought bitterly.

"You two may go now. I believe that's all we can cover for tonight," Dumbledore said, cutting into Harry's thoughts.

"Thank you, Professor," Madison said, standing up and habitually smoothing her shirt hem. She met Harry's cross gaze and looked startled. "I—ah—goodnight," she said quickly, breaking eye contact with him and heading for the door.

Harry didn't even wait until she was gone to speak up. "Professor, isn't there a different way? I mean, I know there must be . . . what about some sort of blood-exchange?"

He almost regretted his words when he saw the disappointment in the headmaster's face—almost.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "Do you really want your powers to be based on the necessity for someone else's blood rather than on love?"

Instinctively, Harry almost grabbed the spot on his arm that Wormtail had taken blood from him at Voldemort's resurrection, but he stopped himself just in time. Dumbledore, however, watched his movements knowingly.

"Now, will that be all, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, turning and heading for the door. His hand was already on the knob when he turned back around. "No."

Dumbledore's eyebrows went up in mild surprise—but it may have just been an act. "Yes, Harry?"

"I want to know why we can't bring KayKay back." His left hand curled into a fist as he voiced the question that had been tumbling around in his head since the fateful night that they'd faced Voldemort.

"No spell can—"

"—No spell can reawaken the dead, I know!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "But who said anything about a spell? I mean—Gryffindor went into Death! KayKay sent me back here even though she was gone! If I have these 'amazing powers,' why can't I put them to any use!" He pounded the back of the chair he'd been sitting in with his fist in frustration.

"_Why_ can't we bring KayKay back? _Why!_ And don't try to tell me that she wouldn't want to be back . . . because I know she would. She was . . . she was . . ."

But exactly what KayKay was, Harry couldn't say, because even he didn't know how to explain it.

He felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder—Dumbledore had stood up and was steering Harry back into his chair.

"It is true, Gryffindor journeyed into Death. But he had his full powers—and what is more, they were in prime condition. Plus, Harry, you must know what he found while he was there."

"But we don't!" Harry protested. "Who is to say—"

"You're wrong, Harry." He said it with such soft finality that Harry actually fell silent. After a long pause, Dumbledore continued. "Madison's Transfiguration incident was both a blessing and a curse."

"And . . . and how is that?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore picked up the journal. "It revealed something that Godric Gryffindor had concealed. Something that he wrote in a later entry." He held it out to Harry, who eagerly grabbed it and flipped towards the back. Finally, he found the spot where the journal entries left off, except now, there was more text on the next blank page.

_Blood for blood.  
The debt repaid:  
__One soul's life  
__To take Death's place._

Harry looked back up at Dumbledore. "It means—it means that if we were to bring KayKay back . . . someone would have to stay in her place, right? 'Blood for blood'?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I'll do it. I don't care what it takes. She didn't deserve to die—"

"Harry . . ."

"—she has so much more she can do for people—"

"Harry, listen to me . . ."

"—I have the powers, so I can go into Death . . . I don't care that I'd have to take her place, I'd do anything for her—"

"Harry, it's 'Blood for blood.' " Dumbledore spoke over him gently.

"I know! I don't care . . . I'm willing to die for her!" Harry protested defiantly.

"I know you are," Dumbledore said quietly. "But yours is not the blood that would have to be paid."

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

_Cold . . . so cold, so cold, and so dark . . . a dense, heavy dark, that filled the lungs, flowed through the veins, and pressed in from all sides like an invisible burning, swirling, swallowing fog, like . . . like . . ._

_Oh._

_**§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §**_

_**I was just about to quote Mark Twain  
When I realized that it's all in vain.  
A twist of fate, a twisted look of pain.  
To defeat the wheat, go against the grain. **_

I know,  
I know,  
I know what you've been through.  
But there's only so much one can do.  
Now the rest is up to you . . .

_**The rest is up to you. **_

Your mentor's become your tormentor.  
Give him the money, but is it for rent or  
will you get burnt for the countless time?  
Your head starts to hurt. You just close your eyes.

I know,  
I know,  
_**I know what he did to you.  
But there's only so much one can do.  
The rest is up to you . . .  
the rest is up to you. **_

This speech is merely words.  
_**It's even worse because it rhymes.  
Give me a minute or your time,  
**_**_I'll have a minute of your time. _**

And I can't make this click.  
_**And I can't tattoo your mind.  
But you know this isn't a trick.  
**__**Take it or leave it all behind. **_

_**The rest is up to you . . .  
The rest is up to you **_

**_Gave my advice, done all I can  
(The rest is up to you)  
It's your life; it's in your hands  
(The rest is up to you)  
Why don't you try to slow down?  
Slow things down.  
Slow things down._**

**_'Cause I know you're hurting.  
So put down your burdens.  
Crucify your doubts and just reach out._**

**_The rest is up to you . . .  
The rest is up to you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Wow. Sad. This is just . . . sad.

HALF A YEAR SINCE MY LAST UPDATE!

I'm sorry. I was afraid this would happen with Senior Year and all . . .

. . . on the plus side, I'm in three choirs, I got lead in the fall play, and I survived my college english class. And I made it into my first-choice college. And THEY offered ME over $8,000 a year in financial aid.

And, for the first time in known history, I'm swooning over somebody who ISN'T a book or fanfiction character. He's so . . . ah, getting off-topic. Sorry.

But besides that . . . much thanks to **Relient K** for this great song . . . even though I cut a lot of repeated parts and shortened the end . . .

**siriusfanatic:** But happy endings are SOOO boring! However . . . just to be nice . . . I'll try to put something besides teen angst in Chapter 15. Even if it's only minor.

**SiriusLivesInMe:** I refuse to feel guilty over making you cry two chapters in a row. I simply refuse. It's actually a compliment to me, so . . . thanks!

**Her Royal Evilness (aka ME):** Wow. Was I really that bored that I reviewd my OWN story?

Sad.

**siriusfanatic: **as to your response to the hint in my review . . . no and no. It's more of a quick glimpse into a deeper part of Brian's soul . . .

**siriusfanatic:** Yes, it did! Thanks!

**ilovecoldplay3:** I haven't heard the song, but I am . . . well, not "happy," per se, but . . . _pleased_ that I made you cry. _¤ offers Gianna a tissue ¤ _Thanks for reading!

**DianaStar:** Bribe me with . . . what? _¤ grins slyly ¤_

Well, anybody who stuck with me all this time, thanks. My own response to the last chapter's ponderance is:

_Well, I think that Harry loved KayKay most since . . . well, everything. They did seem better off as friends, but I can tell that he never stopped caring about her. There's lots more, but Icy covered it all thoughroughly enough for you/me to get the point. _

Matt comes in last. This is not just because I'm not fond of the "little man wench," because I'm supposed to answer my ponderance unbiased-ly, but because he almost pushed KayKay into a relationship, and if they had one good fight, I don't think anything would be left for them to salvage.

Brian is second. I know I swoon over him (along with any sane female reader who read Chapter Eleven), but really, I have a good reason. You have to believe me (especially since not believeing me would be scary since I AM me . . . er, or YOU are me. Wait . . .) Anyhow, he was always there for KayKay and loved her dearly as a friend . . . he may have wanted more but NEVER pushed anything. In fact, he suggested that she not hang out with him in order to preserve her own dignity/image. Only when she refused did he continue as her friend. Also, if they were to fight, they'd still be close friends. That's the beauty of loving a friend.

And, if anybody has any THEORIES regarding the ficcy . . . know one of the Kats does . . . I always _love_hearing them . . . _¤ coughcoughwinkwinknudgenudgeHINTHINT ¤_


End file.
